24 HORAS
by Abril.mgm
Summary: La fuerte, atractiva, hija del mafioso mas buscado, Isabella Swan tenía que pasar por el problema mas grande que su padre le había dejado. Ella no es indiferente a los negocios que hacia su padre pero a la vez esta ajena a todos los contratos que realizaba. Su padre esta en vuelto en algo que no hizo ahora solo tiene 24 horas antes que el famoso detective Edward Cullen lo encierre.
1. NEGOCIO FAMILIAR

SINOPSIS

La fuerte, atractiva, hija del mafioso mas buscado, Isabella Swan a su cortos veinte años, tenía que pasar por el problema mas grande que su padre le había dejado. Ella no es indiferente a los negocios que hacia su padre pero a la vez es completamente ajena a todos los contratos que realizaba. Qué pasara en el instante que su padre se vea envuelto en algo que no hizo, y que tiene al detective más respetado de toda Inglaterra tras sus pasos para poder capturarla y poder resolver el caso más importante de su carrera. Isabella tan solo tiene 24 horas para resolverlo y realizar el escape perfecto antes que Edward Cullen haga que su padre pase el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

CAPITULO UNO

NEGOCIO FAMILIAR

POV BELLA

Tacones altos, ropa de vestir, sujetada mi cabello lacio y ordenado. Bien Isabella ya estas hecha toda una profesional, me decía mientras tomaba mi saco. Camina alto, seria, y determinada, me repetía cada vez que tenía un evento. Suspire mientras recordé mi adolescencia, estaban lejos ya los años donde podía disfrutar de las cosas, pero ahora ya todo es distinto. Bueno ya estoy lista. A pesar que tan solo es una reunión simple, reunión que no quería asistir pero mi padre me obligaba, ya podía verme aburrida esperando en algún lugar, me decía mientras me abrochaba mi saco, hasta que diga la orden para encontrarme con el. Nunca participaba en nada de estas cosas, no permitía que me enterara de sus cosas pero así prefería que siempre estuviera a su lado. Un golpe en la puerta me hizo sacar de mis pensamientos.

\- _Señorita Swan… su padre la espera_

\- Ya voy – respondí mientras tomaba mi cartera

Abrí la puerta y note que estaba mis dos guardaespaldas, después que mi madre decidió irse por su cuenta, mi padre me puso dos guardaespaldas por si yo quisiera _escapar_. No culpo a mi madre por irse, esta vida no es para nadie. Siempre con misterios, solo siendo vistos lo necesario, nunca en un lugar fijo, peligro las calles, es una vida muy arriesgada. La extrañaba mucho pero sabía que tomo su decisión porque no podía soportar esos negocios que mi padre nunca se dignaba a decir. Todo cambio en ese instante que mi padre llego con mucho dinero y no supo explicar la pregunta de mi madre _¿Qué hiciste?_ Su rostro del día que se fue con sus lágrimas en los ojos susurro que algún día me encontraría y que me rescataría de todo esto. De eso paso cinco años, en los cuales yo me resigne a esta vida y estar aquí en silencio, teniendo todo y a la vez nada. Sabía por lo menos que mi madre estaba bien al pasar dos años, contrate a un detective a espaldas de mi padre para saber si estaba viva, si esta bien, felizmente ella se encuentra en una pequeña casa a las fueras de Forks, Estados Unidos. No quise presentarme ante ella porque es muy probable que mi padre se entere. No quise ponerla en peligro. Así que me mantengo al margen, ella me sigue buscando según me dijo el detective pero por los contactos de mi padre no podía encontrarme. Caminando por la sala, dos guardaespaldas se nos unían. Estaba acostumbrada a esto, desde que cumplí los quince años, por más que le asegure a mi padre que jamás huiría, al igual que mi madre lo hizo, se empecino en ponerme seguridad. Estuve afuera de la mansión. Mientras escuchaba un chico decir por el intercomunicador:

\- _El amuleto esta en camino_

"El amuleto" mi seudónimo, desde que tengo uso de razón. Estaba en el carro blindado que mi padre me escogió mientras mis dos guardaespaldas ya entraban.

\- Carlos – musite seria

\- ¿Señorita Swan?

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

\- A un restaurante, señorita

\- ¿Tiempo de llegada?

\- Veinte minutos

\- Así que reservaron – musite - al menos esta vez podre esperarlo mientras como algún postre

\- Decidió vestir elegante hoy

\- Es una reunión de negocios ¿No?

\- Si

\- Al cual no tendré voto

\- Señorita Swan, por favor

\- Solo has que avance el carro

Me fijaba por la ventana, adoraba el clima de Francia. Su música y su idioma son tan cautivadores. Podía disfrutar de algunas cosas estando, literalmente, en esta cárcel de oro. Por ejemplo los viajes, casi nunca hacia turismo, sin embargo me las ingeniaban para salir y conocer. Los autos de lujos, las cosas modernas y tantos objetos más. Los veinte minutos pasaron, Carlos bajo primero, y luego yo. Entre con mis dos guardaespaldas al restaurante que no estaba concurrido de gente. Observe con detalle y musite:

\- Así que esta vez si reservaron todo el restaurante

\- Conoce a su padre señorita, le gusta las cosas privadas – me dijo Andrés

\- Si tanto así que tampoco yo sé para que son estas reuniones

\- Señorita Swan no se angustie por esto – hablo Carlos – mejor disfrute del almuerzo

\- Ok – suspire, Carlos tenía razón – ¿Que hay para comer?

\- Ahora mismo le traen la carta.

\- ¿Mi asiento?

\- Por aquí – me senté y comencé a ver la televisión

Carlos y Andrés son los únicos que saben mi nombre acepción de mi nana, Sue, que me cuido desde bebé y que sigue haciéndolo. Los demás me conocían por amuleto. Mi padre prohibió que se pronunciara mi verdadero nombre y el motivo solo lo sabe el. Me pasó la carta, pedí algo ligero. Espere que trajeran el plato, mientras musite:

\- ¿Mi padre ya se encuentra aquí?

\- Si señorita Swan – musito Carlos

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En aquel cuarto

\- ¿Tardaran?

\- No lo creo, estaba vez es solo para cerrar el trato

\- ¿Trato?

\- Si

De pronto se abrió la puerta y mis guardaespaldas se pararon mientras yo solo voltee para ver que había pasado. Charlie salía conversando de lo más ameno con un grupo de personas. Estos son altos, de test blanca y en similitud de años. Llegaron a mi sitio y Charlie musito:

\- Aro, Cayo, Marcus, les presento a mi hija

Esto es extraño, Charlie nunca me había presentado ante nadie, menos después de hacer un negocio, muy pocos me conocían al hacer reuniones en casa

\- Hija, estos señores estaban gustosos de conocerte

Sonríe, falsamente. Espera _¿Conocerme?_

\- El gusto es mio – musite extendiendo la mano de cada uno de ellos – Soy…

\- _Amuleto_

\- Si – le respondí a Cayo – Acento italiano

\- De Volterra, que bueno oído tiene usted

\- Gracias Marcus

\- ¿Ha visitado usted Italia?

\- No sin embargo estudie idiomas

\- Entiendo…que gusto, eres una chica muy linda

\- Verdad que sí – dijo Charlie – Ella es mi todo

\- Es bueno saber que tengas familia, Charlie

\- Mi única familia

 _Familia, mi padre no sabía el significado de eso y ahora tampoco lo sé yo. ¿Acaso lograre poder formar una familia?_

\- Amuleto, ¿Pediste ya para comer?

Me sacaron de mis pensamientos de golpes y apenas pude decir

\- Por supuesto, hace unos diez minutos

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Aro – Rayan

Un señor de saco y corbata llego hasta él y musito:

\- Señor

\- Nuestra invitada ha pedido un plato ¿Porque no se lo han servido?

\- Voy averiguar, señor

\- Pero rápido, antes que despida a alguien

\- Si señor

\- Disculpa por los inconvenientes – se disculpo – es difícil encontrar empleados eficaces

 _Ahora entiendo porque reservaron todo el restaurante, estaba hablando con el dueño, pensé_

\- Eso creo – respondí

\- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos todos para comer?

\- Es una buena idea

Nos sentamos y los meseros llegaron rápidamente. Pidieron sus comidas y la trajeron.

\- Su restaurante es muy agradable, señor…

\- Solo Aro, y gracias por el cumplido

\- Tiene buen gusto en la decoración

\- Mi esposa decoro el lugar, se lo diré de parte suya

\- Trajeron un vino y sirvieron en las copas.

\- Propongo un brindis, porque la familia Swan y Los Vulturis sigan haciendo negocios – dijo Cayo

Chocaron las copas y estaban en risas hasta que musite:

\- Qué negocio para mas importante para proponer un brindis

\- Así es, amuleto – que molesto es cada vez que escuchaba eso – se trata de un negocio que nos llenara los bolsillos bastante

\- Si, hija ya veras

\- Que bueno es escuchar eso… ¿Podrían decirme entonces de que se trata?

Todos se rieron un poco, no entendí del porque

\- Esta bien que te interese este negocio pero por ahora no podrás saberlo hasta que se de – dijo Cayo – pero Charlie al menos ya muestra intereses

\- Siempre – musite

\- Si, mi hija es muy buena para esto

\- Claro además ella heredara toda tu fortuna

\- Por supuesto

\- Al menos ya esta interesada en el negocio familiar

Me quede absorta, ¿Yo que? No podía ser, no pretendía quedarme con Charlie, no con esta vida y mucho menos con estos negocios. Tome un poco de vino para relajarme. Si me pregunte si podría formar una familia, ya con esto la respuesta ya fue dada. Es un NO.

Pasaron la media hora riendo, mientras yo cada vez me costaba mostrar interés. Todos los hombres de esta mesa, no son confiables. Me sentí encerrada con ganas de irme, hasta que de pronto, Carlos se acerca y musita.

\- Señor tiene una reunión

\- Cierto, ya nos vamos

Nos paramos rápidamente, tome mi cartera y me despedí de los tres hombres para luego dirigirme hacia el carro. Una vez dentro me acomode para la ventana y Charlie musito:

\- ¿Isabella que paso?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estabas distraída, tienes que ser profesional Isabella

\- Lo soy. Acaso crees que me gusta asistir a tus reuniones

\- Isabella no…

\- ¿No que? – dije botando mi cartera a un lado

\- ¿Por qué te molesta?

\- Porque nunca me dices nada…además esos hombres

\- ¿Qué tienen?

\- No me parecen de fiar

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

\- Entonces…

\- Sé cuidarme Isabella

\- Que ridículo se supone que si haces un negocio es porque confías en algo

\- No en este negocio

\- ¿En este negocio?… ¿En el trabajo que tienes?

\- ¿Puedes dejar de quejarte? No te falta nada, tienes de todo

\- ¿Crees que tener dinero te hace respetable? Te equivocas, una familia es algo que no tienes y no lo tendrás

\- No me perdonas lo de tu madre

\- Nunca

\- Tu madre se fue porque quiso, no porque yo la bote

\- Mi madre se fue porque nunca explicaste de donde sacabas tanto dinero, y hasta ahora no me dices de donde sacas estos negocios tuyos. Pero en definitiva algo bueno no es

\- Isabella Swan, cállate porque

\- ¿Sino que?

El carro se estaciono y Charlie musito:

\- Isabella, yo realmente te quiero hija.

\- Si me quisiera me dirías que haces, ya pasaron cinco años y me quede porque me debes una explicación.

\- Ok – suspiro fuerte – te contare todo a estar en casa

\- Te espero

\- Carlos, directo a casa, que el novato me recoja

\- Si señor

\- Hija - se despidio

\- Padre

Cerro la puerta, Carlos le entrego su maletín. Realmente voy a saber que pasa, lo logre. El carro se movía y musite:

\- Andrés, el camino largo por favor

\- Si señorita

Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco. Media hora después llegue a casa. Sue me esperaba con un rico postre y me fui a la cocina para poder conversar con ella.

\- Mi niña

\- ¿Qué tal Sue?

\- Come todo tu postre

\- Si, Sue

\- Un late…

\- Por favor

\- Hoy te veo esperanzada – dijo mientras me servía

\- Al parecer hoy hablare con mi padre

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- Me dirá de donde sacara toda esta fortuna

\- ¿Segura que quiere saberlo?

\- Claro lo espere toda mi vida

\- Pues, a veces es mejor no saber ¿No crees?

\- No, claro que no. Vivo encerrada con todo esto

\- Ok mi niña pero no se altere

\- Si Sue pero ¿Por qué me dices…?

\- Pues tu padre no creo que ande en buenos pasos

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Hace unos día llego un sobre fue algo misterioso

\- ¿Qué había en el sobre?

\- No lo abrí pero contenía dinero

\- ¿Dinero?

\- Si, yo se lo entregue me dijo que no comentara con nadie

\- Ok… - dije pensativa

\- Mi niña voy a ver la ropa que deje en la lavadora

\- Si nana

Me quede pensando en las cosas que dijo, prendí el televisor solo para distraerme un rato. La tarde me la pase en el jardín con Sue, las horas pasaban y se hizo de noche. Estaba en la sala leyendo un poco, las nueve y no llegaba. Pero que rayos, la espera se hacia larga. Esto es extraño nunca se tardaba tanto. Deje a un lado mi libro, entonces tuve que prender el televisor y todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

 ** _"_** ** _Noticia de ultimo minuto, le traemos información sobre el caso que ha remecido al FBI, el mafioso Charlie Swan, ha sido capturado esta noche por los agentes Cooper y Brandon. Se le acusa sobre estafa, lavado de dinero, lavado de activos, robo interbancario a cuentas de personas. Este hombre tenía todo una mafia dispersa en todo el mundo. Hoy fue capturado mientras se reunía con otros socios en Francia. Se le causa también por robar a un millonario una fuerte cantidad de dinero y que esta escondido por alguna parte del mundo. Se hizo pasar por un inversionista, nos comento el afectado. Ahora se buscara ese dinero para recuperarlo. No se conoce si tiene familiares, ya que no se le conoce ninguna relación con nadie. El caso ya fue asignado por el detective Edward Cullen, el más respetado de toda Inglaterra. Seguiremos la noticia después de estos cortes comerciales…"_**

Estaba totalmente atónica. Carlos entro a la sala, yo lo vi y musite desesperada:

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

\- Señorita Swan

\- ¡Carlos! ¡¿QUE RAYOS PASA?! QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA Y AHORA

 **Chicas aquí les traigo una corta historia, solo consta de ocho capítulos. Esta dedicada a mi amiga Emilia Noemi Acal Batum. He creado esta historia por su cumpleaños que ya se aproxima jeje. Espero que les gusten :)**

 _C_


	2. DECISIÓN

CAPITULO: DECISIÓN

POV BELLA

\- Señorita Isabella, entiendo su enojo

\- ¿Enojo? – reí secamente – Te quedo chico esa palabra

\- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es sacándola de aquí, este es el primer lugar donde buscaran

\- ¿A dónde me llevaran?

\- Hay una casa a las afuera de aquí, vamos

\- Me lo explicaras todo – musite tomando mi libro. Sali de la sala, me encontré con Andrés – Digale a Sue que ponga sus cosas en una maleta nos vamos todos que la casa quede totalmente vacía

\- Si señorita Swan

\- Los documentos de mi padre, la caja fuerte me lo llevare

\- Ya están en el auto que la esperan

\- Bien.

Mi maleta estaba lista, yo subí al auto escoltada por mas guardias de los de costumbre. Sue estaba en la camioneta de atrás. Yo tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle con Carlos y Andrés pero lo haría llegando a esta nueva casa. Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos duro el viaje no pregunte nada y tampoco me molestaban, estaba muy apartada de la cuidad de Paris.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?

\- Si señorita Swan – musito Carlos – volteando a la derecha entramos a un camino en veinte minutos mas nosotros llegaremos

Comencé a removerme en el asiento quería bajarme y estirar los pies. Contando lo minuto se me hacían largos. En el exterior había unas rejas impidiendo el paso. Carlos se identifico y susurro algo que no logre escuchar. Entramos por un jardín hasta estacionar en la puerta. Logramos llegar a la casa. A pesar de la circunstancia. Observe que la casa es hermosa. Es tres pisos, color blanco y estaban bien iluminados tanto los jardines al igual que la casa entera.

Baje del carro y los dos guardias que estaban en la puerta de la casa se pararon derechos mientras subía por algunas escaleras, me abrieron la puerta. En este corto tiempo que tenia par admirar la casa, note que es bellísima.

\- Carlos, Andrés ¿Dónde esta el despacho?

\- Por aquí señorita Swan – me indico

De pronto vi algunos señores y señoras que estaban de pie a un lado bien uniformados. Los vi pero pase de frente, después preguntaría quienes son. Antes de entrar voltee y musite:

\- ¿Y Sue?

\- Aquí estoy mi niña – musito mientras se aproximaba con su maleta

\- Sue que no nadie me moleste y… - la vi que tenía dificultades para cargar su maleta esto me molesto, observe para todos lados – por favor que alguien la ayude con su maleta – indique fastidiada porque nadie la ayudaba

Se acercó un joven que no note, se paro frente a mí con determinación y musito:

\- Yo la ayudo señorita

Le di una mirada despectiva y pregunte:

\- ¿Tu quien eres?

\- Jacob, señorita

\- Hummm ok, pon su maleta al cuarto mas cerca al mio, ¿Entendido? – musite

\- Si señorita – me contesto

\- Nana – la mire con ternura, sus ojos me veía con dulzura, es la única que tiene mi confianza total – yo hablare contigo después pide las cosas que quieras

\- No es nece…

\- Sue por favor

\- Claro mi niña

Voltee para ver a otro señor.

\- Tu – musite seria – atiéndela dale las cosas que pida

\- Por supuesto

Me di media vuelta y entre al despacho. Carlos y Andrés estaban de pie dando la espalda a la puerta. Vi el escritorio y me senté en la silla

\- ¿Y bien? – musite mientras ponía mis brazos en la mesa

\- Señorita Swan – comenzó Carlos – su padre estuvo en negocios, ya lo sabe.

\- No, no lo sé

\- En negocios turbios. Es un hombre de los mas buscados tiene una red de mafia en todo el mundo. Sus negocios se basan en estafas, mover sumas de dinero de una cuenta a otra, prácticamente mueve a todos las personas a su alrededor. Económicamente tiene poder ilimitado. Sin embargo su padre fue muy precavido y dejo en claro algunas cosas.

\- No son simplemente unos guardaespaldas – musite mas una afirmación que pregunta

\- Fuimos mano derecha de su padre

\- ¿Qué indicaciones dejo? – tratando de asimilar

\- Es en el instante que ya no pudiera encargarse de todo. Usted es la única que tomaría su lugar. Es usted la jefa.

Me quede pensado unos minutos.

\- Señorita, sabemos que esta con varias cosas pero ahora tiene que leer – musito Andrés

Me entrego una carta

\- Una indicación de su padre

Lo tome y abrí el sobre. Suspire y me puse a leer

 ** _"_** ** _Isabella, hija, si lees esto es porque ya eres dueña de todo. A pesar que siempre pensaste que nunca te quise fue lo contrario. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y ya no puedo responderlas pero te contare que paso esa noche que llegue con el dinero. Me propusieron un trato, solo tenía que hacer una falsificación de documentos para un señor, yo estaba dudoso pero tuvimos problemas en casa. Así que tome el trabajo, me pagaron una suma fuerte de dinero, a los pocos días ellos se volvieron a contactar conmigo y me propusieron trabajar con ellos y así llegue a todo esto. Carlos y Andrés te explicarán, tu ahora eres la encarga del negocio familiar, este imperio. Mi cuenta automáticamente ya está a tu nombre. Te pediré que te cuides porque este negocio demanda mucho riesgo, utiliza un seudónimo para que puedas pasar desapercibida y utiliza tu nombre sólo para conocidos. Aprende a manejar un arma._**

Noté que Carlos y Andrés comenzaban a sacar cosas de su equipaje.

" ** _Te va a ser útil. Sé que no es el negocio tan prestigioso que debería tener pero esto es los Swan ahora tu eres la única que puede manejarlo. No puedes desistir, no puedes renunciar, sólo puedes transferir y para terminar. Tu madre. Sé que tú madre te preocupa, te diré la verdad, yo la amenace, ella descubrió mis negocios, se iba a la policía y le dije que si lo hacía la apartaría de tu lado. Ella logro ir a la policía pero nadie le hizo caso, entonces le dije por ser tú madre la llevaría lejos de ti y que no le daría ningún dólar y euro. Sin embargo, ella huyó antes y pensé que te habías ido con ella pero si lo hacía, sabía bien que la buscaría y te apartaría de por vida._**

No sé en qué instante comencé arrugar la hoja, mientras mi corazón caí de dolor y llanto. Ya no podía leer bien algunas lágrimas habían aparecido. No podía creerlo el me separo de mi madre. El, amenazo y logro que me abandonara. Sin decir nada.

 ** _Siento mucho que haya tenido que pasar por esto. Hija, así sólo me hayas demostrado desprecio estos años, quiero que sepas que te amo. Cuídate, Carlos y Andrés te darán todas las claves y una cosa más. No confíes en nadie solo en Carlos, Andrés y Sue._**

Estaba de pie, estática. Mi padre mafioso en la cárcel, yo ahora dueña de esto, que destruyó mi familia. Esa carta logro por empujarme al vacío emocional. Mire con dureza a mis guardaespaldas

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que le hizo eso a mi madre?

\- Señorita...

\- ¡Hice una pregunta! - musite sombría

\- Si ambos lo sabíamos - dijo Carlos

\- Teníamos órdenes - hablo Andrés

\- ¡¿Y mis sentimientos que?! - musite con rabia mientras botaba con fuerzas todas las cosas del escritorio

Noté que Andrés dio un paso adelante, seguro para intervenir pero Carlos lo detuvo, este volteo a verlo y su respuesta fue decir no con la cabeza

\- Me han visto llorar, noches enteras, preguntar porque se alejó, que paso realmente. Le pedí que la siguiera un detective pero callaron. Pobre mi madre, a veces pensé que me había... – no, no quería decir la palabra abandono - Porque nunca me lo dijeron, ¡PORQUE! ¡TODO POR ESTE ESTUPIDO NEGOCIO! SABEN CUANTAS VECES ME PUSE PESIMA POR ESTO Y YO PENSÉ POR MUCHO TIEMPO QUE YA NO ME QUERÍA Y QUE…

Ya no podía decir nada más. Respire, ya todo había quedado atrás. Mis sentimientos, mi padre, mi madre, mi familia. Esa carta sólo me mostró que tenía que hacer. Ya no tenía a nadie solo esto. Ok entonces que así se de.

\- Señorita nosotros...

\- Ya Andrés - lo interrumpí secamente _no volvería a ser confiada con nadie, mi voz, mi actitud, mis decisiones van a ser duras y tajantes. Lo vi, me miraban con pena y eso no lo iba a permitir- quiere_ que este a cargo de esto. Bien. Hagámoslo.

Me senté en la silla. Y supe desde preciso instante que ya no soy la chica dulce de antes, la que comprendía todo y que se quedaba callada. Ahora soy dueña de esto y así me comportare.

\- ¿Qué esperan que no me enseñan?

Carlos y Andrés me indicaron que hacer, que debo de hacer. Entendía todo y estuvimos así por tres largas horas.

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta y entraron:

\- Dije que nadie nos moleste – musite seria

\- Señorita lo siento, es que llaman…

\- No estoy para nadie… espera ¿Llamar? – vi a mis guardaespaldas - ¿Quién tiene este teléfono? Nosotros acabamos de llegar

\- La verdad no sabría decirle esta casa se compro hace mucho tiempo atrás. Siempre ha estado activo todo… por si en algún instante se tenía urgencia…

\- Bueno, no estoy para nadie

\- Si

Se retiro y seguimos conversando. Tratos, negocios por resolver, dinero que tenía que ser enviado y recibido.

\- ¿Esto es todo?

\- Hay más pero por ahora es lo mas importante – musito Andrés – aquí le dejamos las cosas que su padre nos indico, su arma, su pasaporte, documentos, siempre tiene que llevarlos consigo

 _Ahora ya entiendo porque siempre andaba con un maletín, pensé_

\- ¿Y mi maletín?

\- Aquí esta señorita Swan – musito Carlos

Me veía extraño pero ya no me daba ganas de saber porque.

\- Ok ahora hablemos sobre que sigue en el negocio

\- ¿No rescatara a su padre? – me interrumpió Carlos

\- El me quiso aquí y eso hare

\- Pero señorita

\- Nada, el me oculto estas cosas y no pienso mover ningún dedo para rescatarlo, además esta en la cárcel

\- Señorita entiendo su enojo pero es su padre

\- No ya te dije

\- Sino lo hace por un sentimiento hágalo por el negocio… piénselo

\- ¿El negocio? – musite - ¿Por qué lo atraparon? ¿No sé supone que es el mejor?

\- Pues, el contrato es este, logre conseguir una copia, todo esta en regla pero no se como se nos pudo pasar por alto, puede ver que la firma de su padre no esta y es porque rechazo el dinero

\- ¿Por qué lo rechazo?

\- Algo no cuadraba para el, entonces le entregaron este contrato para que leyera pero el firmo algo mas esa noche, creo que fue un registro seguro falsificaron su firma… este socio quería a toda costa que firmara pero no sabemos exactamente porque y que hizo que llevara esto a la policía… algo no tiene sentido

\- Ok ¿Me quieres decir que no solo _tengo_ este problema sino también mi problema es _Charlie_?

\- Si

Moví mi cabeza en forma desaprobatoria

\- Señorita sino tiene ningún sentimiento por su padre, ok pero hágalo porque su padre es el que sabe todo esto. Es más, es mejor que rescate a que alguien mas decida que no considere lo _mismo_

\- Eso no es mi problema… que pena

\- Señorita

\- Dame una buena razón para _considerar_ salvarlo

\- Le pusieron una trampa, además el contrato indica que si Charlie no se presenta a dichas reuniones pueden quitarla de todo, eso quieren por eso le pusieron una trampa y créame no se lo quietaran de buena manera. Esto y además si lo interrogan el podría hablar y sino lo hace, bueno _solo_ no estará en la cárcel. Lo buscaran a él y al acabar con su padre, vendrán por usted.

Ok. Buena razón, entonces ahora no solo es la vida de Charlie sino mi vida.

\- ¡Rayos! – musite – ok entonces lo están acusando de algo que no hizo

\- Si, lo vio muy arriesgado

\- Que irónico, se le acusa de algo que no cometío…

De pronto volvieron a tocar

\- Dije que no quería que me interrumpiera nadie

\- Señorita es muy importante

\- Espero que realmente la llamada se de con urgencia…

\- Dice que es… su mamá

\- ¿Rene? – dije parándome

\- Si

Yo vi a Carlos y Andrés. Esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Mi madre? Desde de cinco años. Me puse rígida y entre dientes musite:

\- Déjenme sola

André se fue y Carlos musito:

\- Extrañare a la señorita Isabella de antes

\- Ya no confiare en nadie, solo en los negocios Andrés y tu pero fuera de eso no

Esquive su mirada le hice una seña para que se fuera. Lo note molesto y se retiro. Vi la luz parpadear del teléfono. Estaba nerviosa no alargue la espera y conteste:

\- ¿Alo?

\- Hija

Instintivamente una lagrima cayo y solo pude responder

\- Por fin…

 _ **Chicas buenas noches aquí les dejo este capitulo espero le guste. Dentro de unos minutos mas colgare un capitulo mas jejje. Espero sus comentarios.**_


	3. PISTA

CAPITULO:

POV. EDWARD

Es de madrugada lo sé, no podía ver el reloj porque solo mi mano buscaba el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar. Rayos _¿Quién es?_ Desteto que me despiertes.

\- Espero que tu noticia tenga importancia – susurre mientras contestaba

\- _Claro que si querido amigo, socio…por cierto no me han depositado mi cheque_

\- Garrett ¿Se puede saber que haces llamándome a estas horas?

\- _No es muy tarde Edward, recién van hacer las once_

\- Genial – dije irónicamente - ¿Qué paso?

\- _Tres palabras, Swan, atrapado, resolvámoslo_

Me pare súbitamente de la cama. Me fui a la sala, prendí la pantalla LCD. Garrett estaba en lo correcto.

\- El FBI

\- _Ya designaron este caso a ti, ven rápido, aquí hay mas cosas_

\- Salgo para allá

Mi vida siempre fue agitada pero en cuanto me volví detective el dormir ya no es un derecho sino un privilegio. Me cambie rápidamente, me fijo el clima estaba lloviendo.

\- Joven Cullen, ¿Va ha salir?

\- Si Jasper, eso me temo – musite mientras colocaba mi billetera en mi bolsillo- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Deberías dormir

\- Lo mismo digo yo de usted

Sonreí. Cogí mis llaves.

\- Llévese el impermeable

\- Gracias – conteste mientras me lo entregaba

\- ¿Lo espero señor?

\- No

\- Ok, tenga buenas noches

\- Tu también

Baje al garaje con la ayuda del ascensor. Prendí el carro me fui oficina. Me quede pensando en el caso Swan. Es un hombre que sabe hacer estas cosas, que fácil fue capturarlo. El portero del edificio me recibió gustoso. Estacione mi carro y subí por el ascensor me quite el impermeable y en cuanto se abrió la puerta y ya me estaba Ángela de pie con mi café en la mano.

\- Buenas noches señor Cullen

\- Buenas noches – musite mientras la entregaba mi impermeable y ella me daba mi café

\- ¿A ti también te despertó?

\- No señor yo ya estoy de salida

\- Ok, vete en un taxi pon el gasto al nombre de la empresa

\- Gracias señor

\- ¿Late? – pregunte

\- Por supuesto señor

\- Ok, ¿Y Garrett? – pregunte al instante que mi celular empezó a sonar, mas noticias de Swan

\- En su oficina señor

\- Gracias

Avance mientras veía el celular, las noticias sobre Swan no paraban de llegar por todas las redes sociales. Noticia que Garrett no dudo en hacerme participe y no me dejo tranquilo hasta que viniera.

\- ¿Y bien que tenemos aquí? – musite entrando a la oficina

\- Un caso buenísimo

\- Eso es algo mínimo, espero que no me hayas hecho venir por las puras

Garrett me entrego el expediente, deje mi café a un lado. Coloque el material en la mesa y empecé a leerlo.

\- Es bastante complicado

\- Buenísimo ¿No?

\- Si, Ed

\- Ok, a este hombre se le acusa de varias cosas

\- Así es…

\- Si pero ninguno de ellos se le puede mostrar

\- Entonces…

\- Bueno no son perfectos y aquí esta. Se le encontró reunido con uno de sus socios aquí en Paris. Estaban haciendo un negocio para exportar una fuerte cantidad de dinero pero en el instante iba ver el negocio le cayo la policía FBI y el dinero esta desaparecido tenemos que encontrarlo.

Revise con mayor detalle los documentos, transferencias, gastos, compras y musite:

\- Algo no cuadra…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Aquí dice que el deposito se iba a ser mañana y lo adelantaron dos meses antes

\- ¿Que tiene que ver eso?

\- Que el monto que tiene aquí en su cuenta es mucho mayor al que se supone que debería ser robado…

\- Quieres decir que el dinero…

\- Tres hipótesis, A) No existe robo, B) Que nunca fue robado, solo transferido en una cuenta interbancaria y C) Solo la pieza que tuvieron que mover para obtener algo mas grande.

\- Entonces ¿Le han tendido una trampa?

\- No lo sé, ¿Dónde lo atraparon?

\- En un restaurante

\- Un lugar público… si quisieron esconderse lo hubiera hecho en un lugar privado, ellos querían ser vistos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué exponerse?

\- Lo hicieron apropósito

\- Quizás…

\- Pero él es un mafioso

\- En su organización si, ante el mundo solo es un hombre cometiendo delitos menos ya que no hay pruebas para acusarlo

\- Bueno en algo si tiene de culpa

\- ¿Qué?

\- Los documentos que había en su maletín

\- Si son documentos de lavado de activos en varios países, pero a comparación de este tema es mas grave

\- Porque se trata el nombre de una compañía internacional con esto podría encarcelarlo de por vida

\- Quien llevo a Charlie Swan tenia un propósito solo hay que buscar que

\- ¿Hay algo más que esto?

\- Si, llama a los agentes que capturaron a Charlie Swan

\- ¿Qué mas?

\- Busca desde que día comenzó con esta mafia, averigua si tiene familia

\- Según dicen que no

\- Nunca puede estar solo, una madre, una esposa, una hija, búscala. Averigua si ya lo interrogaron

\- ¿A dónde vas tú? – musito mientras me encontraba en la puerta

\- Buscare los movimientos que ha hecho de cada banco.

Estábamos sumergidos en el tema. El reloj marcaba la diez de la noche. Yo estaba en la computadora verificando todas las cuentas. Si tenia algo que falta, lo sabía pero todas sus cuentas están congelada y a pesar de ese no tiene ningún registro de envió y tampoco de salida esto raro su cuenta sigue congelada en sistema tiene fondos pero…

\- Ed

\- Garrett

\- Aquí esta… ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hay cosas que no cuadra y tu…

\- Buenas noticias

\- Ok, vamos con los agentes del FBI

\- ¿Tu carro? ¿El mio?

\- Yo manejo - musite

Media hora después estábamos donde tenían capturado a Charlie Swan, muy pocos sabía su ubicación por preocupación.

\- ¿Qué sabes?

\- Los agentes Cooper y Brandon

\- ¿Cooper y Brandon?

\- Si – dijo riéndose

\- Ese par… - musite disgustado

\- Ya hombre tu interpuse paso hace mucho

\- Casi me quitan mi licencia

\- Olvídalo

\- Esta bien ¿Qué mas? – preguntaba mientras caminábamos hacia la ofician del jefe

\- Pues aquí tengo que no lo han interrogado

\- _No han podido_

\- Ok bueno tengo mas cosas

\- Ya llegamos

Nos encontramos con el agente principal

\- Agente Williams – musite

\- Detective Cullen – me estrecho la mano – Detective Garrett

\- No el detective solo es… no si esta bien llámeme detective – dijo estrechándole la mano. Me reí un poco

\- Han venido rápido

\- Piden nuestros servicios lo tienen

\- Perfecto

\- Si, ya esta empapado del caso

\- Ok, tenemos que resolverlo

\- Le haré una pregunta responda con cuidado, ¿Le importa mas recuperar el dinero, llevar al _responsable_ a la carcel

\- Ambos

\- Ok

Entramos a una oficina y note que estaban los agentes conversando de su hazaña con el verdadero mandamás.

\- Señor Harris, buenas noches – musite

\- Cullen, Garrett – estrecho nuestras manos – eso de buenas noches, lo va hacer en cuanto me vaya a dormir con mi familia, hagamos esto breve

\- Claro señor

\- Pero quien tenemos aquí, Sherlock Home y Watson – musito Cooper

Me reí un poco, sus bromas se _tornan_ divertidas cada vez que Garrett interviene, así que le otorgue el paso.

\- ¿Acabas de escuchar eso Edward?

\- Si claro

\- Nos acaban de decir Sherlock con Watson, guau me siento importante, muchas gracias chico no saben cuan feliz estoy que reconozcan que _somos mejores que ustedes_ – dijo sonriendo y diciendo lo ultimo vanidosamente

\- Espera nosotros no…

\- Ahora que nos alagaron– interrumpió Garrett – ya sabemos porque nos llamaron

\- ¿Por qué? – hablo Brandon

\- Porque necesitan de nosotros, que somos piezas claves, para poder resolver el caso, nada mejor que un par de personajes famosos en resolver casos complejos de la literatura para solucionar sus problemas, ¿No lo crees Sherlock?

\- Elemental mi querido Watson

Si hubiera podido reírme un poco mas fuerte, lo hubiera hecho pero venimos a trabajar así que solo disimule. El gesto de incomodidad apareció en sus rostros.

\- Niños, eso un verdadero espectáculo de ego – interrumpió el jefe de todos nosotros, Harris – ahora si vengan a la mesa

\- Directo Harris, un gusto verlo por acá – musite

\- Si señor Harris no pensamos que vendría

\- Mi esposa tampoco, así que muchachos, hagan esto rápido antes que me duerma con la mascota de la casa

\- Claro señor

\- Pensamos que el caso ya esta resuelto, Swan ya esta en la carcel– musito Cooper

\- Pues no – respondí

\- Tenemos pruebas

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Este caso es tiene cosas que no cuadran, para empezar – Garrett comenzó a repartir las hojas – las cuentas principales de la victima, en este caso el señor Aron, se supone que la cantidad del robo fue tan abismal que casi no cuenta con un saldo en la cuenta… sin embargo aquí podemos ver que hace unos tres meses estaba intacto sus egresos pero el deposito que fue robado lo hicieron dos meses antes y no mañana que se tenía que realizar el negocio.

\- ¿Por qué lo adelantaría? – dijo Williams - ¿Y porque culparían a Swan por esto?

\- Lo pudieron adelantar para hacer tiempo total, solo necesitaba que firme ese contrato el cual es difícil de falsificar, y eso hizo minutos antes que fuera capturado. – conteste

\- Además Swan parece ser una pieza importante de algo, querían sacarlo de al medio por alguna razón. Si lo ven es mas fácil acusar a alguien que ya tiene cargos. – interrumpió Garrett

\- Debe a ver algún documento adicional que no tenemos porque este original esta incompleto

\- Lo revisamos mas de cien veces – Cooper siempre interrumpiéndome

\- Pues le falta lentes, hay una parte en la sección ocho, clausula dos. – comento Garrett – claramente pueden notar que falta un anexo A y B, que si revisan no se encuentra.

\- ¿Se les paso esto por alto? – dijo Harris, ahora si que hay problemas

\- No claro que no, es solo que no parece importante

\- Con un caso así todo es importante… algo mas caballeros

\- El dinero no aparece en ningún lado, no esta en la cuenta de Swan, tanto nacionales, internacionales. Es más otro punto a considerar en sus cuentas figura que todo esta congelado pero llame al banco y me indican que en dinero físico llega a los 120 mil y aquí registra treinta millones de dólares y Euros.

\- Pudo sacarlo en físico – dijo Williams

\- El banco no podría dar esa cantidad además así sumaran se tendría que elevar a cuarenta millones porque eso es el aproximado del dinero robado – a porto Garrett

\- Contando que sus cuentas ya han sido congeladas.

\- Pero si esto es así, la victima hubiera sabido que le habían robado hace dos meses – opino Brandon

\- No necesariamente. Algunas personas solo saben el egreso durante un reporte, además es un empresa

\- Con mayo razón – continuo Brandon – con un movimientos así el banco tuvo que llamar para pedir permiso, autorizar la transacción

\- Si se trata para una inversión a un negocio, que al parecer eso iban hacer Aron y Charlie, el banco no pregunta solo lo hace

\- ¿Entonces Aron autorizo? – comento Williams

\- Según dice no, solo recuerda a ver autorizado montos mínimos y por eso se considera estafa. Le habían pasado su numero de cuenta anteriormente y por eso pueden adelantaron la transacción porque tiene contacto con el desde hace seis meses.

\- Bueno es ingenuo no puedes darle tu cuenta tan rápido – respondió Williams

\- Quizás han hecho negocios antes – menciono Cooper

\- Es la primera vez – dijo Garrett

\- Se confió eso es todo – concluyo Brandon

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ello, Aron no tenía la pinta de ser inocente, además no creo que no tenga una vigilancia para sus clientes. No creo en su inocente del todo.

\- Quizás pudo hacer una transacción después del robo – dijo Garrett pensando en voz alta

\- No, no hay registro

\- ¿Se puede cambiar dueño con una cuenta?- pregunto Brandon

\- No, es personal – respondió Cooper

\- Bueno… señores buscaremos mas hipótesis

\- ¿Y siempre estuvo a nombre de otra persona? – pensé en voz alta

\- ¿Es posible? – pregunto Williams

\- Muy probable – respondí

\- En todo caso, parecía que utiliza billetes que no son suyos…

De pronto me vino algo a la mente.

\- Claro que tal si utilizaba un cuenta extra, si el dinero estaba dirigido hacia una persona externa y el solo sacaba en efectivo y lo depositaba

\- Entonces la cuenta principal no esta nombre de Charlie – intervino Garrett mientras tomo los documentos de la mesa

\- Sino de otra persona el dinero puede estar ahí

\- Pero Cullen ese registro llevara tiempo. Además no se le conoce ninguna familia para hacer esto – dijo Coorper

\- En eso te equivocas – musito Garrett

\- Aquí hay una leve información sobre…

\- ¿Una persona?

\- Una mujer para ser exactos, según datos, es algo baja, de test blanca y delgado

\- ¿Algo más? – pregunte con suma interés

\- No, pero podemos investigar

\- Que raro esta información donde…

\- Llame al ultimo restaurante que estuvo, pedí el registro, al parecer lo acompaño un señorita

\- Tenemos que ir

\- Claro podemos verificar sobre si ella tiene cuenta corriente, internacional todo, es necesario

\- Si

\- ¿Han interrogado a Charlie Swan?

\- Se rehúsa hablar, quiere un abogado

\- Señor Harris puedo interrogar al señor Swan

\- Detective Cullen plazo de un día…- musitamos los dos - para poder entrevistar

\- Bueno esta bien

\- Bueno señores esta noche a sido productiva – dijo Harris

\- Y no necesariamente gracias a ustedes - musite con presunción viendo a Cooper y Brandon

Escuche un ¡Rayos! pero lo ignore.

\- Nos vemos detective Cullen, Garrett

\- Vendré con información por la tarde, director Harris

\- Solo Harris, Cullen

\- Entonces solo Edward

\- Perfecto

Rápidamente nos despedimos de todos y a la salida. Veníamos comentando sobre las bromas de Cooper y Brandon mientras me dirigía a su casa para dejarlo. El caso es muy interesante, sobre todo porque es muy complicado de resolver.

Estábamos en el restaurante, ocho de la mañana, me puse mis lentes de sol puesto que había un brillo solar fuerte. Me lo saque al entrar y note el lujoso lugar.

\- Buenos días – nos dijo un hombre mientras se nos acercaba – disculpen la tardanza pero el restaurante no para… soy gerente del restaurante Mike Newton

Bajo, test blanca, y un poco nerviosos. No tiene pinta de ser gerente.

\- Que tal Mike - musite

Al presentarse supe que no habría problema

\- Detective Edward Cullen y el detective Garrett – nos presento

\- ¿Es usted el verdadero gerente? – pregunto Garrett

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- No tiene… _talla_ para dirigir algo así

En serio Garrett podría bromear en el instante que quisiera.

\- Me refiero al puesto

\- ¿Qué buscan? – si molesto Mike

\- Un poco de aquello y de otro… ¿Qué sabe sobre Charlie Swan?

\- Nada

\- Nada, Garrett – musite mientras veía, así que no esta dispuesto a colaborar – la mentira es algo grave ¿No?

\- Por supuesto

\- ¿Hay pena de cárcel por eso?

\- La verdad creo que si

\- Señores yo no sé nada de Charlie Swan, solo es un cliente que venia siempre reservado, nunca dijo nada

\- Hacia negocio aquí ¿Se encontraba con algunas personas?

\- Varias

\- Ya veo

\- Nosotros no sabíamos que es un mafioso

\- Si claro – dijo irónico Garrett

\- ¿En algún instante vino acompañado? – pregunte

\- La verdad no lo sé pero los meseros son los responsables en atender

\- ¿Puedes llamar al mesero? – dijo Garrett

\- Claro – se volteo y musito - ¿Erick?

El chico volteo y se dirigió hacia nosotros estaba algo nervioso. Alto rasgos asiáticos y caminaba encorvado

\- ¿Señor?

\- Erick, estos son los señores Edward y Garrett son detectives ellos te harán unas preguntas

\- Ok – dijo arrastrando las palabras

En estos casos le dejo la tarea a Garrett

\- Señor Erick ¿Qué tal su día?

Táctica sutil mientras yo empiezo a analizarlo

\- Bien

\- Que bueno, debes estar preocupado por esto

\- ¿Preocupado? No, solo que bueno no es normal que venga policías que me interroguen – hizo un gesto con la boca, desagrado

\- Te sientes incomodo… relájate no es a ti que acusamos solo queremos sabe si atendiste a Charlie Swan

\- Si claro

Bien al parecer Erick es honesto.

\- Bien, ¿Venia seguido?

\- No tanto

\- ¿Y venia solo?

\- Siempre lo veía con una persona mas, hombres con terno y corbata, parecían guardaespaldas

\- Ok. Bien pero solo ¿Hombres?

Erick se tuvo un instante y musito

\- Si

De pronto se toco el cabello. Ok primera mentira. Garrett me miro y sin querer me dio el pase

\- Erick – dije con familiaridad – eres mesero hace mucho

\- Un año

\- Que bueno, debes recibir varias propinas

\- Claro

\- Swan te daba propinas

\- A veces

\- ¿Y te daba propina por tus _servicios_?

\- Si

\- ¿Lo atendía en algún lugar en especifico?

\- Un lugar privado

\- ¿Nos muestras?

\- Si por aquí

Nos hicieron entrar en una especie de cuarto. Se veía bien equipado.

\- ¿Estos clientes pueden reservar un lugar así?

\- Exacto, solo algunos meseros entrar aquí – musito Mike

\- Y uno es el afortunado Erick – dijo Garrett

\- Bien – dije

\- ¿Erick tu atendías todos los invitados de Swan?

\- Si

\- Ok

De pronto comencé a preguntar cosas cortas y rápidas:

\- ¿El último día que vino?

\- Hace tres semanas

\- ¿Numero de invitados?

\- Cuatro

\- ¿Solo hombres no?

\- Si

\- ¿Numero de propina?

\- 200 dolares

\- ¿En una sola mesa?

\- Si

\- ¿Y cuantas mujeres me dijiste?

\- Una

De pronto se quedo callado y yo sonreí

\- Vaya, pensé que solo fueron hombres

\- No, yo escuche que preguntaste ¿Y cuantas veces dijiste?

\- Hummm ok

\- ¿Aquí hay cámaras no Mike? – musite

\- Si solo una

\- Muéstrame la cinta

\- Esta bien

Nos dirigimos hacia el segundo piso, entramos a la sala de seguridad.

\- Bueno Erick ¿Día?

\- Martes

Pasaron el video y solo había, hombres. Rayos

\- No aparece ninguna mujer – susurro Garrett

\- Espera… Erick dijiste que solo viene aquí sus invitados ¿No?

\- Si, solo invitados

\- ¿Entonces porque hay la chica?

\- Quizás no fue _invitada_ – musite – me voy a la primera planta Garrett bajare y trata de ubicarme en la cámara actual

\- Ok

Podría estar en lo correcto. Baje rápidamente y vi todo el lugar, buscando las cámaras mas cercanas. Me puse las manos en la cintura de pronto se me ocurrió algo. El lugar privado esta al fondo ¿Cuál es la mesa mas cercana al cuarto? Note que había una especie de barandal con gradas parece ser un lugar vip estaba una lista impedía el pase, había varias mesas. Busque la cámara y la encontré. Llame a Garrett rápidamente

\- Si te veo

\- ¿Puedes ver todas las mesas?

\- Si

\- Ok, busca el video con la fecha

\- SI ok

Espere unos minutos y luego Garrett musito:

\- Tenemos algo

\- Subo

Rápidamente sali y me fui a la sala.

\- Aquí esta – musito

Las mesas de los exteriores estaban llenos pero solo estaba una persona en ese lugar pero no se le veía nada solo su espalda. En todo instante no se paraba de la mesa. Es… tan cuidadosa de las cámaras. De pronto se va y un señor le cubre por completo que estaba vigilando la entrada, no había dudas es ella.

\- Fíjate a que hora salió Swan

\- Veinte minutos antes que ella

\- Ok ella es, la encontramos – musite – Mike nos llevamos la cintas, Erick no podrás salir del país y de la ciudad, estas siendo vigilado

\- Pero no hice nada

\- Evadir a un detective información policial es un crimen al menos que me digas quien es ella

\- Es que no lo sé

La cinta siguió y de pronto vimos cuando Erick entrega su plato pero no lo entrega el.

\- ¿La has visto?

\- No mucho siempre sale acompañada de esos gorilas, nadie sabe su nombre

\- Ok, bueno Mike gracias por su colaboración

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero que?

\- Nada. Esta bien – logro decir Mike

\- Bueno gracias por todo, Erick te quedaras, si viajas lo sabremos, si se te necesita te lo haremos saber.

\- Esta bien – dijo desanimado

Diez de la mañana, sentados en la oficina con las mangas remangadas con dos tazas de café para poder estar despiertos, ya que ayer no logramos dormir bien. De todas formas estaba en el escritorio tratando de ver cuadro por cuadro si en algún instante la logro ver pero nada. Estaba apunto de pedir algo para comer hasta que de pronto cargo una imagen. Estaba ella de espaldas esperando su carro, este llega y al instante de entrar me percate de algo. Puse pausa, avance de a pocos y de pronto Boom! Hay estaba. Amplié la imagen y me pare en un segundo, me di vuelta. Garrett se había quedado dormido frente al teclado. Le di un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Arriba las manos! – musito desorientado

\- Hey – dije riéndome

\- Oh ¡Rayos! – dijo en susurros

\- Despierta, la encontré

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si

Le presente la imagen y fruncio el ceño

\- Esa es su espalda Edward

\- Fíjate aquí

Puse el mouse en la imagen donde su reflejo se visualizaba por completo en la luna de negra de su coche segundos después que su guardaespaldas se aparta para que pueda entrar.

\- Perfecto y ¿Ahora?

\- Imprime eso nos vamos con Harris

\- Si

\- Diez minutos te veo en el garaje

\- Si claro.

Garrett se fue. Me quede viendo la foto, con paciencia, su rasgos son algo parecido a los de Swan podía ser algún familiar. A ver su rostro… puede que… _que bonito rostro_ , note que sus mirada es como si estuviera molesta, quizás incomoda ¿Alguien le había dicho algo que no le gustaba? Pero ese rostro es tan… _tierno._ Espero que ¡¿Rayos acabo de decir?! El café, el sueño debe hacerme hablar estupideces musite antes de bajar la pantalla.

 **Chicas que tal aquí les va un** **capitulo mas! Espero les guste gracias por seguir el fic por sus comentarios que me animas a seguir!**

 **Atte. Abril**


	4. MIS REGLAS

CAPITULO CUATRO: MIS REGLAS

BELLA POV

Diez de la mañana, estaba sentada en mi despacho, no había dormido nada, me la pase en vela en mi cuarto. Esta casa tan ajena para mi pero a la vez tan mía. Todo esto ha sido tan sorpresivo. Primero mi padre, preso, yo ahora dueña de todo esto y por ultimo la llamada de mi madre. Me decía mientras me paraba hacia la ventana que daba un hermoso jardín. Unos tulipanes capturaron mi atención las flores favoritas de mi madre. Recordé la tres horas que me la pase hablando y en una parte de la conversación que me costaba creer.

 _"- ¿Estas hablando en serio?_

 _\- Hija, sé que esta enojada_

 _\- ¿Enojada? – musite entre dientes – Rene ese hombre nos hizo daño, nos separo que acaso eso no te basta… solo fíjate después de cuantos años venimos hablar_

 _\- Lo sé pero Bells no es tu padre, además nunca te falto nada_

 _\- A quien le importa el billete, quería una familia_

 _\- También yo pero es mejor que rescates a tu padre, además por las cosas que supe este negocio es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada_

 _\- ¡Rayos mamá! – dije molesta_

 _\- Hazlo por mi y mi tranquilidad por favor_

 _Suspire. Bueno en parte tenía razón. Carlos también comento lo mismo, por mi seguridad. Rayos estaba molesta por la decisión que iba a tomar._

 _\- Esta bien mamá, lo hare por ti y por la seguridad de todos…"_

 _Bien ahora tenía que hacer algo que no quería pero por la segu_ ridad de todos en esta casa es mejor que me apresure. Ya había hecho mi cronograma del día.

\- Señorita Isabella – musito Carlos entrando junto con Andrés

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tomo una decisión con respecto a su…

\- Si lo rescatare pero después el tendrá que quedarse a cargo de todo esto es mi única condición

\- Pero los papeles – comenzó a decir mientras me paraba y tomaba algunas hojas del escritorio para irme – No puede devolverse el cargo

\- Eso no es mi problema – musite mientras cruzaba la puerta y le entregaba unos papeles

Afuera esta este chico que ayudo a Sue, lo mire y musite:

\- Tu, llama a todos los trabajadores de esta casa y también llama a Sue

\- Si señorita

\- Señorita Isabella, ¿Qué va hacer? – pregunto Carlos

\- Me presentare, comenzare hacer las cosas bien, es muy probable que ellos no sepan para quien están trabajando, ¿No?

Se quedo callado.

\- Lo tomare un no

Rápidamente las siete personas que estaban al cuidado de esta casa, se pusieron rectos en una fila delante de mí.

\- Buenas días con todos. Me imagino que mucho de ustedes ya saben quien soy, pero para las personas que no, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Las únicas personas que pueden saber mi nombre son ustedes y las personas que presentare. Carlos y Andrés, son mis guardaespaldas y son mi mano derecha. Sue es mi nana, ella antes se encargaba de la casa anterior pero ya no más. La trataran bien porque ella es la imagen materna mas cercana que tengo, esta encargada de esta casas cada vez que yo no este. Ahora todos ustedes firmaran unos papeles confidencialidad – musite mientras veía Carlos para que repartiera los papeles – En los documentos verán todos los puntos para que puedan seguir trabajando. Necesito de su silencio para que puedan seguir aquí, el que no gusta la puerta esta abierto pero estarán vigilados todo el tiempo por si se les ocurre hablar ¿Alguien quiere irse?

Nadie dijo nada.

\- Perfecto, por favor Andrés entrégale un lapicero y luego recoge los documentos

\- Si señorita

Todos comenzaron a firmar, estaban callados y en silencio. Estaba seria, no iba a permitir que nadie mas me viera débil, ellos tenía que ver que esto es concreto.

\- Perfecto… bueno ahora en adelante me llamaran Señorita Swan, a Sue le dirán Señora Sue. A partir de estos instantes nadie tiene que pronunciar mi nombre fuera de esta casa. Los guardaespaldas que están en toda la casa no saben quien exactamente soy y tampoco de las cosas que hago. Solo ustedes saben mi nombre, si hablan fuera de esta casa, lo sabré, si están en su hora de descanso hablando con su familia y dicen mi nombre, lo sabré, si están comprando en el supermercado, lo sabré… ¿Entendido?

\- Si – dijeron todos

\- Sus sueldos van hacer a incrementados el doble, se le ayudara a sus familias, si están enfermas, no están viviendo en casa propias, las tendrán, víveres, podrán salir para ver a sus familia pero ya lo saben. No tengo nada más que decir. Hagan sus actividades.

Todos se fueron incluyendo Sue que fue a su cuarto a descansar mientras volvía al despacho.

\- No fue necesario que firmaran algo así – dijo Carlos

\- No claro que no lo fue – dije sentándome en el sofá

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Estrategia, Carlos pensé que estando con Charlie entendías. Ellos no sabían nada de mi y tampoco yo de ellos. No saben para quien trabajan. Necesitan tener una motivación para estar con la boca callada. Además sino tengo su lealtad, entonces todos ustedes estarán en peligro en este mundo mafioso mientras mas personas manejes esta a salvo. Mi padre hizo eso y aquí están ustedes

Carlos me vio y no musito

\- ¿Y las firmas? – dijo Andres

\- Formalismo… archiva eso, Andrés – suspire – Carlos ¿Agenda de hoy?

Andres se fue por unos instantes y Carlos respondio

\- Tiene reunión con varios socios de su padre

\- Ok bueno me encontrare con ellos pero no quiero restaurantes, busca un edificio, alquílalo, no quiere nada a mi nombre, y decórenlo lo mas rápido posible ¿Entendido?

Asintió.

\- Con respecto con mi padre, a modo de favor a Rene lo salvare. Necesito saber todo, quien esta detrás de esto, los policías, agentes, mafioso, documentos y el detective Edward Cullen ¿Lo tendrás en?

\- Dos horas

\- Una

\- Señorita…

\- ¿Querías salvar a mi padre? Pues apresúrate

\- Okay

Tocaron la puerta y fue Andrés.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Su celular

Ultimo modelo, de marca y es costoso.

\- Quiero ver todas las cuentas, saldos, ingresos

\- Si

\- Andrés cuidar de él

Vi en la agenda que hay un socio que invierte mucho. Note en el computador que estaba a mi costado. Carlos se fue. Le pregunte Andrés.

\- ¿Este señor?

\- Un joven se llama Riley hace dos años ayuda a su padre

\- ¿Edad?

\- 24 años

\- Es mayor que yo

\- Si

\- ¿Qué mas?

\- Astuto, vivas, tramposo

\- Ok, tenemos cuentas con su familia

\- Si, su padre no dio los dos millones por ultimo negocio

\- No se le dio

\- Recien hoy depositaron ya le debio llegar

\- Creo que no

Vi un e-mail amenazador de parte de este joven. Me moleste y le dije:

\- Ya saben ¿Quién soy yo?

\- No

\- Perfecto adelanta la cita quiero reunirme con este socio antes

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí

\- Okay

\- No quiero que sepan su ruta bloquea su celular y quiero lunas polarizadas en los carros, y que lleven cortinas por dentro. No necesito que nadie sepa de este lugar.

\- Claro

\- ¿Mis saldos?

\- Aquí esta

Me sorprendí el dinero que tenía. Soy más que millonaria.

\- Bueno hagámoslo saber quien soy

\- Seudónimo

\- Amuleto – por mucho tiempo no me gusto pero hoy es de mi agrado

\- ¿Si?

\- Si

De pronto Carlos entro y musito:

\- Estamos contra el tiempo – sabía que habla de mi padre no me importo

\- Andrés hazlo

\- ¿Hora?

\- Riley siete y reunión general ocho

Andres se fue a un lado del despacho

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Su padre esta en esta dirección, el socio quien acusa es Random, empresario dueño de hoteles, no tiene ningun problema. Acusa a su padre de estafa en cinco de sus hoteles.

\- Okay

\- Ahora nuestro problema es Edward Cullen, a su padre ya le acusan de todos los delitos pero este importa mas. Este detective es muy bueno. A resuelto mas de once casos.

\- ¿Ya interrogaron a mi padre?

\- No

\- Ok dime todo sobre el detective – Carlos me entrego su foto – 25 años, alto de test blanca, honesto. Familia, papá, mamá, hermanos. Inteligente a los diecinueve ya formo su propia empresa, esta es prospera. Soltero, no tiene hijos, no trabaja solo, sino con Garrett

\- ¿Qué sabe?

\- Sus cuentas a nombre de su padre, los movimientos de los bancos, las cuentas congeladas, a estas alturas, ya deben de saber de usted

\- Es información segura…

\- No bueno casi nunca salio, no la conocen ya no subestimaría a Edward Cullen

\- Cullen – susurre vi su foto, parece ser leal, es detective claro que si – Quiere buscarme…

\- Si, las cuentas de su padre están congeladas y necesitan saber si usted tiene el dinero. En caso que ya sepa de usted. El tema de su padre ya esta dictado. Solo necesitan el protocolo.

\- Bien

\- Ahora Cullen esta tras sus pasos, quiere saber la verdad y no parara hasta encontrarla

\- A pesar que mi padre es culpable… no lo encarcela por completo

\- Es un hombre justo. Encarcelara a quien tiene que ser.

\- Entonces si me busca es porque no cree que mi padre es culpable… no del todo

\- Exacto

\- Bien si quiere encontrarme, pues hagamos que me encuentre - Carlos me miraba confundido - Andrés pasa la reunión del socio a las cuatro y a las cinco la reunión general

\- Si

\- La dirección del lugar Carlos

\- Encontré unas instalaciones no es llamativa.

\- Ok, pasale a Andrés la dirección y por favor reservame una cita en el restaurante más reservado el residencial, es al que me falta ir

\- Señorita Isabella no entiendo ¿Porque quiere que Cullen la encuentre?

\- Cullen no sabe nada de mi, no sabe que herede esto, no sabe qué negocios hago. Mis cuentas mis imágenes están limpias. Por más que Charlie esté en la cárcel no significa que yo pueda estar involucrada. Además según los documentos de Charlie yo tuve mi propia empresa de modas aquí. Hace más de cinco años. Y que nunca tuve que ver con el. Además ellos tienen algo que yo necesito.

\- Pero yo lo puedo conseguir

\- La declaración del socio

\- Puedo…

\- No tenemos tiempo Carlos, además es mejor me encuentre en mi términos y no desprotegida porque sino corrió el riesgo que me atrape y no me de tiempo de explicarme

\- Esta bien

\- Prepara todo

\- ¿Y que le dira?

\- Que tengo mi propio negocio

\- Cullen es astuto

\- Bueno solo si el me dice algo… se lo dire de forma sutil que no se de cuenta

\- ¿Trabajara con el?

\- Claro que no, es un detective podría sospechar

\- Ok señorita Swan

\- Bueno ¿Ya lo interrogaron?

\- No pero lo harán pronto

\- ¿Tiene abogado?

\- Pues no

\- Esta esperando que yo le de

\- Seguro

\- Consíguele uno y que me asesore a mi también, en diez minutos y dile que venga lo mas rápido posible. Había hecho mis propios planes pero Carlos y Andres lo sabran después… se pueden ir necesito hablar con Sue.

\- Claro

Ellos se fueron y Sue entro

\- Sue ...

\- Mi niña, ayer llamo su madre

\- Si… cinco años es un suplicio

\- No quiero verte triste

\- No lo estoy nada

\- Tenía razón, estas cambiada

\- Te lo dijo Andres

\- Los dos

\- Eso no importa…. Mas bien, hoy vendrán algunos señores y no quiero que te vean. Sue eres para mi muy importante que no te vean – me sentía Charlie al hablarme por primera vez que nadie podía verme aquí – no quiero que te vean porque si algo sucede y te pasa algo no soportaría

\- Esta bien

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos almorzar en el jardín? – le dije sonriendo

Minutos después estábamos comiendo, hablando hasta que de pronto Carlos nos interrumpió venia con un joven acompañado de dos guardaespaldas

\- Señorita

\- ¿Si?

\- Él es Benjamín

\- Oh claro – musite tomando la servilleta para limpiarme – si me acuerdo conociste a mi padre y lo asesoraste – musite parándome y dándole mi mano

\- Buenas tardes – musite sonriendo

\- Se pueden ir todos

Los demás guardaespaldas se fueron mientras veía al sirviente que estaba parado y musite

\- Por favor recoge mi plato y llévame un café a mi despacho

\- Si señorita

\- Sue te presento a Benjamín

\- Que tal – musito

\- Sue es mi nana y mas bien discúlpame que tenga que ir pero el tiempo vuela nana

\- Descuida

\- Hablamos después – me dirigí a Carlos – llama Andres que me vea en la oficina

\- Claro

\- Señor Benjamín venga

\- Por supuesto

Entramos en la casa note que veía toda la casa, me reí un poco, un sirviente estaba al pie de la puerta y la abrió.

\- ¿Mi café?

\- En su escritorio

\- Señor Benjamín ¿Gusta algo?

\- No, gracias

\- Entonces pase

\- Esta bien

\- Tu Jacob, nadie puede entrar solo Carlos, Andres y Sue ok?

\- Si señorita

Entre y cerré la puerta. Benjamín se sentó y musito

\- ¿Por qué tanta formalidad Bells?

\- No me digas así por favor, solo Isabella – musite seria – y por sino no te has dado cuenta hay uno jefe, además ya sabes no pueden… saber…

\- Si tu nombre…

\- Bueno que noticias me tienes

\- Tu padre tiene un caso complejo

\- Que tan complejo es…

\- El no podrá salir

\- Lo entiendo – le dije tomando mi café – mi objetivo no es rescatarlo

\- ¿Qué le bajen la condena?

\- Si claro – mentí no quería que supiera que rescatara a mi padre además si llegaran interrogarlo esto podría ser perjudicial para Benjamín

\- Bueno son treinta años y si se comprueba este robo son cuarenta años mas

\- Entiendo hasta que años se le puede bajar…

\- Diez

\- Ok, hay algo que quiero hacer contigo

De pronto tocaron la puerta y musite:

\- Pase

\- Señorita Isabella

\- Justo a tiempo

Entraron y sé pasaron a mi costado

\- Benjamín ya conoce a mis guardaespaldas

\- Por supuesto

\- Ok, le comentaba yo quiero infiltrarme en la dirección donde esta mi padre

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos

\- Solo mi padre sabe que paso, no hablara con nadie, salvo contigo y yo necesito saber algunas cosas

\- Señorita es muy atrevido

\- Seguro pero tengo que ir – le respondí a Carlos

\- Por mi esta bien – musito Benjamín

\- Decidido

\- Señorita Isabella es muy

\- Carlos estaré bien

\- ¿Para que día?

\- Dentro de una hora

\- Perfecto – musito mientras se paraba

\- Me hara pasar por sus asistente

\- Claro

\- La tiene en la mira si la descubren se acabara todo

\- Tendré cuidado Andres fíjate las cosas

\- Claro señorita Isabella

\- Yo me paso a retirar nos vemos en la carretera 41, Isabella

\- Gracia amigo

\- Estoy aquí para ayudarte

Se fue rápidamente y yo me puse de pie.

\- Es un plan que no es necesario

\- Tu querías rescatar a mi padre ¿No? Pues esta es la forma

\- Si pero

\- Eso a ti no te importa

\- La vi desde pequeña, quince años, y no permitiré que la hagan dalo así que venga conmigo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Venga

Me moleste y sali del despacho me llevo hasta el jardín pasamos y había una especie de establo. Note que había caballos y al costado una puerta. Al entrar me di cuenta que es una sala de entrenamiento

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Se acuerda que practico defensa personal…

\- Si

\- Pues aquí podrá entrenar si quiere arriesgarse es mejor que sepa pelear y utilizar su arma

\- Aquí no la tengo

De pronto saco su arma de la espalda y me la entrego.

\- Esto pesa

\- Por supesto, colóquese los audífonos, y apunte para alla trate de darle

\- Okay

Coloque en una mano la pistola

\- Espere. Dos manos cuerpo firme separado los pies, fijese a donde a puntar y dispare

Suspire y lo hice la bala salio con fuerza me tumbo un poco. Carlos se quedo sorprendido y yo al ver que fue preciso.

\- Practique por una hora

\- Esta bien

\- Andres – dijo Carlos por el intercomunicador

\- ¿Si?

\- Estoy con amuleto sector c

\- Entendido

\- Nadie la molestara ahora practique, si va a estar alla, no la apoyo, pero es terca

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 27 no se distraiga

\- De acuerdo, tengo que estar a las tres en la carretera 41

\- Okay

Punto de vista. EDUARDO

\- Estamos mas de tres horas hablando de mi propuesta – musite

\- Director es ella – musito Garrett

Sabía a la perfección que se preguntaba porque había cambiado de idea en el carro. Recorde su expresión.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por favor

\- Edward, ocultarle esto es muy delicado

\- Si pero no sé creo que pasa algo mas con ella, no lo sé… solo quiero descubrir la verdad. Garrett…

\- Rayos Edward dime tu plan

\- Solo diremos que tenemos la foto y algunas descripciones

\- Okay

Si Garrett no sabía porque pero me ayudaba, tampoco lo sabía yo pero ahora es necesario que el director apruebe.

\- Pero no se le ve nada Cullen

\- Lo sé pero tenemos descripciones de quien es

\- ¿Tienen nombres?

\- No pero si sabemos a donde puede ir…

Al menos eso si es verdad.

\- Ok dinos…

\- Se le ha visto en dos reuniones importantes, siempre aparece cuatro veces en cuatro restaurantes distintos. A dos de ellos ya fueron falta el restaurante que esta en el centro de Paris y este que se encuentra en una zona residencial.

\- Ok un ejercito…

\- No, Harris si vienen conmigo ella lo sabrá

\- Ok ¿Qué propone?

\- Solo con Garrett

\- ¿No guardias?

\- No

\- Pero ¿Por qué?

\- Pues no es conveniente, además la prensa podrá decir que este caso es mas grande y hablar mas de lo necesario hagamos esto a mi modo.

\- Esta bien

Diez minutos practicamente habían pasado. Y en el instante que iba a decirle a Harris si puedo hablar con Swan lo llamaran por teléfono.

\- ¿En serio?... ok que pase

\- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo Cooper mientras Harris colgaba

\- Alguien vino a ver a su cliente

\- ¿Quién? – dijo Brandon

\- Su defensor y una señorita mas, es una practicante de universidad, asistente

Rayos ahora no podre entrevistar a Swan

\- Pobre le tiene que tocar su primer caso con Swan – dijo Cooper

\- No puedes permitirlo Harris

\- Es su derecho

\- Pero solo le dira que decir – musite

\- Lo sabemos pero no podemos hacer nada

\- Si pues…

\- Bueno caballeros voy a ver quien es

\- Voy contigo – dijo Brandon y Andres

Solo quieren ver a la chica. Par de estúpidos. Me apoye en la mesa y Garrett me puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Ya relájate, seguro podrás entrevistarlo

\- No es lo mismo

\- Ya vamos a ver su defensor

\- Esta bien

Tome los archivos y nos fuimos del despacho. Note que Brandon y Cooper estaban alrededor de la chica, sobre practicamente Harris hablaba con un chico, relativamente joven. Mi edad puede ser. Alto y jovial.

\- Buenas tardes – musite – detective Cullen

\- Que tal, Benjamín – indico el estrechando mi mano

\- El es Garrett, mi socio

\- Un gusto – musito Benjamín estrechando su mano

\- Permitan presentarle a mi asistente, Margaret Scott

Ella dio un paso tímidamente, tenia cabello rubio, amarrado fuertemente en un moño traía ganchos en el cabello, es tan pálida y delgada. Usaba un sastre que no dejaba ver su figura por completo. Los lentes que tenia ocultaban esa mirada distraída. Parecia vulnerable, sobre todo por esos dos agentes no dejaban de mirarla. Inmediatamente me adelante y le extendí mi mano musitando.

\- Detective Cullen, a sus servicios

Dudo en estrecharla pero la tomo sus ojos celeste, se abrieron a la par que los míos, que sensación para mas extraña, sentí tan calida su mano pero después de cinco segundos ella lo repito rápidamente y ese alejo un poco.

\- ¿Harris me permites unos instantes? – musito Benjamín

\- Claro

\- Margaret quédate aquí por unos instantes

Solo asentía. Coorper y Brandon le hablaron, le hacían tantas preguntas que no podía responder

\- La están sofocando – musito Garrett

\- Si… - musite fastidiado

\- ¿El fastidio porque es?

\- Por nada – mentí

\- Hummm

\- Pues… hay algo en ella que no logro saber que puede ser

\- Ok, no digas más… - se acercó a Cooper y Brandon y musito:

\- Señorita Scott no me pude presentar soy Garrett detective también, un gusto

De nuevo asentia. Es timida

\- Tenemos que hablar Cooper, Brandon hay algo que no solucionamos

\- Pero estamos hablando

\- Entiendo, pero ella no le importara verdad?

Nego con la cabeza sonriendo. Su sonrisa me dejo admirándola de alguna manera sentía familiar ¿Dónde la había visto?

\- Bueno, nos vemos

\- Pero podemos hablar después

Al parecer se enterco, esto me molesto, no sabía porque no me di cuenta que estaba yendo para su lado

\- Cooper, Brandon es mejor que hablemos sobre el caso tenemos que planear algunas cosas

\- Pensé que tu y tu amigo van hacer eso

\- No soy el único que se debe llevar el crédito – dije sonriendo – al menos que si gustas me llevo

\- Ok, Cullen bueno señorita Scott, fue un gusto – dijo cuando iba a extender su mano, me interpuse dándoles los documentos

\- Es probable que necesites esto

\- Gracias – dijo amargo

Se voltearan y se fueron con Garrett pero Brandon musito

\- Y tu?

\- Preguntare a Harris unas cosas

\- Si claro

\- Avanza Brandon – musito Garrett

La señorita solo sonrio y luego la mire no quería abrumarla tenia un caso tan difícil.

\- Bueno yo también me voy con permiso

\- Gracias – musito de pronto su voz me paralizo, tan suave, tan fina, delicada, timida. Sonrei automáticamente

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- Creo que usted sabe…

\- Edward – la interrumpí

Solo sonrio.

\- Sabes a que me refiero.

Camino y paso delante de mi para hablas con su jefe.

\- Señor Benjamín, tiene reunión

\- Claro señorita Scott

\- Harris, quisiera saber si puedo…

\- Si busque a la chica

\- ¿Chica? – pregunto Benjamín

\- Si queremos saber si Charlie Swan tiene personas que han ayudado – dijo Harris

\- Entiendo y tiene sospechas sobre esa chica

\- No pero nos encargaremos de esto

\- Ok, espero que la puedan hallar

\- Por supuesto, mas bien ¿Sabe algo de algun familia de Swan? – pregunte

\- Pues no, solo he tratado con mi cliente muy pocas veces, y ahora que no he podido hablar

\- Si logra conseguir información nos las puede decir

\- Por supuesto todo para mostrar que mi cliente no cometío este delito no señorita Scott?

\- Claro, espero puedan encontrarla a esta muchacha…

\- Pues esperemos que hoy este en algunos de los dos lugares que pensamos – dijo Harris

\- Cuales son? – pregunto Benjamín

\- Un evento de gran magnitud en un hotel despampanante y el otro es un restaurante mas reservado

\- Difícil decisión, si logran encontrarla por favor me dicen también quisiera hablar con ella

\- Porque la relacionan

\- Al parecer estaba conecta a Swan, señorita Scott – respondi

\- Espero que consigan algo – musito Benjamín

Quería saber de ella, y de pronto musite:

\- Señorita Scott, si tuviera tal poder adquisitivo tan grande a donde escogería?

\- Calmado, quizas tener una vida agitada, quisiera descansar. Al saber que estoy en la mira de tantas personas – y se rio un poco, su risa fue armoniosa, bajita, provoco que sonriera pero pareciera que se rie de un chiste privado

\- Bueno con permiso

\- Veinte minutos – musito Benjamín

\- Claro

Ellos entraron y yo la quede viendo

\- Dismula Cullen

\- No hice nada

\- Nada que te delate

\- Señor pero

\- Es una muy atractiva y tu no estas con nadie

\- No soy ciego Harris

\- Bine es bueno saberlo, bueno ya vamos términos de acordar los datos y ya

\- Si claro

Me quede pensando en la chica, es muy atractiva y tenia algo quizas pueda… no, tengo un caso y es mejor que me concentre.


	5. TE ENCONTRE

TE ENCONTRE

POV BELLA

\- _Dentro de poco pasara señorita lo esta haciendo bien_ – musito Carlos por el intercomunicador que estaba en mi oido

\- No te pedí que me alagaras, has tu trabajo – susurre

\- Que ruda estas hoy pensar que hace unos instantes estabas… mas accesible

\- Benjamín todo esto es un trabajo nada mas, hago mi papel

\- Debiste ser actriz

\- Que pena que no me dedico a eso

De pronto un policía vino a nosotros. Nos paramos y entramos a un cuarto, note que no había cámaras de seguridad. Entre tímidamente mientras veía que Charlie estaba sentado en una silla, se le veía tan desolado. Solo había un solo foco, estaba debajo de Charlie iluminándolo. El policía nos dejo solo y Benjamín se aproximo, lo vi y musito:

\- Por fin llegas

\- Buenas tardes para ti también – musito Benjamín

\- Tardaste

\- Creo que debiste agradecer que llegara, tarde pero llegue no crees? – musito Benjamín

Agacho su cabeza. Encima los aires de presunción los tenia. Que… ya no tenia ganas de saber nada. Me iba a ir hasta que de pronto musito mi nombre

\- Se encuentra bien?

\- Ella… esta cambiada

\- Que tanto

\- Mucho

\- Ella debe hacerse cargo ahora

\- Nunca le dijiste en que va a todo esto, solo me pediste hacer los documentos pero no te atreviste a decirle nada ¿Por qué?

\- Ya te lo dije… este tema no te concierne

\- Pues ahora estas aquí

\- Si

\- Entonces?

\- Solo quisiera decirle algunas cosas

\- Pues creo que podrás decirlo

Me vio con desconfianza.

\- Puedes hablar con libertad – dijo Benjamín

\- La quiero mucho, es mi hija pero tiene que estar a cargo

\- Le dijiste algo antes de irse?

\- No, pero de todas formas, es fuerte resistirá

\- Claro pero no fue la manera

\- Ya te dije esto no te incumbe

No soporte y musite

\- Pues a mi me vas a decir las cosas

\- Quien eres tu?=

Me saque los anteojos y la película, me aproxime hasta la mesa

\- Hola papá – dije con desprecio

\- Bella

\- Isabella

\- Pero que rayos

\- Dime que paso de una vez, no me hagas perder el tiempo

\- Esto no es fácil, tu la ayudaste que viniera?

\- Solo diras eso? Ok, Benjamín vámonos

\- Bella

\- Isabella – le corregi

\- Porque viniste?

\- Pues, esto – le dije botando su carta a la mesa – no me sirvió para comprender nada… espera una cosa si entendí, que me separaste de mi familia…

\- Isabella esto no es así

\- Entonces que esta porquería de carta, que pensaste? Que con esto solucionabas algo?

\- Te diria las cosas pero nunca pensé que esto pasaría

\- Falso, esto ya estaba listo por si esto pasaba

\- Isabella

\- Dime porque me diste todo este negocio, no quería estar aquí entendiste?

\- Isabella tienes que quedarte a cargo de todo, es la única en quien confio

\- Desearia decir lo mismo, que pena no puedo

\- Isabella esto es importante

\- Es basura, no quería estar con todo esto, tu me metiste al negocio yo nunca quise la porquería que hiciste. Tu escape soy yo no?

\- Eres mi hija y no tuve alternativa

\- Mentira – dije con rabia

\- Isabella, tienes que saber porque hice esto

\- Por supuesto, para que crees que vine?

\- El día que viene con dinero a casa, tu no lo recuerdas muy bien pero estabas muy enferma, tu madre y yo nos encargábamos que no te dieras cuenta, pero no teníamos para medicamentos y sino comprábamos tu podrías… fue así que llegue al negocio. Tu madre no estaba de acuerdo, me pidió que dejara esto, pero ya no pude.

Traía el rostro tenso, me acordaba que estaba enferma pero no sabiá la magnitud

\- Pudiste decírmelo

\- No sabía la forma

\- Quince años… y nunca supiste la forma

\- Isabella

\- No búscate la solución

\- Claro que si, entregarme a la policía

\- Curioso, te has fijado donde estas?

\- Isabella

\- Benjamín tendrá que solucionar todo, solo necesito que te bajen la condena

\- No me sacaras?

\- Claro que no – menti ya había prometido a Rene que si pero no tenia que saberlo sino al interrogarlo estaría confiado

\- Tu madre te pidió que no sacaras no? Seguro me quiere ver en las rejas

Lo interrumpí mientras golpeaba la mesa con mis manos para verlo con determinación

\- Mi madre es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, así que mejor cuida tu boca antes de hablar de ella entendiste?

Solo me vio y con furia se quedo callado

\- Además con todo esto – le dije tirando las hojas de sus cuentas – no se puede hacer mucho

\- Bien

\- Estaré en contacto, vámonos

Me coloque la peluca de nuevo con los anteojos. Suspire y volví a actuar.

\- Bella, te quiero mucho hija

\- Mantente al margen, Benjamín vendrá en unas horas para hacerte las preguntas necesarias

Camine a la puerta de salida. El proceso de salida fue sencillo. Ya vi al detective Cullen sabía con quien voy a tener que pelear pero tenia una mirada tierna. Algo que nunca note de las personas que están a mi alrededor.

\- Segura que haces lo correcto?

\- Ahora mas que nunca

\- Ok, sabes que te apoyare en todo, puedes contar conmigo

\- Gracias Benjamín – musite seria

En medio de la carretera me aguarda un carro es Carlos con Andres. Me baje con Benjamín. Note que estaba seguro todo entonces pude hablar con libertad.

\- Vuelve dentro de dos horas, preguntale que paso con este negocio, si algo salio pésimo fue porque hubo una falla en el proceso, hazlo y me haces saber

\- No me acompañaras?

\- Tengo reuniones

\- Y que le digo a Cullen?

\- Cullen? – dijo Carlos – El detective?

\- Si, no dejaba de ver a Bella

Me quite la peluca y los anteojos los lentes de contacto camine hacia Andres y entregue.

\- Nada

\- Segura?

\- Si

\- Y la cita de esta noche?

\- Benjamín quiere encontrarme, no hubiera sido necesario si hubiera podido arrancarle ese folder donde estaba todo

\- Pues ahora va a reunirte con él?

\- No es un detective tonto, si entendio el mensaje sabra a que lugar buscarme

\- Todo por un archivo

\- Si, al tenerlo, simplemente lo apartare del camino, lo desviare dándole pistas falsas.

\- Hummm ok, y sino?

\- Trabajara con Cullen? – dijo Carlos interrumpiendo a Benjamín

\- Ese es mi problema, no se metan

\- Pero Bella puedo conseguirte ese archivo – dijo Benjamín

\- Soy Isabella, si puedes conseguírmelo antes de las nueve que acaba mi reunión entonces llámame sino solo manda un mensaje – musite al entrar al auto, baje la luna del carro y musite – hazme saber sobre tu pago y cuídate

Carlos y Andres subieron, me acomode en mi asiento y revise mi celular.

\- Arranca!

\- Si señorita

Nos encontrábamos en camino hasta que Andres musito:

\- Señorita Isabella, usted actuó muy bien

\- Si?

\- Claro

\- Al parecer puedo hacer este trabajo – dije ironica

\- No creo que estuviera actuando nada mas

\- Explicate Carlos

\- Así fue siempre usted hasta que su padre

\- No me hagas perder el tiempo con cosas anteriores, sino tienes nada bueno que decirme, cállate y manejen mas rápido ya tengo la reunión de Riley encima

\- Si señorita

Estaba planeando todo antes de llegar. Hasta que me entro una llamada es Sue.

\- Sue que pasa? – musite con preocupación

\- Aquí afuera hay unos señores

\- Que?

\- Si

\- Te han visto?

\- No solo me ha dicho Jacob

\- Donde esta?

\- Lo tienen en la puerta

\- Bien dile a Jacob que pase al despacho que vaya Tyler con ellos, tu no salgas de tu habitación, que pongan a dos guardaespaldas en la puerta y uno en tu cuarto, que la mitad vigile el jardín y también la entrada de la puerta principal, yo llego en cinco minutos

\- Claro

\- Sue por favor quédate en tu cuarto ok?

\- Si mi niña

Corte la llamada y musite:

\- Porque no me han dicho que ya llegaron?

\- Recien nos acaban de decir

\- Su trabajo es cuidarme, a mi, a la casa, tienen que estar atentos a todo

Estaba molesta, nos identificamos en la puerta y Andres me ayudo a bajar.

\- Para la próxima que Sue, que los integrantes de esta casa este en peligro. Podran conseguirse un trabajo nuevo. No me importa el tiempo que tienen aquí

Camine hasta la puerta, al subir las escaleras, ya se podía ver el interior de la casa.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Isabella

\- Jacob, donde están?

\- En el despacho

\- Ok

\- Necesita algo mas?

\- Que ninguno del personal salga. Solo quédate tu en la puerta por si necesito algo

\- Claro

Me dirigí a mi despacho. Mis guardaespaldas estaban en la puerta, la abrieron y antes de entrar musite:

\- Solo Carlos y Andres pueden pasar, nadie mas

\- Claro

Entre y note que Riley estaba sentado en el sillón con su padre. Tyler estaba al pie de mi escritorio.

\- Buenas tardes – musite – disculpen el retraso

Me puse en frente del escritorio y tome asiento mientras Tyler se ponía a mi costado.

\- Tu quien eres? – dijo el joven molesto

\- Pensé que es obvio – musite sonriendo

De pronto entro Carlos y Andres mientras Riley decía

\- Ustedes que significa esto y quien es ella?

\- Tyler puedes retirarte

\- Si – le respondio a Carlos

\- Me darán una explicación?

Tyler se fue y Carlos musito:

\- Creo que deberían tener mucho cuidado con la persona que tienen al frente, es la dueña de todo

\- En serio? pero quien es?

\- Soy la hija de Charlie Swan

\- Es broma no?

\- No

\- Charlie Swan nunca menciono que tenia una hija

\- Pues si que tiene una – dijo Carlos

\- Nosotros queremos hablar con Charlie Swan

\- Caballeros creo que las noticias no han llegado a sus oídos, Charlie Swan esta en la cárcel

\- Que?! – dijo Riley

\- Si ahora yo soy la responsable de los negocios

\- Pues no se nos informo nada, además yo hice una negocio con Charlie y sino esta presente entonces yo me ocuparía de todo

\- Pues no leyeron el contrato, aquí se los dejo

Le entregue el documento.

\- Y también los papeles que indican que soy responsable de esto

Lo leyeron rápidamente y musito

\- Pero que… no, mandare a mi defensor

\- Hazlo

\- Amenazo que le traer problema, hablo en serio

Me canso su actitud y saque mi pistola de mi espalda y lo puse en la mesa

\- También yo

\- Me esta amenzando

\- No claro que no, usted si… yo mas bien prometo

Me vio con mucha cólera y yo sonrei. Me paré y musite.

\- Soy dueña de todo esto ahora, me debes respeto

\- Pero se hizo el negocio con Charlie

\- Ahora lo harás conmigo

\- Pero...

\- Que pasa? No puede hacer negocios con una mujer? Bueno su lugar está libre pueden venir alguien mejor que usted.

\- Que quiere decir?

\- Sencillo, se puede ir, seguir con todo

\- Usted es una… - noté que puso una mano en su chaqueta para sacar su arma

Mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Andrés y Carlos ya habían sacado sus armas estaban apuntándolos. Noté que estaba molesto. Apoye los dedos en el escritorio. Y musite

\- En serio piensa que estoy indefensa?

\- Sólo porque tiene a su guardaespaldas.

Yo sonrei y no le di tiempo para reaccionar y tome mi arma, le quite el seguro y lo apunté.

\- Me dijeron que usted es astuto no estupido…

\- Tu…

\- Nunca debe dejarse llevar por la primera impresión… Riley… ahora escoja bien tiene dos opciones. Uno seguir con esto. Dos botarlo y quitarle todo. Creame desearía que se vaya a la segunda opción

\- Mierda! - dijo molesto y se tranquilizó.

\- Ok tendré que esperar después para botarlo… tomen asiento… verdad que descortés no les ofrecí nada para tomar… gustan algo?

Me senté y deje de é que Carlos y Andrés seguían a la defensiva.

\- Chicos vamos, se va hablar civilizadamente

\- Si señorita - dijeron los dos

\- Disculpenlos son buenos guardaespaldas. Deberías tener unos

\- Gracias por la sugerencia… no queremos nada

\- Ok… sigamos. Señores no quiero ver estos mensajes amenazantes

\- Depositen el dinero a tiempo

\- Lo hicieron. Usted apresurado no vieron eso

\- Pues así son los negocios

\- No, se equivocan. Nosotros pagamos a tiempo ustedes aguardan, si se adelantan yo procederé a tomar medidas más estrictas. Ok? Así son los negocios señor Riley aproposito. Tu no eres dueño aquí pero tu padre si. Señor…

\- Hans.

\- Hans porque trae a niños hacer su trabajo?

\- Señorita… - me dijo

\- Cierto, diganme Amuleto

\- Amuleto?

\- Si, para ustedes eso soy

\- Charlie nos dio sus nombres

\- Nadie dijo que yo tendría que darle mi nombre, prosiga señor Hans

\- Riley es mi sucesor. Dentro de algunos meses ocupará el negocio familiar…

\- Le recomiendo que busque uno nuevo este lo llevará a la bancarrota.

\- No Amuleto, esta aprendiendo

\- Pues pasaran años para que pueda dirigir algo

\- Para ti tambien - dijo Riley

\- No lo creo, si hay algo que debo de reconocer es que mi padre supo a quien dejar el negocio. - dije amargamente - tu solo eres la única opción

\- La única opción?

\- Si claro

\- Yo creo que tu…

\- No, no, no Riley te vuelves a equivocar, señor Hans esta seguro que su hijo aprenderá? - dije viendo a Hans

\- Tu estuviste oculta, mi padre no me ocultaba

\- Pues, si mi padre me ocultaba tenía dos buenas razones. Una para ser dueña de todo y cedermelo en el instante oportuno y dos para poder disfrutar tu rostro de molestía al enterarte que tu no podrás adueñarte nada de esto. Fui el factor sorpresa y vaya asombro que te diste.

Estaba molesto y solo quería atacar y atacar. Es un niño. Bueno yo tengo 20 años pero en definitiva soy mejor que este.

\- Señor Hans no puedo tener esta reuniones, la próxima sólo venga usted… siguiendo los negocios estarán en pie. Hay varias cosas que no se han resuelto espero que ustedes puedan…

\- Si claro, es más vamos hablar de todo con el accionista interesado

\- Ok - de pronto sonó el celular de Andrés

\- Señorita ya tiene que irse

\- Cierto, señores me tengo que ir. Los escoltaran a la puerta, estaremos en contacto.

\- Si claro - dijo Hans

Se fueron y yo me dirigí escaleras arriba. Necesitaba una ducha cambiarme y reunirme con los demás socios. Con ellos duraré media hora. Para poder alcanzar a ver a Cullen. A pesar que no sabía que se iba a encontrar conmigo. Estaba apunto de entrar a mi cuarto y la voz de Carlos me interrumpió

\- Señorita?

\- Que pasa?

\- Hoy los socios preguntaran todo, llevo los papeles?

\- Por supuesto - dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto y el se quedaba en la puerta

\- Ok

Pongan las cosas en el maletín. Este vestido llevenlo para poder cambiarme musite mientras le entregaba el vestido en una bolsa con colgador.

\- Mi padre también tenía problemas con ese muchacho?

\- No tanto

\- El no vino hablar, esta muy seguro que quería adueñarse de esto

\- ¿A que se refiere?

\- Nada – musite mientras tomaba mi bata para ducharme – salgo en veinte minutos, espérenme abajo. Y por favor que venga Sue

\- Claro, señorita

Carlos se fue y yo entre rápidamente al baño. Me duche rápidamente, Esta vez me dejaría suelto el cabello, me cambie de ropa y comencé a maquillarme . Sue paso y yo le sonreí

\- Carlos estaba llevando ese vestido negro con cuello en V…

\- Si

\- Quieres conquistar a un chico?

\- No solo quiero causar buena impresión

\- Esta bien

\- Sue, esto es importante la vida que llevamos va a cambiar

\- Porque?

\- No te mereces esto, después que Charlie este libre yo me voy contigo ok?

\- Es peligroso?

\- Yo hare que no este así…

\- Ok, yo voy donde tu me digas

\- Esta bien ahora puedes averiguar algun lugar donde podamos vivir feliz?

\- Si claro

\- No se lo comentes a nadie

\- Si

\- Esta bien

\- Ya me voy

\- Te espero despierta?

\- Es mejor que no… tardare

\- Niña cuidese

\- Siempre

Tome mi cartera y me fui. Al pie de la escalera ya estaba Carlos. Baje y mientras me daban las ultimas indicaciones a los guardaespaldas, camine al carro que me llevaría a mi reunión. Andres y Carlos no dejaban de asesorarme, coloque el arma en mi espalda donde mi saco escondia todo a la perfección, mi maleta ya estaba lista. Todo esto tenía que acabar yo no podía seguir con este negocio, lo de Charlie tiene que apresurarse. Medía hora mas y estaría delante de todos.

\- Señorita después de esto va a ir al restaurante?

\- Si claro

\- Ok entonces la mesa que esta en la sala vip

\- No, separen esa. A decir verdad no solo voy reunirme quiero descansar de todo esto, así que el salón de música estará bien.

\- Que esta al costado del piano?

\- Si – dije secamente

Andres estaciono el carro y yo baje. La noche estaba por caer. El edificio estaba bien ubicado, pase y note que el lugar es lujoso y eso es bueno. Subimos por el ascensor mientras yo tomaba el maletín. Entre por la puerta posterior de la sala. Todos se pararon y camine hasta mi asiento. Cabecera de la mesa.

\- Buenas noches – musite

\- Buenas noches – dijeron

\- Sé que tienen muchas preguntas pero quiero decirles que ahora soy dueña de esto

\- Charlie Swan?

\- Esta en la cárcel

\- Porque?

\- Al parecer no supo cuidarse del negocio que tuvo al ultimo, alguno de ustedes sabe que negocio fue?

\- Señorita nosotros no sabemos quien es usted

\- Cierto, soy hija de Charlie, para ustedes soy Amuleto, papá me ascendió – dije ironica – para el puesto ahora ustedes me tienen que informar todo

\- Señorita disculpe pero no creo que este capacitada para esto?

\- A no lo cree? Pues bien espero que el negocio que esta haciendo con el empresario de los casinos de las vegas este llendo bien. Tengo mucho dinero invertido hay, no quisiera pensar que me puede estafar no es así señor Pine?

Todos se quedaron susurrando, bien ya tenia su atención.

\- Si señores, sé cada uno de los movimientos de ustedes, bancos, cuentas, familia. Todo. Y quien ose a traicionarme créanme no caeré sola. Ahora podemos ya empezar la reunión?

\- Si – dijeron todos

Me pusieron alerta, me daban la información que buscaba, yo no sabía mucho pero me enseñaron todos que negocios tenian y que negocios podía no acceder. Una hora con todos en la sala, ya me había stresado. Carlos me vio y suspiro mientras se acerca y decía.

\- Ya es hora de irse

\- OK

\- Dira algo?

\- Claro, señores reunión productiva, se repetirá cada mes

\- Claro

\- Perfecto, con permiso

Camine hasta el ascensor, mi celular sonó. Es un mensaje

\- No logre obtener información sobre el empresario. Podras ir a la reunión con Cullen pero tengo algo que puede interesarte. Mañana reunión a las diez. – Benjamín

Sonrei y conteste.

\- Sirvio de algo que vayas. Bueno nos vemos mañana le dire a Carlos. – Isabella

Bien ya no había ningun motivo para conocer a Edward Cullen. Salimos del ascensor mientras Carlos me abria la puerta para salir del edificio musite:

\- Programa una reunión con Benjamín a las diez

\- Ok

\- Mis guardaespaldas ya están en el restaurante?

\- Si claro, nos están esperando

\- Bien pero antes tengo que hacer una parada

\- En donde?

\- Tengo que ir a la casa de una amiga

\- Amiga?

\- Si tuve amigas Andres, te acuerdas de la pequeña Tia y su hermano mayor Seth?

\- Claro, estamos a unas cuantas calles de aquí podemos ir unos instantes a su mansión

\- Vamos para alla

\- Perfecto – musite

Estuvimos rápidamente en la mansión, nos identifico y nos hizo pasar rápidamente. Al entrar con mis guardaespaldas. Tia me abrazo fuertemente.

\- Bella que bueno es verte

\- Tia – dije sonriendo

\- Así que la linda Bella esta aquí?

\- Seth si que has crecido

\- Claro tomar leche es bueno – me dio un abrazo fuerte.

\- No te hemos visto después de la graduación

\- Lo sé, estudie aparte pero recuerdo a mis buenos amigos, sus padres?

\- En Londres – dijo Tia encogiéndose de hombros

\- Ok – después que Charlie estuviera en esos negocio me envió a esas escuelas caras y felizmente conocí a buenos amigos

\- Pasa a la sala

\- Gracias pero no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo Tia – dije apenada

\- Entonces en que te puedo ayudar?

\- Te traje esto – dije mientras Carlos me daba mi vestido

\- Es el vestido que te regale

\- Si

\- Recien lo vas a usar?

\- Lo siento pero no tuve ocasión de usarlo

\- Así que ya encontraste donde usarlo?

\- Hoy es un buena día para eso

\- Noche romántica? – dijo Seth

\- Noche de astucia diría yo

\- Bueno entonces ven – me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta su habitación

Carlos se quedo en el primer piso mientras yo subía al cuarto. Tia cerró la puerta y saco el vestido y musito:

\- Y bien?

\- Quiero que le des algunos toques

\- Perfecto dame un minuto

Empezó a descocer algunas cosas, luego me veía, me tomaba la medida y musito:

\- Impresionar? Solo lucir?

\- Que?

\- Si solo quieres impresionar, lucirte?

\- Ambas

\- Ok

Diez minutos se tardo en hacer las cosas. Saco un cinturón con pequeñas incrustaciones. Estaba sentada en la cama, mientras yo la veía y de pronto musito:

\- Bien pontelo

\- Ok

Me fui al baño y me cambie rápidamente. Salí del baño y me vi en el espejo.

\- Fabulosa! – dijo Tia

\- En serio?

\- Claro, el cuello en V esta perfecto. Realzan los encantos que tiene y se notan ligeramente. Además fíjate la apertura que tiene en la pierna, tremendamente para impresionar, lucirte…

\- Esto es muy hermoso

\- Ven para maquillarte

Me sentó y comenzó a peinarme, maquillarme.

\- Te volviste una profesional en esto no es así?

\- La verdad no soy modista

\- Pero porque?

\- Mi padre quiso que estudiara negocios internacionales, sin embargo segui mis sueños

\- Pero eres ahora la siguiente gerente de la empresa y pudiste seguir tu sueño?

\- Claro, pero para que me nombre gerenta falta así que mientras estoy estudiando escondidas diseño de modas

\- Entonces?

\- Solo esperare el instante adecuado para decirle que me quedare a cargo de la empresa si me deja poner mi tienda de modas

\- Pero seguiras con la empresa de tu padre? – dije mientras lo decía con pena porque también estaba pasando lo mismo

\- Bella no te desanimes, si tengo que seguir a lado de papá pero en el instante oportuno saldré ya veras, es mas tengo una amiga que se asociara conmigo

\- En serio? – me da gusto que pueda realizar sus sueños, a comparación del mio, su padre si es digno

\- Si, se llama Alice tiene unas ideas tan buenas que vamos a poner nuestra boutique aquí en Paris

\- La capital de la moda – sonríe

\- Si algo así pero tenemos que ver presupuesto pero lo hare y te invitare para desfiles

\- No de ninguna manera

\- Vamos Bella

\- No, bueno ya me tengo que ir

\- Promete que vendrás de invitada

\- Eso si puedo hacer

\- Perfecto! Ya estas lista

Me observe, quede maravillada traía el cabello a un costado, con unas sombras discretas y mis labios con un tono de rojo suave y discreto. Tenia unos aretes largos. Me presto un abrigo y me dijo

\- Ve a deslumbrar a ese chico

\- No hay ningun chico

\- Por supuesto que si, nadie se toma tantas molestias

\- Yo si

\- No

Se rio y bajamos. Tanto Carlos y Steh me quedaron viendo y dijeron:

\- Isabella eres tu?

\- Quien mas – musite

\- Estas hermosa – dijo Steh

\- Gracias

\- Yo lo hice

\- Definitivamente financiare tu boutique – dijo Steh

\- Y yo pediré las franquicias – interrumpí – gracias por todo a los dos

\- Vendras seguido?

\- Por supuesto que si

\- Perfecto

\- Te llamo después – musite

Me despedí de todos y sali de la mansión. Estaba en el carro viendo todo.

\- Señorita esta usted muy hermosa

\- Gracias Andres ese el punto

\- Tanto para Edward Cullen?

\- Carlos creo que podre arreglármelas con Andres hoy

\- Señorita

\- Entonces deja de decir tonterías antes que te mande a casa… a pie…

\- Ok

Llegamos al restaurante. Note que el gerente esta en la puerta.

\- Porque me espera en la puerta?

\- Quiere asegurarse que estuvieras bien

\- Entiendo

Andres estaciono el carro, Carlos me ayudo al bajar y hay estaba el gerente del restaurante.

\- Amuleto muy buenas noches

\- Eleazar que tal? – dije mientras extrechaba su mano – pero me puede llamar Isabella te conozco desde hace diez años?

\- Si – dijo sonreindo - Debo de admitir, no estaba seguro que fueras tu sino fuera por Carlos…

\- Lo sé y eso es bueno

\- Bueno que pena que tu padre…

\- No me lo menciones

\- Ok, no creí que te veria por aquí hoy

\- No tenia planeado venir pero quize relajarme y este restaurante siempre me permitio eso.

\- Gracias entonces, sabes que eres una cliente super especial

\- Las cuentas de mi padre están metidas aquí no?

\- Eso y porque nosotros también te estimamos, no dudes en venir si te siente sola, sabes que mi esposa y yo te adoramos

\- Cierto y Carmen donde esta?

\- Aquí, esta con unas amigas justo hoy es cumpleaños de una y estamos celebrando pero decidi recibirte

\- Gracias Eleazar, ella esta muy preocupada por ti

\- No tiene de que

\- Si ya veo

\- Esta cambiada

\- Ya son varias las personas que me dicen eso

\- Me imagino

\- Si tu esposa esta aquí eso quiere decir que…

De pronto una voz molesta apareció.

\- Amuleto! – grito mientras venia corriendo

\- Si así es ella esta aquí – dijo Eleazar con pena

\- Hola Tanya! – dije mientras me abrazaba

\- Que bueno es verte! Porque no me visitas antes

\- Es que…

\- Bueno no importa, que bueno que llegaste

\- Si pero Tanya shhhh – dije mientras calmaba sus animos y me soltaba – no quisiera que nadie se entere

\- Oh si Shhh – dijo divertida

\- Nunca puedes guardar la compostura no hermana? – dijo la hermana mayor de Tanya, Kate

\- Isabella – dijo con discreción – te ves fabulosa

\- Gracias, Kate y tu siempre tan…

\- Lo sé, que bueno es verte, papá nos dijo que vendría y quisimos venir a saludarte

\- Bueno si decidi pasar un tiempo aquí…

\- Que bueno hay una nueva sala que estreno papá, es donde estaba el piano ahora esta en planta superior podrás estar hay nadie te molestara

\- Guau si que estas interesada en el negocio

\- Yo lo heredare

\- Mientras yo me dedico a viajar – djio Tanya

\- Bueno chicas no atormentemos a Isabella, es mejor que vayan con su madre

\- Si papá – dijeron los dos

\- Por cierto mamá te manda saludos – dijo Kate

\- Dile muy gentil de su parte

\- Claro, nos vemos

\- Por supuesto

Las hermanas Denali se fueron y entramos al restaurante. Estaba repleto de gente yo solo veía con detenimiento todo el lugar. Al caminar note que muchas personas me veian.

\- Pensé que pasaría desapercibida

\- Con lo cambiada que esta no a traes miradascon por quien eres, sino por la forma en que estas.

Subimos a la segunda planta y note el piano me sente algo lejos y efectivamente la mesas son tan privadas que no parecían que nadie estaba incomodo. Había un barra de licores, Note que todos mis guardaespaldas estaban sentado cerca un sillón tan comodo, es ese mi lugar. Me aproxime y tome asiento.

\- Espero que mis guardaespaldas no te estén incomodando, perder clientes

\- No para nada, este salón se hizo la reserva para ti y solo algunos clientes mas

\- Mafiosos?

\- No, son solo gente adinerada nada mas

\- Que bueno

\- A que se debe tu visita?

Alce la vista y sonreí.

\- Veras estoy aquí porque alguien me quiere encontrar y es mejor que me encuentre en mis términos.

\- Estas en peligro?

\- No, por eso vienen todos ellos

Observe a los nueve guardaespaldas.

\- De quien se trata?

\- Edward Cullen, te suena?

\- El detective?

\- Si

\- Pero porque quieres que…

\- Lo mismo dije yo – informo Carlos

\- Pues tiene algo que necesito, mi padre esta en la cárcel y dice no que no es su culpa

\- Entiendo pero es muy peligroso

\- Por eso lo cite aquí, tu restaurante me da la seguridad que necesito

\- Citaste?

\- No de frente – dije – fue mas bien una pista si la sabe entender entonces vendrá

\- Ok, que gusta que haga?

\- Es un invitado especial, es probable que algunos mafioso estén por aquí, quiero que lo vigiles para que algunos no se den cuenta que un detective esta aquí

\- Entiendo, quieres que deje pasar?

\- Claro que si, pero con precausión, no sé si vendrá solo

\- Si algo sale pésimo?

\- Pues que propones tu?

\- Lo saco de inmediato y hago que tu auto te espere afuera

\- Perfecto, gracias Eleazar

\- Estamos para ti, quieres algo para tomar mientras esperas?

\- Un Martini por favor

\- Perfecto

Se paro y se fue a la barra. Yo me quede esperando y vino el mozo con el trago y tome despacio.

\- Usted nunca ha bebido

\- Te equivocas Carlos, en la universidad solo me acostumbre a tomar Martini, me asienta bien

\- Esto sigue siendo peligroso

\- Pues ya que tu ineficiencia de conseguir las cosas y las de Benjamín estoy aquí para arriesgar mi vida

\- Es una imprudencia – musito Andres

\- Ya callense

Media hora paso y mi copa ya la había terminado. Veía el reloj es temprano, es muy probable que llegue mas tarde. Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que vendrían. Que decisiones tomaría. Y así se hizo las diez. Pedí un trago mas pero no venía.

\- El no vendrá – dijo Carlos

\- Callate. El va a venir. Ya es hora

POV EDWARD

Son las diez de la noche y me encontraba en el auto. Estaba dirigiéndome al restaurante que me había dicho la señorita Scott, seguro tendría razón. No sabía porque pero sentía que iba a descubrir algo mas que solo identificar a una persona. Esperaba que se encuentre hay. De pronto mi celular sonó.

\- Cullen

\- Listo para tu cita?

\- Garrett en serio no puedes parar con eso?

\- No, me parece gracioso, estas con el sastre negro?

\- Si – dije

\- Alice tiene buen gusto pues

\- Callate Garrett, mas bien tienes alguna información mas de ella?

\- Pues no mucho al parecer es dueña de unas tiendas de moda

\- Lo dirigi?

\- Si las maneja

\- Dueña…

\- Si bueno si confirmamos que es ella, ya que tiene las mismas características que la dueña

\- Su nombre?

\- Isabella…

Me parecio una caricia el escuchar su nombre. Rayos paso lo mismo con su rostro.

\- Apellido? – musite mientras trataba de despejarme

\- Pues no dice

\- Garrett es dueña de una empresa y no tienes su apellido?

\- Esta registrado a nombre de la empresa, ha sido un reto buscar su nombre

\- Porque?

\- Según mis fuentes solo la llaman por un seudónimo y ya sabes que eso no es seguro

\- Pero tiene que estar registrado con algun nombre, al menos que…

\- Que?

\- Es una empresa falsa

\- Pues no, todo esta en regla

\- Imposible, tiene que tener un nombre

\- Bueno no he podido conseguir mas, estoy en la espera de algunos documentos, ademas no sabemos si es ella

\- Ok, entonces verificare si es ella.

\- Seguro que no quieres que vaya?

\- No, estaré bien

\- Bueno te estaré mandando mensaje

\- Claro

\- Suerte

\- Gracias

\- Recuerda solo tienes que reconocerla y seguirla con prudencia nada mas. Luego vuelves

\- Si ya sé Garrett

\- Bueno si tomas no manejes

\- Garrett…

\- Ya ok cuídate.

Veinte minutos y llegaría. Tenia presionado el volante mas de costumbre, manejaba a alta velocidad. Que pasa? Porque estaba con tantas ganas de saber de ella? Fue su rostro? La expresión de cara? De pronto recordé la misma sensación me produjo la señorita Scott. Esto es extraño. Pise mas a fondo el acelerador. Voltee la esquina y tuve que frenar. El semáforo me indicaba detente. Un minuto me separa mas separa de la distancia del restaurante. De pronto volvio a sonar mi celular

\- Cullen

\- Hijo que tal?

\- Papá?

\- Si... Acabamos de llegar a Paris, es cumpleaños de Rosalie pasado mañana y decidimos celebrarlo aqui

\- Cierto

\- Estas ocupado?

\- Si pero mas tarde los llamo están en casa?

\- Claro Jasper ya nos esta atendiendo

\- Perfecto, los alcanzo después

\- Ok

Corte la llamada y maneje mas rápido. Llegue al lugar había un vigilante en la puerta. Me detuvo y me pregunto

\- Nombre?

\- Edward Cullen

\- Tiene reservación?

\- No

\- Un instante por favor

Llamo a alguien al parecer. Se tardo dos minutos.

\- Puede pasar…

\- Gracias

Conduje hasta la entrada y esta para el valet parking. Le entregue las llaves de mi auto mientras me abrochaba el saco. En la puerta estaba una anfitriona.

\- Buenas noches mesa para dos?

\- No solo vine a tomar unos cocteles

\- Un instante por favor

Reviso su pantalla, note que el sitio estaba repleto, al parecer en el primer piso solo esta la mesa para comer. No la veía por ningun lado.

\- Señor nos queda la recepción privada segundo nivel

\- Perfecto

\- Por aquí

Pase y note lo lujo que es este lugar. Todos tenian alguna comida en sus platos. El sonido es suave y dejaba hablar. Subimos al segundo nivel y musito:

\- Cualquier mesa esta disponible

\- Gracias

Note que la barra estaba vacia entonces me dirigi hacia allí. Que raro no la veía, De pronto pedi un trago. Me sirvieron un Wishky. Decidi esperar un poco mas pero nada. De pronto un mozo vino con unas copas y dijo.

\- Ya esta la bebida de la señorita?

\- No, espera

\- Esta un poco impaciente

\- Quien es ah?

\- La chica que esta en el sillón, sentada, la que viene una vez al menos aquí…

\- A ella… ok – dijo sonriendo

Me parecio extraño esto. La conocían bien. No sabía si se referían a ella así que segui al mesero con discreción. Llevaba otro tragos pase una especie de cuarto y de pronto la vi. Lucia tan distinta, su rostro es hermoso. Me quede congelado. De pronto note que estaba molesta porque? El mozo volvio a la barra. Tenía que hablarle. El mozo se fue a la barra con las copas vacias y de pronto le dieron una bebida. Note que algo extraño le puso en bebida. Esto me tensiono. Ya tenia una forma de acercarme. No iba a permitir que la hicieran daño, y no solo porque necesito información sino me inspiraba protegerla. Me adelante y note que ella hablaba con un chico hasta que el mesero apareció con el trago. Yo comencé a caminar hacia ella, antes que se lo tomara, me acerque

\- Señorita? – dije

Ella volteo y me vio extraño pero sonrio. Lejos es bellísima pero cerca es realmente atractiva. Sin embargo me distrajo los nueve hombres que se pararon de pronto.


	6. ERES TU

ERES TU

POV BELLA

Estaba parado frente a mi, muy a pesar que estaba sorprendido ante los hombres que se habian parado el no retrocedio. Una cualidad muy buena. Debo de admitir que ya tiene mi atención. Siguió cogiendo con su mano el vaso con Whisky, que al parecer solo tomo unos sorbos. Se podía saber tan solo con el aroma que estaba recién servido. Sonrei de oreja a oreja mientras notaba que mis guardaespaldas no dejaban de verlo, haciendo ver que soy la reina antes del lugar. Ese color de ojos, se notaban confundido, serio, impresionado pero manteniendo la misma mirada _fuerte_. El traje negro con su camisa gris, lo hacían ver varonil. Puede decir que tiene una presencia que funda respeto sobre todo porque llevaba una mano en el bolsillo. Pero Edward Cullen tendra que ver la forma de intimidarme mejor porque no lo esta logrando. Carlos paso por mi costado, sabia que por medida de seguridad lo hacia, a pesar que este atractivo detective se le inofensivo, no podía permitir caerme ante la imagen, de todas formas yo también tengo una apariencia similar pero yo si soy peligrosa. Me acomode mejor en el asiento, y yo musite:

\- Si? – dije mientras utilizaba una voz sensual pero a la vez fuerte.

Su atuendo, me parecio sexy combina conmigo, sonreí.

\- No debería tomar ese trago – dijo viéndome un poco serio pero a la vez con fascinación

En serio? esa es su presentación?, pense

\- Y esto es por… - pensé que me diría alguna otra cosa menos eso esto

\- Al parecer el mesero puso algo en su bebida…

Note mi trago y puse un gesto de molestia. ¿Quién se atrevido hacer esto? Ok, ya estaba de pésimo humor. Esto lo solucionare rápidamente. Estaba sentada derecha entonces me incline para que Andres sosteniera el trago mientras daba una seña a Carlos para que se acercara. Se acerco y susurre

\- Tráiganme al mozo estupido, los espero atrás.

Carlos solo asintió. Yo me pare y que frente a él. Estando con tacos podía alcanzarlo hasta las orejas, si es que es alto.

\- Me acompañas por favor? – musite mientras iba a tomar mi abrigo pero el se me adelanto. Soltó el vaso en la mesa y tomo mi abrigo. Lo extendió para mi, yo me di vuelta y coloque mis brazos. Mientras lo subía podía sentir sus dedos. El soltó el abrigo al ver que ya estaba cubierta. Sus manos son suaves. Yo me gire y sus ojos chocaron con los mios.

\- Por aquí – musite suave

Mi corazón estaba desenfrenado pero tenia que solucionar un problema primero. Respire y parándome firme y segura me dirigí hacia la primera planta por la escalera oculta que había. No quería llamar las miradas de todos. Salí por una puerta y me encontré con Carlos sujetando al mesero. Me detuve delante de este. Mis guardaespaldas me rodearon, voltee y note que Edward estaba ahí de pie a mi lado derecho.

\- Este es el mesero? – pregunte seria

\- Si – dijo con determinación

\- Ok

Voltee y enarque una ceja, Carlos sabía que no me gustaba que estuvieran a mi altura así que le golpeo el estomago y se inclino rápidamente. El mesero alzo la vista mientras yo me ponía delante de él.

\- Así que tu eres quien puso algo en mi trago…

No contesto.

\- Callado resultaste ser. Bien. Carlos… – dije con serieda. Me gustaba que con una mirada mia, las cosas se hacían.

\- Si lo hice yo – dijo de pronto mientras yo movía mi dedo

\- Que bueno, ya hablaste… - me acerque un poco podía sentir la mirada de Edward, estaba clavado en mi pero no me detuve a ver su comportamiento - tu nombre?

\- James

\- James? – dije mientras me sonaba familiar su nombre hasta que de pronto recordé – Ya te recuerdo, solo sabía tu nombre y tu fama. Eres líder de un grupo.

\- De que habla?

\- Tu grupo de maleantes? – dije mientras volteaba para ver a todos lados pero nada

\- Me confundes

\- No lo creo- dije mientras lo veía con verdadera furia - pero que raro te has dejado atrapar tan rápido pensé que tu ibas a ser mas astuto, pero bueno…

Vi a Andres, este se acerco con la copa y musite mientras lo veía con desprecio:

\- Que pusiste en mi trago?

\- Nada solo es un saborizante

\- Saborizante?

Cogi el trago y este burbujeaba. Lo tome por el mentón, hice que me viera y musite.

\- Esto no es saborizante, me crees estúpida?

\- No es nada, solo algo para darle gusto

\- Tomatelo! – dije mientras se lo colocaba al frente

Nego con la cabeza. Lo solté con fuerza.

\- Quieres que te obligue?

Volví a ver a Carlos, ya lo tenía por el cuello y de pronto James hablo.

\- No es un saborizante, solo es algo para hacerla dormir. El plan fue hacerla dormir y en el instante que usted fuera al baño alguien la estaría esperando y la secuestraria

\- Andres, revisa el baño – dije mientras lo veía con molestia pero su voz hizo que no pasara

\- Ellos ya no están, sus guardaespaldas los ahuyentaron al atraparme

\- No los capturaron? – Alce una ceja a Carlos

\- Ellos se fueron en una camioneta, este no logro subir les ordeno que se marcharan

Me tense. Si mi vida esta en peligro, esto no es un juego. Bien si están las cosas. Tendré que ver sobre la seguridad de la casa y mia. Esto empeoro mi pésimo humor.

\- Quien te contrato? – grite fuerte

\- No digo para quienes trabajo…

\- Prefieres una paliza antes que decirlo?

\- Si, amuleto – susurro muy bajito, solo yo pude escucharlo. Me dio una pista. Podría analizarla después. Se puso de pie y yo musite suave:

\- Carlos

Este le golpeo por atrás las rodillas y cayo. Yo lo mire con desprecio, coloque un pie en su pecho, mis vestido cayo con finura dejando ver mi pierna, me vio confundido, sonreí y musite:

\- Me acabas de dar eso que necesito una pista. – le sonreí – Pero no saldrás de esto, Carlos que le den una lección, haga que dure su recuperación por todo un año y al terminar déjenlo con la policía – tenia mi pie en su pecho me acerque y musite – estoy segura que tu cliente te buscara dile de mi parte que no podrá hacerme daño porque yo lo encontrare primero – y retire mi pies para tomar impulso y apretar el taco en su pecho dándole un buen apretón. Este se doblo y saque mi pie.

\- Si señorita – dijo Carlos con firmeza

\- Andres desaste de esto, y tráiganme al responsable de ver mis bebidas

\- Aquí estoy señorita – dijo un muchacho con la cabeza baja

\- Puedo despedirte, simplemente darte una paliza, escoge

\- Una paliza esta bien

\- Hoy quisieron acabar conmigo, no creo que una paliza este bien, le falta

\- Señorita en serio lo entenderé si me dan una lección

\- Es la ultima vez, la próxima no solo te daré una paliza, Andres ya sabes que hacer, designale a alguien eso. Quiero que ustedes estén arriba en menos de cinco minutos y saquen a estos dos de mi vista

\- Si – dijeron

Me acerque a líder y musite:

\- Si hablas quien te hizo esto a la policia pasado el año de tu recuperación. Carlos te dara una visita entendiste? - susurre

Me voltee y subi las escaleras pero note que Edward no me seguía, yo me di vuelta y lo vi. Estaba tenso. Molesto. Mis guardaespaldas se colocaron detrás de él y pregunte:

\- Esta todo bien?

Estaba con el cuerpo tenso. Porque estará así? Traia el ceño fruncido, que rompía esa perfección en su rostro. Me acerque lo necesario.

\- Si – dijo algo molesto – solo pensé que tu…

\- A desaparecerlo? No es mi estilo – dije riendo muy bajo

\- No me refiero a eso

\- Sino?

Estaba confundida.

\- James se merece mas que una lección… - dijo con rabia

\- No te parece suficiente?

Vaya al detective no le parece ser buena idea llevarlo a la policía. Si quiere puedo mandarlo a traer y el decir que puedo hacer con él.

\- Pues llevarlo a la cárcel si, esta bien

\- Bueno que esperas para subir?

Se quedo callado viéndome y de pronto musite:

\- Sientes las ganas de contar esto a alguien?

Al decir esto mis guardaespaldas sacaron sus pistolas y lo apuntaron. Estaba de espaldas y no lo noto. Yo me moleste y negué con la cabeza suavemente. Ellos entendieron el mensaje y las guardaron.

\- No claro que no, solo que me preocupa – dijo avanzando hacia a mi

\- Tiene muchas preguntas – susurre

\- No solo yo, al parecer – dijo en el mismo tono – no quise entrar porque no creo que podríamos hablar con tranquilidad

\- Tranquilidad? – dije riendo – conozco un buen lugar para conversar pero tendrá que esperar. Estoy segura que muchas personas se darán cuenta que paso aquí y no necesito a nadie comentando de esto. Sigame si quiere.

Yo me aparte rápidamente. Su aroma es tán embriagador que rayos pasa? Debe ser el Martini que tome pero nunca me afectado. De pronto escuche la voz de alguien llamándome.

\- Señorita

Voltee y mire con dureza. Eleazar venía con su hija Kate. Antes que llegara musite:

\- Me permite unos minutos? Espereme arriba ya subo

No dijo nada.

\- Subire, _no me escapare_

Es obvio que entendio mis palabras, se coloco una mano en el bolsillo.

\- Solo cuídate – susurro de pronto

\- Que no te das cuenta? Puedo cuidarme sola

\- Lo de tu trago?

\- Yo me encargo – musite indicándole que camine.

Podía ser tierno pero no quiero una niñera, para eso tengo a mis guardaespaldas y a Sue. Suspiro. Y hice un gesto, suave. Quizas solo por hoy podía entenderlo, no es una noche fácil.

\- Solo un guardaespaldas se quedara conmigo

\- Ok

Camino y yo me quede esperando. Solo un guardaespaldas se quedo y mantuvo su distancia. Los demas se fueron con Edward.

\- Perdoname me acabo de enterar – dijo Eleazar

\- Eleazar esto es imperdonable – musite gruñendo bajo mientras me ponía firme

\- Bella no haríamos nada para lastimarte – se disculpo Kate

\- Pues ustedes no pero los demas si – dije mientras trataba de no alzar la voz

\- Bella no sabíamos, recién había entrado a trabajar – comento Eleazar. Un pista mas.

\- Ya me encargue

\- Bella – dijo Eleazar disculpándose

\- Estoy molesta, es mi vida que esta en juego, sino pones atención a tus trabajadores, retirare mis acciones de aquí

\- No Bella

\- Pues bien quieren restaurante, encárgate de tu personal, ahora estoy con el invitado no quiero que nadie se me aproxime – dije con firmeza

\- Claro que si – interrumpió Kate

\- Ok, me quedare solo diez minutos mas

\- Esta bien

Me retire al finalizar mi conversación con ellos. Me dirigi por unos minutos al tocador, el guardaespalda se quedo esperándome. Cerre la puerta y suspire. Rayos estuvieron apunto de secuestrarme. Tengo que salir de este negocio, me retoque un poco para calmarme y hablar con Edward. Fue bueno que botara tensión ahora mas relajada podía conversar.

POV EDWARD

Estaba impaciente se había tardado, no creo que le pasara algo. Note que los dos guardaespaldas que ella nombro, estaban de vuelta. Uno me veía con mas cordialidad. Yo me sente derecho mientras movia mi vaso de Whisky y tome todo.

\- Ella estará dentro de poco – musito uno. Andres si es que recuerdo bien. Vamos soy un detective claro que es Andres

\- Quizas se aburrio y decidio irse – dijo Carlos, lo vi con determinación. De su nombre si me acordaba

\- Es probable que ella pueda irse dejándolos ustedes aquí? – dije sonriendo sabiendo la respuesta

\- No – contesto Andres al ver que Carlos solo esquivo la mirada

De pronto Andres y Carlos se pararon, voltee y ella venia caminando inmediatamente me pare y ella me vio extraña. Sonrio y note que traía el abrigo envuelto. Están hermosa, con tantos secretos. Su abrigo no dejaba ver esa figura que tanto quería ver. Caminaba tan decidida. Se paro frente de mi y Carlos se aproximo a ella y le quito su abrigo. Note que traía un escote muy… abierto. Podía ver con suma finura sus atributos. Camino un poco mas para sentarse y la abertura del vestido hacia notar su pierna tan formada y frágil pero fuerte. Me despabile en el instante que me dijo:

\- Toma asiento por favor

\- Gracias

Noto que mi vaso estaba vacio y dijo:

\- Un Whisky mas?

\- No, estoy bien

\- Lo pagare yo – dijo con cordialidad

\- Estoy bien, señorita…

\- Cierto no te dije mi nombre… pero antes de eso… a quien debo mi vida esta noche? – dijo inclinándose, su sonrisa están contagiante

\- Edward Cullen – dije mientras me inclinaba

\- Edward Cullen? No es acaso usted el detective mas reconocido de Londres?

\- No sabía que mi fama llegara hasta aquí

\- Estamos en el mismo continente y usted ha parecido últimamente en la televisión – dijo con expresión de decir algo obvio

\- Me reconocio rápidamente entonces?

\- Necesitaba confirmarlo… - dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Carlos y Andres, movio su dedo a un costado. Rápidamente se retiraron y se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada. Los dos solos, ella en su sillón, están hermosa parecía una reina, sentada. Tan cautivadora, esos ojos chocolates que decían mas, y su cuerpo que… Cullen tranquilízate, Concentrate.

\- Y bien su nombre es? Pregunte para poder seguir el hilo de la conversación

\- Que impaciente eres…- dijo ella sonriendo

\- Disculpe… solo que me causa intriga…

\- A que vino esta noche Señor Cullen? A rescatarme? – ella estaba buscando respuestas

\- Edward… - le corregi - y al parecer si, vine al rescatarla…

\- Gracias por ello – dijo divertida mientras ser mordia el labio.

Que encantadora mujer. Sensual hasta decir basta, y yo tenia que saber todo de ella. Yo podía con esto, solo tengo que pensar que es un testigo mas pero que tal sino la trato de testigo, Sus ojos se fijaban en mi. No soltaba la mirada. Movio su cabello hacia un lado, notando la totalidad de su rostro y ese escote tan pronunciado. Se daría cuenta las cosas que pensaba? No sabría pero sus ojos me hacían sentir que esto es un juego para ella. Solo soy un raton enfrente a un gato que quiere jugar por horas. Un embobado ratón que también podía soportar eso. No soy un detective profesional no? Me acomode en mi asiento y apoye mis codos en mis rodillas para poder hablar en susurros. Si de impresionar se trata también podía hacerlo yo.

\- Vine porque quise relajarme.

\- Consigue relajarse?

\- Ahora si – dije acercándome un poco mas – tenia un iman tan fuerte que atrae. No sabía si estaba cayendo en mi juego, pero podía asegurar que yo estaba atrapado en ese escote en su pierna y su rostro.

\- Eso es bueno – susurro sonriendo mientras colocaba apoyaba un codo en su rodilla y apoyaba el mentón en sus dedos.

\- Si…

Respira Edward. Esta mujer no puede ganarte. Sonrie con ganas y ella solo deslizo sus labios para deslumbrar.

\- Le dijeron que viniera a este lugar? Tengo entendido que es muy reservado…

\- Me lo sugirieron… - es verdad no le mentí

\- Y quien si se puede saber?

Curiosidad? Interrogatorio? A donde quiere llegar? Es hora que también haga preguntas.

\- Una señorita que conoci hoy

\- Interesante – dijo tratando de no reírse. Es como si se riera de un _chiste privado_. Esto me llamo al atención. – Y con ella también entablo conversación tan cerca

Ella solo se inclino lo necesario para después yo repetir su movimiento

\- No – dije – solo fue alguien que conocí, debo de admitir que fue extraño

\- ¿Porque? – susurro

Sus ojos es un encanto podía perderme. Me recordé que tenía que estar despierto.

\- Pues, no lo sé. Son sensaciones distintas

\- Esta es una de ellas?

\- Por supuesto que si – dije al mismo modo

Rio un poco mas y se alejo rápidamente y musito:

\- Ya quieres saber mi nombre?

\- Si – dije mientras me alejaba, estaba aturdido

\- Pues yo soy… Hummm creo que tu me conoces

\- En serio? - dije confundido

\- Claro

\- Lo recordaría

Definitivamente la reconocería, no podía olvidar su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz, tierra a Edward.

\- Quizás no te das cuenta – sonrió un poco mas

\- Tu crees?

\- Si – dijo ella con una sonrisa que se iluminaba

\- Entonces…

De pronto, cambio radicalmente, se puso derechita. Sus ojos se volvieron tan tímidos, se veía tan frágil, daban ganas de cuidarla. Tierna y sensual. Recorde que esta misma descripción realice hoy a una señorita, poco a poco empece a recordar y musito:

\- Tú… - dijo tímidamente de pronto hizo esa mirada que… no, espera no, debo estar equivocado… de pronto ella siguió – puedas conocerme como…

 _Que rostro tendría, que ella solo rio tan suave, ya no me cabía duda, creo…_

\- Una chica algo timida y quizas hablando poco…

 _El corazón se me acelero. Ella estaba tan frágil solo continuo hablando. Mi boca se abrió_

\- Un gusto Edward Cullen… – musito tierno, me tendio la mano y al instante que yo la estreche alce la vista, al darme cuenta que confirme mis sospechas sintiendo la esta sensación – usted me reconocería al decirle que soy Margaret Scott – dijo sonriendo timidamente De pronto. Soltó mi mano se alejo un poco, ella también sintió esto. Estaba sonriendo triunfante. Jugo con un rizo de sus cabellos.

Primera vez que alguien lograba engañarme pero es que su voz es tan distinta, tan segura… seria, confiada. No podía creer que esta es la chica que estaba buscando. Recorde su rostro en mi monitor, definitivamente lucia diferente. La señorita que estaba delante mio, no traía rastros de la foto que había conseguido y tampoco de la muchacha que fue hoy al interrogar a Charlie Swan. Que recomendó esto lugar… Porque fue entonces? No es acaso ella asistente de Benjamín? Pero si se le relaciona con Charlie? Quien es ella?

\- Se quedo callado, ocurre algo? – musito dándome confianza

\- Porque su interés en Charlie Swan? – dije rápido

No podía preguntarle tan directamente que "es a usted a quien busco y que me costo reconocerla"

\- Te refieres porque me puse la peluca, los lentes de contacto y hasta los anteojos?

\- Si

\- Debe de admitir que fue un excelente cambio de look

Sonri tontamente pero luego me compuse.

\- Ya tiene preguntas detective? – continuo

\- Por supuesto

\- Bueno le responderé lo primero porque el interés en el caso? Charlie Swan? – dijo amarga, veía con cólera donde estaban sus guardaespaldas. Esto se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Solo puso sus ojos de molestia, movio su cabeza en forma de negación y se tranquilizaron

\- En ambos – ¿Porque su cambio de humor?, me pregunte anticipándome a algun movimiento.

\- Pues bien aquí vamos… Detective me importa porque… yo soy hija de Charlie Swan

No podía dar crédito a las cosas que decía. Ella es la chica que buscaba, la chica que hoy apareció en el FBI siendo _asistente_ de Benjamín, que ya no lo es… resulta ser al final la hija del mafioso que llevo el caso… pero no podía ser… ella es…

\- Te apellidas Scott, no es posible que… - dije en voz alta

De pronto, dejo de ser dulce y volvio a ser seria y fuerte, sonrio, puso su pierna encima haciendo que su apertura se abriera para luego decir

\- Pues yo dije que usted me reconocería como Scott pero en realidad yo soy Isabella Swan… y tu me buscas… así que aquí estoy….

Me quede en una pieza. Estaba ante la chica que logro engañarme tres veces casi el mismo día, siendo la chica de la foto, la chica timida Scott y ahora resulta que ella es Isabella Swan. Comence a sacar cálculos, recordé todo, desde que ella apareció, luego hoy que sugiero que viniera a este lugar mientras se reía tímidamente para luego decirme que es hija de Charlie Swan. Asombrado, sonreí al darme cuenta y alzar mi vista para chocar con esos ojos chocolate, y admitir. Ella lo planeo todo.

 ** _Chicas que tal! Aquí le traigo un cap masssss! Siii ya se encontraron por Bella le dice quien es despues de hacerlo sufrir al pobre de Edward, pero ahora que ya estan juntos que pasara? Bueno ya estamos en la mitad de la historia quiero agradecerle a todos ustedes por seguir el fic por sus comentarios, likes, graciassssss! Y hacerle un mencion especialll a Emi de Mexico! Este es su regalooo, amiga espero te siga buscando el ficc! tambien es para todas las leectoras que comparten este amor Twilight! Graciasy el proximo domingo cuelgo un cap mas. Espero sus comentarios!_**


	7. INTERROGATORIO PERSONAL

INTERROGATORIO PERSONAL

POV BELLA

Estaba asombrado, definitivamente no esperaba tremenda noticia, sonreía y a la vez movía su cabeza. Podía notar que toda su postura había cambiado. Yo me sentía tan poderosa en ese instante que no me importo verlo tan sorprendido que reí bajito, sus ojos me vieron con curiosidad, su sonrisa se ancho aun mas. Podía hacer que mi corazón resoplara con fuerza, con tan solo eso, es muy guapo no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, las cosas que nos trajeron aquí son distintas que algo romántico, arrugue de inmediato mi frente mientras me llevaba la mano mi cabeza que empezaba incomodar. El noto esto, y se aproximó, su acercamiento me tomo de imprevisto, al parecer también para el. Estaba anclado ante mí, yo viendo con dureza pero no se doblegaba a pesar que estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra apoyaba su mano, de pronto recogió algo del suelo y muy delicadamente colocó en mi rodilla con mucho cuidado evitando tocarlo mi arete. Lo vi extrañado y musito rápidamente:

\- Este arete es suyo no cabe duda…

\- Estábamos hablando de algo importante, es posible que pudiera distraerse con algo tan mínimo?

\- Pues… asumo que es antiguo por la forma del arete, además ah perdido un poco de brillo es probable que tenga algunos años de antigüedad, puede ser alguna herencia familiar. Debe ser importante para usted no?

Es rápido para analizar las cosas, no tenía idea que pudiera darse cuenta de eso. Definitivamente es una herencia familiar, para ser exacta mi madre me lo dio. El volví a su sitio. Y sonrió mientras decía:

\- Entonces estoy ante la hija de Swan – susurro la ultima parte

\- Si – dije con fastidio

\- Sabe que podría arrestarla?

\- Claro pero a la vez no puede

\- Utilizar un nombre para registrarse en la policía no es permitido

\- Técnicamente no mentí, detective Cullen, ese nombre si existe

\- Edward por favor – corrigió – y porque dice que no mintió señorita Swan

\- Isabella – corregi de inmediato ¿Acaso no se escucha el desprecio que siento por ese apellido? – el nombre figura de forma literalmente artística, sino lo sabe soy dueña de una boutique y ese el seudónimo que utilizo para todo, además no hice nada pésimo, solo quería ver a mi padre

\- Porque tanto misterio Isabella?

Vi por todos lados y note que es hora de irnos. Me pare desprevenidamente, tome el abrigo no espere que nadie me ayude así que me lo coloque. Edward se paro al instante que yo hice eso entonces se coloco delante mio musitando:

\- No puede irse

\- Claro que puedo

\- Pero…

\- Descuide, usted también va

Andres me veía y yo hice una seña. Todos se pararon, Carlos se aproximó entonces decidí adelantarme y yo susurre:

\- Esta todo listo?

\- Si claro

\- Pues bien, vámonos este lugar ya no es – dije mientras las demás personas nos observan – seguro

\- ¿Qué propone?

\- Todo deben deducir quien es Edward así que yo me iré con Andres por la puerta de adelante y tu vete con Edward por la puerta posterior, te veo en menos de cinco minutos en el auto

\- ¿No es mejor que yo vaya con usted?

\- Te di una orden sino puede con esto entonces llamare a alguien mas – le dije mientras entornaba los ojos

\- Si señorita Swan

\- Perfecto

Me giro sobre mis pies, me acerque a Edward que no dejaba de verme con esos ojos verdes tan llamativos y tranquilos. Pero sus ojos ahora estaban inquietos, no me gustaba verlo así sobretodo y quiero que me de reportes. Camine con mayor fuerza, mi sonrisa se desplego y me quede a tan solo centímetros de su oreja derecha, se tenso un poco al sentirme tan cerca, tenía que hacer que viniera conmigo, sabía que vendría pero asegurarme es lo principal.

\- Lo veré abajo, no tarde – musite con la sensualidad que acababa de adquirir segundos después me retire

No se esperaba mi reacción pero no me esperaba la reacción que tendría él, que coloco una mano en mi cintura delicadamente para retenerme y susurrarme de la misma manera.

\- Que seguridad tengo yo que vendrá?

Rayos pero que fue eso? Su voz es tan suave, sexy, que me hacia temblar. Tengo que concentrarme mucho para sobrellevar conversaciones con Edward Cullen. Pero su mano en mi cintura hacían que me perdiera por unos instantes.

\- Creame que yo voy a llegar mas rápido – dije tomando el control de la situación

Sonrie con sensualidad y me aleje rapido. Solo al bajar las escaleras pude sentir que su mirada ya no estaba clavada en mi. Suspire con fuerza, y Andres se puso a mi lado

\- Todo bien señorita?

\- Porque no habría de estarlo

\- Si señorita

Camine hacia la puerta, viendo de frente y escuche algunos pasos que se acercaban, rayos Eleazar.

\- Bella

\- Shhh – dije con molestia – no me llames así

\- Isabella siento de nuevo que…

\- Me aburren que alguien pida varias veces lo siento ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Porque me estas retrasando – musite mientras seguía caminaba hacia la puerta

Llegue a la entrada y mi auto se estacionaba en la puerta. Estaba haciendo mas frio de lo esperado, me acurruque mas en el abrigo mientras bajaba las escaleras, mientras Andrés bajaba mucho mas rápido y me abría la puerta trasera. La luz de la luna ilumino mi rostro mientras me detuve en la puerta de mi auto para dirigir mi atención a Eleazar que no dejaba de hablarme.

\- Si te preocupa que mis acciones se retiren de ¿Esto? Pues la respuesta es no

Ya iba decir algo mas pero lo calle levantando un dedo

\- Eleazar si pronuncias tan solo un palabra mas, Carlos vendrá mañana a retirar todo mi inversión entendiste? – dije enarcando una ceja mientras entraba en el auto y me desplazaba hacia adentro. Andres cerro la puerta y entro por el otro lado.

\- Maneja ahora! – dije al chofer

\- Si señorita – respondio Tyler

El carro avanzo, mientras yo veía el interior del auto para ver si no había ningun desperfecto, algo que me deletara que soy dueña de todo esto.

\- Señorita hemos limpiado todo

\- Si ya veo, fue bueno que trajera este auto – musite

\- Claro es el mas grande que tenemos

\- Lo digo por eso

Musite mientras veía las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas que son polarizadas, mientras la luz tenue hacia brillar los asientos de cuero color caramelo que tenía frente mio. Me gustaba mucho por los asientos que tenia delante mío donde podría ir cuatro personas viéndose de frente. El auto dio una curva mas y de pronto se estaciono. Andres bajo y abrió la puerta. Voltee para ver si Edward entraba pero primero fue Carlos que se puso a mi costado para luego entrar Edward y colocarse en frente mio mientras Andres se sentó al costado de Cullen.

El auto estaba en camino mientras yo me ocupaba en mis cosas. Carlos me hacia ver algunos papeles para poder firmarlos. Notaba la mirada de Edward, evaluaba mis movimientos. Estaba de nuevo algo movedizo. Ya estábamos veinte minutos en el carro hasta que no soporte mas y musite.

\- Que pasa señor Cullen?

Estaba extrañado por la forma en que me dirigi hacia el, pero entendido rápidamente al instante que deslizaba mis ojos hacia los costados. No quería que se enteraran sobre mi relativa confianza que tenia hacia el.

\- Todo esta bien, solo me pregunto a donde vamos?

\- Pues es un secreto – le dije sonriendo

Correspondio a la sonrisa con mucha facilidad y enarco una ceja

\- ¿Secreto señorita Swan?

Interesante Edward también podría pronunciar mi apellido tan sensual que yo lo hacia.

\- Si – respondi inclinando mi cabeza

\- ¿No podría decírmelo? – musito mientras apoyaba su mano en el mango de su asiento

Yo me rie un poco, parecía un ratoncito queriendo jugar con el gato, ya iba responder pero Carlos se me adelanto.

\- Deberia dar gracias que la señorita esta considerando llevarlo a este lugar

Edward entorno los ojos mientras vi a Carlos con una sonrisa, su pelea interna parecía de niños. Podía entretenerme así pero no estaba con ganas de sostener una discusión. Sin embargo, le dire que no me vuelva a interrumpir sino estará fuera, pero mas tarde ahora solo quería ver a Edward.

\- Estábamos afuera de la ciudad ¿No es así? – musite

\- ¿Por qué dice esto? – pregunte con mucha curiosidad

\- Ya estamos treinta minutos dentro del auto

Astuto. Eso me agrada, que bueno que estuve un paso adelante. Yo sonreí y musite mientras observaba todo su rostro, tan pacifico al hablar conmigo pero a la vez tan demandante.

\- Puede ser

\- Vamos señorita Swan, no cree que podría darme cuenta tan fácilmente?

Esto si que me hizo reir mientras Carlos y Andres me veian con un poco de gracia. Lo vi a Edward un poco mas y conteste.

\- Detective fue por eso la razón que salimos mas temprano – musite mientras yo deslizaba una de las cortinas para que notara las calles de Paris. Había mas de una ruta para llegar mi casa fueras de la ciudad y eso lo note a la venida de aquí

Me sonrío mientras asentia. De pronto yo solo volví la cortina a su sitio y musite con algo de presunción.

\- No me mal interprete detective. No lo subestimo ya que es por su capacidad que primero decidi distraerlo un poco

\- Me siento alagado señorita Swan y también impresionado.

\- Gracias detective – musite mientras nos sonreíamos un poco mas.

Volví a concentrarme con los documentos. Yo también quería llegar. Me mordia el labio inferior viendo con impaciencia el reloj de Carlos. Por ratos veía a Edward viéndome con curiosidad y tratando de no moverse mucho. Yo también veía que tan bien le quedaba ese traje. Ese color combinaba también con su cuerpo, es interesante la forma en que su cuerpo me atraía, me debatía si tener una platica a sola con él, podía ser muy interesante que saldría de nuestra conversación, yo necesitaba que me diera es información que necesito sobre la persona que dice acusar a Charlie. Luego le pondría pista para que no vuelva acercarse. Pero ¿Realmente podría privarme de verlo? Me tomo un segundo decidir al notar que sus ojos también podía notar que a solas estaré bien, total llevo mi arma por si quiere atacarme pero no creo que me quiera atacar de esa manera. Nos distrajimos al instante que el auto se detuvo. Carlos salio primero para verificar si todo estaba bien, le siguió Andres que se puso a un lado de la puerta, para colocar su mano delante de mio. Ya iba a salir en el instante que Edward me detuvo.

\- Señorita Isabella – susurro – ¿Me permite salir primero?

Con torneo mis ojos y me retire Edward salio primero y note que vio a todos el lugar en el instante que se abrochaba el botón de su saco, luego voltio y me brindo su mano y me sostuvo la mirada. Tome su mano, la conexión que tenemos es increíble. Me sonrió y yo solo disimule la sonrisa que me salio. Adelante algunos pasos mas mientras dejaba a Carlos dando indicaciones al chofer y Andres cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso? – susurre mientras caminaba

\- No la entiendo

\- Porque quiso salir primero?

Se quedo en silencio para sonreír y musitar

\- Quería conocer el lugar

\- Hummm… pensé que ya estaba buscando la zona de escape

\- Quizas solo quería un pretexto para tocarla – musito mientras nuestras miradas chocaron

Que juego peligroso es este? Pensé mientras sonreía y despegue mi mirada.

\- ¿Para que quería algo así?

\- Porque usted también lo pedía – sonrio

\- El ego esta sobrevalorado Señor Cullen, y usted si que tiene un exceso de este – le dije mientras veía a mi guardaespaldas que ya tenia la puerta abierta

Me dio las buenas noches y yo entre con Edward. A los pocos segundos estaba Jacob para recibirme. Su uniforme limpio y ordenado. Me sonrio con cortesía y noto la presencia de Edward. Frene mis pasos y Jacob tomo mi abrigo. Vi que su atención seguía en Edward y de la misma forma estaba Cullen.

\- Se te perdió algo Black?

\- No señorita

\- Entonces fíjate en algun lugar mas de la casa.

\- Si señorita

\- Bien, el señor es mi invitado personal – dije mientras caminaba a mi despacho note que Edward se quedo parado, gire para indicarle que podía venir y me alcanzo. Después me puse a caminar de nuevo.

\- No quiero a nadie interrumpirme

\- Y Carlos con Andres?

\- Entiendes que es nadie?

\- Si señorita

\- Espera a excepción de Sue, ¿Ok?

\- Por supuesto, va a gustar algo para beber?

\- No, suficiente de bebidas por hoy – observe a Edward y sonrio – Tu gustas algo de tomar?

\- Estoy bien

\- Bueno ya puedes retirar, y por favor que todos vayan a dormir, no quiero a nadie rondando por aqui – musite mientras Tyler estaba en la puerta de mi despacho y lo abria

\- Pasa por favor – le dije a Edward

Sonrio, entro con muchas ganas, me voltee y susurre a Tyler.

\- En serio no quiero a nadie aquí, y eso también va para ti, pero vuelve en una hora exacto con un taxi especial para el señor - dije mientras Tyler sincronizaba su reloj para las diez antes de las doce de la noche – Tyler sino mañana puedes despedirte de tu empleo

\- Si señorita.

Cerro la puerta y Edward estaba parado apoyado en mi escritorio mientras estaba cruzado de brazos. Sonreí y musite:

\- Quieres sentarte?

\- Por supuesto, en donde?

\- Aquí – le dije mientras yo tomaba asiento en el gran sillón de costado, el se sento tan rápido que me hizo reir un poco.

\- De quien es esta casa?

\- Mia – le dije con algo de presunción

\- Heredara?

\- Antes de tiempo, si – le conteste

Observaba todo, desde la puerta hasta las paredes y llegar a mí. Estábamos en silencio mientras yo lo veía un poco mejor. De pronto Edward continuo.

\- Para ser una diseñadora de ropas, tienes muchos guardaespaldas…

\- Te fijas en los detalles – susurre – podre ser diseñadora pero no quita que soy hija de un mafioso, ahora que esta en la cárcel pues no sé quizás pueda yo estar en peligro…

\- Pero tu lo eres?

Note que escogia con mucho cuidado sus palabras. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quería ofenderme? ¿No quería acusarme directamente?

\- Soy que? – contra ataque con una pregunta a ver que podría decirme

\- La heredera de todo su mafia?

Esos ojos me hicieron sentir con tanta libertad de decir la verdad pero no podía. Me mordí el labio y se distrajo de inmediato, se acerco un poco a mi, yo aproveche esto y musite:

\- No, ya te dije solo soy una diseñadora – Rayos me dolía mentirle ¿Pero porque? No podía sentir eso me retire un poco pero corto la distancia de nuevo

\- Solo una diseñadora que hace poco salve que la secuestraran?

\- Pues si

\- En serio ¿Crees que solo por ser la hija de Charlie puede ser suficiente para secuestrarte?

Lo sabía el no va a creérselo. Bueno esto es una competencia de astucia y no podía perder. No ahora. Me deslice un poco y ofendida, con enojo por las cosas que Charlie me hacia hacer musite:

\- No lo sé, es una probabilidad

\- Pero nadie sabia que Charlie tenia una hija ¿Porque entonces ahora la buscarían?

\- He estado en el anonimato por mucho tiempo

\- Con mayor razón… porque intentar secuestrarla y donde podrían conocerla?

Me encogi de hombros y sonreí mientras lo llevaba al tema que quería.

\- Tiene alguna teoría?

\- Quisiera que usted me diga una, si la tiene – dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja. Estaba jugando.

\- Pues soy hija de un mafioso con eso me basta – sonreí diciendo algo mas que obvio

\- Pero los demas, hasta la policía no tenian la mayor probabilidad de que tu eres una pariente tan cercano, mucho menos que existías.

\- Exacto y por la misma razón tu también estas aquí conversando conmigo, si tu lograste encontrarme y con permiso mio estas aquí… entonces que te hace pensar que las demas personas no podrían hallarme?

Se quedo callado de nuevo, pensó por unos instantes y sonrio mientras movia la cabeza. Bien Isabella dos, Edward cero. Pero mi buen humor se fue al recordar por todas las coas que pasaba y sin pensar un poco de mi boca salio.

\- Además, tu mismo lo has dicho, ser hija de Charlie Swan ha sido lo mas torturoso que pueda tener… - es la única verdad

\- Entonces estas segura que no pueda ser por algo mas? Quizas que tu haya heredado, no solo la casa, sino algo mas?

\- Es normal que insista en el tema, no? – dije apartando unos centimentos

\- Soy detective solo quiero saber la verdad

\- Piensa que miento?

\- Pienso que estas protegiéndote – se quedo callado por unos instantes

El enojo aumento pero fue entonces que tenia que volver a tener el control de la conversación. Yo sonríe con mucha sensualidad, y me acerque con fuerza.

\- Algo mas? Que quieres decirme Edward? Que esta hablando con la jefa de una mafia?

\- No – dijo sonriendo – solo digo que pueda que usted tenga algo que los demas quieran

\- Que puede ser eso? – dije sonriendo mientras observaba sus ojos que se deslizaban por mi rostro

\- No lo sé, usted no sabía nada de los negocios de su padre?

\- Es evidente que no. Estaba en el anonimato hasta que esta noticia que salio, entonces decidí contratar a mas guardaespaldas… y mis hipótesis han sido ciertas, de la misma forma que usted pensó, quizas ellos, los cuales no sé quienes son, pueden buscarme porque suponen que tengo algo

Tenia que dirigir el interrogatorio al caso y no a mí, de esto depende que salgo de todo esto. ¿Pero si le digo a Edward del plan que tengo? No. Claro que no. Edward es un detective esta en el bando de los buenos y yo solo soy una mafiosa que quiere salir de todo esto.

\- ¿Lo dices por lo de ahora?

\- Pues es la misma razón que ya explique, tu estas aquí y yo deje que me encontraras… porque sinceramente piensas que tengo algo no, es así?

El rio un poco. Mientras yo deslizaba mi pierna para acomodarme. La abertura se abrió y sus ojos observaron rapidamente esto. Trago en seco y lo vi divertida. Creo que también siente lo mismo que yo. Esa atracción tan fuerte. Bella concéntrate. Esto no es un juego.

\- Pues al menos ya puedo hablar libremente contigo, si te refieres porque las cosas que se comento… si creemos que tu padre podría tener alguna cuenta asignada hacia a ti

Sus sospechas estaban muy en lo correcto pero yo no podía decirle que si. Me pare moviendo mis caderas mas de lo necesario. Tome algunos documentos y luego me sente a su lado. Le entregue estos y nuestras manos chocaron, me observo y los tomo. Mientras los leia yo musitaba:

\- Sabía que me buscaba por esto antes que habla contigo hoy. Aquí podrá ver todas mis cuentas los años y la cantidad de dinero que tengo.

\- Si ya veo entonces… espera – dijo mientras se volteaba - ¿antes que hablas conmigo hoy? ¿Pero…?

\- No piensas que eres el mejor detective de todo el mundo no?

El se rie un poco.

\- Carlos es muy bueno en su trabajo, supuse que alguno de ustedes quisiera contactarme y a mi no me gusta la prensa. Así que arregle esto para hablar en privado

Dejo los papeles a un lado y se acerco a mi

\- En privado?

\- No crees que es mejor?

\- Pues estoy de acuerdo – musito mientras se acerco un poco mas

Yo me distraía por sus labios que son tan seductores. Su cuerpo tan sexy. Concentrate.

\- Ya que estamos en un interrogatorio

\- Poco usual - respondio

\- Si, sabe usted sobre la declaración de demandante?

\- Claro que si – dijo Edward para después entornar los ojos – eso es el documento que busca?

Me tomo desprevenida pero sabia manejar este tema con sutileza

\- Documento no pero si quiero saber su declaración

\- Con alguna intención?

\- Soy hija de Charlie, no es obvio que quisiera rescatarlo?

\- Pues no podrás sacarlo y lo sabes

\- No dije sacarlo, sino rescatarlo, es mi padre y quisiera saber si puedo bajar su años en la cárcel – dije mientras movia mis pestañas para hacerlo creible – además también investigue por mis propios medios, si acusan de esto ya nadie podría hacer algo

\- Tampoco Benjamín – musito con una sonrisa

\- Siendo uno de los buenos

\- Y si esto es así entonces porque mencionas el nombre de Charlie con desprecio?

Sonrie, no se le escapa nada. Eso me gusta mas.

\- Me oculto estas cosas pero no quita que quiera apoyarlo en algo, es mi padre no?

\- Pues a veces pareciera que hiciera esto por alguien mas…

\- Por quien va a ser?

\- No lo sé, por quien podría hacerlo?

\- Quien sabe – dije despreocupada – si lo llego averiguar por quien podría ser entonces te dire

\- Segura? – dijo acercándose

\- Por supuesto – musite acortando la distancia

Nuestras frentes se juntaron, que increíble sensación, no parabamos de sonreír, de pronto su mano la paso por mi cintura apegándome un poco mas mientras yo no ponía resistencia. Mi corazón no paraba de latir tan fuerte, puse mi mano sobre su pecho y alce la vista al notar que también Edward estaba de la  
misma forma.

\- Puedo ayudarte con algo?

\- Si – dije del mismo modo entre cortado

\- Dime…

\- En muy importante para mi saber que dijo el dueño de los restaurantes…

\- Segura que solo necesita eso? – dijo algo ronco

\- Si, por ahora – sonreí con mucha delicadeza

Su mano en mi cintura y nuestras frentes juntándose esto no esta bien pero porque no me alejo. Me mordia el labio y de pronto musito:

\- Se te ve tan tierna haciendo eso que dan ganas de…

Tocaron la puerta violentamente mientras nos separábamos a regañadientes. No quería hacerlo sin embargo no pudo ser mas preciso, el juego se estaba yendo de las manos pero pude conseguir las cosas que necesitaba. Me separe y me puse lo mas lejos posible mientras colocaba mis manos encima de mi pierna

\- Pase – sonríe para evitar pegar a la persona que interrumpió

Deslice mis ojos hacia Edward, que sin querer me ayudo a reírme al notar que estaba del mismo modo. Tyler finalmente entro, se coloco delante de mi y musito:

\- Señorita ya esta listo

\- Ok

Me pare y Edward también se paro tomando los documentos para ponerse muy cerca de mi.

\- Es muy tarde ya, es hora que vayas a tu casa

\- Entiendo – dijo mientras veía a Tyler

\- Detective lo acompaño hasta la puerta, Tyler te puedes retirar a descansar.

\- Si señorita

Los tres salimos del despacho Edward caminaba muy pegado a mi. Hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrí y estaba el taxi que había mandado a pedir.

\- Espero que haya podido conseguir alguna información para su caso

\- Y yo espero que haya disfrutado la noche

\- Por supuesto que si – le dije sonriendo con delicadeza ya no estaba bien deslumbrarlo

\- Estaré en comunicación con usted señorita

\- Claro ese el plan no?

Sus ojos notaban que no quería irse, y los mios? Rayos podía delatarme con una mirada. Trate de aparte mis ojos pero sus hipnotizantés ojos verdes me ganaron.

\- Le conseguiré los documentos que me ha pedido, tiene algun numero para poder contactarla?

Sabia que quería hablar en privado conmigo pero cualquier persona que este involucrada conmigo también se ve afectado, hoy la bebida de esta noche es ejemplo.

\- Creame que tendrá noticias mias en el instante que yo sepa que usted tiene las cosas que le he pedido

Si Bella lo mas profesional posible. Claro eso es. Solo sonrio vio el taxi y me enarco una ceja. Sabia que su auto se había quedado en el restaurante pero no es cierto.

\- No te preocupes tu auto ya debe estar en tu domicilio por eso te pedi un taxi especial

Este es color negro con lunas polarizadas por dentro y por fuera, en el asiento del pasajero había un panel donde no podía verlo.

\- Este también lleva cortinas?

\- No

\- Que bueno…

Sonrio, sin embargo esto no duro mucho ya que musite:

\- Solo lunas polarizadas por dentro y por fuera

Puso un puchero, y yo rei con verdaderas ganas. Se me acerco un poco mas.

\- Sabias que puedo hallar este lugar si me fijo bien algunos puntos?

\- No creo puedas verlo desde la oscuridad – entorne los ojos.

\- Tratare

\- Quiero ver que hagas eso – le sonreí

Se agacho hasta alcanzar mi mejilla y dio un beso a solo centímetros de mis labios, me quede muy quieta.

\- Te conseguiré eso – me susurro

\- Lo sé

\- Por cierto que hermosa casa tienes

Le sonreí sabiendo a que se referia y conteste

\- Hermosa no cabe duda

Bajo las escaleras y antes de entrar al auto me vio por ultima vez y sonrio. La luna iluminaba ese rostro tan perfecto mientras yo solo ponían todo mi control para no correr hasta el. Pedir que se quede inventar alguna excusa pero esto no es posible me puse seria y me voltee para entrar a la casa y apoyar mi espalda contra la puerta. Escuche el carro arrancar entonces pude aflojarme, mis piernas se tambaleaban rayos que tenía ese hombre que me hacia sentir así? Me preguntaba mientras subía las escaleras pero una voz me hizo detenerme.

\- Señorita podemos hablar?

No voltee sabia que es Carlos que estaba al pie de la escalera pero yo no pare y segui subiendo

\- Ahora no

\- Pero… - dijo con voz preocupante

\- Se trata de Sue? – musite mientras dude si camianr lento

\- No señorita

\- Entonces ya vete – dije en el instante que afirme mis pass

\- Pero…

\- Ya dije que no, quiero dormir ha sido un día largo, mañana quiero ver a ti y Andres a las nueve en el despacho entendido?

\- Si

\- Retirate Carlos

Llegue a mi cuarto con mucho agotamiento, solo quería echarme a la cama y dormir hasta tarde pero tenía que resolver cosas mañana. Estaba en mi cama, cambiada y desmaquillada, es tarde pero no podía dormir pensando las cosas que paso hoy. De pronto sonó mi celular, es un mensaje de Tia.

"Hola amiga, espero te trajo suerte el vestido, mañana quiero verte antes que me vaya de viaje con Steh por un mes a Londres ya sabes visita familia. Te espero a las once de la mañana en mi casa"

Suspire y bueno ella me había hecho un favor. Tenía que hacerlo. Bueno mañana es un día con muchas emociones.

Estaba en mi escritorio esperando ver al imbécil de Riley en mi oficina tal cual pedí a Carlos que llamara. Caminando por mi gran oficina estaba con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que Riley tenia que ver con algo del supuesto secuestro. No esto no esta bien. Estaba en peligro y tenía que cuidar a todo de esta casa. Abrí la puerta y llame a Carlos.

\- No quiero a nadie a rondando la casa, que cada uno permanezca en sus cuarto. A Sue que pongan dos guardaespaldas dentro de su habitación – musite mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la recepción – Y esto va para todos! Al venir Riley quiero que este escoltado desde la entrada, esta viniendo en un carro privado, con su padre.

De pronto Sue me interrumpe bajando por las escaleras. Estaba preocupada, me adelante y le subi. Tome su mano, le sonreí, tratando de no alterarla. Su rostro, y su frente con arrugas.

\- Mi niña que pasa?

\- Sue tienes que ir a tu cuarto – musite mientras la llevaba escaleras arriba

\- Pero porque?

\- Esto es peligro, viene un señor – dije tratando de escoger mis palabras

\- Que pasa con ese señor?

\- No te puedo contar – no quería ponerla en peligro

\- Quiero estar contigo

Es mi única familia, y Sue no podía estar en esa reunión. Estaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. En su mirada podía verme reflejada, los días que la pasaba sola y Charlie nunca teniendo tiempo para mi

\- No, Sue por favor – dije con ternura – Que te parece si mas tarde nos vamos con Tia? Me ha invitado a su casa podemos ir para alla. Termino con este tema rápido si? Luego te compro todas las cosas que quieras, zapatos, ropa, un celular, después podemos ir algun taller de cocina si quieres para que puedas tener amigas y reunirte. Todas las cosas que necesites.

\- Y pasear contigo?

\- Eso haremos entonces – le sonreí y de pronto Carlos desde al pie de las escaleras musito

\- Ya esta aquí

\- Ok

Vi a Sue la tome por los hombros y estando en un escalón mas alto que ella, le di un beso en la frente. Sonrei y musite:

\- Ahora nos vemos alístate para salir

\- Claro

Ella termino por subir las escaleras y sus guardaespaldas la esperaban, ellos me miraban y yo asentí. Sabían que tenian que hacer. Me voltee dando un suspiro y volviendo tener la postura seria. Baje las escaleras. Acomode mi ropa y me dirigí a mi oficina. Camine y al entrar dije que hicieran pasar.

Parada detrás de mi escritorio notando algunas cosas en mi agenda sobre la casa de Tia y la salida con Sue. Tocaron la puerta para luego pasar. Riley y su padre pasaron me veían confundido. Detrás estaba en Carlos y Andres que cerraron la puerta. Yo inmediatamente puse mi pistola en el escritorio. Riley noto esto, y me observo con mas cuidado. Su padre estaba confuso. No pude fingir mi amabilidad así que musite:

\- Ustedes tiene algo que ver con el incidente de anoche?

\- Anoche? – dijo Hans mientras tomaba asiento

\- Si – dije secamente – ayer estuve un restaurante y resulta que intente ser secuestrada pero aquí me tienen

La reacciones de Hans y Riley son diferentes. Esto me parecía extraño. Esto me hizo dudar, note que Riley no le importaba mientras Hans estaba notando su preocupación. Riley apoyo sus manos en el escritorio.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con esta reunión?

\- No sé, quizas porque la persona me llamo Amuleto?

\- Acaso no tuviste una reunión con todos los socios? Porque crees que pudimos ser nosotros?

Se podía ver el enojo en sus ojos, y yo detesto que me vean así. Entonces tome mi arma y Riley se aparto del escritorio. Rápidamente, quiso sacar su arma Carlos y Andres, se encargaron de apuntarlo, solo a él. Alzo las manos, yo no dejaba de apuntarle.

\- Me crees estúpida?

\- La verdad…

\- Escucha idiota si averiguo que fuiste tu, poniendo en peligro mi vida, tu vida va hacer el único que te debas preocupar porque te buscare y nadie volverá saber de ti ¿Entendiste?

\- Sino tienes pruebas no podrás culparme a mi

\- Si las consigo, si – dije mientras bajaba el arma

Todos se relajaron, Riley me vio sentarse y musito con molestia:

\- Me acusas a mi y no a todos los socios porque?

\- Eres el único que me causa problemas – musite mientras anotaba algunas cosas en mi agenda

\- Pero tu solo nos llamas, nosotros venimos a la fuerza, nos apuntas y nos acusas.

\- Deberias acostumbrarte – dije con desprecio

\- Averigua Swan, espero no te lleves una gran sorpresa

\- No lo va hacer si tu esta involucrado, me llamas Swan?

\- Fue el apellido de tu padre no?

\- Pero a mi me llamas por el nombre que te di, Amuleto

\- Eres una mafiosa muy fuerte un verdadero Swan

\- Mafiosa? Tu crees? – dije ironica

\- Bueno mandas a tu antojo, lo mismo que Swan, estas con tu arma en la mesa, lo mismo que tu padre y por último a veces eres tan irritante al igual que tu…

\- No te permito que me comprares con Charlie – dije mientras abruptamente tomaba el arma y le sacaba el seguro – No soy parecida, y tampoco lo mismo que Charlie, ahora si que deberías preocuparte por tu vida Riley

\- Porque? – dijo tenso viendo el arma el señor Hans

\- No, señor Hans de mi no debe tener cuidado pero si de los maliantes de Victoria y Laurent

\- Que? – dijo parándose y llevándose una mano a su cintura y su mano derecha al mentón – ellos no son acaso…

\- Si, el grupito de James

\- No solo es un grupito – menciono Hans respondiendo a su hijo – son muy peligroso

\- Carlos y Andres se encargaron de James ayer por la noches, es mas… - vi a Carlos que seguía apuntando con su arma, alce mi rostro y musito:

\- Ahora mismo ya están pasando en las noticias sobre la hospitalización de James, confirmando no podrá hablar por todo un año

\- Perfecto

Riley y Hans se sorprendieron de esto, me vieron con ojos algo alarmantes. Si es la única forma de hacerme respetar ya lo había conseguido.

\- Crees que los demas puedan venir a buscarnos? – pregunto Hans

\- No lo dudo, vinieron por el jefe principal, pero no lograron atraparme, ellos no pueden hacerlo solo alguien vine con ese grupo, voy a descubrirlo y los hare pagar

\- Esto no es bueno – musito de pronto Hans que recién logro entender la seriedad del asunto

\- No, no lo es – dije seria mientras me distraía – si vinieron a mi primero y no lo consiguieron puede ir por cualquiera de ustedes y esto no conviene a ninguno de nosotros

\- Claro que no, que sugiere que hagamos?

\- Sencillo, averiguare y recomiendo que hagan los mismo, manden un mensaje a todos los socios que puedan y díganle que estamos en peligro, y que cualquiera de puede ser no confíen en nadie – musite mientras veía a Riley – hasta que encontremos al responsable de esto

\- Si claro

\- Bueno ya se pueden ir y por si acaso el pago sobre el negocio de activo en las vegas ya esta en su cuenta bancaria, para que no haya retrasos cumplan su parte

\- Ok – dijo Riley secamente

Hans y Riley se fueron al instante. Carlos y Andres lo escoltaron y no se despegaron hasta que subieran al carro y se marcharan de la casa. No podía admitir pero estaba mas tranquila con ellos fuera de la casa. Suspire, Carlos abrió la puerta.

\- Ya esta

\- Que bueno

\- Cree que el ataque contra usted tiene que ver con su padre?

\- Porque la pregunta?

\- Solo pienselo, su padre ha sido hace poco le hicieron caer en una trampa, ahora quieren secuestrarla…

Sus palabras me hacían dudar hasta que entendí a que se referia. Me tense.

\- Puede que el mismo personaje este detrás de todo esto

\- Si – dije con determinación

\- Ok con mayor razón hay que estar mas resguardados

\- Si señorita Swan

\- Bueno ya se me hace tarde – musite mientras tomaba mi arma y lo cocaba detrás de mi espalda para salir

Con la agenda en mi mano y sali del despacho. Andres me esperaba en la puerta y musito:

\- La señora Sue esta esperándola en el coche señorita

\- Perfecto, no la hagamos tardar

Camine con mayor rapidez antes de salir por completo de la casa. Tome aire y suspire. No podía verme alterada sobre todo porque yo ahora tenia que ser una visitar amable. Me sente al costado de Sue, me vio y entorno sus ojos y yo musite

\- Que?

\- Paso algo?

\- No – dije riéndome mientras veía la ventana y el carro avanzaba.

\- Todo bajo control?

\- Siempre esta así – musite mientras sonreía - dime ya pensaste que quieres que compremos?

\- Si eso creo

Fuimos conversando en el camino. Sue no para de decirme que había visto las casa que le pedí por internet, que había lugares que quería visitar. Después se avergonzó al decirme que tenia un lugar perfecto. No note que estaba con una Tablet antigua hasta que Carlos le ayudo mostrándome el lugar. Por unos instantes me tense pero trate de ocultarlo. Se trataba de Forks, mi lugar de nacimiento, hace años que no íbamos para allá. Donde mamá estaba. Yo acaricie sus cabellos y musite:

\- Lo pensare si? Solo dime que casa es, si podemos comprarla y si es factible lo haremos

\- Esta bien – musito mientras sonreía y llegábamos a la casa de tía

Sin embargo algo no estaba del todo bien. Note que habian mas de un coche, esto me preocupo ya iba indicarle a Tyler que diera vuelta pero justo salía Tia de la puerta. Esto me tranquilizo pero solo un poco. Andres salio primero y para abrirnos la puerta. Tia estaba con ropa muy ligera mientras yo andaba muy formal creo que debí cambiarme. Una vez que Andres me daba la indicación que todo estaba bien sali. Pon tu mejor sonrisa, pensé

\- Isabella… - musito Tia corriendo hacia a mi y abrazándome yo le correspondi el abrazo y me soltó – que gusto que hayas venido

\- Ayer me salvaste de una, me toca a mi – dije sonriendo – pero mira quien vino a verte también

De pronto salio Sue y Tia grito de emoción mientras la abraza fuerte. Yo sonreí y alguien nos interrumpió.

\- Pero que pasa aquí?

\- Hola Seth

\- Pero Isabella, verte dos veces, guau si que debemos Tia es buena convenciendo a las personas – me envolvió en sus brazos y no me soltó hasta que Carlos musito

\- Señor Anderson, creo que no la esta dejando respirar

\- Es muy cierto – dijo Seth riéndose de pronto vio a Sue – no lo puedo creer hasta Sue ha venido ya el día es mas lindo hoy

\- Si – dijo Tia con felicidad – venga entren

\- Tia una pregunta antes de entrar – puse mi vista en los dos carros que habian – creo que estás ocupada

\- Pues es una reunión privada solo unos amigos de la familia

\- No creo que debamos entrar, entonces

\- Que dices? – dijo mientras trata de captar mi palabras – son nuestras invitadas y no se van de aquí

\- Si Tia tiene razón, anda vamos – dijo Seth apoyando a su hermana

Me preocupaba las personas que podrían estar en ese lugar, sobre todo por la inseguridad que pase ayer. Además no me podría exponer así, pero no creo que pase algo mas no? Tenia que aparentar. Sonrei y asentí. Sue, Seth y Tia se adelantaron yo me detuve y musite bajo

\- Carlos que rodeen el lugar con discreción, no sabemos quienes podrían estar adentro así que mucha cautela. Pongan a Tyler a que revise con Andres tu vigila la entrada principal, y no hagas que los de seguridad de los Anderson mal interpreten la situación

\- Si señorita Swan

Camine un poco mas rápido para que no notaran que me había atrasado. Sonrei en cuanto subimos las escaleras y entramos a la sala. Tan bellísima y calida. Esto si que es una casa nos condujeron a una sala grande con los sofás mas caros que haya visto. Con fotos en la mesa de la familia y unas cuantas revistas. Las ventanas tan grandes que el sol entraba en todo su esplendor. Tan exquisita la sala que se podía quedar por horas con un buen libro. Mi recorrido visual paro al notar que cinco personas voltearon a vernos. Segui caminando hasta que ellos se pararon para saludarnos.

\- Bueno - dijo Tia – los presento Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice, ellas son Isabella…

Sabia que no estaba bien si memorizaban dos apellidos distintos, entonces me adelante y musite

\- Y Sue Swan – sonreí siendo gentil

\- Exacto – estaba feliz Tia – y Ellos son la familia Cullen

Me quede de una pieza, al escuchar el apellido. No podía creerlo ¿Acaso esta es la familia de Edward? ¿Pero que hacia con Tia? ¿Me ha habran descubierto? ¿No lo creo? pero ellos no parecen ser agentes, policías. Vamos Isabella ellos no son los únicos Cullen en esta ciudad.

\- Bueno no estamos completos – dijo la pequeña que es presentada al final – falta un miembro que no pudo venir porque anda tan ocupado con su trabajo

\- Cierto, falta… - musite Seth

\- Edward Cullen – dijo Alice

Así que ya no podría exponerme? Rayos esto no estaba bien para nada. Tenia que reaccionar así que tendí mi mano y fingí esta de lo mas emocionada posible. Tenia que cortar esta visita lo mas rápido posible. Piensa en algo Isabella, ahora.


	8. TE PROTEGERE

TE PROTEGERE

POV BELLA

Sentado viéndonos ellos colocando la sonrisa más natural posible y yo fingiendo una. Asintiendo como si escuchara. No podía creer que estaba en frente de la familia de Edward, si que son numerosos pero acaso el vive con ellos?

\- Y tu Isabella?

Me pregunto la pequeña, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Si?

\- Te dedicas a…

Rayos que podía decir? Es muy probable que las cosas que hable aquí Edward lo sabra. Si decía que soy diseñadora Tia se sorprendería, y si les digo que tengo un negocio familiar Sue podría sospechar. Que bien, esto es un buen día, hice un gesto de desagrado con disimulación para luego cambiarla con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Pues soy una inversionista. Tengo negocios por aquí por alla. Actualmente tengo acciones en una boutique

\- Así? Cual es?

\- Tiene por nombre Margaret…

\- Margaret Scottt? – dije Alice con suma emoción. Ok esto no es bueno

\- Si, claro

\- Ella tiene una de las mejores boutique en Paris, sus diseños son únicos

\- Pues le diré que te haga algunos descuentos

Así que Charlie lo preparo bien todo realmente valido el nombre y también la boutique. Recuerdo que Carlos hace poco me paso algunos papeles pero no quise ir pensando que es una farsa pero al parecer no. Uno de estos día voy a ir para allá.

\- Gracias Isabella – musito sentándose a mi costado y abrazandome

Guau no estaba acostumbrada a la muestras de afecto, solo logre darle algunas palmitas en la espalda para luego alejarme. Todos me veían con amabilidad. Sin embargo solo una persona me tenía la vista fija.

\- Has escuchado eso Rosalie podremos comprar varios vestidos

\- Si Alice, son buenas noticias – dijo ella que no quitaba su mirada de mi

Ella es seria inclusive me daba que pensar. Pareciera que buscara algo en mí. Pero yo no fallo así que no podrá saber nada. Sonrei de costado y ella enarco su ceja.

\- Hermana, no por favor no haga que mi esposa quiera comprar pero Rosalie amor, tu vas a querer mas ropa? – hablo ese chico que en serio es enorme y no dejaba de mirar tan embobado a su esposa, tenia un parecido a la forma en que Edward me veia anoche… espero no esto no es posible

\- No te preocupes amor – dijo ella viendo a su esposo – esta vez podre costearlo yo

\- Te amo

\- Yo también – dijo ella juntando sus narices

\- Niños estamos de visitas

\- Si mamá – musito rápidamente Emmett

Conversamos un rato mas, me entere de varias cosas. Carlisle es doctor. Esme diseñadora de interiores. Emmett trabajaba para una empresa internacional de gerente y su esposa es docente en una universidad de Estados unidos mientras que Alice ya estaba incursionando para ser diseñadora de modas. Me comentaron la idea que tenian con Tia y las ganas que estaban por poner su negocio, musite que podía ayudarlas y eso las animo bastantes. Seth que estaba a mi costado me susurro:

\- Ella son muy emocionadas con todo esto, disculpa los gritos de emoción

\- Descuida me gusta verlas felices

Eso es muy cierto, Alice brinda esas ganas de querer protegerla. Tia que es mi amiga, definitivamente me agradaba que estuviera tan contenta. Es motivador que las personas que estaban a mi lado estuvieran bien. Observe a Sue y ella sonreía mientras hablaba con Carlisle y Esme.

\- Señores ya podemos pasar al jardín – indico el mayordomo

\- Perfecto pasen – se paro Tia para darnos el pase

Primero la familia Cullen paso y luego Sue y yo pero Tia me jalo para un lado para musitar:

\- No me dijiste que conocías a Margaret Scott

\- Técnicamente invierto en esa tienda – musite en susurro

\- Entonces en serio podrás ayudarme?

\- Por supuesto que si, dejame terminar con algunos asuntos y lo hare

\- Ok – dijo abrazandome

\- Mas bien Tia yo no creo quedarme mucho tiempo después de compartir yo me retiro

\- Porque?

Porque ya di mucha información, y podría exponerlos aquí y ahora es mejor que me vaya, pensé. No podía decirle eso. Suspire

\- Prometí a Sue un paseo con ella y tengo que cumplirlo

\- Esta bien – dijo con tristeza – pero promete que me visitaras en Londres

\- De acuerdo, hare un espacio en mi agenda

\- Te mando la dirección por correo

\- No, mejor directo a mi celular – sonríe todos los mensaje que están en correo pueden ser monitoreados así que es mejor evitarlo.

\- Perfecto

Caminamos un poco mas rápido y ya estaban sentados esperándonos. Si que hicieron una comida ligera. Los sirvientes nos comenzaron a servir. A cada uno no indicaron si queríamos café, jugo o té. Yo indica que me trajera un té con cero de azucar. Y de pronto el comentario de Alice llamo mi atención.

\- Increíble que tu también pidas té

\- ¿A que te refieres? – musite entornando los ojos

\- Pues a mi hijo que no logro venir por trabajo, también pide té cada vez que vamos a comer algo – indico Carlisle con una sonrisa

\- Cierto – hablo Emmett – Edward siempre pide té con cero de azúcar, al igual que tu

\- Le jalare las orejas por no venir – comento Alice mientras extendia su servilleta

Sonrei tiernamente, así que ambos teníamos algo en común. No podía creerlo.

\- Tu conoces a Edward, Isabella? – pregunto de pronto Rosalie

Rayos mi sonrisa me delato, estoy segura. Coloque una expresión tranquila, a pesa que fue descubierta indirectamente. Rosalie es una mujer muy perspicaz, tendría que tener cuidado con ella.

\- Pues… ustedes son Cullen no?

\- Claro – respondio ella

\- Entonces puedo asumir que su hijo es el detective de Londres?

\- Si – dijo con orgullo Esme – entonces si lo conoces.

\- Todo el mundo lo conoce, en la televisión han hablado mucho de él. Así que al igual que todos, lo conozco tan limitamente, que la televisión y sus noticias me permitan saber

\- Oh ya veo – dijo Rosalie sonando convencida de sus palabras

\- Creo que te llevarías bien con Edward. Tienen una forma parecida al hablar – dijo Alice mas para si misma

Me rei un poco, si supieras Alice que anoche lo conoci tan cerca que casi no lo dejo salir de mi casa.

\- Eso crees? – sonríe para ser amable

\- Claro que si

\- Y porque lo mencionas ahora que no esta? – pregunte sospechando algo

Ella solo rio. Lo supe, comparti su risa y musite

\- Entonces querían hacer de esta reunión una cita? – note las miradas que Alice y Tia hacían - Vaya que si les funciono

De pronto sono mi celular, note que es Benjamín, me pare de la mesa y me excuse diciendo que se trata de un tema de negocios. Me aparte de todos, conteste.

\- Swan

\- Isabella, hoy voy hablar con tu padre le preguntare sobre los socios que tiene

\- Los socios? Pero yo sé quienes son para que quieres saber eso?

\- Estuve averiguando algunas cosas y no cuadra algunos registros con los negocios que han presentado

\- Bien, te llego el botón que Carlos te mando?

\- Lo tengo justo en la solapera

\- Ok, es una cámara espia, al estar en el lugar me mandas un mensaje yo lo activare por mi laptop para poder ver la entrevista que le haras

\- Esta bien

\- Tengo que cortar, nos vemos

Corte la llamada, tome un poco de aire y con tranquilidad me fui al almuerzo de nuevo.

POV EDWARD

Estaba sentado en la maquina tratando de buscar ese documento que tanto necesitaba para Isabella. Rayos, ayer casi no pude dormir pensando en las cosas que habíamos pasado. Una mujer inteligente, sorprendente y astuta. No puedo creer lo embobado que estaba, sus ojos chocolates me cautivaron y ya no pude despegarme de ellos. Su cintura fue lo mas delicioso que pude tocar, esos labios que sino fuera por ese guardaespaldas la hubiera besado… espero no puedo pensar eso. Ella es una testigo, pero algo oculta. Sus ojos me querían decir pero no lo hacia. ¿Qué escondes? Primero tengo que ganarme su confianza después podre averiguar sobre las cosas que esconde para ayudarla. Vi la taza de café express, y tome un poco mas para poder mantenerme despierto ya que con los gritos de Alice a las ocho de la mañana no logre dormir. Y todo porque su amiga Tia la invito a una reunión. Esos Anderson siempre viajando de aquí para alla. Seth me caia muy bien, un chico con mucho futuro para ser policía, al menos eso me dijo que consideraba ser. Hoy hubiera ido a esa reunión si Alice no se le escapaba que tenian una trampa para mí. Querían que conociera una chica amiga de Tia, la cual yo no estaba interesado puesto que mis ojos solo estaban puesto en una sola persona pensé mientras sacaba mi billetera para ver la foto de Isabella. Que tiene esta mujer que me atrae tanto. Ayer por poco me quedaba en su casa. Estaba con muchas ganas, ella también lo podía notar pero fue una señorita madura y me hecho antes que yo mismo hubiera corrido hacia ella para besarla tanto que no la dejaría escapar. Recorde de pronto las cosas que me dijo Garrett anoche,

"Recuerda solo tienes reconocerla y seguirla con prudencia"

Pues técnicamente lo hice… solo que en algo mas personal. La reconocí, no al inicio pero después me quede boca abierto. Seguirla con prudencia, bueno fui prudente todo el tiempo no me sobrepase con ella. Así que, los requisitos están intactos. Sonrí al recordar toda su figura. Cerre mis ojos para poder sentir nuevamente la suavidad de su rostro.

\- Hey! – dijo Garrett asustándome y haciendo que mi billetera se callera. – Que haces?

\- Carajo Garrett – musite mientras tomaba con rapidez mi billetera y lo guardaba

\- Gracias buenos días para ti también – rio un poco para luego tomar un poco de su café - porque te asuste? Acaso te quedaste dormido?

Se sentó a mi costado para ver la pantalla.

\- Si un poco.

\- Anoche no dormiste no?

\- Dormi bien pero poco – dije con gesto de desagrado

\- Pues yo también, ya que espere la llamada de mi amigo que estaba en un caso y nada

\- Lo siento Garrett llegue muy agotado

\- Si es normal, tu hermana me dijo que ya había llegado y que todo estaba bien – se encogio de hombros para luego poner mas atención a mi búsqueda en la computadora

\- Si…

Me concentre mas hasta que consegui el documento que buscaba, lei rápidamente y lo mande a imprimir.

\- Para que quieres ese documento?

\- Garrett ayer descubri que la chica que buscábamos es Isabella…

\- Entonces es la dueña de esas tiendas? – dijo mientras dejaba el café para tomar las hojas impresas y dármelas

\- Si pero no solo eso…

\- Que mas?

Dudaba en contárselo, no sabria si me apoyaría, movi la cabeza y decidi mejor ocultarle algunas cosas. Por ejemplo que fui a su casa, que ella me pidió la información, que me dio documentos, que permitio encontrarla, que le tome la cintura porque no quería dejarla ir. Si, mejor le cuento a mi manera.

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver con Swan

\- Que?! – dijo sorprendido – estas seguro?

No quería mentirle pero sino lo hacia, buscaría a Isabella y no podía permitirlo. La tendrían metida aquí por horas y conociendo lo sumamente fuerte no va a decir nada.

\- Si – dije mientras volvia ver el computador

\- La información de donde la sacaste?

\- Un mesero por unos billetes hablo

\- Bueno si la información es cierta… esperemos que nadie de con el paradero de ella

\- Porque dices eso? – musite mientras trataba de estar tranquilo

\- Nosotros la pudimos encontrar quizas las personas que han puesto la trampa también la encuentren

Pensé por minutos sus palabras. Si nosotros la hallamos fue porque ella lo permitio. Pero Garrett no estaba enterado.

\- Ella quizas no tenga nada que ver con el dinero pero si ellos piensan que si entonces

Se interrumpió.Esto me tenso. No podía pensar que le hicieran daño.

\- Crees que puedan… culparle por un dinero que no esta? – le pregunte Garrett

\- Esto es la mafia Edward pueden culpar a alguien que es totalmente ajeno a esto

\- No creo que dinero quieran… - pensé por unos minutos - Garrett puedes investigar todos los negocios que tenia Charlie?

\- Claro, que quieres saber…

\- Los nombres de los principales socios, debe de tener varios pero siempre tiene una persona que consideran mano derecha

\- Ok pero porque quieres saber eso?

\- Quizas ellos nos de alguna respuesta.

Pasamos unos minutos investigando, baje información y me puse de pie. Reuni todos los documentos lo puse en un folder.

\- A donde vas?

\- Voy a entrevistar a Charlie

\- Ok te paso los documentos despues

\- Claro que si – musite mientras salía de la oficina

Quería saber que iba a pasar con Isabella, la única persona que podía decírmelo es Charlie, pase por el pasadizo que daba para el interrogatorio. Solicite al policía que me diera un permiso de veinte minutos, accedi de inmediato. Lo trajeron, espere que dijeran que ya podía pasar. Cinco minutos después, entre. Lo vi tan preocupado y molesto. Noto mi presencia rápido, entonces hizo un gesto de desagrado. Apague la cámara de seguridad que había, no lo necesitaba. Prendí las luces para verlo por completo. Las facciones son muy parecidas al de Isabella. Me sente al frente coloque el folder y musite:

\- Señor Swan

\- Señor? – dijo sorprendido – no sabias que tratas de señor

\- Soy respetuoso Charlie

\- Ya veo, que quiere?

Bien el interrogatorio empezó, sus facciones notaban fastidio pero tenia que colaborar

\- Usted tiene el dinero?

\- No, al menos este no – dijo con seriedad

\- Donde podría estarlo?

\- La verdad no lo sé – no estaba mintiendo podía notarlo

\- Quiere decirme que esto fue una trampa? – pregunte mientras le daba las hojas del contrato donde estaba su firma

\- Claro que si, esto es una falsificación, es notorio créame

\- Por supuesto, es un mafioso no es así? Se dedica a esto

Esquivo la mirada con fastidio, es una respuesta muy evidente.

\- Porque a usted entonces?

\- Soy el mejor en mis negocios, ellos necesitaban hacer esto

\- Y usted no accedió por… - comencé a notar que estaba serio y preocupado

\- Porque los negocios con esas personas no me parecían completamente legibles – escogió sus palabras

\- Explicate

\- Cada vez que yo hago un negocio, siempre quiero beneficiarme pero este no me beneficiaba en lo absoluto

\- Que beneficios se refiere

\- No dire nada mas – dijo mientras arrugaba su frente – mi defensor me dijo que no hablara sino estaba el

\- Señor Swan, creo que no entiende la gravedad del asunto, lo acusan de algo muy fuerte. – tenia que tener su atención – acusación que la verdad no creo que tenga que ver

\- Perdon? – dijo asombrándose

Perfecto ya tengo su atención. Ahora tengo que tener su confianza

\- Swan yo no pondré a un hombre tras las rejas por algo que no ha cometido, quizás por esto si – dije mientras veía los papeles que estaban en su maletín – pero quiero encerrar al responsable que hizo esto

Swan me veía y no salía de su asombro. Se apoyo en la mesa. Estaba agotado. Suspiro.

\- Cree que le hicieron esto solo por los beneficios, por un negocio?

\- Tu no te puedes imaginar, cuanto dinero tengo yo y no me refiero a los datos que has averiguado… - musito mientras noto lo papeles

\- Eso significa que no están tras de usted sino tras el dinero que tiene en general?

\- No lo sé, eso lo supuso usted.

De pronto Garrett entro con un policía me entrego unos documentos y se retiro. Dejo una nota en los documentos. Lo lei rápidamente.

"Esto te va a sorprender. Tiene un solo socio que hace todos los negocios pero no se le puede acusar de nada, esta tan limpio. Sin embargo, estos dos tienen socios minoritarios, si hay alguien que puede haber hecho esto alguno de ellos"

Me tense, lo vi con verdadero enojo por no cooperar. Me controle y hojee un poco. Los socios minoritarios no me importaba pero si uno solo.

\- Swan nos quedamos en que pueden seguirlo por su dinero en general

\- Yo no dije eso

\- Pero lo estamos poniendo de hipótesis – interrumpí rápidamente – tiene alguna idea de quien pueda ser?

\- Oh vamos, puede ser cualquier persona… - movio la cabeza en negación

\- Que sepa que tiene estos negocios… quizas alguno de sus socios… - dije viéndolo me esquivo la mirada, perfecto el también sospecha de su propio socio ahora a confirmarlo

\- Socios?

\- Claro socios – musite con tranquilidad

\- No tengo socios

\- Usted tiene un imperio con todo estos trabajos y solo no creo que pueda hacerlo… que tal si yo menciono algunos y usted me dice si, no – su reacción es tan seria – Tom?

No hubo reacción.

\- Rayan?

Tampoco

\- Hans?

Note que en el primer nombre no hubo reacción pero después hubo una segunda reacción de sospecha no por el nombre sino por algo mas. Ok ya tenia al posible sospechoso.

\- Bien, hablemos de Hans… hace que tiempo tiene conoce a esta persona?

\- No dire nada, Cullen

Me tensione, tenia que colaborar, Isabella estaba en peligro. Coloque todo los papeles a un lado, me apoye en la mesa.

\- Swan, aparte del dinero no tiene algo que quisiera proteger? Quizas a alguien?

De pronto entorno los ojos, se vio el asombro y musito

\- Que esta diciendo?

\- Porque hizo toda esta fortuna? Porque realizo todo estos negocios tiene tuvo un porque?

\- No te dire eso – dijo serio

\- Eso quiere decir si… - dije mientras pensaba en Isabella

\- Cullen ya le dije que no dire nada

\- Swan… si tuvo un motivo por hacer todo, no cree que este algo o alguien puede estar en peligro? – dije esto ultimo tenso y preocupado

\- En peligroso dices? – musito de pronto, sus ojos se notaban llenos de preocupación y determinación

Es hora de decirle las cosas, no me importaba su seguridad sino de Isabella y que tanto esta metida en esto. Si es que esta.

\- Si claro, las personas que hicieron esto, al parecer no están por un solo dinero, sino por toda tu fortuna… pero ahora que no estas aquí… quien podría tener esto?

Se quedo en silencio, callado se notaba que debatia. Se movio en su asiento para luego decir.

\- Porque mejor no me dice que sabe usted?

Isabella tenia la misma actitud de su padre, no decía nada hasta que no brindaran información primero.

\- Creo que ambos sabemos que esta en juego aquí

\- Entonces te refieres a un quien…

\- Si – dije secamente

\- Conoce a Isabella no es cierto? – dijo con tanta facilidad que no puede ocultar mi asombro pero mantuve la calma

\- Si – dije en la misma actitud

\- Quiero decirle algo Cullen, si yo veo que le hacen daño, yo mismo mandare a que busquen a esa persona y que no la encuentren

Su reacción se volvió muy seria. Definitivamente quería a Isabella pero ella no a él ¿Por qué?. Al menos ya admitió su parte ahora me toca a mi.

\- Nadie le hara daño Swan, no permitiré que toquen a su hija

Esto le sorprendió pero bajo la guardia de un padre que defiende a su hija

\- No sé de que forma dieron con ella pero déjenla en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto - gruño

\- Fue difícil, es mas puedo asegurarle que yo no la encontré, ella permitió que yo la descubriera

\- Que ella hizo que? – dijo enarcando un ceja

\- Si, ayer la conoci – dije tratando de no sonreír con ternura – ella hizo todo lo necesario para que yo la encontrara, si ella no hubiera permitido eso, es muy probable que no pudiera saber quien es.

Charlie se rio, pareciera que se sentía orgullo de su hija.

\- Es astuta no es así?

\- Vaya que lo es – musite mientras cruzaba los brazos

\- Para que ella quiso verlo?

\- Necesitaba dejar en claro que no tiene nada que ver

No iba a decirle que me pidió algo mas. Porque esto solo corresponde a mi. Pero me sorprendió

\- Usted miente – dijo con suma seguridad

\- Porque?

\- Isabella no haría algo solo para aclarar eso, quizo algo mas

\- Pues no que yo recuerde, hablo que busca la manera de poder ayudarlo nada mas

Esto no le convencio pero no iba a conseguir nada mas de mi.

\- Entonces, ya puede decirme las cosas…

\- Porque dijo que Isabella esta en peligro?

\- Ayer quisieron hacerle daño

Se tenso mucho, pero tenia que estar calmado.

\- Le paso algo? - gruño

\- No, lo impedí yo – musite con tranquilidad

\- Que paso? Porque quisieron hacerle daño? Quien fue?

Me estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y el tiempo que pedi estaba por acabarse.

\- Estoy seguro que ella misma podrá contárselo – musite mientras recordaba su visita aquí - por ahora tiene que ayudarme, no quiero que lastimen a Isabella.

\- Y si es mentira para que me haga hablar?

\- Benjamín va a venir en unos minutos mas… - dije con toda la seriedad del mundo – si gusta puede preguntárselo porque creo que esta vez vendrá solo no es así?

Swan entendio a que me referia entonces con gesto de molestia musito.

\- No sé quien pueda estar del dinero que tengo en general pero si quiere un sospecho, pues pienso que mi mano derecha puede tener algo que ver

\- Porque? – musite prestando atención

\- Es quien mas me insistió en hacer este negocio

\- Estamos hablando de Hans? – musite para estar seguro

\- Yo no creo que él hiciera esto, sino alguien mas que puede estar asesorándolo, total el esta tan limpio…

Esto me hizo dudar, podía entender sus palabras ocultas y de pronto musite:

\- Que tanto en peligro puede estar Isabella?

\- Mucho – dijo con pesar

\- Swan aquí no tengo cámaras filmándolo, menos micrófonos – musite mientras me sacaba el saco para que viera

\- Lo sé, sino Isabella ya estuviera aquí en calidad de testigo

\- Ok, entonces dígame… es ella quien tiene todo su negocio ahora?

Esquivo la mirada. Rayos tenia que contestar esto.

\- Por favor Swan tiene que decirme que tanto tiene que ver… ayer sino fuera por mi, le hubieran hecho daño… y si esta en mucho peligro entonces tiene que decirme si esta a cargo…

Lo pensaba pero no quería soltar nada, me pare con fuerza y apoye mis dedos en la mesa. No iba a irme hasta que no me dijera.

\- Swan, si ella esta a cargo entonces van a ir por ella, no lo entiende? Querian fuera de sus negocios para tener ese dinero… ahora que alguien mas heredo esto… también intentaran sacarla del camino. Usted solo es un estorbo para la persona que hizo esto, por eso la trampa… - dije con toda la preocupación que sentía, mi manos estaban formando puños – ayer quisieran dañarla no sé que hubiera pasado si yo no… – ya no pude continuar pero tenia que decirme – esto solo es el inicio no pararan hasta sacarla del camino y no podrán llevarla a la cárcel…

Swan me vio y se tenso. Se paro y arrugo la frente. Estaba cabizbajo. Entonces musito.

\- Si le digo promete mantener a Isabella a salvo?

\- Ayer lo hice y lo volvería hacer – estaba decidió en ayudarla no le mentía a Swan

Estaba dudando me iba a decir hasta que de pronto tocaron la puerta el policía entro y me dijo:

\- Detective, ya llego Benjamín tiene que irse

\- Solo un segundo mas

\- Lo siento no puedo

Me moleste con todo esto, tome los papeles y mi saco, ya estaba por irme pero Charlie me detuvo:

\- Cullen…

Gire mis talones, y me acerque.

\- Si ella permite que la vea de nuevo, dígale que nunca este sola, que tampoco salga a ningun lado al menos hoy – susurro viendo a todos lados

\- Porque?

\- Hoy se iba hacer la entrega de un dinero por un trabajo que se hizo hace meses, pero si esta entrega no se hace a tiempo van a ir por cualquiera de los que están en este negocio y no acaba en nada bueno.

Esto me tenso mas, tenia que ir a buscarla ahora.

\- Yo estoy aquí y no me pueden hacer nada aquí literalmente, pero ya deben conocer que Isabella es mi hija entonces pueden ir por ella…

Me tenia que ir sumamente rápido. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño.

\- Tiene idea de donde pueda estar?

\- No – dijo con preocupación – pero la persona que viene a ver podría saberlo

No dije nada mas y sali de la puerta, cerre la puerta. El policía se retiro para buscar mi pase. Me choque directamente con Benjamín. Estaba de buen humor. Me pare frente de él, y musite rápido:

\- Donde esta Isabella?

\- Que? – dijo mientras se asombraba

\- Benjamín – musite viendo para todos lados y en susurros – sé quien es Isabella ayer viniste con ella recuerdas?

\- De que habla detective?

\- No tengo tiempo que perder, esta en peligro ahora. Anoche quisieron dañarla, y hoy también puede estar en peligro

Benjamín me quedo viendo no sabía que hacer. Se notaba que todos querían proteger a Isabella.

\- Vamos Benjamín, ella esta en peligro, sé que te sorprende que sepa pero creeme al decirte que ella permitió que la encontrara. Ayer a pesar que estaba sus guardaespaldas, Carlos y Andres, casi la lastiman…

\- Si lo sé – musite Benjamín mientras suspira. Me vio a los ojos. Al parecer noto algo extraño y rio – no hubiera dicho nada sino mencionas a ese par. Solo sabemos sus nombres los socios, Charlie, Isabella y yo. Además porque Isabella me dijo que si los mencionabas que te dijera

Es increíble ella manejaba la situación a distancia. Por segunda vez permitia que yo la encontrara. Que bellísima mujer. Pero rayos tenia que concentrame

\- Por favor Benjamín dime donde esta

\- La llame hace diez minutos… - me dijo que estaba yendo a un centro comercial uno que esta algo apartado de la ciudad

Pensé rápidamente, a que centro podría ir. De pronto recordé que Alice siempre compra sus cosas discretamente en el centro comercial…

\- "Lo mejor de Paris" – musite antes que pudiera darme cuenta

\- Si, ahí es un lugar tranquilo solo van personas que tienen mucho dinero, Isabella ahora es una de ellas.

\- Gracias Benjamín – note que tenia un botón de mas en la solapera me reí, solo a Isabella se podía ocurrir eso, quizas ya no podía ver pero quería estar presente y musite – lindo botón, que el policía no te lo vaya a ver

Benjamín se vio y se soprendio mientras reia un poco. El policía me trajo mi pase. Salí corriendo, me dirigi a la oficina donde me encontré con Garrett.

\- No tengo tiempo

\- Que paso?

\- No puedo explicarte ahora pero necesito que me averigües todo sobre este socio – le señale a Hans – tienes que darme toda información que puedas yo regreso en menos de dos horas

\- Claro pero a donde vas luego te digo – musite mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesa y me llevaba el documento que me pidió y los guardaba en el bolsillo.

Tome las llaves de mi carro y corri lo mas rápido que pude al estacionamiento. Todos se hacían a un lado para dejarme pasar. Salí de edificio con prisa, visualice mi carro y me dirigi hacia él. En menos de unos segundos estaba arrancando el carro para la salida. Le enseñe mi pase al vigilante y puse quinta al vehiculo. Estaba tenso, apretaba el volante con mis manos. Estaba a media hora del lugar, vamos corre, me decía para llegar mas rápido donde estaba. De pronto mi celular sonó pero no conteste, sin embargo volvio a sonar me fije, Alice llamando? A rayos, conteste.

\- Que pasa Alice?

\- Hermanito, te llamo para decirte que ya estamos saliendo de la casa de Tia y Seth

\- Que bueno – dije concentrado en la pista

\- Bien, te perdiste de un almuerzo increíble

\- Estoy ocupado, Alice

\- Pero que trabajador eres

\- Si claro, además me querías hacer perder el tiempo para conocer a una chica

\- Pensar que Isabella es igual que tu

Por poco y me choco contra algo al escuchar su nombre. Me volví a concentrar y de nuevo tuve el control del carro.

\- Que dijiste?

\- Isabella es la chica que íbamos a presentarte hoy, hace unos instantes se tuvo que ir porque tenia trabajo

No podía ser cierto, estará hablando de mi Isabella?... que? Yo dije que?

\- Isabella que?

\- Isabella Swan, es accionista de una de las tiendas de Margaret Scott, pero es muy reservada con eso, no quiso hablar mas de su trabajo

Me quede sorprendido, si hubiera ido al almuerzo ya estaría hablando con ella. No creo que supiera que mi familia estuviera ahí. Además Alice dijo que es amiga de Tia y Seth por eso me la querían presentar. Sin embargo recordé sus palabras.

"No piensas que eres el mejor detective de todo el mundo no? Carlos es muy bueno en su trabajo"

Definitivamente ella no sabía que son mi familia. Conclui.

\- Dices que es conocida por los Anderson desde hace mucho?

\- Si desde la universidad

\- Entiendo… porque dices que es igual que a mi?

\- Porque se sorprendió al vernos a todos reunidos aquí, además a los segundos que se pronuncio tu nombre, se dio cuenta para que habíamos citado el día de hoy y porque también vive para el trabajo.

Lo sabía ella no tenia idea que son mi familia antes de conocerla. Me hubiera gustado ver su rostro de sorpresa. Sonrei ante la idea. Así que se excuso por trabajo. No lo creo, ella no quiso exponer a mi familia dando mas su información y retirándose rápido. Ella es encantadora.

\- Hola? Hola? – dijo Alice haciéndome volver a la conversación

\- Lo siento Alice, dime ya se fue?

\- Si creo

\- No detenla – musite rápidamente es mejor darle el encuentro en la casa de los Anderson

\- Que te pasa Edward?

\- No querias que la conozca? – musite de lo mas normal a pesar que ya se me había escuchado alarmado

\- Si pero ya se fue

Rayos, gruñli y apreté el acelerador mas a fondo

\- Alice tengo que irme, te llamare al rato

Corte la llamada bruscamente, Isabella espero sigas bien, solo unos minutos mas. Me decía mientras pasaba rápido los arboles.

POV BELLA

Sue estaba escogiendo algunas sabanas de colores suaves, y también retratos. Yo solo veía las bolsas que Andres y Carlos se turnaban poniendo en el carro. Mientras recordaba la gran familia Cullen. Rayos si que la excusa del trabajo fue precisa, no podía quedarme y exponerlo. Es muy probable que Edward se entere de esto pero de eso me encargo después. Todas las vendedoras estaban detrás de Sue, ella lucia feliz y eso me hacia feliz también. Pasamos diez minutos mas y la lleve a la sección de ropas para que escogiera todas las ropas que quisiera. Carteras, zapatos, billeteras, blusas, faldas y tantas cosas mas. Mientras la vestían yo iba escogiendo un celular para ellas, una computadora y una laptop. Definitivamente me gustaba este centro comercial, es privado y relajante. Así que lo mejor de Paris, podía tener las cosas que necesitaba, nunca pensé estar tan a gusto en un lugar así. Me sente para poder visualizar la manera que trataban a Sue, Carlos se aproximo y musito:

\- La señora Sue esta muy feliz

\- Siempre tiene que estar así – musite sonriendo

\- Si señorita

\- Han tenido noticias de Benjamín? – pregunte con seriedad

\- Si, nos dijo que en cinco minutos mas podría ver a su padre

\- Perfecto, Sue ya termina de vestirse puedes llevar los demas paquetes, pagare la cuenta y activare mi celular para ver la entrevista

\- Señorita tiene que esperar que Benjamín este dentro del cuarto para activar la micro cámara que esta en su solapa

\- Lo sé Carlos, mas bien pase mis audífonos no quiero que Sue escuche es mas desde el otro celular mantente en línea para comunicarme con Benjamín y pueda entrevistarlo – musite mientras Carlos sacaba de su bolsillo los audífonos y me los entregaba

De pronto Sue nos vio y se acerco para ver si me gustaba su ropa y yo asentí. Estaba mas que linda con esa ropa. Me abrazo fuertemente y me agradeció varias veces.

\- Eres una madre para mi Sue, así que siempre te voy a cuidar, ahora que dices sinos vamos a un lindo restaurante a comer

\- Gracias mi niña

\- De nada ve al auto y esperame con Andres

Andres tomo las ultimas bolsas y le ofrecio su brazo a Sue. Ella tomo y se camino junto con él. Me fui a la caja, las señoritas estaban mas que feliz, yo sabía que fue porque casi vaciamos la tienda pero Sue merece mucho mas cosas. Por supuesto que a cada una le daría una buena propina, me atendieron bien y eso me gusta. Carlos se me acerco mas para que la cámara no me viera. Sono su celular y susurro.

\- Señorita, Benjamín ya esta en el cuarto con su padre

\- Bien ponle los audífonos y conectalos – musite mientras entregaba mi tarjeta de crédito

Active desde mi celular la cámara y luego Carlos me entrego la Tablet para poder tener una mejor visión de la entrevista. Estaba Charlie, pero estaba serio y preocupado. Me parecio muy raro. Con discreción entregue la Tablet a Carlos para poder firmar. Pasado unos minutos ya estaba fuera de la tienda mientras escuchaba la conversación por el celular.

\- Bella estuvo en peligro? – pregunto de inmediato Charlie

Genial es un padre preocupado. Estupido.

\- Charlie, Isabella esta bien… ayer quisieron secuestrarla

\- Secuestrarla? – se altero pero que rayos le pasaba ahora?

\- Si pero esta bien… alguien la salvo

\- Por favor no me digas que alguien la salvo, crees que no sé… aquel detective estuvo aquí, él hablo con ella, Cullen protegio a mi hija…

Me tense rápidamente, no pensé que Edward había hablado con él. Bueno es de suponer pero que habría dicho? Carlos me vio, el también estaba escuchando todo.

\- Benjamín – susurre – preguntale que le dijo?

Charlie estaba molesto. Benjamín se puso mas derecho.

\- Charlie le has dicho algo a Cullen?

\- No mucho – dijo pensando

\- No mucho?

\- Edward sabe sobre los negocios que hice con algunos socios pero no dije nombre, y que sospechaba quien pudo hacerle daño

\- Quien podría ser?

\- Algun socio eso definitivamente – Charlie estaba muy seguro de sus palabras y esto me tenso. Segui caminando por el centro para llegar a la puerta.

\- Edward sabe que Isabella es la dueña de tu fortuna?

\- Claro que no pero… Isabella permitio que encontraran no debio hacer eso

\- El FBI tiene el documento completo sobre este caso, algo que no puedo conseguir yo – se excuso Benjamín

\- Eso fue muy peligroso

\- En serio Charlie? – dijo con molestia – Mas de las cosas que esta pasando? No lo creo…

\- Benjamín donde esta Bella ahora? – pregunto muy preocupado

Yo llegue a la puerta, mientras le entregaba un paquete a Carlos. Me lo recibió y note que Sue estaba de pie en la puerta del auto llamándome para que subiera. Yo asentí y camine un poco lento.

\- Esta bien Charlie

\- Hoy había un negocio por entregar, ya lo han hecho?

Alce la vista a Carlos, pero el ya estaba llamando a Riley para confirmar eso. Mientras yo por el audicular del teléfono musite:

\- Benjamín solo habla que yo me encargo

Volví a ver a Carlos y me susurro.

\- No contesta, solo casilla de voz

\- Rayos – respondi

Benjamín ya le había dicho y Charlie de pronto se aproximo y musito:

\- Por favor si esta en la calle dile que salga de donde esta. Si el negocio no ha sido enviado ella corre un gran peligro ahora, dile que llame a Riley tiene que confirmarle que ya lo hizo, hasta que no lo haga que no salga de casa.

\- Porque? – dijo Benjamín mientras Carlos movia su cabeza.

Mierda, este estúpido no contestaba. No había confirmación.

\- Se trata de un negocio delicado. Sino le entrega la buscaran a ella y nada bueno va a salir de ahí

Me tense esto no es bueno, para nada. Tenia que irme ahora. Desconecte la Tablet, se la di a Carlos que guardo en su abrigo, mientras yo guarde el celular, Sue noto que mi actitud estaba seria, la vi que avanzaba lento hasta a mi y de pronto todo paso muy rápido. Un carro raspando los frenos voltio por la derecha, yo voltee rápidamente y logre notar quien manejaba, ¿Pero que rayos? ¿Cómo sabia que yo estaba aquí? Su rostro estaba lleno de angustia y preocupación. Estaciono el carro de golpe y mientras Edward bajaba, un carro por el otro lado vino mas rápido, note que abrieron la puerta, un hombre salto y cayendo de rodillas, saco un arma para directamente apuntarme. Mierda! En los próximos segundos se escucho un disparo, y mi nombre escucharse fuertemente por la calle.

POV EDWARD

Solo tengo que girar y llegare al lugar, por favor espero que este en el centro comercial correcto. De pronto la vi. Estaba guardando con algo, acelere el carro y note que Carlos la acompañaba y al frente había un carro con una señora que se dirigía hacia ella. Pare el carro, estaba tan confundida. Baje del carro y justo un carro se venia aproximando con velocidad hacia ella, note que un hombre salio con un arma apuntándola, corri mas rápido y se escucho un disparo. NO.

\- ISABELLAAAAA! – grite con todas mis fuerzas.

No, no podía estar herida, no por favor. Yo tenia que impedirlo, note como dos cuerpos caían al suelo. Rayos! Esto no puede estar pasando, acabare con la persona que osó hacerle daño.


	9. LO PROMETO

CAPITULO: LO PROMETO

POV BELLA

Escuche el disparo y tan rápido vi a Sue caminando hacia a mi, corrí y la hice caer abrazándola mientras mi cuerpo caía al suelo y amortiguaba el golpe. A lo lejos, pude notar que alguien me llamaba pero no le daba importancia. Mi prioridad es saber si Sue estaba herida. Levante mi vista y note que Carlos estaba disparando. Andres ya se hacia a mi lado ayudándome a pararme.

\- No a mi a Sue – grite fuerte para que pudiera oírme ya que escuchaba disparos pero no solo de Carlos sino de varias personas mas

\- Mi niña – dijo Sue asustada - ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sue levántate, rápido no tenemos tiempo, Andres llévatela AHORA!

Me iba a parar y me di cuenta, que algunos pequeños vidrios de las vitrinas se hacían hecho añicos por las balas, así que tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, pero al levantarme sentir dolor en el tobillo .¡Carajo! Tenia que sopórtalo, tome fuerza y me pare pero me tambalee, iba a caer al suelo pero unas manos fuertes me sostuvieron, pensé que es Carlos. Me equivoque, vi atónita. Estaba con un gesto lleno de angustia. Edward me levanto de un solo movimiento con una mano mientras que sostenia su arma con la derecha. Note a donde estaba disparando. Una camioneta negra con cuatro personas detrás de estas apuntando y disparando hacia nosotros. Se notaba que es blindado por las balas que no atravesaran. Comence a dar un paso pero de mis labios sono un gemido de dolor. Edward se volteo para verme y de pronto note que alguien venia por su espalda con un arma. Lo vi con furia, me pare derecha, me solté del agarre de Edward mientras lo ponía detrás de mi espalda y sacaba con una sola mano la pistola que tenía atrás. Senti que todo pasaba tan lento, no lo dude, rápidamente apunte, tome un poco de aire, estabilice mi objetivo y suspire.

\- No caeré hoy – susurre mientras botaba el aire y disparaba.

La bala salió con tal fuerza que se escucho el estruendo mientras impactaba con gran velocidad a idiota que se atrevió apuntar a Edward y a mí. El chico cayo al suelo inmovilizado.

\- Isabella… - dijo Edward mientras me volteaba a verlo

Rayos! El no sabía nada que yo portaba un arma. Me quede viéndolo, me mordí el labio. No podía ocultar mas cosas… quizas si mientras no supiera nada podría alejarlo de todo esto… a pesar que Edward lleva el caso. Suspire esperando cualquier cosa negativa de su parte.

\- Sorprendente – musito mientras me veía con ojos tan cautivados.

\- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí – interrumpió Carlos mientras nos veíamos fijamente – Señorita!

\- Si – dije volviendo a ver la situación, baje el arma sosteniéndola con ambas manos, me observe el tobillo, hice un gesto de dolor – llévense a Sue al carro

Grite mientras Edward con un brazo me sostenia y el otro apuntaba con su arma y dispara. Andres se la subio encontra de la voluntad de mi nana.

\- Nos quedaremos desprotegidos – musito Carlos mientras cambiaba el cartucho

Rayos tenia razón, una vez que el auto arrancara nos quedaríamos no cero escudos. De pronto unos hombres salieron de un segundo auto que venia con toda velocidad al instante que Carlos derribara a uno y yo a dos mientras Edward se encargaba de librarse de uno que estaba corriendo hacia nosotros.

\- Saquenla ya! – grite mientras Andres entraba al auto y arranco a toda velocidad

De pronto visualice un carro, podía cubrirnos por unos minutos. Codee a Edward y Carlos, este volteo y movi la cabeza hacia la dirección del carro. Asintieron, corrimos hasta allá, felizmente no estaba tan lejos. Carlos comenzó a disparar mas rápido, yo me agachaba para esquivar las balas. Trataba de ver todo el panorama pero no había escape. De repente, Carlos se agacho y esquivaba las balas que a estas alturas ya no sabía por donde venían. Apuntaba y dispara, hería algunos pero no a todos. Rayos note que Carlos le apuntaban coloque un paso al frente y dispare. Este cayo y Edward me volvio a cubrir con la espalda

\- Hay que sacarla de aquí – decía Carlos cubriéndome también – alguien ya habrá mencionado de esto a la policia

\- Ok – dijo Edward mientras en cada disparo tratábamos de cubrirnos detrás del carro – ellos no tardaran en venir

De pronto note que trataba de ver por todas las calles, mientras disparaba al frente. Entendi porque hacia eso, entonces musite:

\- Aquí no hay cámaras – musite al disparar – por eso compro aquí

\- Ok, Carlos necesitare tu ayuda, tiene que cubrirme a la cuenta de tres

\- Pero que haras

\- No hay tiempo solo hazlo

\- Yo no recibo tus ordenes – decía Carlos

\- Se pueden callar los dos? – musite mientras nuestras espaldas estaban chocando con las puertas del carro. Analice toda la situación y vi a Edward recordé rápidamente.

\- Viniste en un carro no?

\- Si – dijo con determinación

\- Entonces – respiraba agitada – ese es tu plan

\- Por supuesto – dijo tratando de no sonreir

\- Tu carro es blindado? – pregunto Carlos

\- Si – contesto Edward mientras cargaba su pistola

\- Bien, jefa?

\- Lo dudas? – dije enarcando una ceja algo molesta

\- Bien – musito Edward – ahora!

Grito nos paramos, Edward me tomo de la cintura me cargo contra su cuerpo y rápidamente avanzamos. Carlos dispara y nos cubria mientras Edward también disparaba. Yo le di mi pistola a Carlos al notar que se había quedado con cero balas. Edward noto esto así que con más facilidad me envolvió con su brazo hasta llegar a su carro. Rápidamente me dejo con cuidado al costado del auto, un mercedes, interesante. Nos agachamos. Saco las llaves de su pantalón y abrió las puertas para luego darselas a Carlos.

\- Es mejor que manejes tu – le decía al instante que abrió la puerta de atrás y me hacia entrar con la cabeza gacha

Carlos lo vio confundido y Edward entro al carro mientras le decía:

\- Tu conoces el camino a su casa.

\- Ok

Te dare tiempo musito Edward mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventana para disparar a las luna principal esta estallo en pequeños fragmentos.

De pronto los disparos pararon y Edward musito:

\- Arranca ahora! – decía al entrar al carro y me abrazaba y me hacia sentar en el piso cubriéndome con todo su cuerpo y con la pistola poniéndola cerca de él

Solo unos veinte minutos después Carlos manejaba con rapidez pero ya con todo su cuerpo bien colocado en el asiento. Edward se separa un poco de mi, me observa. En esos instantes solo estaba tratando de analizar todas las cosas que habian pasado, todas las personas que estaban expuestas, Sue que podría estar herida y va a ser por mi culpa, Andres que salio manejando y no sé si este bien. No preteste atención a Edward ya que estaba concentrada en el bienestar de todas las personas que hoy pudieron… rayos no podía decirlo. Que rostro tenia ahora que note que Edward alzo la voz :

\- Dime que estas bien? – musito mientras me tomaba por los brazos y me sacudia para poder desconcentrarme

\- Si… solo estoy – dije arrastrando las palabras pero me interrumpió mientras sus brazos me envolvían para colocarme en contra su pecho y apoyarse contra la puerta su rostro estuvo cerca de mi oído y susurro

\- Por un instante pensé que tu… que yo no llegaría a tiempo y que… - no terminaba las palabras

No lo pensé mas y lo abrace con todas las fuerzas que tenia. Edward había venido a mi para cuidarme, sino llegaba a tiempo es probable que Sue, Carlos, Andres y yo no lograríamos… Rayos! Recorde una vez mas porque estamos todos aquí metidos. Edward se separo un poco de mi.

\- Tu tobillo? – dijo mientras me veía y lo tomaba para sobarlo

\- Esta bien solo algo adolorida – musite con despreocupación

Edward me veía con expresión de preocupación. Su mano se dirigió a mi rostro lo acaricio tan delicadamente pareciera que tocara una vajilla de porcelana. Cerre mis ojos para sentir su roce pero de pronto recordé que no estábamos solos y además no podía aceptar eso. Retrocede tan solo un poco mientras abria los ojos. Estaban tan aliviados y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

\- Carlos – musite de pronto – tienes noticias de Andres y Sue?

\- No señorita pero por el tiempo que esta la casa es seguro que ya debe estar ahí

\- Ok – dije mientras agachaba la cabeza para buscar el arma

\- Señorita esta en el asiento del copiloto

Tome el arma y la puse detrás de mi espalda. Edward me vio, sonrio y tiro toda su espalda de nuevo a la puerta, suspiro y musito:

\- No sabía que manejas muy bien el arma

Sonrei y puse en blanco los ojos:

\- Y eso que no ha visto en defensa personal – susurro Carlos

Edward soltó una risita mientras yo encarque una ceja y musite:

\- Tiempo de llegada?

\- Veinte minutos – dijo mientras me tensionaba

\- Rápido Carlos

Estaba muy preocupada. Sue y Andres ya debieron llamar pero no tenia noticias, el camino se hacia mas largo. Me quería sentar en el asiento pero no quería moverme, vi a Edward me observaba y musite:

\- Me encontraste gracias a Benjamín

\- Te encontré porque decidiste eso – musito con fuerza

\- Si – musite mordiéndome el labio y enarque una ceja – fuiste de gran ayuda hoy

\- De gran ayuda? – sonrio y su moviento después me sorprendio

Edward me tomo la mano y me jalo hacia el, cai en sus brazos. Me abrazo tan fuerte y susurro:

\- Antes de hacerte las preguntas necesarias y tu también, dejame estar así contigo

Yo sonreí y me acurruque en su pecho. Estaba desprotegida así que podía permitir algo así. Empece a recordar todo. Los disparos, el rostro de Sue, Edward que no dejaban su preocupación a un lado. Al salir de aquí tenía que ser fuerte y con mas determinación que antes. Carlos estaciono el carro con rapidez en la casa, Edward se alejo de mi, abrió la puerta. Baje rápido del carro, yo estaba a punto de salir pero Edward me tomo de la cintura y me intento cargar pero Carlos ya estaba en la puerta del carro.

\- Que esta haciendo? – dijo mientras se molestaba

\- Que esperabas? Que camine? Le duele el tobillo

\- Yo puedo cargarla es mi deber cuidarla

\- Tu deber – dijo molesto – si lo es porque no la sacaste antes de ese centro comercial – gruño Edward

\- También lo hiciste por tu deber – respondio mi guardaespaldas

\- Que deber? – dijo Edward musitando fuerte – Dime que deber? – de pronto bajo su tono de voz – sabes bien que llevo el caso de su padre, no tengo ninguna responsabilidad aquí, entonces dime porque crees que vine?

\- No lo sé, dime tu – dijo desafiante – quizas veniste a seguir investigando

\- Te equivocas vine por ella

Me quede en silencio, esto es mucha información. No podía hablar de sentimientos ahora, tenía que ver a Sue. Puse mis manos firmes en la puerta del auto y trata de pararme, me dolía menos mi tobillo.

\- No soporto las discusiones de niños sino ninguno puede cargarme, pues bien no lo necesito ahora.

Camine con pasos firmes al dar el tercer paso. Senti que unas manos tomaban mi cintura. Mis brazos estaban en mi pecho, mis piernas estaban siendo sujetadas por un fuerte brazo.

\- Puedo caminar – susurre molesta

\- Es mejor que por ahora no, hasta dentro de dos horas.

\- Que ahora eres doctor? – musite mientras enarcaba una ceja y el me veía con una sonrisa

\- Con gusto lo podría ser por ti – rio tan solo un poco parecía que se reia de algo privado – puedes estar herida y aun así no dejas de ser tu

\- Eso… nunca cambiara, Edward – susurre con pena

\- No soy doctor pero mi padre si – dijo mientras yo preste atención subio las pequeñas escaleras y ya tenian abiertas las puertas para mi y Edward – pero eso tu ya sabes no?

Esquive mi rostro no quería verlo. Justo al entrar veo Andres que me esperaba, estaba preocupado. Se notaba. Suspire, al menos sabía que estaba bien.

\- Señorita – dijo con alivio – yo no quise dejarla

\- Seguiste mi orden esta bien, pero dime tu te paso algo?

\- No – dijo despreocupado

\- Y… - no logre musitar ya que alguien vino corriendo hacia a mi

\- Mi niña – dijo llorando rayos no quería verla así – que le paso? – pregunto a Edward que estaba sorprendido

\- Solo se lastimo el tobillo nada grave

\- Baje por favor – musite quería abrazarla a Sue

\- No mi niña, hay que llevarla a su cuarto

\- Claro que no – dije fuerte – a mi oficina

\- No – dijeron Edward y Sue esto me sorprendió

Sue nunca me había dado ninguna orden y Edward jamas había usado un tono tan preocupante. Gruñe por lo bajo, pero Sue ya estaba hablando con Edward mientras subían por las escaleras. Andres estaba detrás de nosotros. Nos abrió la puerta, Edward se quedo observando mi amplio cuarto y me deposito con suavidad al borde de la cama. Se inclino y me tomo el tobillo, estaba ligeramente hinchado, solo necesitaba reposo.

\- Necesitara usar una venda por algunas horas, y crema

\- Andres, rápido trae un vendaje y una crema – le decía Sue mientras Edward trataba de sobarme un poco

Andres se fue a traer las cosas que habian pasado. Sue se puso a mi costado me abrazo y lloraba un poco. Yo la vi y la abrace, no quería llorar para que estuviera tranquila.

\- Discúlpame – salio de mis labios – te expuse a algo que no debio ser, discúlpame Sue te cuidare mas

\- Que dices? – dijo Sue – estuve aterrada porque te pasara algo mi niña, todos esos disparos y verte a ti caer protegiéndome, que pasa? Porque te dispararon?

Edward me quedo viendo, el noto a Sue y su desesperación y yo negué confirmando su acierto. Sue no sabia nada.

\- Sue no puedo contarte nada pero te prometo que estaremos bien, ya falta poco.

Ella no pudo mas y lloro mientras me abrazaba, se aferraba a mi mientras su cabeza se quedaba debajo de mi mentón. Acaricie sus cabellos, para relajarla. Esto es mi culpa. Su rostro se quedo en mi pecho. Edward suspiraba, notaba que estaba enojado pero ¿Por qué? De pronto Sue movio su cabeza y le extendió la mano a Edward, la tomo y musito con la voz quebrada.

\- Gracias por venir y protegerla

\- Descuide Sue – de pronto me vio y musito – yo te protegeré

Su voz sono tan firme parecía cada vez que yo tomaba una decisión. Tan firme que yo no pude refutarle nada. ¿Tenia la minima idea que decisión había tomado? ¿Lo dijo para tranquilizar a Sue? No podía saberlo pero esto no importaba ahora, Sue estaba conmigo y nada. El se acerco y nos abrazo fuertemente. Sue no dejaba de llorar, yo cariciaba su cabello mientras Edward juntaba su cabeza con la mia cerrando los ojos. Después, Sue se calmo un poco, yo limpie sus lagrimas mientras Edward se ponía de rodillas para poder ver mi tobillo, en ese instante Andres traía el vendaje con la crema. Carlos apareció en la puerta para ver si todo estaba bien. Al terminar le pedi a Sue que vaya a tomar una ducha para que pudiera relajarse. Al instante de irse, pedi Andres que acompañara y que subiera mi agenda, el teléfono con los papeles que estaban en mi despacho. Cerro la puerta y estábamos los tres, sabiendo la verdad de todo.

\- Solo descansa por unas horas, yo voy a venir en unas horas mas

\- Que? – dije asombrada

\- Tengo que solucionar algunas cosas con alguien – musito molesto

\- Pero Edward… no sabes como llegar aquí – musite afirmando mis palabras

\- Ahora si lo sé – sonrio pero no estaba alegre – no soy tan despistado

De pronto recordé que mientras el me abrazaba en el carro tenia acceso a ver todas las rutas hacia aca. Se me acerco hasta mi oído y musito

\- Yo voy a venir por ti mas tarde

\- Me abrazaste para ver las calles – conteste del mismo modo

\- Te abrace porque sentí que hoy casi te pierdo y no quiero volver a sentir eso, ya vuelvo

Me vio un poco y sonrio. Note que se paro rápidamente y musito a Carlos

\- Podrás cuidarla bien esta vez?

\- No te atrevas… - dijo Carlos mientras se acercaba

\- Que me vas hacer? Pegarme?

\- No me retes

\- Pueden ser hombres y comportarse bien? – grite ambos se veian fijamente de pronto Edward saco de su saco unas hojas y se las dio

\- Te traje las cosas que me pediste – me decía con una voz mas tierna – necesitas algo mas?

\- No – dije con voz firme pero pensé un poco – quizas puedas explicarle a Benjamín que paso aquí

\- Quieres que le diga que venga después? – sus ojos estaban tan complacientes

\- Pues si vas a venir, entonces que venga contigo – musite tratando de no distraerme

\- Esta bien – dijo sonriendo

Estaba permitiendo que viniera, es algo nuevo. Nadie mas venia a la casa. Suspire ya no podía negar que tenia un puesto aquí. Me mordí el labio y luego musite

\- Ven con cuidado y tomando todas las precauciones, no vengas en tu carro sino en el Benjamín

\- Estaré bien, tranquila – dijo mientras sonreía

\- Si menciono esto es porque es necesario – musite mientras Andres entraba y me daba las cosas viendo los papeles

\- Claro – musito, sabia que me estaba viendo.

De pronto sentí que unos fuertes brazos se tornaban en mi cuerpo, yo me quede quieta. Edward susurro en mi oído.

\- Promete que estaras bien hasta que vuelva

\- Lo prometo – musite rápidamente

Me soltó, para juntar su frente con la mia y se fue. Estaba quieta con la sorpresa de mis guardaespaldas. Para luego verme.

\- Que? No tienen algo que hacer?

\- Si jefa – dijeron los dos mientras comenzaban analizar a que había pasado

\- Quiero explicaciones ahora! Tu Carlos revienta el teléfono a ese estúpido y tu Andres fíjate porque carajos me vinieron atacar.

\- Por supuesto

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Carlos me interrumpió con los correos que veía. Estaba tenso, que rayos paso ahora?

\- Es Riley dice que también lo atacaron

\- Dame el teléfono – musite con la rabia encima

Carlos me dio el teléfono, este piensa que soy estúpida

\- Imbecil que hiciste? – musite

\- Que te pasa? – dijo ofendido

\- Que me pasa? – dije riéndome con amargura – hoy vinieron a dispararme estúpido!

\- A mi también – grito

\- Me crees imbécil? Nadie sabia mi ubicación! – apreté el teléfono un poco mas y lo destrozaba

\- La mia tampoco y así me hallaron – decía molesto

\- Porque Carajos me dispararon? Acaso no depositaste ese dinero?

\- Claro que si – dijo furioso no mas que yo

\- Entonces? – ponía la mano en mi cabeza, ya estaba teniendo dolor de cabeza

\- No lo sé, este negocio es muy peligroso no podría decirte que fallo

\- Pues espero no tengas nada que ver porque te las hare pagar esto, averigua que paso antes que Carlos y Andres te visiten

\- Gracias ahora va a venir tus guardaespaldas

\- Dame respuesta, ahora ok? Tienes unas dos horas, no me interesa que tengas que hacer. Me lo debes.

Corte y tire el teléfono con mis fuerzas. Rayos estaba mas que molesta casi pierdo todo hoy. Sino hubiera sido por Edward nadie estuviera aquí. Rayos que paso? Si ese negocio andaba bien Aquí había algo que no encajaba pero que?

POV EDWARD

Estaba apunto de llegar a la oficina, no podía creer que había pasado hace unos minutos. De nuevo Isabella estaba en peligro y yo impidiéndolo, quería acabar con las personas que habían hecho todo esto. Que rayos estaba furioso con todo, con su padre, que solo quería destrozarlo. Ahora entiendo porque lo odia tanto pero porque quiere ayudarlo? No tiene sentido. Coloque mi carro en el estacionamiento. Apoye mi cabeza, golpee con fuerza el asiento del copiloto, no podía perder a Isabella, pero esto tiene la culpa una sola persona. Baje y note que estaba tenso. Cerre la puerta de golpe, practicamente corri hasta el ascensor. Espere que subiera y una vez estando en el piso, camine rápidamente Garrett me vio pasar y escuchaba su voz para detenerme pero no estaba con ganas de atender a nadie. Pase por el pasadizo, el policía me reconocio pero me dejo pasar. De pronto el policía que estaba en la puerta donde estaba Benjamín y Charlie, me detuvo sin embargo saque mi billetera donde estaba la credencial que me hacia entrar a cualquier lugar que quisiera.

\- Detective Cullen, ahora esta Benjamín entrevistando

\- Si te interpones en mi camino, te aseguro que no estaras en tu puesto – gruñe con mucha fuerza

\- Claro señor, le traeré un pase.

\- No lo necesito

Abrí la puerta de golpe, Benjamín y Charlie me vieron y se pararon abruptamente. Cerre la puerta con la misma fuerza, todo el buen humor se esfumo de Benjamín al verme con enojo y dirigiéndome a Charlie. No me importo nada mas y Charlie musito:

\- Isabella se encuentra bien?

Esto me hizo enfurecer mas y lo tome de la ropa para sujetarlo con fuerza.

\- Por tu culpa Isabella sigue en peligro! – grite mientras le daba un golpe en el rostro

\- Detective – musito Benjamín poniéndose delante de Charlie y detenerme

\- Quitate Benjamín, que no me costara mucho sacarte

\- Créeme también quiero golpearlo pero no podemos

\- Este idiota puso a Isabella en peligro hoy, casi la… - golpee la mesa

\- Ella esta bien? – pregunto Benjamín

Me quede en silencio estaba muy enojado, recordando todas las imágenes en mi cabeza. Donde Isabella caia y yo tan lejos de ella. Rayos, si pasaba algo mayor… NO. Voltee para verlos. Mis ojos solo estaban en el padre de ella queriéndole sacar toda la verdad.

\- Escuche las balas por teléfono después ya nada –musito Benjamín tratando de darme animos para hablar haciéndome notar su real preocupación pero ¿Podía creerle?

\- Que? – dije asombrado recordando sus palabras

\- Estaba literalmente hablando con Isabella por teléfono pero después de los disparos no supe nada mas

Note que Charlie se levanto y quería golpearlo de nuevo. Me acerque rápido hacia el. No me importaba nada.

\- Esto es tu culpa – grite – le apuntaron, hubo balas…están detrás de ella porque piensan que forma parte de esto – dije mientras observe que Benjamín me ponía las manos en el pecho para que no avanzara mas – por tu estúpido dinero

\- No quise exponerla a esto?

\- A no? – dije con amargura

\- No

\- Pues ahora la buscan… pues ahora mismo me dicen que quieren! Y quienes son!

\- Cullen eso lo hablare a Benjamín

De pronto esto me tenso mas votee a Benjamín y le di un golpe en el estomago a Charlie ya iba a tomarlo por la ropa pero alguien me agarro por atrás.

\- Calma Edward – musito Garrett atrás mio

\- Quiero pegarle

\- No sacaras nada así – dijo Garrett tratando de tranquilizarme mientras Benjamín se ponía a un lado

\- Tu amigo tiene razón – musito acomodándose el saco Benjamín

\- Que pasa? – dijo Garrett

\- Nada – musite tenia que calmarme

Garrett cerro la puerta, para luego verme se cruzo de brazos. Sabia que no se iba a quedar tranquilo, suspiro.

\- Que pasa realmente?

\- Nada – decía Benjamín – el detective está molesto por otras razones

\- Tanto para pegar a Swan, no lo creo

Los tres nos veíamos. No podía esconderle mas cosas a mi amigo, no es justo. Suspire con enojo. De pronto Charlie musito:

\- Es de tu confianza?

\- Por supuesto – sabia que esa pregunta es para mi por eso respondi rápido

\- Entonces dime ella esta bien?

\- Quien? – me dijo Garrett tomándose de la cintura y viéndonos.

Me quede en silencio. Garrett es de mi entera confianza pero no sabía nada, porque es mejor. Sin embargo apra poder resolver esto necesito su ayuda.

\- Es de vital importancia saber si Isabella esta bien, Edward – dijo Benjamín con toda la seriedad que nunca antes lo había visto

\- Si lo esta – respondi con alivio poniendo mis manos en la mesa con mi cabeza agacha tratando de olvidar lo sucedido

\- Espera… Isabella? – Garrett es el único que no sabía nada – estamos hablando de la chica que hablaste anoche?

Yo solo asentí, ahora venia su pregunta.

\- Que tiene que ver ella aquí? Dijiste que no tenia nada que ver con Swan

Esto les sorprendió a todos, me quede callado. Garrett le tomo un segundo deducir las cosas que habia pasado y un segundo mas para preguntar algo obvio pero Charlie le contesto antes que pudiera responder.

\- Isabella es mi hija, ella es Isabella Swan

Garrett no salía de su asombro mientras yo me ponía firme para darle la cara. Sabia que estaba molesto y enojado pero en su expresión mostraba ¿dolor?

\- Benjamín termine de realizar sus preguntas luego pase por la oficina – dijo mientras giraba sus talones

\- Edward tu acompáñame – estaba mas serio de lo normal

Salimos del cuarto. Caminaba rápido, abrió la puerta de nuestra oficina. Entro primero dejándome la puerta abierta, al entrar esa oficina que hemos pasado los últimos casi dos días enteros. Sento en la primera silla, yo cerre la puerta. Apoyo sus codos en su rodillas, se froto los ojos con la yema de los dedos y musito:

\- Porque?

\- Sé mas especifico – musite

\- Porque me ocultaste todo? No soy tu socio? No pudiste decírmelo?

\- No – dije mientras tragaba saliva – no sabia que actitud tomarías. Yo necesitaba personas que me ayuden… y las cosas que estoy haciendo pues no necesariamente son correctas…

\- Esto no puedes hacerlo solo Edward. Te dije estamos hablando de la mafia, crees que podrias ser un superhéroe y rescatar a las personas que están en peligro?

\- Garrett

\- No Edward – dijo interrumpiéndome – Esta vez cállate y escucha. Soy tu amigo no me importa si haces cosas correctas, sino la haces entiendes? Te ayude a fundar la compañía porque siempre seguias las cosas justas. Debiste pedirme ayuda, sé que no harias nada malo, imagino que tienes una buena razón para no querer contármelo pero ahora necesitas ayuda con esto…

Espere que me dijera una negativa de su parte. No debi ocultarle estas cosas. Rayos, no quería perder a un amigo. Se paro y musito:

\- Yo te ayudare pero no vuelvas a ocultarme información así tengas que pasar por encima de Harris y Williams.

Mi amigo me extendió la mano y yo la estreche. Estaba sorprendido por apoyarme a pesar que este no sabía nada. Ahora tendría que contárselo todo, no estaba seguro de que forma lo tomaría, ese acercamiento que tengo con Isabella, suspire y tomaba asiento. De pronto me veía conversando del tema.

\- Ella es hija de Charlie Swan

\- Así que ella es la que tiene las tiendas y todo eso

\- Si… un supuesto claro

\- La verdad no – dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles y me entrego – realmente tiene el negocio, al parecer ella no lo sabe con certeza pero si que su padre pudo encubrirla bien

\- Bueno, no sé si lo conoce, pero creo que no ya lo hubiera mencionado

\- Entonces ella tiene el dinero y todo – dijo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a buscar en su laptop

\- No, ella no lo tiene

\- Porque estas tan seguro? – se detuvo en buscar

\- Sencillo, pude averiguar hoy por la mañana todo estos papeles – dije mientras le brindaba los papeles que estaban en mi cajón y que me dio Isabella, los tomo y recibió – esta todo en orden, ella desconocía todas las cosas que hacia su padre… puedes fijarte los años, los lugares que ha estado nunca estuvo cerca a su padre.

\- Como supiste que es su hija?

\- En el restaurante, la segui muy de cerca, note que solo un mesero la atendia, paso algo de pronto y por ello me tuve que acercar

\- Que paso?

Me sentía una persona que Garrett estaba encargado de interrogar, me sentía incomodo así que me sente en mi sillón

\- A ella quisieron secuestrarla pero yo lo impedi

\- Tu que? – musito sorprendido

\- Le dije que habian puesto algo en su bebida y ella capturo al mesero, después todo paso. Tu lo debes conocer salio en las noticias

\- Así que… James… - musito sobándose el mentón – ella fue la responsable que ese criminal fuera a la cárcel

\- Exacto

\- Vaya si que tu chica tiene agachas, el FBI buscaba ese delincuente por mucho tiempo y las persecución que por años no pudo los agente ella lo hizo en una sola noche… - rio un poco con el comentario – no querra ser parte del FBI?

\- Gracioso y porque dices mi chica? – musite tratando de entender

\- Si ocultaste información es que la quieres proteger no?

Lo pensé un poco, no dudaba en protegerla pero de ahí a que Isabella fuera mi chica son dos cosas distintas, pero que bien se sintió escucharlo. Ella tan fuerte y brillante, no me molestaría que ella me viera con esos ojos.

\- Edward?

\- Lo siento estuve…

\- Concéntrate – musito mientras estaba al frente mio con la laptop editando. Continúe con la historia de estos dos pesados días. El rostro de Garrett cambiaba de serio a divertido, al parecer le agradaba el carácter de ella.

\- Te arriesgaste mucho… - concluyo – pero también encontraste tu par – susurro lo ultimo

\- Que dices?

\- Nada solo que encontraste una gran pista, ahora tenemos que entrevistarla rápidamente, es una de las sospechas por mas que su empresa está en regla

\- Lo sé – dije sobre pesando la situación preocupándome en serio por su seguridad – pero creo que no solo debemos interrogarla

A mi mente llego todo lo sucedido, suspire mientras recostaba mi cabeza en borde del sillón, deje mi arma a un lado y Garrett musito:

\- No somos los únicos en saber que Isabella es hija de Charlie… es una alta probabilidad que la misma persona que puso Charlie en esto quiera a Isabella

\- Es probable – decía mientras seguía buscando en la laptop – Pero tu mismo dices que no esta en los negocios

\- Claro que no esta en los negocios de su padre pero si Charlie esta aquí es porque necesitaban que estuviera aquí, porque su objetivo no es él, es algo que tiene.

\- Entiendo – dijo Garrett asintiendo – tu estas seguro que Isabella no tiene nada que ver?

\- Pues, porque tu pregunta? – le decía mientras me incorporaba para entender a que se referia

\- Su padre esta en la cárcel, porque razón la atacaron hoy y a ella?

\- Ellos no saben que Isabella no tiene ningún dinero, salvo de sus negocios. – respondi automáticamente

\- Entonces, las personas que hicieron esto… pueden ir en busca de Isabella… pensando que tiene algo…

\- Si es que realmente no tiene algo que esconder

\- Habla claro Garrett – musite mientras me molestaba

\- Tranquilo Edward, solo supongamos que tal si, ella esta involucrada de forma indirecta? Puede que no quería esto, pero tiene que hacerlo eso explicaría el ataque de ayer y hoy no crees? No solo es por Charlie este aquí, total pudieron atacar al socio principal no?

Esto me tenso. No podía pensar que le hicieran daño y tampoco quería pensar que si estaba involucrada en esto. Pero ya me lo hubiera dicho ¿No? Tenia que solucionar esto, ella tenia que hablarme de todo, tenía que confiar en mi. Que haría si realmente esta involucrada? La seguiría protegiendo, sacudi mi cabeza, yo conocía la respuesta, claro que si. De pronto Garrett musito:

\- Bingo! Edward

\- Que ocurre? – musite acercándome a computador

\- Hans esta limpio pero pudimos localizar a alguien mas…

\- Quien? – pregunte con mucha atención - y donde?

\- Me pediste hace unas horas que averiguara por los socios. Mientras tu salvabas a tu chica yo fui a una dirección donde concurre en socio Hans. Si, el esta limpio pero las personas que rodean no necesariamente…

\- Socios apartes? – musite

\- Hay una persona que asesora en todo… es una tal Nick…

\- Si damos con el podremos saber que pasa con todo esto – me dije mas para mi

\- No solo eso, podría llevarnos a quien decidio encarcelar a Charlie – termino por decir Garrett mientras recordaba las palabras de este. No confianza con la persona que asesoraba

\- Y pasar la autoridad de Isabella? – dijo una voz ya conocida por los dos

Benjamín estaba de pie cerrando la puerta de la oficina. Nos veía mientras suspiraba. Me pare mientras este se acerca un poco.

\- Autoridad? – pregunto Garrett

\- Felicidades detectives encontraron al principal sospechoso de todo esto… pero no creo que puedan tener nada – dijo con un poco de molestia

\- A que te refieres? – pregunte

\- No creo que esten buscando a la persona adecuada

\- Porque? – decía Garrett ahora confundido al igual que yo

\- Ya investigaron al tal Nick?

\- Dame un segundo – musito mi amigo después de unos breves segundos golpeo la mesa – Carajo esta limpio

\- El caso se esta complicando sino lo resolvemos tendremos que retirarnos – dije con frustación

\- No están buscando al nombre correcto

\- Que? – decía Garrett mientras lo veía para entender

\- Ya investigaron al hijo de Hans?

Decia mientras se apoya en el escritorio y yo buscaba mi laptop en poder tener mi propia información.

\- Nombre?

\- Nick no es su verdadero nombre. Después que Hans tuviera su fortuna, su hijo decidio cambiar su nombre para incubrir delitos menos, robo, multas de transito

\- Entonces… como se llama? – musito Garrett

\- Riley, podrán encontrar algunas cosas de él

Garrett no lo dudo y rápidamente comenzó a buscar, mientras yo trataba de analizar todo. Este caso había traspado todos los limites, no solo quería resolverlo sino quería proteger a una persona. Suspire entendiendo las palabras de Benjamin

\- Eso quiere decir – musite – que Hans no maneja su actual imperio no?

\- No lo sé, pero quien puede responderte eso es Charlie sin embargo no conseguiras nada de él – decía sobre pesando al situación

\- Pero si de Isabella – alce la vista, el se encogio de hombros entonces recordé las palabras que dijo al entrar – porque dijiste pasar la autoridad de Isabella?

\- Pienso que ella tendrá que decirte las cosas, no soy yo el responsable de ello… pero de dos cosas si estoy seguro.

\- Lo sabía – grito Garrett de pronto mientras trataba de atar cabos

\- Explicate – le dije a Garrett

\- Riley no solo tiene multas de transito tiene mas cosas para poder encarcelarlo – decía viendo a Benjamín

\- No me mires a mi yo no lo defendi, trabajo netamente para los Swan

\- Para los Swan? – musite – también eres abogado de Isabella

\- La conozco desde hace cinco años, es lógico que me escogiera para esto.

Bueno Benjamín tenia mi edad, así que todo encajaba. Estaba preocupado. Note que estaba pensativo, entonces musite:

\- En que piensas?

\- Riley siempre quizo la fortuna de Charlie, yo no lo conozco mucho pero es un hombre muy peligroso… escuche que es un joven muy astuto, salio a su padre pero no es hombre completamente honesto.

\- Y su padre lo es? – dijo Garrett con sarcasmo

\- Señor Garrett – decía mientras tomaba su maletín para salir – puedo asegurarle que este mundo no todos son criminales. Solo se vuelven a la defensiva al tratarse de familias. No digo que no son culpables pero la mayoría que se esta en esto, fueron hombres muy necesitados…

\- Pudieron decir no seguir – contesto Garrett

\- Por supuesto pero al estar hasta el cuello no puede sencillamente irte… vean el caso de Charlie Swan pudo estafar por varios años pero nunca hubiera atacado a nadie, este hombre Riley no le importa la gente…

\- De todas formas va a ir a prisión y todas las personas que están detrás de esto – decía Garrett parándose poniéndose en frente

\- Y yo ayudare que así pase, pero que encarcelen al correcto… - de pronto me vio y musito – de todas formas recalcando las cosas que dije, no todos se pueden ir tan sencillamente y tampoco si se tratara de una herencia, a veces solo les toca seguir…

Su mensaje me hizo alarmarme, Garrett solo movia su cabeza y se sento. Benjamín, giro sus talones y antes de irse musito:

\- Gusta que vayamos ahora?

\- Edward que quiere decir?

\- Nada Garrett, voy a mi casa primero – musite entendiendo el mensaje al parecer a Isabella no se escapa nada – en una hora nos vemos en la carretera afuera de la ciudad.

\- Una hora detective, no me gusta esperar

Paso la puerta y cerro con fuerza. Benjamín parecía el cuidador de los Swan, pero no defendia así por nada. Recorde la forma en que se refirió a Charlie, también estaba molesto con este. Estaba pensativo por todas las cosas que habian pasado. Me excuse con Garrett, tomando los papeles, y diciéndole que nos encontraríamos con Isabella pero que siguiera averiguando sobre el tal Riley, estábamos cerca que todo se acabe lo sabia pero acabara bien? Me preguntaba al estacionar mi auto en la entrada del edificio donde vivía y que ahora mi familia estaba de visita. No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie pero no podía ser descortés. Jasper me esperaba en la puerta, yo suspire y musite:

\- Están todos aquí?

\- Desde hace algunas horas, señor – me dijo recibiendo el maletín que tenia en la mano – están esperando para almorzar

\- Bien – dije mientras caminaba al comedor acompañado de Jasper – apropósito Jasper ya le dijiste las cosas que sientes a Alice?

\- Que dice señor? – musito avergonzado

\- No soy tonto, y no lo digo por ser detective… pero se te nota por la forma en que la ves, solo te puedo decir que no le eres indiferente – musite al pasar la puerta y ver a mi familia sentados.

\- Edward – dijo mi madre viniéndome a abrazar, le correspondi

\- Tu eres un egoísta – decía Alice mientras comia un poco de frutas

\- Yo? – dije fingiendo inocencia – mas bien tu eres una tramposa

Me acerque a saludar a todos con un beso y un abrazo fuerte. Son mi familia y no quería estar en ningun lugar que no fuese este. Me sente al otro lado.

\- Porque piensas eso? – musito Alice sonriendo

\- Le dijiste a Isabella que fuera para que me conozca

\- Hablas con tanta naturalidad su nombre que parecía que la conocieras desde antes – hablo Rosalie con perspicacia

\- Pues la verdad si la conozco – quería que supieran que Isabella y yo habíamos hablado total por si pasara algo, sabría que la coartada perfecta va hacer que mi familia la conoce, pero involucrar a mi familia en esto, tampoco es buena idea. Sin embargo sabia que me darían su respaldo además no tenia que pasar a mayores si resolvia el caso antes

\- En donde? – dijo Esme con emoción – porque hasta donde sabes ella solo te conoce por televisión

\- En serio dijo eso? – musite divertido buena excusa Isabella pensé mientras reia

\- Al parecer alguien esta evitando a Edward – decía Emmett mientras tomaba un pan para comer – ya no eres el único rompecorazones

\- No somos niños Emmett y hablando de esto, mi sobrino está bien?

\- Creciendo sano y fuerte – decía el orgulloso padre mientras acariciaba la pancita de Rosalie. Ella sonreía

\- No cambies de tema Edward – decía mi cuñada

\- Traten de no agobiarlo – decía mi padre al instante que le servían la comida

\- No papá esta bien quiero hablar de ella – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿Por qué?

\- Dinos hijos – decía mi madre al tomar un poco de sopa

\- Isabella y yo nos conocimos en una reunión, ya sabes aquí nos invitan a varios cocteles, al parecer ella decidio ir, a pesar que no le gustaba.

Sonrei mientras recordaba nuestro encuentro. Estaba mas que hermosa esa noche. Con esos ojos tan brillantes y llenos de seguridad.

\- También fui yo a insistencia de Jasper – alce la vista para que pudiera seguirme el juego

\- Por supuesto señor, siempre se la pasa en casa – contesto mientras servia el agua a Alice

\- Exacto – decía en el instante que pusieron el plato al frente mio – fui y la encontré

\- Bailaron?

\- No Alice pero si conversamos un largo rato

Claro fui hasta su casa. Quería estar con ella fuera de este caso, para poder conocerla un poco mas.

\- Porque dijo que no te conocía? – pregunto Rosalie

Estaba comenzando a pensar si Rosalie hacia las preguntas por casualidad… quizas las preguntas exactas. Sonrei diplomáticamente.

\- Soy detective Rosalie, he resuelto varios casos, puedo estar en peligro no? Eso y yo le dije que es mejor no comentarlo con nadie… además a ella también le gusta la discreción

\- Tanto para no comentárselo a nosotros tu familia? – dijo Alice

\- Oh vamos la tomaron desprevenida. Además yo se las iba a presentar – de eso no mentia, en serio quería presentársela

\- Esperemos que eso pase – comento mi padre

\- Si mejor – dijo Rosalie

Pasamos la reunión familiar entre bromas y recuerdos, observe mi reloj. Tenia que apurarme entonces comi un poco mas rápido. Me retire diciendo que tenia trabajo que pendiente. Mi familia ya había terminado de comer también, y se disponían de descansar para luego salir a pasear. Subi a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa y me di un duchazo rápido. No podía dejar de pensar en Isabella, con mayor apuro hice las cosas. Escogi una camisa con unos pantalones. Me coloque los zapatos y tome el saco para ponérmelo, busque los documentos que traía y no estaban pero que raro. Los revise todo el cuarto y no estaban los documentos con casi todo el caso. Abrí la puerta para verificar si por casualidad se me habian caído y note que Rosalie estaba en la puerta con unas hojas en la mano. Me puse palido mientras ella decía.

\- Buscas esto?

No respondi, retrocedi poniéndome serio, esto no es bueno, pensé

\- Tan solo unos minutos hablaremos tu y yo

\- No tengo tiempo ahora – respondi cortante

\- Ok – dijo entregándome los papeles – ve a tu reunión después hablaremos

Me los entrego y yo los guarde en el saco. Cerre la puerta detrás de mi y camine hacia las escaleras pero la voz de Rosalie me detuvo.

\- No sé que pretendes pero no la dejes sola

Gire sobre mis talones, que habría leído ella para comentar algo así? Sus ojos traían tristeza junto con dolor, esto es raro.

\- Tranquilo no dire nada, te cubro por hoy pero si prometes hablarme después

\- Si claro – dije algo serio y sorprendido


	10. LA VERDAD

CAPITULO DIEZ: LA VERDAD

Baje rápido las escaleras, confundido. Que fue esa reacción de Rosalie? Me quería ayudar? Porque? Rayos al bajar por el ascensor revise todas las hojas. Mierda lo sabía todo. Bueno mi cuñada es una mujer de palabra, podría estar tranquilo que no dira nada. Salí del edificio y pare un taxi, en pocos minutos estaría en la que un carro estaba estacionado, baje del taxi y pague. Me acerque un poco y toque a luna. Benjamín volteo y sonrio mientras me desactivaba el seguro, subi al auto y arranco.

\- Te hice esperar?

\- No, siempre estoy antes de la hora – musito relajado

\- En un Ford no es así? – musite preguntándole sobre su auto

\- Toda una maquina pero tu mercedes no esta nada pésimo – respondio mientras aceleraba y pasaba los arboles a toda prisa

\- Sabes que tengo…

\- Claro, el auto que llamo mi atención

\- Gracias lo adquirí hace poco – musite con una sonrisa

\- En serio?

Asenti en respuesta, es muy sencillo hablar con Benjamín.

\- Esta nuevo y no tiene rasguño a pesar de las balas que recibió hoy - continuo

\- Resistente – de nuevo la tensión, que caso para mas dificil

\- No puedes estar relajado no?

Benjamín es alguien que me causa curiosidad, estamos metidos en un gran problema pero conserva una buen humor. Sonrie y trate de contagiarme de eso.

\- La verdad no, pensar que Isabella esta… - abandone las palabras porque no quería decirlas

\- Isabella es una mujer muy fuerte, recuerdo que siempre fue así, pero nunca tanto. Ella reia con todo, fuimos mas que un defensor y un cliente

Me voltee a verlo. Estaba sorprendido. Acaso Benjamín e Isabella fueron…

\- Fuimos extraordinarios amigos – finalizo mientras yo volvia a relajarme Benjamín rio un poco ante mi expresión – Ella podía pasar horas de horas riendo, a pesar que su familia no estaban del todo felices.

Su tono cambio apenado. Apreto el volante con fuerza mientras aceleraba un poco mas. Que recuerdos tenia que no compartia?

\- Todo cambio en el instante que fui asesor de su padre, sabia que negocios tenia y no podía decirle nada, sabia que paso con su madre y tampoco podía decirle – musitaba con mas rabia en cada palabra - pero esto no fue a petición del que esta en la cárcel sino de su madre. La vi varias noches llorar, no volvio a sonreír después de eso. – se volvio a relajar tomando un poco de aire - Ahora conoces a esta Isabella, fuerte, decidida… a decir verdad siempre lo fue pero ahora – dijo dándose una pausa – es fría

No conocía la vida de Isabella, esto me apeno mas, con mayor razón quería ayudarla a salir de todo esto y estaba hasta el cuello. Ella no solo había sufrido, no tenia a nadie solo a una persona, ella misma.

\- No vayas a decirle nada por favor – dijo Benjamín sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- Porque?

\- No quiero verla triste, Edward – decía mientras fijaba su mirada a la carretera y volteaba para la derecha – yo sé que no sabes nada de las cosas que te hablo pero si ahora logra contártelo, que espero así pase, no la dejes sola. La ayudo no solo porque me paga, porque sé que es una persona correcta sino tambien porque es mi única familia…

\- A que te refieres? – musite mientras lo veía, se abrió mis ojos que estaba tratando de decirme?, acaso el

\- Yo técnicamente soy su hermano

Esto me sorprendió bastante, un Swan mas? Porque no le dijeron a Isabella? Porque se lo ocultaron? Muchas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza.

\- Charlie me adopto, hace mucho tiempo porque mis padres no podían darme algo estable. Mis padres conocieron a Charlie desde la universidad y también supieron de todos los negocios que hacia pero lo consideraban alguien desafortunado. Un día mis padres se quedaron en la bancarrota, entonces decidieron darme en adopción.

En su voz se sentía que recordaba las cosas que pasaron ambos. Los dos estaban solos, Benjamín la quería de forma tan tierna, al igual que yo con Alice, Emmett y Rosalie.

\- Swan no dudo en recibirme y me puso su apellido pero por motivos que conocemos, me cambie para estar tranquilos. Por un tiempo, en los instantes que mas me necesitaba Charlie me mando a estudiar fuera, no quize pero me dijo que fue lo mejor, al volver la encontré con cambiada, me entere después de las cosas que pasaron. Ella me recuerda un poco, alguien que asesora su padre pero nada mas, a penas fue una niña los días que yo me fui por eso no tiene muchos recuerdos pero ahora que vine – se interrumpió para decir lentamente - quiero protegerla entiendes?

Me decía dándole la entonación necesaria para que sutilmente captara esa amenaza y a la vez pidiendo que la protega pero no tenia que pedírmelo, yo ya estaba muy comprometido con esto y no hablo del caso.

\- Tiene mis completo respaldo – musite al entrar por el porton negro

\- Perfecto y una cosa mas – dijo al estacionar el carro en la puerta – no menciones a Bells que soy su hermano

\- La llamaste de que forma?

\- Asi la llamaba, antes que fuera fría y distante – dijo riéndose avergonzado

Benjamín salio con una sonrisa en el rostro, pareciera que se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Son sorprendentes las cosas que pasaban este día. Tenia al frente mio al hermano Isabella, que lucia tan despreocupado. Caminamos hasta el interior de la casa. El guardaespaldas esta en la puerta, que estaba cerrada hasta que Benjamín dijo que nos dejaran pasar: En la recepción estaba el muchacho que conoci primero al entrar en la casa.

\- Jacob, buenas noches

\- Señor Benjamín – musito cortes

\- La señorita?

\- En su despacho, los esta esperando – dijo mientras caminaba para dirigirnos

\- En el despacho? – musite – se supone que debía descansar

\- No conoce a la señorita, señor Cullen

\- Y tu si? – le pregunte al parecer no solo con Carlos no me llevo bien sino con Black también

\- Black compórtate bien con el invitado, no me hagas reportarte con la señorita

Este se quedo callado, nos detuvimos en la puerta y Tyler, abrió las puertas para nosotros. No pude mas y fui el primero en poner un pie al interior del cuarto. Al entrar no la veía en ningun lado. Me alarmo, sin embargo su voz capturo mi atención.

\- Llegaste – dijo con esa voz tan sensual que siempre la caracterizaba

Se encontraba cambiada, llevaba un vestido negro de tubo, muy ceñido al cuerpo con mangas cortas, apenas le cubria los hombros. Una correa delgada de adornaba su cintura. Los zapatos de tacon color negro y su cabello suelto y ondulado. Sus pestañas tan largas, con un rostro tan delicado. Su carácter estaba intacto, parecía mas segura que el día que la conoci. Note que estaba con el tobillo, libre. Isabella podía ser una mujer que seguía sus propias reglas pero es incapaz de seguir la que tiene mayor prioridad. Primero cuidarse para ella misma, quizas si lo hacia por eso vivio y se volvio una mujer mas fuerte. Me acerque a ella tan apresuradamente y la abrace con toda la preocupación. Ella se quedo nuevamente quieta, sentí que sus mejillas deslizaban una sonrisa.

\- Acaso quieres hacer de esto una costumbre? – musito con algo de asombro

\- Lo siento – musite alejándome un poco para quedar arrodillado sosteniéndola su vista

\- No escucharas que me quejara o si?

Sonrei ante el pase que me daba, admitiendo que también quería que la abrazara. No quería separarme de ella así que me sente en el sillón que estaba mas cerca. De pronto Benjamín garraspo.

\- Gracias por tu recibimiento

\- Siempre eres bienvenido – musito ella con una sonrisa señalándole el asiento disponible que daba.

Este se encontraba cerca de Andres y Carlos. Note que ella cogio una copa que estaba puesta en una mesita personal. Había una botella de vino. Ella acerco sus labios a la copa y bebio un poco para luego musitar:

\- Hoy fue un día pesado no?

\- Por supuesto que si – comento Benjamín – estoy tranquilo ahora que te veo de una pieza

\- Soy fuerte Benjamín – musito seria

\- Lo sabemos todos aquí – haciendo una pausa, quizas para algunos pasaba desapercibido pero por unos breves segundos en los ojos de Benjamín estaba el dolor para luego retomar su humor

\- No podemos permitir que esto vuelva a pasar – indique

\- Claro que no, así nos evitaremos que estés pegando a Charlie – comento ella con una expresión de asombro y algo de risa

Me quede callado, había olvidado por completo la pelea con su padre, me sentía avergonzado pero no iba a sentirme pésimo. Vi a Benjamín, este se disculpo con la mirada para encogerse de hombros.

\- No te disculpes – musito ella tomando mi mano, me parecio algo tan poco común, normalmente es ella quien evita tocarnos – entiendo porque hiciste eso, creeme si Benjamín pudiera hacerlo, creo que lo haría y no es el único – dijo mientras veía a los dos guardaespaldas.

\- De todas formas no debi reaccionar así – dije mientras tomaba su mano para acariciarla

Ella me sonrio y luego se coloco derecha. Su mano volvio al respaldo del sillón.

\- Benjamín – musito viéndolo completamente – sacaste algo bueno con Charlie?

\- La verdad si – suspiro lento para continuar – esto no te agradara

\- Solo dilo – ordeno al tomar un poco de vino

\- Charlie duda sobre una persona…

\- Riley? – dijo ella con suma paciencia ¿Lo conocía?

\- Si… - saco algunos documentos mientras yo sacaba los mios – creo que corres mas peligro

\- Es un hombre peligroso, lo sé – dijo ella pensando las cosas arrugo la nariz – pero no puedo detenerme ahora, no lograre nada si me oculto

\- Ocultarse por ahora es conveniente – decía Carlos – esta en constante ataques, puede que lleguen a tener las cosas que quieren

\- Ya hable de esto contigo – decía seria y fría

\- La idea de Carlos no están descabellada – dijo Andres considerando sus palabras

\- No sabía que conocías a Riley – musite de pronto

Ella me vio, desvio la mirada. Esto no es bueno, quería preguntarle algo mas. Isabella me gano en decirlo

\- No eres el único que lleva el caso de mi padre, esta Benjamín que también investiga a todos, me mantiene bien informada

Note a Benjamín negar con la cabeza, tenian una conversación privada y yo no podía entenderlo. El no estaba conforme con la respuesta de Isabella, sin embargo no va a ir en contra de las cosas que diga. Frunci el ceño. Ella no logra confiar en mi.

\- Que idea es la de Carlos?

\- Pensamos que Riley esta detrás de la señorita porque quiere a toda costa algo que – se interrumpió Andres de golpe para luego ver a Isabella, ella solo movio la cabeza de afirmación – piensa que tiene

\- Tu no estas en el negocio de tu padre, piensas que este ataque puede es provocado por el?

\- No estoy segura a un cien por ciento pero tampoco lo descarto, necesito pruebas…

\- Pruebas? – musito Benjamín – Te dije que me comunique con él, también lo atacaron recuerdas? Pero no lo creo

\- Dices que te atacaron a ti y a él? – pregunte tratando de entender

\- Si – dijo ella secamente – me comunique con el, al saber de esto, el ya estaba al tanto de quien soy yo.

\- Pero… nadie sabe que Charlie tiene una hija

\- Tu me encontraste no?

\- Lo permitiste tu – le recordé

\- Pues ahora Riley, y si lo sabe este, también saben los demas que mi padre haya hecho negocio

Es valido su respuesta. No podia negarle eso, si nosotros ya lo sabíamos los demas también.

\- A la misma hora? – pregunte para poder hacer la llamadas correspondiente

\- Así parece, eso no lo sabemos – me respondio Carlos

\- No tiene sentido, porque atacarían al socio y a la hija? – me pregunte

Todos se veian de pronto el celular interrumpió en la conversación. Saque de mi saco, es Garrett. Vi a Isabella, ella sonrio y musito:

\- Puedes contestarle a Garrett, al parecer confias en él y si es así yo también confio

Andres y Carlos estaban sorprendidos, abrieron la boca de admiración, pero no lo culpaba estaba yo de la misma forma.

\- Benjamín – musito ella ante mi pregunta que recién se formulaba

Rei y musite

\- No se escapa nada no es así?

\- Al parecer no – respondi con profesionalismo

\- Ya vuelvo

Me pare y me fui a un extremo del cuarto. Note que comenzaron hablar en susurro. Conteste el teléfono y musite:

\- Cullen

\- Edward – musito algo fuerte porque había bulla

\- Donde estas?

\- Pues en un lugar que te causara mucho asombro

\- Ya dilo – musite bajo

\- Al parecer hubo un tiroteo, la policía recién ha venido

\- Un tiroteo? – mencione preocupado ya había pasado mucho tiempo para que recién vengan al lugar de nuestro encuentro con esos que quisieron dañar a Isabella – Lugar?

\- Cerca del restaurante donde encontraste a Isabella

Estaba paralizado, me tome un minuto para analizar las cosas.

\- Quienes están involucrados?

\- Estoy pidiendo la cámara de seguridad de un tienda que estaba cerca. Un segundo mas – decía mientra se escuchaba algunas personas – Edward es Riley…

\- Seguro?

\- Si pero salio ileso, estaba solo. Se puede ver la placa de su carro lo seguiremos. – musito Garrett – al parecer tiene relación con el ataque de Isabella pero cual es la relación por la cual justo a los dos buscaron?

Me quede callado, creo que ya suponía las cosas que pasaban. Isabella me clavo la mirada y yo la sostuve. Sus ojos me brindaron la decisión y la determinación que yo sabia algo. Viendola musite:

\- Por favor, si reportan un tiroteo por las afueras de Paris, en un centro comercial "Lo mejor de Paris" ten la cinta original y no dejes que nadie la vea

\- Claro – musito de pronto se escucho la voz de Brandon con Cooper – nos vemos mas tarde

\- Si

Corte la llamada y volví a mi asiento para ver a Isabella, no podía ser, ella no puede… de pronto la voz de Benjamín musito

\- Y bien?

\- Tus sospechas son ciertas, me acaban de decir que Riley fue atacado pero salio ileso, no ha sido tan violento

\- Entonces si lo atacaron? – dijo Andres

\- Puedo montarlo – musito rápido Carlos

\- Es capaz de hacer eso? – pregunte

\- Por supuesto – musito Isabella – pero esto no haces quedar con cero pruebas

\- No, si logras probar que Riley estuvo relacionado con esto

\- Sinceramente no veo la manera Benjamín – hablo Isabella bebiendo algo de vino

\- Riley fue atacado a una hora no especifica, puede ser minutos después que Isabella estaba siendo atacada… haciendo que no pudiera contestar la llamada pero… a que hora fue que hablo contigo? – le pregunto a Isabella

\- Una y veinte – le respondio

\- Edward sabes en donde y si estaba solo?

\- Garrett dijo que estaba muy cerca del restaurante donde conoci a Isabella y si, estaba solo – le respondi a Benjamin

\- Ahí lo tienen, si tu con dos guardaespaldas y Edward por poco no logras salir, estando el solo crees que hubiera podido salir ileso?

\- Además que hace una persona que es buscado por todos solo? – musito Isabella mas para si misma

\- Fue él organizo todo – dicto Benjamín

\- Pero esto es suposiciones no puedo afirmar nada, sabes que podría decirme si lo acuso – decía molesta Isabella tomándose la copa de vino que ya no quedaba nada

\- Te dio alguna explicación?

\- No Benjamín, a pesar que le di dos horas, solo se excuso que todo había salido bien y que no tiene idea de que paso por mas que se contacte con las personas no logro comunicarse

Estaba procesando la información que Isabella decía. Eso no sonaba que recién hablo con Riley. De pronto las palabras y la seriedad de Benjamín mientras la veía confirman mas mis sospechas.

\- Solo necesitas presentar ese documento…

\- De que documento habla? – musite mientras todos se volvían a quedar callados

Isabella se quedaba callada. Estaba tranquila a pesar que mi pregunta desataría una respuesta que esperaba que fuera mas una negativa. Se tomo un segundo mas. Benjamín agacho la mirada meintras apoyaba su codo derecho en el respaldar y ponía solo dos dedos para sostener su cabeza, la cual fruncia su ceño. Andres se paro para apoyar su espalda a la pared. Carlos simplemente se deslizo lo mas alejado de mi. Parecia que querían darnos privacidad, cosa que pudieron darnos ya que el cuarto es muy grande para ser solo un despacho. Tenia hasta dos stand con libros y la sala pequeña que tenia aquí estaba muy alejada del escritorio.

\- Edward – musito Isabella llamando mi atención. Carlos se paro molesto y se dirigió al escritorio de Isabella, al parecer buscaba algunos documentos. El único que se quedo fue Benjamín, al parecer es el único que ella quería que estuviera porque le lanzo un mirada mientras asentia. Suspiro.

\- Que ocurre? – le dije sabiendo lo próximo que me diría

\- Yo… soy la heredera de todo el negocio de Charlie. Me lo cedió casi de inmediato al ser arrestado, en pocas palabras, intento decirte que yo ahora soy la jefa de este mundo mafioso – dijo con cero titubeo mantuvo firme su postura pero sus ojos me causaba una interpretación que nunca pensé ver

Me causo una impresión fuerte. Tanto así que frunci el ceño, y pase mi mano por todo el rostro. Alce la vista mientras me pare y caminaba en todo lo largo del sillón. El FBI la buscaba, la policía la buscaba, esos señores la buscaba ahora Riley que también estaba en esto. Note que todos estaban alertas pero ahora no me importaba, Isabella estaba sentada me veía pero no me interrumpia. No me debatia si ella es buena, porque sé que no es nada a comparación de su padre. Recorde las palabras de Benjamín.

"La ayudo no solo porque me paga, porque sé que es una persona correcta sino tambien porque es mi única familia…"

Isabella, estaba sola en esto, su padre la obligo a esto, ella misma lo había dicho herencia. Recorde que esto también lo repitió Benjamín a Garrett ahora entendia mas su aclaración. No fue en respuesta a Garrett, fue una advertencia para mi, además es una persona correcta sobre todo por la forma que habla con Sue. De pronto me detuve al estar de nuevo con esa mirada, que decía lo siento, y dolor. No soportaba verla así. Tome mi decisión desde que decidi salvarla hace un día. No importaba si es mafiosa, jefa de algo, solo quería su seguridad, que estuviera siempre a salvo, que estuviera a mi lado. Sabia las consecuencias de todo pero no iba a retroceder. Lo solucionaremos juntos. Me sente y a pesar que traía una mirada frágil, no lo reflejaba con su actitud pero le respondi:

\- Siento mucho si te acabo de dar la impresión equivocada – comencé al decir esto – no es necesario que te preocupes mas, puedes contar conmigo para todas las cosas que necesites, es mas reafirmo las cosas que dije a Benjamín – ella volteo y contorneo los ojos hacia el pero luego volvio a mi

\- Yo ya tome una decisión y siempre te voy apoyar, nunca te dejare sola, te protegeré recuerdas?

\- Estas seguro de la decisión que vas a tomar? Si esto no sale bien podría salir perjudicado – dijo mientras se acercaba para ver, estaba preocupada por mi mas que por sus problemas, siempre pensando en los demas

Tome su mano con fuerza y le sostuve la mirada. Suspiro.

\- Solo me importas tu, además yo sé quien eres con eso me basta y me sobra

Ella solo sonrio y no soltó mi mano mientras se ponía derecha en su asiento. Note que los demas se colocaron en su sitio mientras Carlos traía unos papeles y me los daba.

\- No es necesario Carlos – dijo Isabella mientras yo la sujetaba de la mano

\- Que ocurre? – pregunte

\- Carlos pensó que seria conveniente si firmaras un documento de confidencialidad

\- Si así puedo ganarme tu confianza lo hago – respondi rápido

\- No es necesario – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ya la tienes

\- De todas formas damelo – le dije a Carlos solte brevemente la mano de Isabella, tome las dos hojas y el lapicero que me entrego. Firme rápido y volví a tomar la mano de Isabella. Ella lo recibió con mucho agrado y no solo para ella.

\- Bien continuemos – dijo Benjamín – primero debo decir que es una alivio que te decidieras en contarle la verdad Isabella es un poco molesto hablar en códigos

\- No te distraigas Benjamín – musito enarcando un ceja Isabella

\- Ok, nos quedamos en que Riley te dijo algo sobre ese negocio?

\- Muy poco lo supe porque averigua mi agenda que se tenia una negocio pendiente?

\- Estas hablando de ese negocio, donde estaba solo involucrados Charlie y su socio principal y que es tan arriesgado que sino se completaba podrias salir estar en peligro? – pregunte

\- Si – dijo con asombro – pero tu…

\- Información de Charlie, eso me dijo antes que saliera a buscarte

\- Así que el confio en ti? – musito Carlos

\- Esto es pésimo? – pregunte a la audencia

\- Que exactamente sabe Charlie? – me pregunto con tranquilidad Isabella

\- Que te conoci y que estabas en peligro quizo saber porque te contactas conmigo pero no le dije nada

Sonrio y luego vio a Benjamín mientras decía:

\- Te lo dije, Charlie confía en algo muy pequeño en Edward

\- Así parece ser… bueno si de ese negocio estamos hablando – dijo pensativa – pero el dinero si se llego a entregar pero no entiendo porque el ataque, si Riley organizo todo esto va hacer difícil comprobarlo por lo pronto no puedo hacer nada mas hasta que me falle

\- El secuestro que interrumpí, también esta involucrado? – pregunte

\- Eso parece – respondio Andres – James menciono el sobrenombre de la señorita, que solo es conocido por personas que no están en su circulo de confianza, para este negocio mientras muy poca información des de ti es mejor

\- Que sobrenombre?

\- La llaman Amuleto – dijo Carlos – siempre la llamaron así

\- Entiendo – amuleto, pensé es un buen apodo, Isabella es algo muy apreciado – entonces creen que Riley mando a James?

\- Ese día Isabella se presento a todos por ese nombre – respondia Benjamín – así que puede ser Riley, los socios, cualquiera… pero con el supuesto asalto todo apunta a Riley

\- Que haremos entonces? – pregunto Andres

\- Tratar de bajar la condena de Charlie y buscar a la persona que es responsable de la estafa para que pueda salir lo mas antes posible mientras trato de acabar con todo esto, basémonos en el plan original – dijo estas palabras viendo a Carlos y Andres. Benjamín y yo captamos la intención de las palabras de Isabella, esto no me convencio

\- Si Riley es culpable, no dudo que este detrás de la trampa a Charlie – dijo Carlos

\- Analizando el testimonio del desafortunado – musito Isabella – dice que tuvo un monto mayor pero logre tener un registro a sus cuentas, esto es falso

Benjamín me entrego unos documentos para que pueda revisarlos. Solte su mano y logre ver a que referia.

\- El robo es una estafa, una pantalla – musito Benjamín

\- Que creen que paso?

\- Puede que Charlie estuviera involucrado pero nunca firmo nada, es falsificación ya lo compre al menos en el primer documento

\- Entonces las hipótesis que pusimos Garrett y yo son ciertas

\- Cuales? – pregunto Carlos

\- Nunca hubo robo, solo fue transferido a una cuenta externa, la persona que haya planeado esto, solo quizo hacer esto para mover la pieza que tenia que mover para obtener algo mas grande – musite viendo a Isabella

\- Mas grande? – dijo Carlos

\- Exacto – tome los papeles y los puse en la mesa que estaba al medio – El señor Aron dice que la cantidad del robo fue mucha y que casi no contaba con un saldo pero Garrett y yo nos fijamos y hace unos tres meses estaba intacto sus egresos pero el deposito que fue robado lo hicieron dos meses atrás, este no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, se excuso que no pedia su estado de cuenta de la empresa porque lleva un informe cada tres meses, pero acusan a Charlie de robar esto un día antes del supuesto negocio.

\- Adelantaron el deposito – musito Andres

\- Imposible – dijo Isabella – todos sabemos que se hace un deposito pasado el negocio antes

\- Así es – contesto Benjamín

\- Pero – musite – desde que meses estaba Charlie en esto?

\- Hace ocho meses, los negocio siempre son largo – indico Benjamín

\- Entonces han tenido el tiempo necesario para poder cuadrarlo todo, lo adelantaron sabiendo que Charlie firmaría solo necesitaban su firma nada mas – comenzó a pensar rápido

\- Si la primera firma es falsa, ese documento solo es por un adelanto del negocio nada mas – decía Isabella – entonces el segundo documento que es el mas importante necesitaban su verdadera firma, la real esto solo lo iban a tener minutos antes de que la policía llegara.

\- Exacto – musite sonriéndole, teníamos una buena conexión

\- Si todo es correcto, la pieza clave es el contacto tenemos que llegar averiguar quien contacto a Charlie – hablo Benjamin

\- Bueno entonces mañana podemos terminar hablar de esto – musito Isabella mientras yo le volvia a tomar la mano y ella lo cogio todos nos veian

Benjamín sonrio mientras Andres agachaba la mirada y Carlos solo volteaba. Yo vi a Isabella, la sentía preocupada por todo entonces musito

\- Tienes algo mas que hacer Benjamín?

\- La verdad si me podrias prestar tu computador? Me voy a la sala contigua

\- Claro – musito mientras Carlos se paraba y le entregaba la laptop – Bueno tengo que hablar a solas con Edward retírense, mas bien ayuden a Benjamín

\- Por supuesto siempre son de ayuda tus guardaespaldas

\- No lo subestimes

\- Jamas – musito mientras se retiraba con Carlos y Andres

Nos dejaron a la solas. Isabella suspiro y volteo a verme mientras sonreía pero no llenaba de felicidad. Suspire y ella me gano a preguntar

\- Estoy bien… Quieres saber de mi no es así?

\- Si – dije sonriendo para animarla – pero…

La tome de la mano y jale suavemente, ella entendio y se paro para sentarse a mi costado. Estaba separada de mi entonces yo acorte la distancia.

\- Ahora si… dime porque estas metida en todo esto?

\- Por donde empezar? – se dijo así misma mientras veía que el sol recién empezaba a irse, el atardecer daba comienzo

Suspiro fuerte y entonces se armo de valor. La tome de la cintura para jalarla hacia mi y una vez que nuestras cabezas estuvieron cercas, empezó

\- Yo tenia una familia feliz, con un padre y una madre que se preocupaban por mi. Fuimos muy unidos y fuertes a pesar de los problemas. Mi padre fue una persona muy amorosa conmigo al igual que mamá. Charlie trabaja en una empresa de alto renombre mientras que mi madre, Rene, trabajaba de asistente en una empresa financiera. Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que… - dijo mientras se daba una pausa – yo no recuerdo esto pero me entere solo hace unos días, yo cai enferma, de tal manera que sino medicamentos exactos podría… - se detuvo mientras se abrazaba pero yo me adelante y lo hice – son esos días que mi padre lo botaron del trabajo porque la empreso quebró y mi madre la despidieron porque hubo recorte de personal. Ambos no tenian dinero y yo necesitaba medicamentos, fue en ese instante que a Charlie le propusieron un trabajo, lo dudo pero por mi salud lo acepto.

Ella se detuvo de nuevo, no lloraba solo estaba pensativa, que recuerdos estaba pasando por su cabeza. Acaricie su rostro pero suspiro mientras se paraba para dirigirse hacia el gran barandal que tenía. Se cruzo de brazos pero apoyo una mano en el vidrio. Yo me pare a su lado para visualizarla mientras los rayos del sol cariciaban sus cabellos que se tornaron algo rojizos. Volvio su mano a su brazo y musito seria pero distante.

\- Fue comienzo de los problemas. Mi madre no sabia nada sobre los negocios de mi padre, todo el tiempo traía dinero a la casa pero nunca daba algun motivo de donde traía tanto… A pesar de ello, nunca pelearon delante mio pero solo fue una bomba de tiempo antes que pasara lo peor. – Ella estaba dolida pero nunca agacho la vista, estaba viendo el bosque de pronto abrío la puerta para adelante y dio un paso adelante mientras el viento acaricio su cabellos y su rostro. Ella se acerco al barandal, apoyo sus manos, cerro los ojos y extrañamente sonrio, yo solo podía contemplarla. Me iba acercar pero ella abrió los ojos y se volvio a cruzar los brazos.

\- Mi madre descubrió las cosas que hacia Charlie, fue donde la policía pero la ignoraron, entonces Charlie no tuvo mejor idea que desaparecer a mi madre. Sin embargo ella fue mas astuta y se marcho. – Ella se volteo a verme su mentón chocaba casi hombro, sus pestañas se alzaron y me vieron con esos ojos tan hermosos. Su boca apenas se movio para hablar – Prometio sacarme de esto pero ya vez no logro hacerlo

\- Tu madre sigue viva? – pregunte preocupado por la respuesta

\- Si, ella se comunico la misma noche que Charlie fue arrestado, la misma noche que me iba a confesar que realmente paso, pero esa explicación nunca llego de forma verbal sino escrita

\- Escrita? – estaba confundido

\- Si… Edward, esa noche cambio mi vida, me entrega su porquería de negocios y no pude escapar. Me heredo toda su basura, ahora me ocupo de esto – puso una mano en el barandal en forma de puño – Me quito mi vida, mis sueños y hasta mi madre. No sabes cuanto lo detesto, cinco años pase por la soledad, confinada a mi cuarto y universidad, a veces lloraba tanto que le molestaba y me mandaba a un lugar lejos de la casa, a un establo donde estaban los caballos. Perdi la cuenta de las noches que me la pase ahí, escoltada de Andres y Carlos. Estos siempre esperaban que mi padre se durmiera para poder traerme una colcha y comida que Sue preparaba. Una vez enfrente entrando a su oficina pero me abofeteo con tal fuerza que cai al suelo, los guardaespaldas iban a intervenir pero mi padre los amenazo, y todo por decir que mi madre siempre fue mejor persona y que me abandono por su culpa.

Pero que rayos, estaba molesto. Me ponía tan furioso todo esto, la historia de su vida, la forma tan tranquila que relata, la razón la cual es jefa del negocio de su padre y la forma en que no conoce que es ser feliz.

\- Porque lo ayudas? – musite impotente y tan rápido – No debía estar aqui

\- Se lo prometi a alguien muy importante – musito viéndome con seriedad

\- Rene? - musite para tener respuesta un si

\- Llore muchas noches por su ausencias por mucho tiempo pensé que ella me abandono porque yo no sabia nada, le pregunte a Andres y Carlos si sabían algo pero no decían nada, a pesar que si tenian información estaban bajo su jefe.

\- Entonces te contactaste…

\- Fue ella quien hiso eso – sonrio al recordarlo

\- Al parecer eso es de familia – musite no me propuse reir pero lo hice

Ella compartio su risa con la mia.

\- Si, eso es cierto

\- Entonces? – le pregunte – continuaras con este plan? Por Rene?

\- Claro, es mi familia Edward, no sé porque pero quiero que ayude a Charlie y por eso hago esto

Apoyo mis brazos en el barandal, me perdi en el horizonte. Trate de entender todo… su historia fue tan… dolorosa… encerrada, golpeada, paso por mucho pero véanla tan fuerte, seria y fría. Suspire ella estaba en riesgo pero a pesar de eso no dejaría de cumplir su promesa entonces pensé y musite parándome-

\- Que pasara por sino logras que Charlie sale libre de la trampa que pusieron

Sus labios se volvieron una línea fuerte, estaba pensando. Que se debatia?

\- Yo lo secuestrare – finalizo

Me temia eso, pero me quede tan petrificado que estuve segundos tratando de decir algo

\- Estas bromeando?

\- No, ese es el plan B, espero no llegue a mas – dijo colocando sus brazos hacia abajo

\- Lo vas a secuestrar en los instantes que están traslandando?

\- Al no ver otra opción si lo hare

\- Es algo absurdo – musite molesto

\- No es un tema de que te compete – dijo mordazmente mientras se daba vuelta para poder irse pero le tome el codo ella volteo para verme

\- No me compete? No hablaras en serio – dijo

\- Oh claro que hablo muy en serio – musito al soltarse y caminar hacia su despacho

No permitiré que pase algo así, la segui porque no termine la conversación, con dos pasos rapidos llegue hasta donde estaba mientras tomaba unos papeles del escritorio, me coloque a un lado.

\- Con esto te podrían culpar de todo, complice, robo, estafa, estarías en la misma situación que Charlie huyendo y tu no eres eso

\- No fallare

\- No fallaras? Solo eso diras? – decía tratando no molestarme acaso no le importa su vida?

\- Si vuelve a esto, podre ser libre, comprar un nombre y borrar una historia para hacer la mia – decía mientras abria la puerta para irse

Afuera estaba Jacob Black, que se fue en el instante que Isabella movia su cabeza. Paso por la sala, donde estaba Benjamín con los demas. Entro y musite:

\- Esto es una tontería

\- No me interesa – respondio

\- Isabella justo quería saber si vamos hacer algo mas?

\- Benjamín pon estos papeles de Charlie en un folder para la información del plan y me lo envias

\- Ok eso responde mi pregunta – musito mientras tomaba los papeles, ella comenzó a irse Carlos y Andres la siguieron. No podía dejar que pase esto. Le quite los papeles rápidamente a Benjamín, le di una hojeada, haciéndome molestar mas. Isabella caminaba y paso por su guardaespaldas Tyler.

\- Tenemos que hablar

\- Consiganle un taxi para el señor Cullen

Estaba pasando por alto todo, llego a las escaleras y sus guardaespaldas se quedaron parados, los vio ligeramente para decirle

\- No me interrumpan, dormiré un poco

Apoyo su mano en el barandal mientras subía y yo iba tras ella pero Carlos me tomo del brazo y yo musite soltándome:

\- No me toques

\- A donde crees que vas? – contraataco

\- Carlos – grito Isabella para vernos – no lo toques, hasta que yo diga

\- Señorita usted dijo que no la interrumpan

\- Me referia a ustedes, no dije que nadie me interrumpa

\- Si señorita

\- Aprende a escuchar, no es muy conveniente para ti estarte diciendo dos veces la orden

\- Claro señorita

\- Isabella – musite pero me interrumpió

\- Ya déjalo Cullen – dijo volviendo a subir las escaleras

Di un vistazo a Carlos y Andres, corri rápido por las escaleras. Se iba a su cuarto y yo ya sabia donde quedaba. La vi voltear caminaba tan sexy que me perdia.

\- Isabella este plan es muy arriesgado, estas viendo todas las cosa que pueden decirte? Acusarte? Estas dispuesta en hacer esto?

Ella abrió la puerta y entro mientras se dirigía al su pequeño mueble para sacarse los aretes. Cerre la puerta para que nadie escuchara.

\- Todo saldrá bien, ya calmate, además no oiste? No es el plan A

\- Pues así este fuese el plan Z, no es bueno que hagas esto? Es una imprudencia, recapacita! – musite algo molesto

Ella se paro delante mio mientras furiosa comenzó a musitar frunciendo su frente y tirando su cabello para atrás, poniendo sus manos en la cintura. Estaba realmente enojada.

\- Tu no tienes porque estar fijándote que hago, dejo de hacer que no ves? Si Charlie vuelve a esto, puede irme ser libre

\- Libre? Piensas que ser libre es huir? – musite mientras yo también me llevaba una mano a la cintura – pueden capturar a Charlie y con el a ti – dije mientras la señalaba con las hojas

\- Es la única forma estoy harta de todo esto, tu crees que pedi esto? – contestaba del mismo modo a la defensiva

\- No claro que no…

\- Que desee quedarme con toda su fortuna?

\- Por supuesto que no…

\- Su fortuna es las cosas que mas detesto – me volvio a interrumpir – por su culpa estoy aquí

\- No niego eso entiendo porque odias a Charlie pero haces esto por ser libre y por una promesa que rebalsa tu seguridad

\- Es por mi madre, por mi, por liberar a Carlos, Andres y a Sue – dijo molesta y gritándome – no pretendo que entiendas tu creciste en una familia rica, y fuerte

\- Crees que no entiendo las cosas que pasas? – dijo asombrado amargándome mas

\- Por supuesto que no – contraataco parándose frente mio estaba hecha un león viéndome parecía una fiera que esperaba poner a su presa entre la espada y la pared pero no me rendiria

\- Te salve dos veces y volveria hacerlo si pasara, no quieres ver que no quiero que te pase nada

\- No pasara nada

\- Que te hace sentir tan segura? – musite con enojo

\- Solo lo sé – dijo enarcando una ceja

\- Esa es tu respuesta? No te basta con el tiroteo de hoy? Pudiste… carajo pudiste desaparecer y así quieres hacer esto? – le grite, ella contorneo los ojos y fruncio mas el ceño

\- Ya pase por mucho dolor Edward, no soporto ningun minutos mas esto

\- Lo sé, no te pido que te quedes con los brazos cruzados solo busca alguna opción mas

\- Ya busque todas – dijo mientras pasaba su manos por sus largos cabellos y volvia a su pequeña comoda con algunas cosas– no tengo mas solucion que esta

\- Siempre hay una mas

\- NO! – grito mientras golpeaba la comoda con un poco de fuerza – ya no la hay

\- Pues no permitiré que hagas esto – musite mientras le señalaba su folder ella se volteo y se aproximo

\- No me impediras entendiste? Además que te importa a ti, esto es mi vida?

\- Que me importa? – musite totalmente fastidiado y riendo con amargura – Esto es tu vida?

\- Si – dijo secamente

Tire los papeles hacia un lado, este callo desbaratándose en el aire mientras me acerque a ella, la tome por el rostro y la acerque hasta a mi para depositar mis labios a los suyos. Senti que toque el cielo, es posible probar la felicida, el deseo y la pasión al mismo tiempo? porque no podria describir de otra forma las cosas que voy sintiendo. La bese con tanta urgencia que mis manos tomaron su cintura y para poder atraerla mas. Nuestro labios bailaban practicamente, ella puso sus manos en mi cuello, trayéndome mas y mis manos tomaban su espalda. Podía perderme en sus labios, en su aliento fresco y el aroma que emanaba su cabello, la sensación que sentía cada vez que cogia su mano se volvio nada al tenerla contra mi pecho y besar delicados, suaves, excitantes y adictivos labios. No sé la cantidad de minutos que pasaron y acaso importaba? Estaba con ganas de perderme en sus labios pero practicamente la falta de aire nos hizo separar un poco a pesar que no queríamos hacerlo. Volví a tomar su rostro para chocar mi frente a la de ella y musitar con seriedad:

\- Tu eres mi vida ahora.

* * *

 **Chicas para empezar siento el no actualizar pero estuve super ocupada pero en recompensa en a su espera le traigo cuádruple actualizacion. Se lo merecen. Quiero decirles que este capitulo esta dedicado a todas ustedes en especial a Emi, Sylvia N.Y y Caro!**

 **Si el primero beso! Esperaba un monton esto ahora que pasara? Ahhhh! Han pasado muchas cosas, Edward se entera que Benjamin es hermano de Bella, ademas a golpeado Charlie. Garrett sabe la verdad y Bella ya le dijo la verdad! Bueno chicas esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin pero es posible que les de una sorpresa jejje esta por verse. Tratare de actualizar pronto! Espero que les guste estos cuatro capitulos!**

 **Atte. Abril**


	11. CUMPLEAÑOS

CAPITULO ONCE: CUMPLEÑOS

POV EDWARD

La frase que escapo de mi boca me sorprendió de la misma forma que ella. Estaba asombrada, de pronto cerro los ojos sonrio tiernamente, junte mi cabeza con la de ella. Sin embargo solo duro unos segundos así para que luego se alejara un poco.

\- Pretendes que te crea eso?

Sus palabras son tan rudas y tan molestas, ¿Por qué decía algo así?

\- Porque no habrías de hacerlo? – refute con mucha seriedad

\- Edward, no sabes las cosas que dice me conoces un día

\- Tecnicamente dos y eso solo ha bastado para querer protegerte – le decía mientras la traía mas y mi rostro chocaba con el suyo realizando unos movimientos para acariciarla – para dar mi vida, las veces que son necesarias y rescatarte

\- No eres un gato – musito con hilo de voz – no tienes muchas vidas

\- No, tienes razón solo soy el ratón que tienes a tu entera disposición – musite para besarla con suavidad.

Lo descubri mientras la besaba con mas demencia y ella jalaba mas mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. La amaba, es la única conclusión de todo esto, no podía vivir sin ella, y tampoco quería hacerlo. No podía evitarlo, la necesitaba, cada vez mas. Mis manos bajaban y subían mientras disfrutaba su cintura, ella con sus manos en mi cabello me jalaba mas para ella, pero de pronto se alejo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia estiro sus brazos hasta mi pecho.

\- Tienes que irte – soltó de pronto

\- No – dije decidido

\- Entiende esto no puede ser, tu eres un detective yo solo soy una…- dejo la palabra para poder verme y musitar – alguien que se interpone en tu camino para que sigas siendo bueno

Tome mi insignia y la tire al suelo. No me importaba nada mas, ella lo vio con ojos de sorpresa. Ella tenia que saberlo por mis propios labios. La tome de la cintura y la jale hasta que podría verme.

\- Esa insignia de detective no me importa, me importas tu, eres la persona que estuve esperando. No podrás interponerte en mi decisión

\- Que decisión? – musito mientras me veía confundida

\- Te escogi a ti y no quiero nada mas, te protegeré y te defenderé contra todo y todos, nadie te hara daño, no volveras a estar sola.

\- Esto – dijo titubeando – vas arriesgar todo por una persona? Tu carrera, tu familia, tu honestidad y hasta tu vida por alguien que… - dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi pecho

Yo la abrace y entonces entendí su angustia. Suspire la tome del mentón, ella me veía con esos ojos marrones que me cautivaron, le di un suave beso para luego decirle.

\- Mi carrera, solo es un oficio puedo hacer otro si gusto, mi familia eres tu ahora, no necesito mas que eso – la bese en sus cabellos – Mi honestidad esta intacta, sigo mis ideales Isabella, te sigo porque sé que no mientes porque no tienes nada que ver directamente con todo esto – la acerque un poco – Y si de mi vida tienes razón, te pediré que te cuides bien siempre porque mi vida eres tu, si te llega a pasar algo no podría seguir, no solo.

La bese con todas las ganas y fuerzas para dejarle claro que solo quiero estar con ella.

\- No podrás hacerme pensar…

\- En serio? – musite mientras la interrumpia para besarla y llevarla hasta la pared mas cercana y colocar su espalda con suavidad bese su cuello – creo que si puedo

\- Sigo pensando lo mismo – musito mientras ella dejaba escapar un gemido

Sonrei instantáneamente, mis manos delinearon su figura con paciencia, quería disfrutarla entonces.

\- Todavía – culmine en decir

La besaba con urgencia con cariño, amor y respeto a la vez. Hice que levantara sus brazos hacia arriba y con una mano tome sus muñecas para pegarla mas a la pared mientras que con mi mano libre le remangaba su vestido hasta su falda quedo a la altura de las rodillas, su pierna tersa estaba para mi. Busque su mirada, estaba igual que yo, queriendo mas pero no buscaba algo que yo también sentía, sino su consentimiento para seguir. Solo un segundo mas tomo entender su si, sonrio con dulzura pero a la vez me retaba. La bese de nuevo, mi mano toco su pierna con suavidad, he hice que alzara hasta mi cadera, deslice hasta su rodilla pero algo me interrumpió mientras juntaba nuestras frentes para musitar:

\- En serio? Usas tu arma en la pierna? – me pregunte tratando de que mis palabras se escuchaba en su susurro

\- Que? Acaso tu no traes una? – musito mientras rápidamente bajo una mano y tomo el arma que estaba en mi espalda debajo del saco para enseñármela

\- Pero yo no lo uso en la pierna – sonreí

\- Es que a mi se me ve mas sexy no crees? – musito con total presunción

\- Déjame calificar eso a mi – musite mientras lentamente desabrochaba el tirante que sujetaba su arma para luego bajar y depositar un beso en su pierna desnuda, ella tiro el arma a un lado. Para luego tomarme de la corbata y hacerme parar, yo no lo dude, me acerque para besarnos nuevamente pero alguien toco la puerta. Isabella y yo nos quedamos viendo, ella aclaro su garganta y musito:

\- Si?

\- Señorita Swan el taxi para el señor Cullen esta aquí – decía Andres

\- Ok, ya baja – musito ella con total calma

Yo la vi con expresión de sorpresa, ella se alejo de mi, tomo su arma y volvio a ponerla en su sitio. Yo me acerque a ella, le arrebate la pistola, la note algo tensa, me acerque y no dude en besarla, para llevarla a la cama con suavidad. Ella me correspondía con mayor ganas que antes. Esta vez mi manos tocaron todo su cuerpo no deje que nada se me pasara por alto, desde su rostro hasta su tobillo, mis besos estaban en su cuello, ella emitia leves gemido haciéndome cada vez mas querer estar con ella.

\- No quiero irme – musite mientras la acaricia

\- Tienes que – ella hablaba entre cortado

\- Isabella – musite mientras la besa todo su cuello

\- Edward – dijo mi nombre con mas excitación – sino te vas ahora no podremos investigar nada

\- Permiteme volver – musite deprisa para acariciar su cintura y colocar mi peso a un lado obligándome a mi mismo que tenia que hacer caso

\- Si te dejo volver, te portaras decentemente? – musito ella viéndome, estábamos agitados pegados uno con el otro. Hubo un silencio comodo, suspiramos y musite

\- Me portare decente

\- Tendras una habitación que estará a mi lado para que puedas dormir y trabajar tranquilo

\- A tu lado? – musite confundido – pero sino quiero?

\- Entonces tienes una linda habitación en tu departamento para que puedas estar comodo y pasar la noche – sonrio con mucha travesura

\- Esta bien, esta bien dormiré en esa habitación – le di un beso en los labios para luego musitar – volveré lo mas rápido que pueda para poder conversar

\- Cuídate por favor – musito con verdadera preocupación

\- Cuídate tu también, si tu estas bien, también yo

\- Esta Carlos y Andres…

\- Si sabes que Carlos no le caigo bien

\- Tu tampoco te has comportado también – me regaño mientras se abrazaba a mi y yo la abrazaba – vuelve pronto

\- Siempre

Entonces ella se retiro un poco para poder sentarse en el borde de la cama. Yo también la segui entonces me dedico una mirada tan diferente que no puede decifrar, le acomodo un poco el cabello y musite:

\- Nos vemos en la tarde princesa

Me regalo una linda risa con la cual me hizo muy feliz. Con todas mis fuerzas me levante de la cama para tomar la insignia de detective y los papeles que tome para enseñarlas. Ella se paro delante mi, podía verla por horas. Se acerco y en un susurro musito:

\- Adios, Héroe

Sonrei la bese un poco mas y luego me fui con molestia en serio no quería irme pero tenia que hacerlo una vez mas ella tenia que hacer la responsable de los dos. Suspire, mientras bajaba las escaleras y note que Andres, Carlos y Jacob estaban viéndome nada cordiales, bueno por parte de Andres no. Segui mi camino hasta la puerta, sali corriendo y guardaba las hojas que Isabella me dio. Subi rápido al carro y este arranco. Hace poco descubri que amaba a Isabella ahora que? Tenia que decirle a mi compañero que debe estar esperándome en la oficina pero creo que es mejor que venga a mi casa. Rayos olvide por completo a Rosalie ella ahora sabia algo que no me convenia. Hice un gesto de molestia, que querra hablar conmigo? Bueno al estar con ella lo sabre. Prefiero por ahora pensar en la princesa que ahora esta conmigo. Sonrei en todo el camino. No me fije que estaba en mi casa al toparme con Jasper de frente.

\- Señor esta distraído

\- Eso creo – musite recordando que tenia que estar atento a la conversación que venia – mi cuñada donde esta?

\- Esperandolo en su despacho con un enorme vaso de helado

\- Perfecto ahora voy para alla, puedes llamar a Garrett para que venga? Dile que es necesario – musite mientras caminaba hacia el despacho. Antes de entrar suspire y de pronto abrí la puerta. Rosalie no me veía porque estaba viendo su enorme vaso de helado

\- Mi sobrino le gusta mucho su helado no?

\- Por supuesto es parecido a su padre – dijo ella apoyada en el respaldar donde se ponía las manos. Estaba muy comoda en mi sofá, yo rei un poco mientras ella tan cómodamente musito

\- Entonces Isabella no es inversionista, es una mafiosa, la mafiosa que dirige a un grupo y estas enamorado de ella no es así?

La noticia me tomo desprevenido, verla comentar eso de forma tan ligera, ¿No se fija la seriedad de esto? Lo dice de tal manera que dicen los climatólogos. Yo me coloque al frente de mi escritorio me apoye y cruce mis brazos.

\- A donde quieres llegar?

\- La verdad cuñado, para empezar tu la amas?

\- Eso que tiene que ver – decía mientras ella se llevaba un bocado de helado

\- Pues – dijo despacio – si la amas te ayudo sino ya veras tu que explicación a la familia

\- Porque tanto te importa eso? – pregunte rápidamente, ella contesto con un gesto corporal. Dejo el helado

Se sento bien y se puso una almohada en la columna. Suspiro, estaba meditando sus palabras podía notarlo, dejo el helado pero lo veía con ganas de volver a cogerlo y comer sin embargo puso su mano en su vientre, sonrio recordando algo que no entendia.

\- Alguna vez Emmett te conto de donde vengo?

\- Familia adinerada, te quitaron tu herencia por ser docente y no querer dirigir la compañía y por casarte con mi hermano – no entendia su punto

\- Muy bien entonces no fue del todo sincero... – dijo de pronto, ella sonrio y se arreglo la blusa. Me observo – te contare brevemente porque estoy interesada en esto. Tu hermano me encontró en los instantes que mas sola me sentía. Me rescato de algo que hubiera podido salir jamas. – suspiro con enojo y a la vez con pena – mi padre es un hombre de negocios, respetado pero tenia una debilidad por las apuestas. La única forma de pagar sus deudas es que yo me casara con alguien para poder pagar las cosas fue entonces donde Emmett me encontró una semana antes que yo me comprometiera. Yo estaba decidida a salvar a mi familia. Recuerdo que ese día terminaba de graduarme para ser docente, fue el único motivo por estar feliz, pero por la tarde, iban a decir mi compromiso. No sé que hizo Emmett pero me saco de ese lugar

Estaba pasmado escuchando su historia, no podía creer las cosas que hizo Emmett por ella. Podía imaginar el dolor de mi hermano ver a su amor, a punto de entrar en algo que no podía salir, apreté mis puños. Rosalie lo noto, me observo de la forma en que Esme hace al ver a su hijo que esta enojado. Suspiro y volteo para ver la ventana, la noche ya estaba con nosotros pero la forma en que esta iluminado las calles, la relajaba.

\- Edward, por las cosas que leí sobre ella, no tiene mucho tiempo para mostrar a su padre de su inocencia

\- Lo hace por una promesa – dije mientras me molestaba y a la vez sentía un alivio el hablar con alguien

\- Promesa… - dijo considerándolo mientras se estiraba en el sofá moderno único y de un color suave amostazado – Pues solo tienes dos opciones, uno ayudarla y quedarte con ella o la segunda, cerrar el caso y olvidarte de Isabella, ambas decisiones cambiaran tu vida, a Emmett le cambio por completo

\- Yo tome mi decisión – musite con seriedad - Isabella forma parte de mi ahora y eso nadie va cambiar

\- No me referia solo a esa decisión – musito ella contestando del mismo modo – Isabella siempre va a estar en la mira, estas seguro que podrá afrontar todas las cosas que están implican?

La mire fijamente, la pregunta retumba por segunda vez, ahora por mi cuñada. Es que nadie podía ver que ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a esto. Al terminar todo me iria con Isabella por un tiempo hasta que fuese seguro volver. De pronto ella sonrio.

\- Ella te hizo la misma pregunta no?

\- No entiendo porque todos preguntas lo mismo – musite con molestia

\- Esto es cambiar tu vida – dijo ella contra atacando

\- Que acaso tu vida no fue igual? – musite mordaz fue algo bajo decirle eso después que me conto su verdadera historia. Sin embargo no permitiré que se meta con Isabella

\- Con la diferencia que Emmett no estaba yendo contra ninguna ley - musito ella con mas fuerzas – tu eres quien lleva su caso, sino lo resuelves estaras tan prófugo al igual que ella, piensas que ella no lo ha pensado? Tu eres un detective que esta enamorado de la hija de un mafioso, y que además estas ayudando a meterlo en la cárcel, sino eres de ese bando entonces dime quien eres y que quieres

De acuerdo, mi golpe bajo no fue nada a comparación de ella. Tense mi puño, arrugue mi frente mientras me paraba delante de ella.

\- Soy un detective Rosalie, buscare siempre que las cosas se solucionen escuchando ambas partes – dije mientras respiraba fuerte – Isabella es inocente de todo, solo actua para salir de esto. Metere al verdadero responsable de esto, y si me preguntas que quiero? Pues bien, quiero a Isabella a mi lado y eso me hace un fugitivo, entonces así lo voy hacer

Ella sonrio satisfecha de mi respuesta, su humor cambio tan drásticamente que parecía que hablaba con Emmett rio un poco y musito:

\- Edward lo siento tenia que hablar de esta manera para saber tu real compromiso con esto. Hora que ya sé, te ayudare – musito para tomar su helado y seguir comiendo – No te preocupes por la familia yo te cubro la espalda

No podía creerlo, Rosalie estaba a mi favor, la persona que menos creía estaba a mi favor. Me pase la mano por el cabello, sentándome en mi asiento. Las cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente, de perseguir a la persona responsable de este caso, estoy buscando la forma de proteger la única persona importante para mí. Pestañee varias veces antes de poder verla, con claridad.

\- Porque me haces esto?

\- Edward, llevas mucho tiempo solo…tu hermano ya esta casado, Jasper en cualquier instante se le declara a Alice y tu…

\- Ok, pero no pensé que les importara..

\- Carlisle y Esme no dejan de hablar de eso

\- Ahora ya tengo a alguien

\- Si pero ve con cuidado, yo puedo entenderte y hasta tus hermanos y tu mamá pero tu padre… podrá entenderlo?

\- Claro que si – musite con firme pero algo en el tono de voz no me gusto

\- Bueno esperemos todo se de bien

De pronto alguien toco la puerta y Jasper entra lo acompañaba Garrett, lucia agotado, pareciera que recién se levanta. Sonrie a todos y se acerca a mi para saludarme y ve a Rosalie.

\- Quien esta chica preciosa Edward?

\- Soy casada, futura mamá y cuñada del tonto que esta atrás – musito ella saludando con su cuchara en su mano para luego irse con Jasper

Garrett se rie mientras yo saco algunos papeles para revisarlos.

\- Así que tu cuñada no?

\- Ya Garrett, podemos concentrarnos?

\- Si – coloco su maletín en la mesa – tengo muy poco a decir verdad, las cifras del banco de los últimos meses, nombres que no dan ninguna pista

\- Que nombres?

\- Es una familia, Vul.. no sé aquí esta – dijo mostrándome el papel, lo tome y revise hoja por hoja, trate de hacer memoria para saber si recordaba algo pero nada

\- Vulturis? – musite con preocupación

\- Si, al parecer fue con estas personas con quien se comunicaron antes – musito Garrett sentándose en la silla mientras se estiraba

\- Pues algo tienen que ver con esto, seguro

\- Le diras algo a Isabella de esto? – musito mientras ponía sus codos en mi escritorio

\- No, no quiero darle nombres en pista falsa – musite imaginándome ese gesto que hace cada vez que le molesta algo – mas bien averigua un poco mas para mañana así

\- Claro – musito con despreocupación luego se quedo callado, esto no es muy propio de Garrett

\- Que pasa?

\- Nada Edward – respondió rápido, si algo oculta

\- Garrett no tengo tiempo que pasa?

Suspiro y alzo la vista.

\- Escuche a Cooper y Brandon decir que si el caso no se resuelve pronto, el director cerrara el caso para ya ponerle fin a esto

No son buenas noticias, no podían cerrar el caso, faltaba solo una cosa que nos permita saber quien es el verdadero responsable de esto, no podía fallarle a Isabella. De pronto me acorde de sus palabras y golpee la mesa con fuerza

\- Edward, calmate de saber que te pondrías así no hubiera dicho nada

\- No eres tu - dije pasando una mano en mi cabello y la otra a mi cintura – es Isabella

\- Que pasa con ella?

\- Previno esto – musite entre dientes – Me dijo que sino lograba hace que su padre pudieran bajarle la condena ella se encargaría de secuestrarlo

\- Que? – dijo Garrett – tienes que convencerla que no haga eso, Edward sabe si la atrapan ella…

\- Lo sé Garrett, Carajo lo sé – musito colérico

\- Relajate, creo que hay tiempo podría darle algunos indicios a Harris solo para tranquilizarlos, así William también podría ver que estamos progresando que dices?

Su plan es bueno pero me preocupaba que no salga bien, tome algunos papeles para ver que información darle y de pronto se me ocurrio una idea

\- Culpa a Riley y Hans

\- Que? – dijo de pronto Garrett – pero Edward no tenemos pruebas contra Hans

\- No él pero si su hijo, puedes decirle que cambio su nombre, presentarle todas las cosas que esta ocultando

\- De que manera podría involucrarlo Edward?

\- El hecho que su padre tiene negocios que no explica muy bien, que Riley tenga en el banco millones y que nadie sabe donde saco, solo que esta depositado y ya, además Hans tiene contacto con Charlie – musite pensando todas las posibilidades

\- Esta bien – dijo tomando los papeles, luego me vio y musito – Edward, que pasara si logran bajarle la condena a Charlie, Isabella ya te dijo que va hacer?

\- No, solo sé que primero es eso, quizás después pueda persuadirla que busque la manera de dejar todo esto de alguna forma menos estrepitosa, si sale de golpe la buscaran – dije pensando nuevamente en las posibilidades que ya había repasado mas de una vez en mi cabeza.

\- Ok, bueno Edward solo ten calma, Isabella ya tiene suficientes problemas, hablare con William y Harris te llamare para ver si tengo noticias

\- Esta bien – tome mi laptop, papeles, mis llaves y las coloque en mi maleta. Suspiraba porque ya me sentía exhausto. Vi a Garrett y musite:

\- Te llevo a tu casa?

\- No, voy a tomar un taxi para mi departamento tengo que sacar la información completa de Riley y así pueda hablar con ese par… tu no te quedaras?

Pregunto al caminar a la puerta y abrirla para que pasara primero. Hizo la acción y yo cerre la puerta, mientras respondia:

\- No, tengo algo mejor que hacer – musite

\- Quedarte en casa de Isabella

\- Shhh – dije para que hablara bajo – Garrett puedes bajar la voz, nadie sabe de Isabella

\- No?

\- Claro que no, bueno en realidad si pero tengo que organizarlo mejor – musite mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrarme con Jasper que ya estaba en esperándome con mi saco

\- Señor que tenga buenas noches

\- Si que las tendrá – dijo Garrett mientras se reia

Enarque una ceja, me coloque el saco y musite a Jasper:

\- Por favor dígale a mi familia que me quede en mi oficina pero por la tarde estaré aquí para hacer las cosas que Alice me pidió

\- Claro señor – musito Jasper abriéndome la puerta

\- Y Jasper – musite viéndolo con determinación – mañana toda la familia se van a ir a visitar a la tía Clara a excepción de Alice porque duerme hasta tarde, sino aprovechas eso no la veras hasta fin de año

Garrett se rio un poco mientras musitaba:

\- Claro Jasper sigue el ejemplo de este jovencito

\- Callate Garrett – musite al salir del departamento

Bajos el edificio para luego cada uno tomar un taxi, terminando por acordar las ultimas cosas. Estaba preocupado no podía creer que había pasado tan rápido. Revisaba los papeles y no podia encontrar nada sabía que estaba ante la respuesta pero no la veía que frustante, me pase leyendo todo el camino. Cerre de golpe el maletín al estar a cinco minutos de la mansión. Decidí que me dejara a unas cinco cuadras del lugar para que no supiera a donde exactamente estaba yendo. Al bajarme note un carro negro, el taxi se fue y agudice mi vista para poder ver la placa, la reconoci y sonreí. Me acerque y abrí la puerta en la parte posterior, entre y musite:

\- Buenas noches Andres

\- Edward – musite con una sonrisa, arranco el carro – la señorita Isabella pensó que podría necesitar transporte

\- Ella pensó que podría hacer esto?

\- Si al parecer usted piensa de la misma forma que ella

\- Ya veo – sonreí

\- Edward puedo decirle algo? – musito después de varios minutos en silencio

\- Si

\- La señorita debe salir de todo esto, sé que con su ayuda puede lograrlo pero trate que no rescate a su padre

\- No te preocupes, Andres, ya estoy pensando en algo para eso

\- Gracias, la señorita Isabella es muy importante para nosotros hasta su hermano Benjamín se preocupa por ella mucho

Me quede quieto en mi lugar no dada crédito a las cosas que me había dicho. Trague saliva y musite:

\- Benjamín su hermano? – trate de decirlo sorprendido Andres se rio un poco y supe que falle

\- No se preocupe nosotros sabemos de Benjamín muchos años atrás, además Benjamín también nos conto esto

Suspire un poco y note que para Isabella tenian demasiado secretos es por eso que ella desconfia, y también oculta bien sus propios secretos. Me decía al entrar a la casa y subir las escaleras hasta que Carlos me detiene.

\- Que te crees? El dueño de la casa?

\- Carlos – musito Andres que me acompañaba

\- No Andres, se esta tomando atribuciones que no corresponde, viene sube las escaleras parece el dueño de esta casa y no es así.

\- La señorita lo mando a llamar, ya no molestes – dijo mientras caminaba y yo seguí sus pasos

Me parecía muy raro estas reacciones de Carlos, molestaban mas que usual, quizás pueda preguntárselo a Isabella, no se comporta solo a un guardaespaldas. De pronto Andres toca la puerta y su voz suena desde adentro indicando que podamos pasar. Abrio la puerta pero no estaba. Ambos nos sorprendimos, Andres no camino mas pero yo si, de pronto Isabella salio con una bata de seda, que definia su delicado cuerpo y le cubria hasta sus rodillas pies descalzos y dejando descansar su largo cabello en su hombro derecho.

\- Buenas noches señorita

\- Gracias Andres ya puedes irte – musito sonriéndome a mi

Andres hizo caso e inmediatamente cerro la puerta, me quite el abrigo, solte el maletín mientras me decía.

\- Que bueno que pudiste venir…

No pudo decir mas porque la interrumpí aproximándome a ella para besarla y recostarla en la cama. Ella coloco inmediatamente sus manos en mis cabellos para atraerme mas. No podía estar quieto delante de ella, toque todas sus piernas y ella soltó un gemido, que me hizo acariciarla mas.

\- Edward… - dijo tratando de aclarar su voz

\- Lo siento sé que debo comportarme – le decía dejando besos en su cuello – pero no puedo evitarlo, yo… yo…

\- Te entiendo – de pronto musito haciéndome ver sus ojos – yo también siento deseo

\- Yo no solo siento deseo por ti – dije viéndola con determinación – yo siento amor

La note quedarse quieta me veía con ojos de sorpresa, al parecer no se esperaba eso, tampoco yo pero no podía negarlo mas. La quería, la amaba no iba a dejarla a ir, no después de esto.

\- Edward… - musito mientras me acaricia el pecho – estas seguro de las cosas que estas diciendo?

\- Permitemelo demostrártelo

\- A que te…

La bese con pasión y ternura pero nuestros besos se iban intensificando mas. No podía y tampoco iba a detenerme. Ella va a ser mía, a partir de esta noche.

POV BELLA.

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, viendo a Edward dormir tan plácidamente. Estaba puesta la bata de seda, tratando de borrar la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro. Acaba de ser la mujer de Edward Cullen. Cerré mis ojos mientras recordaba sus besos, primero por mi cuello, después su manos que acariciaban todo de trasero para masajear con habilidad mis senos, donde solte un gemido. La forma tan gentil y con desesperación que se deshizo de mi bata para verme expuesta ante él, me sonrió y luego me dijo que hermosa soy. Sonreí ante esto y lo volví a besar, no tenia dudas, lo ama. Edward correspondió el beso, y en el instante que iba a entrar, hice que mi espalda se curveara para decirle que esperara.

"Que pasa? – me pregunto con alarma

\- Yo pues nunca… - musite con algo de vergüenza y fastidio

\- Nunca has hecho el amor? – termino por decir sonriéndome tontamente mientras yo solo estaba avergonzada

\- Si – dije arrastrando las palabras

\- Es hermoso – dijo para darme besos en la frente – permíteme ser el único que puede tener por favor? – su voz estaba algo grave por la excitación, no podía creer sus palabras. Solo asentí"

Después el cuarto se lleno de mis gemidos y los de él. Abrí los ojos para luego dar un suspiro. Esto no podía volver a pasar, tener la osadía de pensar que tenemos un futuro es condenarlo a algo que no estaba muy segura en que iba acabar. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, mientras veía el reloj, apenas son las once de la noche. Suspire mientras me frotaba el rostro. Por todas las cosas que hablo, al parecer Edward había tomado una decisión y me tocaba a mí tomarla, sabia que esto acabaría pronto pero de que forma? Rayos esto están molesto.

De pronto me tense al escuchar la voz de Edward llamándome.

\- Isabella

Me pare derecha en mi asiento, para observar esa espalda tan bien formada, traía una sonrisa en sus labios. Esta soñando conmigo, sonreí un poco mientras mordia una uña, me iba a parar pero nuevamente pronuncio algo mas.

\- Te amo

Esto me sentó por completo, abandone todas las ganas de irme. El dijo te amo, me ama?, muchas emociones brotaron en mi, su voz pronunciando mi nombre, es tan sensual y tierno, esas ganas de tristeza que siento cada vez que se va pero sé que vendrá después, entonces lo supe, comprendí que también lo amaba. Rayos esto se salió de control, yo amando a Edward, bueno no pude evitarlo, solo se dio. Con un suspiro de amargura, me pare y me fui al baño. Cerre la puerta y me fije en el espejo, cepille mi cabello con suma delicadeza mientras me distraía con algunas imágenes siendo la señora Cullen, pero eso no podría ser, amo demasiado a Edward para involucrarlo en todo esto. Tome el jabón hice suficiente espuma para luego pasarlo por mi rostro varias veces y verme en el espejo, tenia que darme fuerzas para dejarlo sino hago esto ahora, después yo misma voy a ser débil, suspire. No quería hacerlo pero tenia que. No se me escapo ninguna lagrima seguro porque ya estaba acostumbrada a que todo me arrebataran. Me acomodo el cabello y me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí de golpe y di un pequeño salto de susto. Edward estaba con su pantalón, apoyando una mano en el filo y su cuerpo estaba descansando al filo.

\- Edward te levantaste…

\- No me digas – susurro de pronto – estas pensando en todo lo negativo que va hacer si estamos juntos no es así?

Rayos olvide que tan hábil es. Suspire y musite:

\- Eres consciente que esto no funcionara

\- Tan segura estas? – dijo divertido

\- Si – musite confusa

\- Bien, entonces ahora me toca a mi

Me tomo de la cintura para pegarme a la pared mas cercana de mi habitación.

\- Que? – musite sonriendo

\- Te mostrare las cosas positivas de nosotros

Tomo mi rostro y pego sus labios con los mios, no podía decirle nada, estaba completamente embriagada por sus besos. Me estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión si seguía hacia yo tampoco podría oponerme a esto, me iba a alejar pero me llevo de nuevo a la cama y ya no pude pensar mas.

Abrí los ojos, pestañee varias veces y a bostecé. Es de día, rayos debí quedarme dormida y después me estire para poder acomodarme pero de pronto sentí que algo me impedía hacerlo. Voltee para ver porque y me tope con el brazo de Edward envuelta en mi cintura. Su cabeza estaba pegada a mi espalda, me movi un poco para alejarme y pararme pero Edward gruño, jalándome mas hacia él. Esto me hizo reir bajito, definitivamente no quería soltarme, y yo tampoco. Estire mi brazo para alcanzar mi reloj, siete y media de la mañana, es muy temprano pero tenia que pararme hacer algunas cosas, antes de tomar decisiones. Me volví a estirar y de pronto sentí unos labios en mi cuello. Me sobresalte y sentí que Edward me daba suavemente la vuelta para verme. Yo voltee lentamente y me tope con esos ojos verdes hipnotizantés.

\- Buenas días preciosa – musito mientras sonreía

\- Hola dormilón – dije riéndome un poco

\- Eso es culpa tuya… porque te has levantado tan temprano

\- Costumbre – me encogi de hombros – tenemos trabajo por hacer

\- Si claro – musito mientras me tomaba de la cintura y yo coloque mis manos en su pecho – podemos quedarnos en la cama y…

\- Y no podemos porque – agache la vista me mordí el labio inferior y susurre – nosotros no somos una pareja normal Edward

Me sente en la cama, apoyando mi cabeza en muro. Yo no podría ofrecerle algo con que soñar es inresponsable de mi parte. Edward también se sento pero me tomo por la cintura para acercarme a él. Me beso en mi frente y dijo:

\- Somos una pareja? – formo una sonrisa tonta que me contagio, le di un codazo suave, rió – si somos pareja

Decia mientras me besaba y luego me vio con ojos tiernos pero con determinación

\- Isabella, estoy contigo ahora, no podría alejarme. Yo soy tuyo y estamos juntos en esto. Has considerado dejar este negocio…

Pregunto con suavidad, sabia que me diría eso. Yo tenía un plan claro pero no contaba en enamorarme de Edward, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro para decir

\- Si pero ahora tengo que hacer un cambio de planes – musite mientras salía de la cama, me acomodaba el bibiri con short de encaje que tenia puesto y Edward me perseguía con sus boxes antes que entrara al baño.

\- A que te referías?

\- Yo tenia mis propios planes Edward - sonreía mientras tomaba un peine y me alisaba el cabello mientras sus fuertes brazos tomaban mi cintura por atrás.

\- Ahora que estoy yo han cambiado?

\- La verdad si, no conté que tu y yo… bueno ahora estemos

\- Juntos – termino para darme un beso en el hombro – pues tampoco conté con eso pero estoy muy feliz Isabella

\- Lo sé, también estoy yo – musite para verlo y darle una sonrisa. De pronto sonó mi celular y al segundo sonó el de Edward

Con un poco de molestia nos separamos, cada uno fue a su mesa de noche, yo conteste rápidamente:

\- Amuleto

\- Señorita Isabella ha surgido un problema, tiene que venir al despacho – me decía Carlos

\- Que tan grave es?

\- Se trata de un negocio y su padre

Voltee para ver a Edward que también traía la misma preocupación. Suspire con enojo, genial una mañana tranquila no podía pasar.

\- Ya bajo

Corte la llamada y Edward también estaba apretando el botón de apagado. Me acerque a mi bata, Edward tomo sus pantalones y yo musite:

\- En tu cuarto esta un traje, muy a tu estilo

\- Porque no puedo alistarme aquí? Refuto formando un gran puchero me acerque y sonrei

\- Fuiste muy travieso anoche Edward, te dije que tendrías tu cuarto y al final te quedaste aquí

\- Y a ti te gusto – musito mientras me besaba y yo correspondía

\- Edward no tenemos tiempo – decía mientras me llevaba a la cama y me acariciaba

\- Por favor solo un rato si?

Sus besos son un peligro ya que estuvimos casi una hora ocupados. Nuestros teléfonos sonaban pero no damos importancia. Estaba en mi lugar favorito sus brazos.

\- Ya estas lista? – preguntaba Edward mientras entraba a mi cuarto cambiado, bañado y sensual. Yo ya estaba poniéndome los aretes. Recordando que tuve que decirle que tenemos trabajo por hacer sino por poco no salíamos de la cama.

\- Si solo falta mi collar

\- Ven yo te ayudo – musito mientras ponía mi collar y yo colocaba mi cabello a un lado – listo estas preciosa con ese vestido

\- Y tu con ese traje – musite mientras le daba un beso luego tomaba mi bolso y le dije – Edward es probable que ya sepan quien eres en mi vida, tendrás mucho cuidado a partir de ahora esta bien? Voy a designar a una persona para que este siempre contigo

\- No, preciosa yo no necesito nada eso, estoy mas tranquilo si tu tienes las personas necesarias para protegerte – me dijo mientras me veía con ternura

\- Esta bien pero de todas formas tendrás que tener cuidado

\- Por supuesto – respondió con determinación

\- Nos vemos en el despacho a la una te parece? – le dije mientras veía mi reloj tratando de coordinar las cosas

\- Claro – decía abría la puerta y salía con mi bolso en la mano Edward estaba detrás de mi con su maletín y su saco. Comencé a bajar las escaleras, mientras mis guardaespaldas me veían, mi mano se deslizaba por el barandal viendo con seguridad y determinación, Edward estaba a mi lado, su mano estaba en cintura. Al bajar las escaleras, se me acercaron Andres y Carlos.

\- Buenos días señorita – hablo primero Andres

\- Andres – salude algo seria – habido alguna noticia importante para ahora

\- Si señorita es urgente que revise algunas cosas

\- Por supuesto – decía mientras tomaba el teléfono para verificar que tenia que hacer – bien Edward ya se va, y vendrá a las… - volteo para verlo y sonríe mientras me decía

\- La una, pre…

\- Ok – me adelante no quería que nadie supiera la relación que tenemos hasta que arregle algunas cosas – ven rápido

\- Si – dijo para acercarse y darme un beso en mano, bien eso podía permitir luego me susurro – Cuídate vendre muy rápido

\- Por favor solo cuídate – musite del mismo modo

\- Claro que si – sonrio y luego se retiro

Vi que se dirigía a la puerta y le tenian su carro especial a partir de ahora ese va hacer el auto personal de Edward. Estaba parada tomando una decisión, antes que entrara me sonrio. Me hizo sentir tan feliz, me lleno de alegría deseando siempre ver esa sonrisa, entonces tome una decisión.

\- Andres?

\- Si señorita? – musito mientras yo seguía observando a Edward irse

\- Manda un guardaespaldas preparado para cuidar a Edward hasta que esto pase, si sale lastimado tanto solo uno de sus cabellos – hable al ponerme en camino a mi oficina – ustedes dos van hacer perjudicados.

\- Si señorita, a todo esto feliz…

\- Andres mejor cállate, aquí es un día mas

\- Señorita este día es importante para nosotros – comento Carlos

\- Ok pero ya no me hagan perder el tiempo y vamos a la…

\- A mi también me vas a rechazar? – decía Sue desde las escaleras

\- Sue por supuesto que no – dije parándome ya que estaba acercándose, traía sus manos en la parte de atrás yo vi con curiosidad

\- Mi niña quiero desearte feliz cumpleaños, estoy feliz por ti, hoy te hare un gran pastel y te serviré tu plato favorito

\- Gracias Sue y ahora que traes atrás? – musite con curiosidad

Saco sus manos para entregarme dos pequeños regalos, y musito:

\- Este es de tu mamá

Me quede paralizada, tome la pequeña cajita y al abrirlo Sue me sonreio

\- Llego ayer por la tarde yo recibi

Es un estuche de color negro, al abrirlo note que traía un collar de plata con una hermoso dije, me parecía tan hermoso lo sostuve mientras me quitaba el collar para ponerme el regalo de mi madre, tenia un portarretrato, al abrirlo note que había una foto de las dos juntas, la ultima que nos tomamos, otra donde estaba con Andres, Carlos, Sue y Benjamín esa foto fue antes que viajara creo, y la ultima estaba libre me parecio extraño. De pronto Sue estaba con un poco de lagrimas y me dio una pequeña carta.

Me fui al pequeño cuarto donde habian trabajado Benjamín y mis dos guardaespaldas. Estaban acompañándome, me sente derecha, tome la carta y la abrí,

Quería Isabella

Mi niña hoy cumples veinte y uno, debes ser una hermosa mujer, sé que no podemos hablar mucho pero todo el tiempo estas en mi corazón, te extraño demasiado, quisiera verte y darte un fuerte abrazo pero pronto llegara. Me siento feliz de al menos poder volverte a sentir cerca, sé que todos te cuidan y que son importantes para ti por ello, encontraras las fotografías en ese relicario, por supuesto la mia para que no me olvides, la familia que siempre esta a tu lado, nunca olvides que ellos esten bien, y te preguntaras porque esta vacio la del medio, bueno es para que coloques la foto de tu propia familia, sé que podrás hacerlo hija, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Te amo y cuídate bastante, deja que Sue te celebre tu cumpleaños por mi y que los chicos te den sus obsequios. Estoy a tu lado un beso mi niña.

Atte. Rene Swan

No me di cuenta que estaba abrumada con todo esto, Sue me abrazo y me entrego su regalo, mientras Andres y Carlos me dejaban en el sofá sus pequeños obsequios, yo le di un beso a Sue.

\- Gracias Sue – musite al abrir la caja y note que es un brazalete con un dije de la torre Eiffel al parecer es el mismo juego que tenia con el collar

Después abrí el obsequio de Andres y Carlos, este se trataba de un par de aretes de plata y el segundo regalo fue un reloj muy lindo, de pronto Sue estaba con una pequeña caja.

\- Este es ultimo de parte de Benjamín

Asenti y decidi abrirlo, me quede boca abierta al notar que tenia en mis manos mi libro favorita, Orgullo y prejuicio. Primera edición. Estaba completamente abrumada, sentía que las lagrimas se me iban a salir con mas fuerzas. Tome todas las cosas, me pare y antes de entrar a mi despacho musite:

\- Muchisimas gracias por todo… pero ahora necesito estar sola, en media hora podre estar bien

Ellos solo asintieron y me fui. Cerre la puerta detrás de mi y sentí mi cuerpo dejarse caer hasta el piso mientras lloraba con mucha fuerza. Estaba alejada de todos, no podía ser feliz hasta que esto no pasara, tenia que ser fuerte pero quería llorar, y llorar. Por unos diez minutos, estuve tratando de calmarme hasta que logre parar el llanto, mi familia no se merecia mi debilidad, Sue, Andres, Carlos y Benjamín, tenian que verme fuerte y principalmente Edward que me apoya y que ahora forma parte de todo esto. Me pare mientras me ponía todos los regalos que me dieron, el libro de Benjamín puse en mi librero donde podrían verlo, después llevare a mi cuarto. Limpie mis lagrimas, suspire y de nuevo me sentía fuerte. Paso la media hora y abrí la puerta de pronto para ver a Carlos y Andres y musitar:

\- Ya estoy lista, pasen

POV EDWARD

Me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, manejando con una extrema felicidad en el camino hasta que llegue a casa solo para cambiar los documentos de mi portafolio.

\- Pensé que no ibas a venir – decía Rosalie mientras entraba con vaso enorme de yogurt – temprano Edward

\- Solo viene por algunas cosas – dije mientras buscaba unos documentos

\- Ya te vas para la oficina con Garrett? – musito completamente concentrada en ese vaso

\- Por supuesto

\- No has hablado con Garrett no? – musito con intriga

\- Que sucede Rosalie? – estaba algo molesto porque sentía que me ocultaba algo. Ella suspiro y me tendio una carta

\- Esto ha llegado hoy en la mañana, es mejor que vayas a ver a Garrett ahora

Tome la carta mientras fruncia el ceño y leia su contenido pero Rosalie me gano diciendo en voz alta.

\- Llego hoy por la mañana felizmente por mis antojos me levante mas temprano y yo recibi la carta.

Sus palabras no tenia importancia para mi ya que el contenido de esta carta me hizo quedarme petrificado.

\- Edward siento mucho que pase esto… - empezó a decir Rosalie pero no tuvo importancia necesitaba que aclararan esto. Definitivamente tendría que ser un error, tome mis cosas con la carta arrugándolo durante el camino. Rosalie me dijo algo pero ya no escuche, tenia que irme rápido y pronto. Estamos en serios problemas me decía mientras manejaba a toda velocidad. Cruce varias calles hasta que me percate que un carro negro de lunas me seguían, esto me parece muy extraño. Yo di vuelta y también hizo eso, pero que? Decidi dar una vuelta mas pero este se desvio a una calle distinta, quizas me estaba confundiendo. Rayos porque ahora? Golpe el claxon para que avanzara el carro de adelante mio. Sino solucionaba esto Isabella va hacer las cosas por apresuradas. Entre a la oficina de Williams de golpe

\- Que significa esto? – musite mientras tiraba el papel hacia el escritorio,

\- Edward calmate

No me había fijado que Garrett estaba ahí, al notar que ya me había puesto una mano en el hombro, pero yo sacudi, Williams se puso sobre sus pies.

\- Detective Edward tiene que entender

\- Vamos William porque me mandan un carta diciendo que el caso van a cerrarlo si yo soy quien lleva esto, es broma?

\- Edward – musito tranquilo algo que no podía estar – no han encontrado pruebas, Charlie es un mafioso que tiene varios delitos a su nombre, tu mismo sabes que este caso solo debio durar 24 horas no mas

\- Pero por protocolo se tiene que atacar – contraatque

\- El protocolo no sirve en estos casos todo indica que fue él

\- Pero no es quien estamos buscando – musite con enojo no podía permitir esto

\- Entonces quien es?

\- Denme una par de días mas por favor – no podía decirle mis sospechas que cada vez estaban mas fuertes.

\- Lo siento Edward pero este caso se cierra mañana

\- Por favor denme unos días es único que pido tendré a la persona que están buscando

\- Edward no, tu sabes que esto debio cerrarse, solo esperaban que salga la resolución y ya salio

\- Pero pondrán una hombre que no tiene nada que ver en este tema?

\- Nada que ver? – musito algo molesto – Brandon, Cooper háganle recordar porque Charlie Swan esta aquí

Rayos no sabían que estaban aquí.

\- Si – contesto Brandon – Charlie esta por estafa, robo, falsificación

\- Ya sé! – grite con molestia

\- Entonces evita preguntas estúpidas – me respondio ese imbécil

\- Callate Brandon antes que te rompa esos dientes – le dije con enojo – William por favor, van a encerrarlo y el no es quien buscamos

\- Edward! – dijo tirando los fólderes fuertemente en el escritorio – ya te dije se cerro el caso, mañana a las cuatro de la tarde se acabara, lo llevaremos y no hay marcha atrás, Harris acepto y nada podemos hacer

\- Rayos! – dije mientras tomaba los papeles del escritorio – me voy

\- Edward, espera…

\- No Harris, suficiente no quiero saber mas de esto

\- Edward siento mucho… - suspiro para luego musitar – solo tienes menos de veinte y cuatro horas para hallar al responsable después de eso va hacer transportado

\- Que?

\- No tendrá juicio

Esto no es una buena noticia. Salí de la oficina, tenia que relajarme un poco. Mi pensamiento estaba en una sola persona, Isabella. Abrí la puerta trasera de mi auto y lance abrigo y maletín al asiento.

\- Edward espera – dijo Garrett mientras yo solo abria la puerta del piloto – vamos hablar a un cafe

\- No, Garrett en serio estoy…

\- Lo sé, esto es por tu chica

Subi al carro, Garrett suspiro y me dijo:

\- En el restaurante de la esquina que tiene un buen chocolate caliente

\- Ok – dije arrancando el auto y poniendo a marcha

Me sentía preocupado, solo pensaba, pensaba y no podía hacer nada mas. Un semáforo me detuvo y note por el espejo que el mismo carro negro estaba detrás de mi. Me parece extraño, trate de ver la placa pero no es igual. Suspire y golpe el timon. Arranque el carro de nuevo y llegue antes que mi amigo a la cafetería. Me estacione y espere hasta que estuviera en la tienda. Vi que su carro estaciono a una cuadra. Baje y me dirigí a la cafetería para darle el alcance. Pedimos nuestros chocolates y nos fuimos a la terraza.

\- Edward siento mucho esto

\- Lo sé

\- No puedo creer que cierren el caso así de la nada – musito con algo de enojo

\- La verdad se habian tardado mucho – dije analizando la situación – Garrett no tengo mucho tiempo

\- Entiendo, debe ser porque quieres celebrar el cumpleaños de tu novia…

\- Que? – dije muy confundido

\- Si hoy es cumpleaños de Isabella, mandale mis saludos que la pasen bien

\- Espera que? – volví a decir, es cumpleaños de Isabella y aun así no me dijo porque?

\- Creo no sabias nada, bueno quisas no quiere decírtelo porque es de esa personas que no les gusta celebrar su cumpleaños… no la culparía

Me dejo pensando, tome mi vaso y camine a la escalera. Escuche a Garrett que me decía mi nombre y logro alcanzarme a la puerta.

\- Espera a donde vas?

\- Que no es obvio? – musite saliendo y caminando a un centro comercial

\- Vas a darle un regalo?

\- Si – dije tratando de pensar en todo esto – quiero darle algo antes de compensar las noticias que debe saber a estas alturas.

\- Claro, un buen regalo compensa las cosas de… si tu padre va a la cárcel mañana – dijo al tomar un sorbo mas de vaso

\- Gracias – dije irónico

Me fui a cualquier tienda y supe que no tuve idea de que regalarle, estuvimos paseando por una media hora. Bote el vaso y seguimos pasando varias tiendas hasta que mis ojos se clavaron en un anillo al medio tenia una piedra de pequeña de color azul, me quede pegado a ella.

\- Edward porque te… - dijo mientras se quedaba callado – en serio piensas

\- Si – dije mientras entraba

No pensé en nadie mas y me dirigi a la señorita que vendia, le pedi que me enseñara el anillo, me explico que es de plata con un diamante de color azul. El precio no me importaba es perfecto para ella. Garrett me jalo a un lado y musito:

\- Edward estas seguro?

\- Porque? – dije viendo el anillo

\- Que pensara Isabella si vas a darle un anillo?

\- Eso que piensas tu

Sonrei con mucha alegria mientras Garrett movia au cabeza

\- Casarte?

\- Pues si piensa eso, estamos bien – sonrei poniendo mi tarjeta de crédito en el mostrador

\- Edward espera, la conoces solo dos días, y no pienso que es una cuartada porque no te creería nada – dijo mientras tomaba mi tarjeta de crédito

\- Quiero estar con ella entiendes? Esto no es una cuartada

\- Es muy arriesgado – musito con preocupación mientras esquivaba mis ataques de quitarle mi tarjeta

\- Quiero esto, ella me acepta así como soy al igual que yo a ella. Es sincera conmigo, me protege, a su familia también

\- Ok, tu ganas pero estas completamente

\- Solo quiero estar con ella

Me dio la tarjeta y pague el anillo. Garrett se reia porque no creía las cosas que estaba haciendo. Salimos de la tienda reconocida en joyas y me decía que si podía ser el padrino le respondi que si hasta que de pronto note que alguien nos estaba siguiendo.

\- Sabes que desde hace tres calles nos están siguiendo no?

\- Claro que si – dijo moviendo los hombros

\- Tienes tu arma?

\- Si – musito con despreocupación

\- Aquí viene un pasaje un atajo que tal si disimulas que te vas y me das el alcance después.

\- Estrategia, ok

Guarde la bolsa con la cajita en mi saco, me despedi y me fui al pasaje y camine. Note que me seguían, entonces note que había un contenedor de basura, me oculte y escuche que el hombro camino hasta al medio.

\- No esta aquí – dijo por el teléfono

De pronto sali con la pistola apuntándole y musite

\- Si estoy

El hombre volteo e inmediatamente saco su pistola mientras me apuntaba.

\- Quien eres? – musite con fuerza

\- No vengo hacerle daño – dijo con calma

\- Tienes una pistola apuntándome – musite mientras ponía mi pistola diriga a su brazo y Garrett aparecia por atraz

\- Solo es un reflejo – inmediatamente hizo que la pistola colgara en un solo dedo

\- Edward – dijo Garrett mientras se ponía detrás de el su pistola, el hombro se volteo y en un movimiento le quito el arma a Garrett mientras le dio un golpe en el estomago, yo me acerque corriendo para golpearlo ya que estaba desarmado, nuestras pistolas saliendo corriendo, al esquivar su golpe. El también peleaba bien hasta que de pronto logro tomar su muñeca y darle un golpe en el estomago y empujarlo a la pared iba a golpearme pero Garrett ya estaba apurado apuntándole.

\- Quien eres? – grite muy molesto

\- Señor vengo a cuidarlo, estoy aquí por parte de la señorita amuleto

Me quede petrificado, tenia sujetado sus muñecas contra sus pechos.

\- Si que te protege – musito Garrett aputnadole mientras lo veía, hacia un gesto

POV BELLA

Esto definitivamente no es bueno, tenia la cabeza en el negocio. Yo no quería saber de nadie mas hasta que Carlos musito:

\- Señorita Isabella, que va hacer con su padre?

Me dirigi a mi escritorio, tomando mi relicario. Suspire me sente tratando de evaluar todo, la forma, el plan, las horas que se realizaran. No va hacer fácil.

\- El plan es el mismo – musite seria mientras veía la foto de mi relicario, estaba pensando en Rene, Sue, Benjamín, Carlos, Andres y todos los miembros de esta casa, sin embargo Edward es quien me tengo que preocupar

\- No creo que es buena idea – dijo Benjamín mientras editaba algo en su computadora, estaba muy molesto ya que gracias a Carlos se entero que el plan no es bajarle la sentencia a Charlie sino secuestrarlo

\- Pues no pedi tu opinión – lo vi con enojo – todos aquí sabíamos cual es el verdadero plan

\- Yo no – musito viendo su computadora

De pronto escuche una voz muy fuerte que ya conocía.

\- Tu quédate ahí

Grito un poco mientras escuche sus pasos fuertes. Los guardaespaldas habian detenido su enojo pero no por mucho tiempo, yo había dado la orden que entrara al estar en casa. Van a detenerlo pero no por mucho tiempo

\- Al parecer alguien tampoco sabe

\- Benjamín cállate – dijo Andres

\- Pues ahora me toca conversar a mi – musite colocando una mano en la cabeza apoyando mis dedos.

\- No tiene porque decirle nada – mascullo Carlos

\- Pues, no creo que vaya a ser necesario, Edward ya sabe

De pronto la puerta se abrió y yo me paraba, Black apareció y musito:

\- Señorita aquí

\- Yo – musito mientras se ponía a su costado con sus manos en las caderas

\- Black te dije que podía pasar

\- Pero no pensé…

\- Olvidado – dije mi ponía delante de Edward – pensé que vendrías mas tarde

\- Si pero después algo ocurrio – musito mientras volteaba para ver al chico que mande a cuidarlo

\- Jack retírate – le dije para luego chasquear mis dedos y Andres se paro rápidamente

\- Se suponía que mandarias al mejor

\- Siento mucho señorita – dijo Andres

Me moleste y sali hacia el guardaespaldas acompañada de Andres y Edward me pare delante, el chico estaba preocupado se adelanto y comenzó diciendo:

\- Señorita yo no iba a…

Detuve su explicación con la palma de mi mano, en serio no quería que hablara.

\- Nombre? – pedi con seriedad

\- Richard – respondio Andres

Observe con cuidado, es alto y tenia un porte muy serio tenia potencial para ser guardaespaldas

\- Andres – dije seria mientras me ponía a un lado para que Edward viera

\- Si – Andres se puso delante de mi, se dirigió hacia el chico – Richard, ella es amuleto te pidió cuidar a Edward Cullen por motivos de seguridad

\- Yo no quiero a un niñero

Vi a Edward yo suspire, pero no respondi. Andres continuo:

\- Te encargas a partir de ahora en adelante en cuidar a Edward

\- No – dijo molesto Edward, es la primera vez que veo que esta realmente molesto, pero esto me tendría cero de importancia tenia que conversar para que entendiera

\- Richard, retirarte a tu auto, Andres ve al despacho

Se fueron y me puse delante de Edward, tenia el ceño fruncido no me gustaba verlo así, estamos solos en el gran salón.

\- Esto es por tu seguridad, no cambiare de opinión

\- Yo no necesito esto, tu si – dijo con total preocupación – ya sabes que a pasado

\- Si – estaba suspirando y tomando el relicario – pero tengo que seguir con el plan

\- El plan B?

\- Claro que mas – me puse firme, para luego ir al despacho, Edward me persiguió

\- No lo hagas – decía mientras entraba y todos se ponían de pie salvo Benjamín

\- Yo también dije igual pero no hace caso

Benjamín no es de opinar pero en serio estaba molesto por todo esto. Acaso no saben que estoy de la misma manera?

\- Pues no hay una alternativa que considere

\- Porque nunca hubo uno – decía Benjamín dejando a un lado su laptop

\- Que? – Edward me vio y solo tomo un segundo – este siempre fue el único plan?

\- Si – musite al colocarme frente a él

\- Porque siempre ocultas cosas? – estaba frunciendo el ceño y yo me cruce de brazos

\- Protego a todas las personas que quiero Edward, entre menos sepan mejor – decía al poner mi lugar al barandal

\- Vaya forma de querer – aclaro Benjamín que le pasaba una hoja a Edward, este leyó el contenido y me vio sorprendido

\- No te preocupes eso hace que no te relacionen conmigo bajo ningun concepto, por si sale pésimo el plan tu reputación queda intacta nadie podrá involucrarte

Estaba callado. Viendo a todos buscando una respuesta a su pregunta en silencio.

\- Lo firmaste el día que te dije sobre la confidencialidad

\- Firme que? – dijo Edward

\- No puedo dejar que te expongas, no quiero que tu negocio quede abajo después de esto

De pronto Edward rompió el papel en pedazos, los dejo en la mesa y musito:

\- No pienso abandonarte en esto pero necesito que me cuentes todo, no me importa quien o que esta detrás de todo esto, solo quiero que tu y yo estemos bien que sepas que podemos enfrentarlo.

\- Todos salgan ahora – musite con fuerza

Todos obedecieron y cerraron la puerta. Edward se acerco y yo musite:

\- El documento te protege

\- No quiero ser protegido entiendes? – musito al tomarme por los brazos – quiero estar contigo por favor

\- Edward pero esto no puede ser

\- No importa que me digas no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión

Tenia razón tan terco al igual que yo.

\- Porque haces esto?

\- Te amo – dijo mientras me abrazaba de pronto veía mi collar – quien te dio esto?

\- Mi madre – respondi sonriendo y haciendo que una lagrima cayera por mi rostro

Edward sonrio y me limpio con suavidad para darme un beso corto.

\- Y todo lo demas?

\- Regalos de Sue y los chicos – musite me sentía tan familiar

\- Falta mi regalo – soltó de pronto

\- Ya te enteraste no?

\- Si, porque no me dijiste? – pregunto mientras me tomaba de la mano

\- No celebro mi cumpleaños, desde que toda mi familia se reuno para ello

De pronto alguien empujo las puertas del despacho y note que Sue entro con una gran sonrisa y se acerco.

\- Mi niña, y el chico de conquisto su corazón vamos a la mesa a comer

\- Sue tenemos trabajo – dije mientras iba a la mesa pero me tomo del brazo para jalarme

\- Por una hora no trabaje por favor

Recorde las palabras de mi madre en la carta y la respuesta que envie desde la mañana, espero llegue ya.

\- Si Sue vamos – musite

\- Acompañanos Edward

\- Claro – dijo mientras tomaba mi cintura y nos fuimos al comedor, esto es realmente nuevo para mi.

Estaban sentados todos en la mesa, salvo los guardaespaldas. Me sente en la cabecera por primera vez me sentía en familia sé que es ridículo pero esta reunión es importante. Nadie, por petición se Sue, estaba molesto, su humor habian cambiando totalmente, estaba conversando y hasta un poco riendo, es una almuerzo muy tranquilo.

\- Este es una buena reunión familiar – me tomo mi mano Edward por encima de la mesa

\- Si, eso creo

De pronto unos guardaespaldas entraron con armas en la mano yo me pare rápidamente.

\- Que sucede Tyler?

\- Señorita Riley esta aquí

\- Que? – dije alarmada

\- Esta en la puerta esperando que usted de la orden de entrar

\- Vino solo? – pregunte al ver que cada guarda espalda vigilaba las ventas

\- Con dos guardaespaldas pero no mas – respondio. Vi a todos los presentes, rayos nadie de aquí podía salir herido.

\- Carlos tu vienes conmigo con Benjamín, Sue, Edward vayan con Andres

\- Pero – dijo Edward parándose

\- No Edward, tu no conoces a Riley no necesito que nadie salga lastimado

Sue se paro y se puso al costado de Andres que ya estaba parado en una de las puertas que daba a su habitación.

\- Carlos ve atenderlos – musite mientras Benjamín se ponía a mi lado y me decía

\- Que este aquí no es bueno Isabella

\- Lo sé porque necesito que estés a mi lado

\- Y yo no? – Edward me veía con ojos de molestia

\- Edward para todos eres un detective si te ve, te reconocerá y eso son mas problemas para mi, no hagas que te mande a casa por tu protección

\- Pero Isabella…

\- No Edward entiendeme – le dije mientras ponía mi mano en su rostro y en un susurro – tu también eres mi vida ahora

Coloco su mano en la mia y me dio un beso en la frente.

\- Estaré bien, solo cuídate

\- Si

Me fui con Benjamín y Edward con Andres y Sue. Camine al despacho. Solo unas horas mas y ya podría salir de los negocios. Entramos y note que solo estaba Riley

\- Que quieres tu aquí?

\- Charlie va a ir a la cárcel hoy

\- Porque no me dices algo que no sepa – dije mientras tomaba asiento en mi silla

\- Ok, hable con los Vulturis hace poco hemos acordado que ahora los negocios haremos solo los dos – musito esto me dejo helada y vi a Benjamín

\- Solo ustedes?

\- Si Benjamín – dijo riendo Riley – trajiste a tu perro guardian?

\- Respeto Riley – musite mientras ladeaba mi cabeza para que Carlos sacara su pistola y le apuntara

\- Bueno ahora solo haremos este negocio

\- Porque ahora? – dije con curiosidad

\- Charlie esta en la cárcel, tu no puedes meterte en este negocio, Benjamín no me dejara mentir

\- Benjamín – musite mientras llamaba fuertemente

\- Pues Riley tiene razón pero a la vez no

\- Que? – musito Riley

\- Es dinero de Isabella, ella no puede participar pero si puede vigilar, su contrato dice claramente – Benjamín el entrego el documento

Riley golpeo la mesa. Me parecia muy raro que Hans no viniera en esta ocasión.

\- Porque lo Vulturis no me han dicho nada?

\- Se acordó que yo solo iba a venir a decírtelo

\- Ahora ya te puedes ir – musite mientras Carlos abria la puerta voy hablar con los Vulturis

\- Sacaras a Charlie? – me pregunto rápidamente que me dejo algo pensativa

\- Bajare su condena, al tener al culpable – enfatice las ultimas palabras

\- Suerte – musito de una forma extraña esto no me gusto

Se fue e inmediatamente mande a Carlos para todos retomaran sus actividades. Me sentí agotada y no quería hablar con nadie.

\- Tienes que tener cuidado con Riley – musito Benjamín – no es de fiar es mas no entiendo porque tiene el negocio de tu padre con Vulturis

\- Nunca supe nada de eso – dije recostada practicamente en la silla mientras mi codo se apoyaba en el respaldar colocando mis dedos en mi cabeza, me tenia algo de hambre. Me pare par ir al balcón para seguir hablando tenia que pensar muy bien la forma en que se planearía esto.

POV EDWARD

\- Esta en peligro en todo instante – musite al ver por la ventana hacia el barandal para ver si salía de esa reunión

\- Isabella sabe bien hacer las cosas – Sue estaba tranquila al parecer ya se había adaptado a que Isabella este así, pero podía escuchar por su voz que seguía triste por esto.

\- Quisiera poder detenerla

\- También yo – suspiro – pero ella tiene que hacer esto sino todos corren peligro, la verdad no sé que pasa solo quiero que mi niña este bien, hoy que es su cumpleaños

De pronto la vi salir al balcón, estaba preocupada y la puerta se abrió:

\- Ya están fuera de peligro pueden salir – musito Carlos

La vi un poco mas, quería ir corriendo hacia ella pero seguro estaba muy stresada, podía pasarme viéndola de pronto escuche que alguien se me acerco.

\- Ella debe estar esperándote

\- La veo muy preocupada, Carlos – decía mientras veía a Isabella caminar de un lado a otro – pero no sé si es buena idea ir ahora

\- Es tu decisión

\- Nunca dejara el plan de sacar su padre

\- No – dijo con seriedad – además ya esta planeando las cosas pero no la veo bien esta muy agotada

\- Ok – musite mientras me acercaba a Sue – necesito que me ayude con algo

\- Claro por mi niña cualquier cosa

Le conte el plan que tenia para mas tarde, estuve dándole los últimos detalles. Hoy es cumpleaños y al menos tenia que salir perfecto. Al terminar me fui de la casa, quería despedirme de ella pero le deje una nota con Sue y los documentos que tenia sobre Vulturis. Comence a manejar para irme a mi casa, estaba pensando la forma en que podre ayudarla, mañana no hay forma que algo pésimo tenia que estar precavido para todo.

De noche y yo acomode todo las cosas para ir con mi novia, sabia que no tendría tiempo de venir para mi casa hasta poder explicarles todo, es muy probable que ya no veía en unos meses muy discretamente por su seguridad. Estaba en mi cuarto y de pronto alguien toco la puerta.

\- Pase – dije mientras la televisión transmitia el noticiero, ya anunciaron que encarcelarían a Charlie. Rosalie se quedo quieta mientras escucha la noticia.

\- Veo que ya te vas

\- Si – musite mientras ponía mi ultima ropa en la maleta

\- A donde te iras?

\- Estuve pensando en algo, quisas a Estados Unidos, Sudamerica después escogeré el lugar

\- Pensé en eso por eso – dijo dejándome un sobre manila en la cama – esto te ayudara, dile que considere eso un regalo de mi parte

Salio de mi cuarto, me parecio extraño, abrí y note que son dos pasaporte una de ella y otra mia. Isabella tenia mi apellido y había un acta de matrimonio, solo faltaba la firma de nosotros. Me quede asombrado, tome un poco de aire y recordé que tenia que irme. Salí de mi casa, me despedi de mi familia diciéndoles que tenia que hacer un viaje urgente. No entendieron del porque pero solo aceptaron. Estaba en mi auto pensando algunas cosas mientras agradecia a Rosalie por el detalle que no me había percatado.

Ocho de la noche y me encontraba en la casa de Isabella, entrando con mi maleta por la puerta principal. Sue me sonrio y me recibió con un fuerte abrazo mientras Andres tomaba mi maleta.

\- Donde esta ella?

\- Tranquilo esta tomando un descanso – musito Sue mientras subíamos a la escalera

\- Pero donde esta? – volví a preguntar

\- En su lado favorita de la casa, tiene un cuarto especial que yo no me atrevo a interrumpir – dijo Andres mientras entrabamos a mi cuarto

\- Bueno ella esta bien?

\- Si, normalmente esta en ese lugar con una copa de vino pero esta vez pidió algo mas suave

\- Suave? – dije tratando de entender

\- Una taza de té

\- Ya veo – musite – lograste poner hacer las cosas que te pedi?

\- Si – contesto Sue – le va a gustar, necesita este descanso

\- Esta bien

\- Puedes esperar un instante? - me advirtió Sue

\- Que pasa?

\- Isabella acaba de hablar con Rene, su madre, esta un poco dolida, la escuche llorando un poco, esta en es habitación dos horas después que te fuiste.

\- Me necesita – musite mientras me iba del cuarto

\- Lo sabemos solo quiero que sepas que había sucedido

\- Gracias Sue

Salí de mi cuarto para ir directamente hacia ella, Andres me dijo que se trata del cuarto que estaba en al costado del despacho. Abrio la puerta suavemente y note que estaba leyendo un libro con una taza de té al costado, lucia agotada y stresada, al frente de ella había una chimenea. Ahora entiendo porque le gusta este lugar. Camine lentamente hacia ella y antes de llegar musito

\- Que bueno que este en casa

\- Nunca podre hacerte ninguna sorpresa? – musite dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándome a su costado, sus ojos tenia la expresión de preocupación con felicidad.

\- Yo creo que si

\- Tu día ha estado muy agitado no es así?

\- Si – dijo cerrando el libro y poniéndolo en sus piernas para tomar un poco de té – el negocio con un socio no estaba yendo bien, después lo de Riley que siempre arruina todo

\- Que te dijo?

\- Es sobre un negocio que hizo mi padre, esta es una asociación con los Vulturis, no sé porque Riley esta involucrado en esto

\- Vulturis? – así que después de todo su apellido si tiene que ver con esto

\- Si porque? – su voz sonaba agotada, tome sus pies e hice que los estirara hacia a mi y comencé a sobarlos

\- Garrett encontró algo con ese nombre, al parecer tenia algo que ver con Aron

\- Que? – dijo prestando mucha atención

\- Si, creo que se encontraron antes porque tienen negocios juntos

\- Eso no es bueno – musito ella poniendo su dedo en su mentón se soltó el cabello para masajearse su cabeza – ya no quiero pensar mas es probable que hayan tenido un negocio antes

Necesita relajarse y yo tengo la solución a esto. Le quite el libro y musite:

\- Ven conmigo

\- A donde? – pregunto divertida

\- Solo ven

Tome su mano delicadamente y puse la mia en su espalda, nos comenzamos a mover poco a poco. Me sonrio y dijo:

\- Que haces?

\- Bailando

\- No hay música – sonrio un poco, me veía con ternura

\- Lo sé pero no importa eso… es tu cumpleaños recuerdas?

\- Quise tener uno – musito recordando el almuerzo que interrumpieron nuestra felicidad

\- Es temprano te sugiero que vengas conmigo

\- Me vas a secuestrar?

\- Creo que es una costumbre familiar – musite haciéndola soltar una leve carcajada. Tomo sus zapatos y se los puso luego nos fuimos. Estaba con su mano entrelazada con la mia, nadie nos interrumpia esta noche. Segui las guía de Sue para llegar hasta la sorpresa, pasamos el jardín y note una pequeña cabaña iluminada, ambos estamos sorprendidos y entramos. El instante que pedi a Sue que ambientara románticamente el lugar preferido de Isabella no pensé que fuera este. Había una sala y un cuarto. Estaba con velas y una música suave.

\- Que es todo esto?

\- Te gusta? – pregunte con nervios

\- Me encanta – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá mas cercano, me quite el saco, y me puse a su costado

\- Es tu día porque no descansamos un poco

\- Me falta planear algunas cosas – musito con verdadero cansancio mientras me aproxime me apoye en el respaldar la envolvió con mis brazos y la traje hacia a mi para abrazarla su espalda estaba en mi pecho y yo

\- Que cosas te falta acabar?

\- Pensaba en que Sue va a tener que salir de aquí antes mucho antes al igual que tu

\- Que? – musite tratando de entender

\- Sue esta empacando sus cosas se va a ir de viaje a las once de la mañana, tu deberías ir con ella para que no te pase nada después me reuniré contigo en alguna parte para poder irnos todos.

\- Y Charlie? Que pasara con él?

\- Estará con Carlos – musito con despreocupación – despues ya no tendré que verlo mas

\- Sabe Swan sobre este plan? – la abrace con un poco mas de fuerza

\- Mañana Benjamín le va a decir minutos antes, entre menos sepa va a ser mejor – musito estirándose

\- Isabella yo no podre irme temprano

\- Porque? – dijo preocupada mientras volteaba a verme

\- No podre estar tranquilo sino te veo, estaré a tu lado para mañana y no me despegare de ti, salvo para hacer acta de presencia y así nadie sospeche nada

\- Pero te necesito con Sue

\- Lo sé pero yo necesito mas a ti – le bese sus labios y luego me separe un poco – dime cual es tu plan?

Isabella me explico con mucha paciencia y detenimiento su plan, estaba todo calculado y programado pero algo no entendia.

\- Y tu y yo?

\- Al terminar el translado yo volveré por ti, te vas a ir con Sue, yo tendré que irme con Andres para encontrarme con Charlie y despistar a todos. Richard cuidara muy bien de ambos

\- No cuentes conmigo para eso - dije mientras me ponía de pie

\- Edward por favor – se paro delante de mi – es mejor así, tu y Sue van a estar a salvo yo estaré despues de unos dos, tres meses

\- No Isabella – estaba molesto

\- Ya esta decidido

\- No esta – dije mientras la veía

\- Edward entiende que…

\- Casaste conmigo – le solte de pronto

Ella sonrio inmediatamente reía un poco mientras tomaba su mano, sacaba la cajita negra que tenia en saco, y al verla ceso su risa, coloque la cajita en su mano con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra arriba, la vi a los ojos con ternura y musite:

\- Estoy arrodillado ante ti porque así me siento desde que nos encontramos. Isabella Swan, permite ser el hombre que te ame y te proteja siempre. Hoy en este día especial para ti y para mi, te hago la pregunta Isabella quieres ser mi esposa?

Note que una lagrima rodeaba por sus ojos, sabia que es muy rápido pero en serio no podía dejarla ella es mia, me sentía nervioso pero de pronto Isabella musito.


	12. ESTAMOS JUNTOS

CAPITULO: ESTAMOS JUNTOS

POV ISABELLA

Parada viéndolo de forma tan amorosa y decidido, me fije que estaba tardando en decir algo hasta me limpie las lagrimas, tome valor y dije:

\- Si

Me brindo una sonrisa tan tierna que me abrazo y me hizo dar vueltas. Se paro y me lleno de besos en todo el rostro, tomo la cajita saco el anillo y musito mientras me ponía en el dedo.

\- Te hare la mujer mas feliz señora Cullen

\- Lo sè señor Cullen

Estaba viviendo un sueño completo, me voy a casar no podía creerlo, están rápido pero que mas da nos amamos. Luego note que saco con un poco de nervios un papel, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la mesa.

\- Este papel esta listo solo para firmarlo, sè que te mereces una boda pero por la prisa es mejor casarnos asi

\- Pero Edward – musite mientras trataba de entender

\- Si firmas vas hacer rápidamente la señora Cullen, esto te protege también si pasara algo, no quiero que te apartes de mi por favor

Comprendi sus palabras, me quede quieta, si firmaba ya iba a ser la señora Cullen es posible que su apellido me brinde una protección mejor, sonreí ante la forma en que se iba pareciendo a mi.

\- Tenias planeado todo esto? – pregunte me respondio con una sonrisa

\- No, fue mi cuñada Rosalie

\- Entonces tu – dije mientras ocultaba mi decepción pero me interrumpio

\- No, no, no, te estas confundiendo – me agarro las manos - yo compre el anillo hoy buscando algo que regalarte, fui a mi casa para poder despedirme de mi familia, Rosalie ya sabia de todo esto pero tranquila ella entiende, de alguna forma sabía que no tendría tiempo para poder realizar los papeles con los pasaportes

Me hizo sentir tan feliz que mi sonrisa contagio su rostro, suspire. Me entrego el lapicero, es una decisión muy importante que no tuve dudas, me acerque tome el papel, me agache para poder firmar y coloque mi firma. Pase el lapicero y Edward firmo tan feliz, que me contagiaba su sonrisa. Dejamos la hoja, y musito:

\- Te prometo que tendras una boda grande que te mereces yo pagare todo

Tome su mano y negué con la cabeza. No tenia caso todas esas excentricidades. Cerre mis ojos suspire y musite al contemplarlo:

\- Solo te quiero a ti, y nada mas

Me abrazo fuerte dándome un beso largo y apasionado. No podía creer que estaba casada, no podía creer que tenia una familia. Podia verme a mi criando una familia, tome mi relicario y note que había una foto que colocar. De pronto Edward tomo las copas de vino sirvió dos, tome mi celular y musite:

\- Quiero una foto tuya y mia

\- Por supuesto amor – dijo haciéndome sonrojar un poco, tomo la cámara y nos tomamos una foto. No es muy propio de mi pero sentí que tenia que hacerlo. Salimos bien, avergonzados con ojos llenos de amor. Suspire sentí que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía que. Iba enviar la foto a Andres para que pueda imprimirlo, pero mejor hago esto yo. Deje el celular, tomamos asiento y tome la copa de vino.

\- Por el futuro de nuestra familia – dijo Edward sonriendo mientras alzaba la copa

\- Por nuestra familia – musite para chocar la copa bebí tan solo un poco.

\- Gracias por escogerme – hablo de repente, estaba timido algo le pasaba

\- Escogerte? – dije mientras lo veía incrédula

\- Mi madre me dijo una vez que son ustedes las que nos escogen, yo solo cai ante ti haciendo cada cosa para poder hacerte ver que puedo ser alguien que puede acompañarte por el resto de tu vida

Sonrei, no note que la felicidad habían salido a flote por mis ojos.

\- Porque lloras amor?

\- Porque tengo al hombre mas amoroso y tierno de este mundo

Edward me beso apasionada, me sentía algo agotada el noto y me cargo para llevarme a la cama. Me quito los zapatos, el saco junto con el vestido, yo lo vi un poco extrañada, se tapo los ojos y trato de alcanzarme una ropa que estaba en la esquina de la gran cama. Me puse el top y el short.

\- Lista – musite mientras me reia un poco, quería relajar hoy al menos una noche

Bajo su mano y me vio mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

\- Ahora acompáñame – musito mientras tomaba mi mano para después conducirme a por el cuarto que estaba iluminado por velas, me llevo a un alfombrado piso con llenos de almohadas comodas y había una pequeña mesita que estaba a unos centímetros elevados del suelo. Me hizo sentarme y de pronto se ausento para cambiarse rápidamente y volver para verme – estoy seguro que tienes hambre

\- Pues la verdad – dije sonriendo negando

\- Si te digo que cocine yo comerías?

\- Ten por seguro que si

Destapo la charola, y ahí estaba mi plato favorita, lasaña. No había forma que Edward supiera mi plato favorito. Esto es obra de Sue. Nos hemos reido en toda la noche, tomamos un poco vino y fue suficiente para ponernos hasta cantar, nunca me había comportado asi, pasaron unos minutos para que nuestros rostros se juntaran y disfrutaramos nuestro tiempo a solas.

EDWARD POV

Estaba sentado en mi oficina a regañadientes porque Isabella me dijo que tenia que venir para que todo saldiera bien. Repase una y otra vez su plan, es fantástica, cada persona estaría involucrada en el tiempo previsto. Yo tenia que hacer que todo eso pase. Me fije en el reloj, tres de la tarde. Me pare para tomar mi saco. Suspire, bien ya es hora para que termine esto, asi podre pasar mas tiempo con Isabella. Me acerque a la puerta y sali directamente a la oficina de Garrett. Mientras caminaba para allá, veía a todos agitados y preocupados, este caso por fin cerraría.

\- Garrett – musite al entrar estaba hechado en el sofá

\- Si? – dijo mientras se estiraba

\- Es hora de ir al pequeño despacho de William y Harris, diran a Charlie su condena

\- Claro – se para rápidamente tomo algo de su escritorio y musito – quiero que tengas esto

Es un celular con una tarjeta de crédito, me sentía confundido, sonrio y solto un risa.

\- Es para ti, por si necesitas algo mi teléfono esta ahí, es probable que no nos veamos después asi que cuídate.

Me dio un abrazo fuerte, tenia razón. Tome el celular y la tarjeta de crédito para guardarlo en mi saco. Salimos de la oficina y manejamos hasta las instalaciones para el FBI.

\- No sé la forma para agradecerte por todo Garrett

\- Yo si – dijo sentado a mi lado en la pequeña sala donde se va hacer el breve reunión – solo hazme padrino de tu boda

\- Ya estoy casado – le dije mientras reia

\- Pero en la boda real

\- Isabella no le gusta nada de eso – hice un gesto de desagrado

\- Tu quieres hacerle la gran fiesta

\- Si pero no quiere

\- Convencela – se volteo para ver que a la reducida gente que fue invitada. Los abogados pasaron, Benjamin me vio y sonrio con disimulo, me señalo el reloj, yo asentí, vi mi reloj. Diez para las cuatro.

Ok es ahora donde nos toca actuar. Me sente derecho y comencé a recordar cada palabras de las cosas que tenia que hacer. Ya tenia el sobre para que Benjamin le entregara a Charlie hasta el final. Pase la voz a Garrett y me senté en la primera fila. Cuatro en punto y entraron el demandante con Charlie. Isabella es muy precisa.

"Edward esto va a tener que funcionar asi. Diez para las cuatro tendrás que estar muy cerca de Benjamin, al pasar esto Charlie con Aron entraran puntual a la sala. Trata de estar calmado y molesto a la vez, no pueden dejar de pensar que no estas de acuerdo con esto, el juez entrara quince minutos pasado esto, todo va a durar máximo media hora

\- Y Sue? – pregunte con curiosidad

\- Sue se va con Andres, la dejara en el aeropuerto y ella se va a ir a Mexico con todos los empleados de la casa – dijo mientras se ponía algo tensa – no quiero que ningún empleado este solo

\- Entiendo – musite al darle un beso en sus cabellos"

Isabella tenia razón, al entrar el juez vi el reloj y note que se daba en el tiempo que habíamos previsto. El tramite comenzó, mostraron evidencias, hablaron. Benjamin estaba tranquilo pero de alguna forma malhumorado, es normal yo también pienso que Isabella estaba exagerando con todo esto, espero salga bien todo. El juez evaluo todas las evidencias. Benjamin trataba de hacerlo algo pero ya no podía mas. Media hora paso y recordé.

"El juez dictara la sentencia, tu tendras que irte en esos instantes, tendras que ser muy discreto Garrett va a tener que quedarse para que te pueda ir informando, dejaras la carta para Charlie debajo de la silla de Benjamin, te aseguras que reciba"

Comence hacer las cosas mientras recordaba todo, disimuladamente deje caer la carta, cayo debajo de su asiento, golpee una vez y suave la separación que había y Benjamin disimuladamente boto una hoja con un lapicero, se agacho rápidamente para recogerlo, note que tuvo la carta y me pare para irme

"luego te vas y Harris te intersectara"

\- Edward ya te vas? – dijo Harris parándose y siguiéndome me detuve para verlo

" Solo tienes que decirte que no te pareció justo que no lograras terminar tu trabajo nada mas y que tomaras un descanso"

\- Harris no tengo tiempo ahora, no me gusta que no me dejen terminar mi trabajo, tomare un descanso llevo algunos años que no me relajo – dije interrumpiéndolo mientras volvia a caminar.

\- Ok, Edward entonces cuídate y espero que estes bien – sentí sus palabras algo confusas me apresure y camine hasta mi auto.

Son las cuatro y cuarenta. Listo, estacione el carro en el garaje de siempre. Me baje y cogi mis maletas, pare un taxi y fui a la dirección que me dio. Estaba viendo las calles de Paris, suspire.

" – Y tu donde estaras?

\- Estare con Tyler y Carlos en el carro, camino a verte, te aproximaras hasta donde puedas. Andres va ir por ti y te traerá hasta donde yo estoy.

Ya quería verla. El carro se paro rápidamente, pasado los quince minutos, vi Andres que me esperaba en un carro y note que estaba Richard. Entre y salude.

\- Señor Gold – dijo Andres sonriéndome

\- Perdon que me has dicho? – pregunte con curiosidad

\- Señor Gold?

\- Si ese es ahora su seudónimo, su esposa, diamante le puso eso – musito Richard

\- Por cambio el nombre mi esposa? – pregunte, que bien se siente llamarla asi

\- Protección. – se encogio de hombro mientras manejaba Andres, note que estaba algo raro y me atrevi a preguntar – pasa algo?

\- La verdad… creo que alguno de nosotros esta muy tenso el día de hoy

\- Quien? – musite tratando de pensar

\- Ahora nos reuniremos con él

\- Diamante esta con Carlos

\- Si – dijo secamente, entonces esto hizo que reaccionara con total preocupación

Solo unos minutos mas y podre verla. Andres manejo rápido, ahora tendría que acostumbrarme a ese nombre, suspire las cosas habían pasado tan rápido. Espero volver a tener la vida de antes donde Isabella pueda sentir las cosas bien fuera de todo esto. Se paro el carro y note un carro delante de nosotros. No espere mas baje corriendo al auto, Isabella salio con tranquilidad y la abrace con fuerza.

\- Estoy bien – musito le di un beso – en serio estoy bien

\- Ya quería estar a tu lado, Diamante – dije riéndome

\- Señor Gold – sonrio para luego tomar mi mano y llevarme adentro del auto.

Andres comenzó guardar mis dos maletas en el auto. Son las cinco y media, y nosotros ya estamos adentro del carro. Carlos se bajo y Tyler tomo su lugar en el voltante mientras Richard estaba en el copiloto

\- Andres y Carlos – dijo Isabella – vayan con cuidado

\- Si – dijeron los dos

Se subieron al carro y comenzaron a conducir mientras Tyler hacia igual. La mano de Isabella estaba entrelazada con la mia.

\- Carlos están mas a serio – comente

\- Tuve una discusión, esta solucionado

\- Ok – respondi – de que trato

\- Queria que me fuera que no esperara ninguna confirmación pero ya le dije que me quedare

No respondi.

\- Ya deben haberle dictado la sentencia a Charlie – musito con seguridad

De pronto sono su celular, ella saco y suspiro

\- Diamante – musito con mucha seriedad

\- Listo, Charlie ya tiene la carta, van a trasladarlo, Carlos ya debe estar en camino

\- Claro Benjamin, gracias. Ahora ve al aeropuerto te veo en España.

\- Si diamante – dijo Benjamin que se pudo escuchar toda la conversación

Ella estaba muy tensa que había ocurrido?

\- España? – pregunte

\- Si, cambio de planes pero ya esta todo solucionado

\- Ok – dije mientras acariciaba su rostro

\- Carlos ya debe estar por llegar al lugar donde tienen a Charlie. Se hará pasar por un policía el cual es quien escoltara a Charlie, el conductor ha sido sobornado, lo llevaran a una área despejada en la carretera, donde un auto vacio estará esperándolos, después Andres lo estarán esperando en alguna parte para ser trasladado luego cada uno se va a ir.

\- Pero tu y yo?

\- Nosotros nos vamos de viaje, yo te encontrare en algún lugar

\- Ese es el cambio de planes? – musite algo molesto

\- Tienes que comprender por favor – musito con deseperación – no quiero perderte

Estaba con mucho stress, nunca la había visto asi. Tome su mano, la vi con determinación.

\- No me separare de ti, eres mi esposa y estare donde tu estes.

\- Rayos Edward – dijo mientras mensajeaba a Benjamin, estaba pidiendo que comprara un boleto mas – listo vendrás conmigo. Tyler nos vamos al aeropuerto directamente, en cuanto me confirme que Charlie ya está en el auto.

\- Si Diamante

El auto nos llevaba por calles que sinceramente no conocia. Contaba las horas para pueda irme de aquí. Ya había pasado media hora, Isabella estaba firmando algunos papeles en el auto hasta que pronto sono su celular.

\- Diamante

\- Ya esta listo, Carlos me dijo que Charlie se encuentra en el carro viniendo hacia a mi – decía Andres

\- Perfecto, Sebatian esta contigo?

\- Claro que si – dijo Andres – también me voy con el?

\- Por supuesto – estaba muy tensa

\- Si señorita

\- Una cosa mas porque Carlos no me llamo?

\- Esta ocupado, eso me dijo

Corto la llamada y guardo los papeles en el portafolio mientras se ponía unos guantes de cuero.

\- Todo bien? – le pregunte

\- Si… solo que me debio llamar

Estaba preocupada, a ella le gusta tener el control de las cosas, pero esta vez la comprendo si algo se descuadraba podría acabar con todo.

\- Vamos al aeropuerto Tyler rápido

\- Si señorita

\- Charlie tarda unos veinte minutos para estar con Andres, Carlos le pagara al conductor y luego se cambiara de ropa y se ira. El conductor reportara que volcaron el auto y Charlie huyo, nosotros nos iremos a España y estaremos lejos de aquí.

\- Esta bien después estaremos bien.

En el instante que Charlie escapara y encontraran al conductor, en todas las radios se confirmara la noticia. Isabella apretaba fuerte mi mano, nunca la vi asi. Richard le dio un radio que reconoci al instante, prendio rápidamente y se escucho.

"A todas las unidades, repito a todas las unidades, el mafioso Charlie Swan a escapado en un auto negro de placa KNV-831, orden de captura rápida"

\- Listo nos vamos, Tyler solo tenemos quince minutos a lo mucho.

De pronto la vi suspirar fuerte, la abrace y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Sabia que las noticias no se harán tardar. La televisión ya debe estar transmitiendo esto seguro ya deben estar viendo esto. Suspire.

\- Saldra todo bien camino – dijo Isabella para relajarme

\- Si amor – musite dándole la confianza necesaria para poder estar bien

Estabamos a veinte minutos de formar nuestra propia familia, pasamos un edificio pero de pronto el celular de Isabella sono esto le parecio extraño. Puso en alta voz y musito:

\- Diamante

\- Señorita – se escucho a Andres agitado, esto no es bueno.

\- Que pasa Andres? – pregunto muy preocupada

De pronto se escucho disparos, ambos nos vimos, y Andres gritando

\- Emboscada… sácalo de aquí…¡NO! ¡NO HAGAS ESO! – se escucho un disparo – ¡NO!

\- Andres, andres! – grito por teléfono Isabella

No se escucho nada por unos segundos hasta que.

\- Se fue – dijo Andres muy agitado

\- Estas bien?

\- Si – respondio dando un suspiro

\- Quien se fue? – pregunte rápidamente

\- Charlie Swan se fue, solo huyo y ya

Isabella se quedo quieta estaba pensando igual que yo. La vi preocupada estaba tensa y no me gustaba verla asi, la habían traicionado, Charlie Swan tenia otro planes al parecer. De pronto susurro

\- No… - en hilo de voz

Estaba molesta y preocupada, yo solo podía estar tenso, si Charlie Swan actuo por su lado es mejor que hagamos lo mismo.

\- Si eso fue una emboscada, Charlie también planeo su escape. Marcare a Carlos, Tyler pisa el acelarador, tenemos que salir de aquí

Isabella estaba apunto de marcar pero escuche el sonido de un auto a toda velocidad que se aproximaba y de pronto todo paso rápido.


	13. NO PUEDE SER

CAPITULO: NO PUEDE SER

POV EDWARD

El impacto fue tan fuerte que mi cabeza dio un golpe en el asiento del frente, haciendo que Isabella se lastimara toda su espalda y cuello. En breves segundos me encontraba a su lado, tratando de saber si estaba bien, note que arrugo su frente y musito:

\- Que rayos…

\- Isabella estas bien? – pregunte alarmado

\- Si y tu?

\- Tambien… solo con un golpe en la cabeza

Ella trato de mover su brazo pero se encogio de dolor, renegó un poco. Vi a Tyler y Richard que estaban limpiándose el vidrio. Sacaron sus armas y musitaron:

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí señorita

\- Si Tyler – dijo Isabella guardando su maleta debajo del asiento rápidamente, sacando su arma apuntándolo hacia abajo – a donde vamos?

\- A esos edificios – Richard decía mientras bajaban con cautela

Salimos del carro cada uno con su arma. El carro lo pusimos de escudo, Tyler se levanto un poco para ver pero no estaba el carro que nos choco.

\- No quisieron atropellarnos – dijo Tyler

\- Entonces? – pregunto el guardaespaldas

\- Solo querían que pararamos – contesto Isabella

\- Pero porque?

Se escucho de repente el sonido de un auto, nos levantamos y vimos que estaba en nuestra dirección. No teníamos a donde correr el edificio estaba algo lejos.

\- Tyler apunta a los faros, Richard a las chantas, Edward apunta al copiloto ahora! – grito Isabella mientras tomaba el arma y note que apuntaba al conductor – a la cuenta de tres… tres, dos, uno ahora!

Grito con fuerza, obedecimos, nuestras balas llegaron a herir a los conductores mientras las llantas explotaban el carro se había descarrilado, y comenzó a dar volteretas.

\- Agachense – dijo Isabella mientras yo la cubria con mi cuerpo

El auto empujo nuestro carro haciéndonos caer por completo. Nos levantamos y comenzamos a correr, nos ocultamos en algunas paredes. Estamos agitados, preocupado y tensos.

\- Quien esta haciendo esto?

\- Pero ustedes quédense aquí yo voy a ver quien carajo esta detrás – respondio Isabella a Tyler

\- No – dije rápido – voy contigo

\- Edward no puedes me ayuda mas si estas aquí, alguno de ustedes llame a Andres, Carlos díganles que necesitamos su ayuda con esto.

Todos marcaron los celulares recordé que tenia el celular que Garrett me dio entonces llame.

\- Alo?

\- Garrett estoy en uno de los edificios que esta cerca al aeropuerto, necesito tu ayuda

\- Claro amigo, te rastreo por el gps, voy con Harris?

\- La verdad no pero te volveré a llamar

\- Claro

Corte la llamada y Tyler no logro hablar con Carlos, tampoco Richard, dejaron mensajes de voz. Esto no esta bien. Isabella vino de pronto agitada y musito.

\- Carajos son ocho personas, nosotros somos cuatro podremos ganarles.

\- Donde están? – pregunte

\- A pocos pasos de aquí

Isabella veía por todo lados, estamos en un almacen donde habían cajas y maquinas.

\- Escondanse por alla, Edward y yo estaremos a los costados, no tardan en venir

Hicimos las cosas que nos pidieron, nos ocultamos y algunos pasos se escucharon.

\- Reconociste alguno?

\- No, Edward pero es mejor que estemos resguardados aquí

Comenzamos a escuchar mumuros. De pronto Isabella se quedo paralizada al saber de quien se trataba.

\- Quiero que la encuentren ahora, la necesito viva, al resto no me importa

\- No puede ser – dijo Isabella tragando sonoramente – es Riley

\- Tienes que salir de aquí – musite rápidamente

\- Nos vamos todos – replico

Disimulado vio a los guardaespaldas y le hizo una seña, caminamos cuidadosamente pero Tyler se tropezó con una caja que estaba cerca hizo algo de ruido suficiente para que uno de los hombre de Riley fuera a ver, se aproximo a la esquina y Tyler rápidamente se abalanzo para luego darle un golpe. Este cayo al suelo.

\- Corran! – dijo Tyler mientras nos parabamos

\- Disparen idiotas – musito Riley mientras todos empezaban a dispararse

Cubri a Isabella y nos colocamos detrás de unos estantes, pararon el fuego y ya no sabíamos donde estaban los guardaespaldas.

\- Que vamos hacer? – pregunto Isabella para si misma prácticamente

\- Tienes que salir de aquí – le dije yo los distraeré

\- No Edward me quieren a mi y a mi maletín

\- Hey muchachos salgan saben que están rodeados – dijo Riley

Estamos preocupados el único acceso a la salida es la que estaba a su espalda no había donde huir vi unas enormes cajas entonces musite:

\- Yo te protegeré tu corre

\- No, estamos juntos en esto – musito con determinación

\- A veces tu terquedad me enamora – respondi con una sonrisa – pero ahora necesito que me hagas caso, estare detrás de ti te prometo – asegure con todas

\- Nunca hagas una promesa que no cumplirás – dijo con severidad

\- Estoy contigo, Isabella Cullen

Suspiro y musito de pronto.

\- Tu corre para la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

\- Esta bien

Nos vimos y asentí, me encamine para la izquierda, ella había llegado. Comence a contar tres, dos, uno y comenzamos a correr hacia la salida.

\- Disparen estúpidos – grito Riley

A mitad de camino los guardaespaldas trataron de coger a Isabella pero ella le dio un buen golpe con la pistola mientras le disparaba, mientras que yo evita la bala que uno de ellos me dio. Uno se me aproximo y le golpee el estomago. Me quede sorprendido de la forma en que mi esposa se defendia es sorprendente, le daba una voltereta con la propia fuerza de su contrincante. Le golpee la cara a uno y Isabella ya se encontraba en la puerta disparando. Tome mi pistola y sali corriendo sujetándola de la cintura. Corrimos y nos ocultamos en una columna.

\- Tenemos que ir hasta la salida pero tendremos que separarnos

\- Que? No – musito ella de pronto

\- Te acuerdas la puerta donde entramos

\- Si claro – musito

\- Perfecto nos vemos ahí, tú vas a ir por la puerta detrás llegaras y entraras al auto que tienen ellos, sabes encender el auto no?

\- Sé manejar Edward – enarco una ceja

\- Pero sino tienes las llaves

\- Tambien sé hacerlo – confirmo

\- Ok, enciende el auto yo buscare a Tyler y Richard después paso por ti y nos vamos de aquí

\- No tardes – musito – es mejor que vuelvas sino yo misma te atraeré de vuelta.

Le di un beso y la vi irse, se notaba que no quería hacerlo tampoco yo, fue muy doloroso pero sabia que nos volveríamos a ver. La vi correr hasta la puerta, entonces sali de mi escondite y comencé a puntar todo, hasta que escuche la voz de Riley.

\- Amuleto, ven aquí no te hare daño… no mucho

Suspire le dispare pero falle.

\- Quieres jugar rudo Amuleto, ok permíteme entonces…

Vi como su guardaespalda le dio una pistola, me aproxime a uno de los almacenes y de pronto tire un tablero hacia la caja, Riley disparo y yo sali de mi escondite y le dispare, pero uno de sus guardaespaldas hizo que esquivara.

\- Rayos quien eres tu? – musito al tocarse el brazo ya que la bala le roso

\- Soy alguien te va hacer pagar si te atreves a tocarla – musite mientras le apuntaba a su guardaespaldas y les disparaba

Acabe con cuatro de ellos después corri hasta un patio, mientras Riley me perseguía, me coloque detrás de una columna.

\- Ya sé quien eres, tu eres el detective que estuvo ayudando a Amuleto, ven aquí para darte una paliza – grito volvi a disparar y aproveche esto para ir por un gran cuarto. Note que daba acceso a una puerta trasera, tranque la puerta y me fui por esa puerta. Daba un gran estacionamiento, el techo se veía gastado. Corri hasta la salida, quedaba a un patio grande con unas rejas que reconoci rápidamente, si subia las rejas podía ver a Isabella. De pronto alguien disparo y logre evitarlo, rayos no podía llevarlo a Isabella, corri mientras apuntaba, tome otra salida.

Rayos note que ya no tenia muchas balas una distracción mas y podre ir con mi esposa, espero que este bien.

POV ISABELLA

Carajo no podía creer las cosas que había pasado me sentía completamente molesta, pero estaba con prisa, salía corriendo por las puertas tratando de encontrar ese auto. De pronto recordé la puerta donde habíamos entrado, me fui hasta ahí, al abrirlo me encontré el auto de Riley. Corri y estaba cerrado, apunte con la pistola y dispare, se abrió y busque los cables de bajo del timon. Estaba apunto de conectarlo hasta que alguien garraspo su garganta, tome mi pistola y apunte rápidamente.

\- Señorita soy yo – musito Carlos mientras yo bajaba el arma y suspiraba

\- Tardaste en llegar – le dije mientras bajaba el arma y prendia el auto.

\- Quien esta detrás de todo esto? – pregunto mientras me ayudaba a bajar

\- Riley, ese idiota

\- Y Edward? – pregunto algo alarmado

\- Por aquí ven acompañame tenemos que buscar a Tyler y Richard

Corrimos hasta el lugar donde había dejado, estaban despiertos algo golpeados pero bien.

\- Lo siento

\- Tyler no me interesa tus disculpas vamos por Edward

Estamos buscándolos hasta que de pronto escuche disparos. Me agache cerca una caja que había.

\- Todos tenemos que estar atentos

\- Claro – dijo Tyler – hablando de atentos porque tenias el celular apagado Carlos?

\- No estaba apagado estaba en una área donde no había cobertura – respondio algo molesto

\- Pero entonces de que forma llegaste? – susurro Richard

\- Gps – respondio

\- Nuestros celulares están apagado ahora y no puedes encontrarnos asi

\- Entonces fue el mensaje de voz que escuche

Estaba prestando atencion a su conversación, de pronto comencé a sacar conclusiones. Es cierto Carlos no podría saber donde estaba sino nadie logro contactarse.

\- Como sabia si donde estaba si nadie logro contactrase contigo?

\- Fue Andres – respondio secamente

Me voltee ya que no quería pensar ahora, en nada mas. Sin embargo los susurros de Tyler y Richard seguían comentando, saque mi celular disimuladamente y marque el teléfono de Carlos, sono apagado, cerre mis ojos y frunci el ceño, esto no podía ser. Abri con mucho dolor pero no iba a permitir que me viera herida, saque el seguro de la pistola y en cuanto iba a apuntarle, sentí claramente una pistola apuntándome en la nuca y una voz diciéndome.

\- Parate no quiero lastimarte

\- Que haces Carlos? – dijo Tyler y Richard mientras apuntaban

\- Callense! – grito – boten sus pistolas sino la dañare

No iban hacerlo pero yo voltee y asentí

\- Pero…

\- Solo háganlo – dije molesta

Tiraron sus pistolas, Carlos me hizo dar vuelta y musito:

\- Tira tu pistola

\- Porque?

\- Solo hazlo – dijo mientras colocaba su pistola en mi cabeza

Bote con enojo y me jalo por el brazo mientras avanzamos, haciendo que Tyler y Richard se colocaban delante mio y Carlos decía:

\- La tengo vayan al lado sur

Esto no estaba bien porque nos hacia esto? Pensé que siempre estaría nuestro favor. Senti el mundo caer, ahora estamos todos en peligro.


	14. POR TI

CAPITULO: POR TI

POV EDWARD

Corrí hasta la puerta y sentí que alguien tomo brazo. Le di un golpe hasta que cayo, Riley me vio y comenzó a disparar. Entre a una oficina, busque una salida pero no había, me escondi en una mesa y espere. En cuanto abrieron comencé a disparar. Hasta que se me acabo las balas, entonces se me acercaron y comencé a golpearlo, tome la pistola de uno, dispare y de pronto Riley apareció con una pistola y me apunto directo.

\- Ya basta – dijo mientras me apuntaba con la pistola de pronto se escucho un sonida Riley se llevo una mano a la oreja y musito – estamos yendo

Me empujo hacia la puerta y enarcando la ceja hablo:

\- Ven, hay alguien que quiero que veas

Sus guardaespaldas me empujaban en el camino, rayos todo esto tuvo que pasar Charlie. En serio si estuviera aquí ya le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe. Pasamos por unos cuartos hasta que de pronto veo que Isabella, estaba caminando hacia a mi y Tyler con Richard estaban con las manos levantadas, yo solo podia ver a mi esposa pero que rayos pasaba? Sesupone que me esperaria en el carro. La vi a los ojos y note que ella traia una mirada de molestia pero de tristeza. Me iba a delantar pero uno de los guardaespaldas me detuvo.

\- Quieto tu – hablo Riley mientras la veia a Isabella

Que paso? Y porque Isabella esta caminando a mi dirección. De pronto note que alguien estaba detrás de ella apuntadole pero quien? Bueno es no importa mataria a quien la tocara.

\- Buen trabajo – dijo Riley – señor Thompson

Thompson? Quien carajos es el?

\- Quizas debo decir…

De pronto quien tenia prisionera a Isabella sale apuntando a su cabeza y yo me tenso no podía ser.

\- Carlos – termino por decir el estupido

Mi cuerpo se cuerpo se fue hacia adelante pero me sujetaron con fuerza yo me deshice el agarre e Isabella aprovecho en golpear a Carlos haciendolo tirar con la pistola, Tyler y Richard se iban abalanzar pero Riley disparo hacia arriba y todos nos quedamos quietos en el instante que Carlos tomaba su pistola y la apuntaba.

\- Si mueves algo yo hare que Carlos dispare

\- No tengo miedo – dijo Isabella con fuerza

\- Por eso no te dije eso a ti – respondio – entonces que tenemos aquí porque este detective no te arresta?

Yo veia a Isabella con ojos llenos de preocupación y ella me veia con tensión, ¿ Que podia hacer? Sabia que le estaba lastimando pero no se va a rendir. Tenia que ser fuerte para ella ya que estaba siendo por mi.

POV BELLA

Y aquí estaba parada apuntada con la pistola que Carlos tenia en su mano, viendo que todo estaba perdido. Edward estaba preocupado sabia que estabamos en una situación que no previne y que en realidad debi suponer. Esto no tenia sentido de pronto Riley se aproximo y Edward se inquieto.

\- Pero Isabella que traes en tu dedo?

Sabia que el anillo se notaba. Suspire y le mostre el dedo de al medio.

\- Te refieres a este dedo? – dije sarcastica. Riley fruncio el ceño y Edward no pudo evitar sonreir. – ah no te referias a este dedo? Quizas a este otro – le dije mostrandole la otra mano con la misma forma

Riley se moleto y dijo:

\- No te hagas la graciosa, desde aquí puedo ver tu anillo de casada asi que quien es el afortunado

Vi a Edward, Riley noto esto y musito:

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya asi que es el querido detective. Tenemos a la familia Swan aquí

\- Cullen pedazo de idiota – musite – soy Isabella Cullen

\- En serio te casate con ella? – dijo Riley a Edward

\- No faltes el respeto a mi esposa

\- Asi que si es cierto. Se me adelanto

\- Que? – dijimos

\- Bueno ya que ustedes dos no se volveran a ver... pues contare que yo soy la persona que es responsable del envenamiento en el restaurante

Entonces empece a recordar mientras hablaba, el se entero que iba a estar a cargo ese día

\- Del ataque saliendo de la tienda

Pero no habia forma que supiera ademas estaba en mi agenda… mi agenda ese día estaba mi agenda en el escritorio y tenia que verlo

\- Y ahora con Charlie que…

\- Tu te aliaste con ese estupido – musite recordando las cosas que hizo

\- Pues si pero todo se fue al tacho despues que me entere que tenia una hija, tu dinero es mio, ademas me pertenecia a mi… mande a Charlie a la carcel y tu estropeaste todo

\- Que tu que? – dije seria

\- No te enteraste… yo me alee con Vulturis y Aron para ponerle la trampa a Charlie, todo estaba previsto, si se iba me quedaba con todo

\- Por eso el dinero se retiro antes – musito Edward

\- Si teniamos que hacer que Charlie cayera pero

\- No contaron que nosotros sabriamos que Aron movio mas dinero que habian acordado

\- Ese imbecil de Aron malogro todo pero ustedes no pudieron evitar que vaya preso

\- Ahora escapo – dije con rabia

\- Claro que escapo pero debe estar siendo golpeado por uno de mis hombres

\- A que te refieres? – musite tratando de comprender, acaso se alio con Riley para escapar pero este tambien le dio la espalda

\- En vez de explicartelo mejor te llevo para allá para que tengas la misma suerte

\- No – musito Edward mientras empujaba a Riley haciendo que botara el arma.

Tyler y Richard se enfrentaron a los hombres mientras Edward pegaba a Riley y yo me enfrentaba a Carlos. Vi con mucha molestia, corri para empujarlo, trato de pegarme pero no pudo. Forcejee pero me golpeo y cai. Edward vio esto queria ayudarme pero Riley dio un golpe en el rostro. Me levante musitando:

\- Porque hiciste esto? - musite mientras me paraba con mucha molestía

\- Tu no entiendes nada – me respondio con coraje

\- Acaso no es obvio me traicionaste, te aliaste con ese estupido – le dije mientras corria y le quitaba su pistola

\- Esto no se trata de usted – respondio es algo mas grande para mi

Forcejeamos un poco mas la pistola se cayo a unos metros de mi, empuje a Carlos para poder tomar el arma pero no logre puesto que un guardaespaldas la tomo y me apunto, me levante lentamente, Edward dejo de pelear rapidamente y me vio.

\- Me ocasionan molestia los dos

Edward se paro mientras es sujetado de por tres hombres y yo me levantaba con una pistola frente a mi. Vi por todos lados rapidamente, no iba a permitir que alguien me apunte, di un paso adelante y le hice una llave, le quite la pistola apuntando a Carlos. Ahora yo estaba tensa, las cosas pasaban muy rapido trataba de entender quien esta en nuestro equipo y quien no. Estaba con el arma apuntando sobrepesando las cosas. Nadie bajaria el arma hasta que esto terminara. Tenia a varias personas apuntandome, Edward me veia con sus ojos suplicantes que bajara el arma pero no lo iba hacer.

\- Tu me hiciste – musite mientras veia a Carlos

\- Si le digo todo saldra bien que dirias?

No puede ser estas palabras, recorde que una vez me dijo eso, abri mis ojos soprendida. De pronto alguien solto el primer dispar, trate de ver de donde provenia pero alguien me cubrio y no logre ver que pasaba, entonces las balas comenzaron a correr. Alce la vista y no podía creer que paso, acaso es Black?

\- Señorita se encuentra bien?

\- Si pero que haces aca? - le dije cubriendome por las cajas que fue donde me habia llevado

\- Fui contratado para protegerla en casos de riesgos por Carlos

\- Que?

\- Ahora le explico pero tengo que sacarla de aquí

\- No me voy a ir, Edward esta peleando con Riley – estaba viendo donde estaba y note que Tyler estaba peleando con Richard mientras Edward le daba de golpes a Riley, Carlos venia para aca

\- Pero...

\- Dame un arma ahora! - grite me la dio y sali con rapidez apuntando.

Unos hombres mas vinieron hasta donde estaba yo, comence a dispararles Carlos se agacho y saco un arma note esto pero Jacob se le abalanzo. De pronto la pistola ya no tenia balas, y empece a pelear, sin embargo un hombre me tomo por los brazos para sujetarme.

\- Si me vas a dar un golpe hazlo ahora a ver atrevete – dije mientras me movia

\- Isabella – grito Edward mientras tres hombres lo tomaban por los brazos, estabamos a pocos metros

Lo tenían apuntando con el arma. Yo estaba sujetada por uno de los hombre del mafioso. No podía permitir que lastimaran a Edward yo quizas no tenía una vida normal pero Edward podía seguir con su vida de detective y tenía que ser feliz.

\- Detective hasta aquí llego - musito Riley

\- NO! – grite

Golpee al hombre que me sujetaba y me soltó. En el instante que disparo corrí hacia Edward y escuche un segundo disparo y todo paso muy rápido.


	15. TE AMO

CAPITULO: TE AMO

POV ISABELLA

Sentí la balada atravesar mi cuerpo con un dolor que nunca antes imagine. Senti todo mi cuerpo caer mientras vagamente veía que Riley cai al suelo, una voz gritaba un NO, tan desagarrador y tan lejano que no pude detenerme a pensar si alguien mas salido herido. Unas fuertes manos me atraparon antes de caer. Alce la vista y sonreí débilmente. Es mi Edward.

\- Bella, Bella, no, no, no, - decía con desesperación y rapido su rostro estaba con dolor no quería verlo.

\- Ed… Edward… - musite en el instante que estuvimos en el suelo

\- Todo saldrá bien, amor – me dijo mientras trataba de buscar la herida y la tapaba con su mano. Estaba muy cerca a mi estomago

Escuche unos pasos acercarse hacia mi. Carlos y Garrett estaban de pie. Note que estaban apuntando a la escolta de Riley mientras Garrett lo amarraba por atrás al autor de todo esto. Este ultimo estaba al teléfono pero no preste atención. Jacob con los demas amarraban a los guardaespaldas.

\- Isabella – decía Carlos mientras se aproximaba pero Edward musito:

\- Alejate de ella! – grito mientras veía a Richard Y Tyler – deténganlo – musito con real enojo mientras le hacían caso parecía a mi

\- Hay una explicación para esto – se defendió

\- Edward – musite con un poco de fuerza en la voz – esta en lo correcto si hay un razón

\- Pero – dijo él

\- Esta bien amor

El asintió y dejo que Carlos se aproximara, este mientras me veía se agachaba y me tomaba la mano – esto es mi culpa

\- No dudes que fue asi – respondio Edward haciendo que soltara mi mano

\- Debi contarle que esto fue solo un plan para capturar a Riley… lo hice porque me amenazaron con mi hermana pequeña... yo...

\- No Carlos - dije mientras lo veia

\- Esta creyendome? Usted sabe que

\- Descuida - me sentia agotada y toci un poco – tus palabras, Si le digo todo saldra bien que dirias? - sonrei – la palabra clave ante una situación de emergencia, gracias por ayudarme, has estado todo este tiempo conmigo te lo agradezco

De pronto llego Andres, estaba agitado corrio hasta mi lado, se agacho y musito

\- No puede ser… me descontara de mi paga por esto no es así? – dijo tratando de hacerme reir mientras sus ojos se les acerca las lagrimas

\- Andres, gracias a ti también por todo, a Rene y Sue por favor…

\- Señorita por ellas resista por favor

\- QUE PASA CON LA AMBULANCIA! – estaba desesperado Edward que no dejaba de abrazarme y colocar su mano

\- Te acuerdas que… - dije mientras lo veía. Estaba enamorada de él, lo amaba y hoy lo tenía aqui

\- No hables

\- Callate – le dije

\- Siempre tienes que ser tu… - dijo mientras sonria tristemente

\- Te acuerdas que me preguntaste si te amaba?

\- Si

\- Te amo Edward Cullen

\- Te amo Isabella Cullen - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi frente - No fue necesario que llegaras a esto

Nege con la cabeza.

\- Yo solo quería que tuvieras una vida feliz, yo no te puedo dar eso. Mereces a alguien mejor…

\- Que estas diciendo? Yo te amo Bella, solo quiero estar contigo

\- Estaras bien – dije mientras por mis ojos aparecían lagrimas, no había llorado en mucho tiempo y ahora lo hago

\- Tu también

\- Edward… yo…

No encontraba las fuerzas para poder decirle, no yo necesitaba decirle

\- Edward…

\- Bella tu estaras bien, te casaras conmigo a lo grande ya esta el civil, te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tendremos hijos, todo… - de pronto su voz se quebró, empezó a llorar

\- No por favor, no quiero verte así… no por…

\- Bella, no digas esa palabra, te pondrás bien, ok? GARRETT – dijo fuerte

\- Ya están en camino, solo cinco minutos mas - respondi mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de su amigo

\- Escuchaste eso mi amor? Solo resiste cinco minutos mas amor

\- Yo… - mi voz se fue apagando mientras mis ojos se cerraban – Te amo Edward Cullen

\- Yo también te amo Isabella Cullen

Sonrí y de pronto sentí que mi cuerpo se relajo y ya solo escuche la voz desesperada de Edward y Carlos llamándome pero ya no podía decir nada.

POV EDWARD

\- BELLA, BELLA, CARIÑO, DESPIERTA, MI VIDA – gritaba mientras trataba de hacerle reacción pero nada

Ya no me importaba nada que no fuera ella, comence a recordar las cosas que han pasado y todas las ganas de querer acabar con Riley. Tenia el recuerdo de ella acercarse y recibir el impacto de la bala y caer ante mi. ¡Porque carajos paso esto! Si la hubiera cuidado mejor esto no pasaria, mi esposa aquí en mis brazos, perdiendo sangre y yo no podia hacer nada solo esperar. Ella se va a poner bien tenia que hacerlo, tendria hijos con ella. Me veia llevandola al altar, cuidando a nuestros hijos, feliz radiante, no podia irse, me decia mientras me mecia para hacerla reaccionar, no te vayas por favor, no tu no, amor por favor.

\- Sigue viva – dijo Carlos mientras tocaba su garganta

\- Detective… - musito Andres – la ambulancia vendrá y que le vamos a decir?

\- Que Bella estuvo apunto de ser secuestrada por culpa de su padre, nada mas - dije pensando mis palabras

\- La vincularan con el rescate de su padre

\- No claro que no, me encargare de eso. - el acta de matrimonio la protegia a las dos

\- Pero sabes que…

\- Ya dije que no le pasa nada. A propósito ¿Dónde esta Charlie? - escupi su nombre al pronunciarlo con molestia

\- Escapo en el auto blindado de estar en el aeropuerto - respondio Andres mientras se sacaba el saco y colocaba donde Isabella estaba herida

\- Ok, al menos esta a salvo y no podrán involucrarlo, yo hare que eso no pase – vi al mi alrededor, estaban amarrados los responsable y musite – ustedes tienen que irse

\- Claro que no – dijo Andres

\- Somos responsables de ella, no nos iremos

\- Carlos… - musite mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- No Edward pero Tyler, Richard y Jacob deberian irse ahora – musito mientras los veia

\- Se pondra bien? - me dijo Jacob – prometelo

\- Con mi vida

Carlos los empujo para que se vayan y con esfuerzo se fueron, viendo a Isabella.

De pronto las sirenas comenzaron a sonar más fuerte. Vi a Bella una vez más y musite:

\- Amor, ya están aquí, resiste.

Estaba abrazándola, ella no reaccionaba, por favor ella no podía irse, debería quedarse conmigo. Mis ojos estaban con muchas lagrimas. La ambulancia llego pero la policía y el FBI estuvieron antes. Todos bajaron del auto. Me vieron y Harris musito:

\- Edward estas bien hijo?

\- Si pero… - dije mientras Bella estaba en mis brazos

\- Estará bien tu novia, hijo – musito Harris con una sonrisa

\- Harris yo…

\- No es necesario que… solo cuida de ella…yo te ayudare

\- Jefe… ¿Ella es la chica que estábamos buscando?

\- Si pero ella no tiene nada que ver en la fuga de Charlie Swan… - respondio a un agente que estaba a nuestro costado vi a Garrett y este asintio le conto todo, bueno casi todo.

\- Ok entonces… trae a la ambulancia, rapido – dijo mientras se sacaba su saco y la ponía en mi novia – Rápido

\- Si, señor

\- Gracias – dije mientras los paramédicos traían la camilla. La cargaron rápidamente pero con mucho cuidado, sostuve su mano.

\- Esta perdiendo mucha… hummmm

\- Que? - musite al pararme con la camilla y verlo

\- Que sino la llevamos pronto puede… - dejo la palabra en la boca ya que estaba subiendola

\- No claro que no… hagan lo necesario - interrumpi mientras ayudaba a subirla con ayuda de Carlos y Andres

\- Usted es?

\- Su esposo y su único familiar - dije con determinación

\- Ok señor, entonces suba a la camioneta y presione la herida suavemente

\- Si claro - musite al estar a su costado y haciendo las cosas que me dijeron

\- Edward te escoltaremos para que llegue rápido - dijo Harris mientras me veia preocupado

\- Gracias Jefe

\- Brandon, Cooper - musito al verlos

\- No tiene que decir nada mas jefe, nosotros los escoltaremos.

\- Ok - respondio – el resto de los agentes saquen a la basura de aqui

\- Te veo en el hospital yo me encargo de estos – dijo Garrett al acercarse

\- Yo tengo que ir a ver a Sue – musito Andres – al despertar ella preguntara por ella

\- Si tienes razón - musite mi preocupación aumentaba

\- Señor Cullen yo voy con usted

\- Gracias Carlos– dije - pero es mejor que te quedes

\- Señor por favor

\- Solo una persona en la ambulancia – dijo el paramedico y musite - El es un pariente cercano

\- Hummm aquí no puede ir, que vaya en el copiloto

\- Ok – dijo Carlos

Vi que subio y arranco el carro. A Bella le pusieron una mascarilla para que respirara, sus latidos estaban muy bajos. El hospital más cercano es que está por el centro. A media hora de aquí. Estábamos avanzando lo mas rápido posible. Mi celular sonó y conteste.

\- Edward, ¿Dónde estas?

\- Alice pero que rayos… - dije confundido

\- Seguimos aquí en Paris con toda la familia, estabamos por irnos y vemos que están en la televisión

\- Alice estoy en la ambulancia, papá esta a tu lado? - pregunte con urgencia

\- Claro, esta bien? Estas herido? - pregunto con alarmada

\- No pero pásamelo rápido

\- Claro… papá…

A Bella le colocaban algo para asegurar la herida, mientras yo soltaba mi mano.

\- Hijo

\- Papá por favor ve al hospital del centro - le dije mientras comenzaba a llorar no podia mas

\- Que pasa?

\- Es Bella, le dispararon esta herida pierde sangre tiene que ser atendida, en el hospital del centro - musite tratando que mi voz se oyera

\- Ok voy al hospital, yo te espero en emergencia para poder operarla.

\- Gracias – dije mientras yo colgaba el teléfono

De pronto el carro se detuvo. Note por la ventanilla que nos chocamos con el trafico. Rayos. El conductor toco el claxon y musito por radio.

\- Ambulancia 4135, reportándose, tenemos una mujer de aproximadamente 21 años, tiene una herida de bala cerca al abdomen pierde sangre y necesitamos ayuda, hagan que el trafico desaparezca.

\- Entendido, ambulancia 4135, estamos comunicándonos con la policia

Ellos no se moverán.

\- Estamos a diez minutos del hospital? - pregunte con molestia

\- Si aproximadamente.

\- Ok

Le quite la mascarilla a Bella, luego abrí las puertas de la ambulancia y la tome en brazos.

\- Señor pero que hace…

\- No me quedare aquí - dije mientras trataba de acomodarme para que ella no se lastimara

\- Pero

\- Carlos – grite con fuerza

\- Señor no puede

\- En serio? No creo que puedas detenerme - musite con fuerza

Carlos apareció y el paramedico retrocedio. Yo baje con Bella en brazos y corri por todo el trafico.

\- Vamos, resiste ya llegamos.

No me detuve hasta que llegue al hospital. Senti que mi vida se iba, correr por todo el trafico mientras mi esposa esta... no, ella va estar bien, Carlos me abrió la puerta. Entre y musite:

\- Alguien que me ayude por favor - grite desesperadamente

\- Hijo

\- Carlisle - me acerque a el

Llego con una camilla y con varias personas. La deposite a Bella y me mantuve a su lado durante todo el trayecto mientras escuchaba a mi padre decirme.

\- Edward estará bien

De pronto ella entro en una sala y alguien me detuvo, me iba a zafar pero me di cuenta que es mi padre.

\- Hijo hasta aquí puedes entrar.

\- Por favor dejame entrar - le decia al botarlo para entrar pero me agarro

\- No - decia se puso delante

\- Papá - dije mientras lloraba

\- Edward, tienes que quedarte estaré viniendo cada vez que pueda tengo que acompañarla para saber quien la va a operar

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que tu…

\- No hijo, no puedo operarla porque no tengo la autorización del hospital… en si la tendré de media hora pero Bella no puede esperar, quédate aquí.

\- Ok, pero cuidala - dije mientras me pasa la mano por la cabeza

\- Si claro

Yo me voltee y me tome el cabello. Carlos estaba apoyado en la pared. Sentado cogiéndome los cabellos me sentía devastados. Recordé todos los instantes que pase con ella. El día en que la descubrí, y que estaba algo nerviosa pero fuerte. Su sonrisa tan maravillosa, su rostro firme pero tan dulce. Una hora pasaba y nada. Carlos no dejaba de ver a las personas pasar, yo me removia en el asiento.

\- Es fuerte – dijo de repente

\- Claro pero no es para que este aquí – musite con molestia

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Eres responsable que este en esa sala de operaciones – le señale la sala – si le pasa algo hare que pases tu vida en la cárcel

\- Yo estaba siendo amenazado con mi hermana – me grito y le empuje

\- Debiste decirle a ella hubiera puesto a tu hermana a salvo

\- No claro que no – me dijo – ella también estaba en peligro si pasaba eso, si iba donde mi hermana, podían a verla secuestrado. No escuchaste que dijo Riley se te adelanto, el quería casarse con ella para tener todo, sino es eso la iba a tener, no iba a poder escapar

\- Ahora que crees esta luchando con su vida para estar bien, dime si no esta en peligro de igual forma? La protegias para que? No te das cuenta? Esta siendo operada asi que no te hagas el héroe porque ella esta postrada en una cama – le dije con todo mi coraje – no dejare que te acerques al menos que ella quiera entendiste?

De pronto una voz muy familiar me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Edward!

\- Mamá – grite mientras yo la abrazaba y note que varias personas se aproximaban, no pude mas y llore con fuerzas

\- Tranquilo se pondrá bien cuñado – dijo Jasper

\- Si, dentro de unas horas veras que Isabella volverá a ser fuerte – musito Emmett

\- Edward, Isabella es fuerte y resistente– dijo la esposa de mi hermano

\- Hermanito, ella va a estar bien - Alice me decia al abrazarme

\- Gracias – dije

\- Tu padre la operara?

\- No mamá - respondi frotandome los ojos

\- Bueno… pero esta…

\- Si – dije mientras me separa un poco

\- Y el es… - dijo Rosalie viendo algo de desconfianza

\- Pues es….

\- Soy un amigo muy cercano a Isabella - respondio Carlos

\- Que tan cercano – dijo Rosalie

\- Soy amigo de su familia

\- Es lo mas parecido a un hermano – musite rápidamente

\- Ok

\- Un gusto – dijo Esme siendo cordial

Solo asintió.

\- Y bien? Ya tienen noticia de mi cuñada?

\- Cuñada? Espera dijo cuñada? Acaso sabe que... vi a Rosalie y ella asintio, tendria que hablar con ella.

\- No Emmett lleva una hora adentro

\- Tranquilo… - dijo Esme

De pronto alguien por atrás de nosotros musito:

\- Disculpen pero aquí están operando a Bella Swan?

Es una mujer que estaba desesperada, casi con nervios. Acompañada de Sue. La vi con detenimiento y de pronto la reconocí de rápidamente pero Carlos dijo:

\- Señora Rene!

\- Oh Carlos – dijo ella abrazándolo – dime donde esta mi hija? Que paso? Porque esta aquí? Dime que se pondrá bien

\- Ella…bueno – dijo Carlos

Puse un pie adelante y musite:

\- Señora Rene, que tal, soy Edward Cullen

\- Oh por dios, eres tu! – dijo ella corrió y me abrazo – Gracias, muchas gracias

\- Que? - no entendia que pasaba

\- Tu fuiste la persona que saco a Bella de ese mundo, gracias por cuidarla, no sé la forma en que podría pagártelo

Correspondi a su brazo y lloro fuertemente.

\- Mi Bella ya me había hablado de ti, eres un gran chico

\- Gracias pero fue Bella que me rescato de mi soledad - dije mientras la veia

\- Ustedes son tan tiernos – dijo – ustedes van a ser muy felices, ahora que…

\- Ahora que?

Me vio con determinación y desconcertada. Sonrió y musito:

\- Ella no te lo dijo verdad?

\- Decirme que…

Alguien abrió las puertas del quirófano. Carlisle salió, corri para preguntarle, si salio tanto solo en 50 minutos es que estaba bien, pero no traía un gesto de felicidad.

\- Bella esta bien? – pegunte mientras tomaba su hombro

Desvio al mirada hacia mi familia para luego decirme mientras me tomaba mi hombro.

\- Pudimos retirar la bala, esta en cuidados intensivos

Sonrie y lo abrace fuerte

\- Pero…

\- Que? – dije preocupado

\- Bella necesita una transfusión de sangre urgente

\- Toma el mio – musite rápidamente remangandome mi brazo

\- No hijo, no puedo

\- Porque?

\- El tipo de sangre no es compatible solo con uno y el hospital no cuenta con ese…

\- Entonces? - dije mientras veia preocupado a mas no poder y mi mano lo llevaba a mi cabeza

\- Sino recibe sangre ahora, ellos podrían no sobrevivir…

\- Espera dijiste ellos?

\- Edward… Bella esta embarazada

Me quede atónico, solo sentí mi cuerpo caer al piso, esto no podía estar pasando, mi Bella, me iba a ser padre. Me sentía feliz, pero por que no me dijo eso? Note que Emmett me tomo en brazos y me sento.

\- ¡EDWARD! – grito pero no salía de mi reacción de que forma paso esto, yo padre, no podía creerlo, ella sabía de esto? Pero porque no me dijo. Escuchaba a Rene llorar con fuerza.

\- EDWARD CULLEN – dijo Emmett agitandome – TU ESPOSA, TU HIJO TE NECESITA!

\- Suficiente para hacerme reaccionar y pestañear varias veces

\- Mi Bella, mi hijo! – dije con desesperación – Carlisle tenemos que ayudarlos – musite mientras me soltaba de Emmett para ir donde Carlisle – ellos no pueden, no, no, no

\- Estamos buscando quien puede donar, Edward, y lo estamos haciendo lo mas rápido posible

\- Pues no basta – cogi mi teléfono y llame a Garrett sin embargo alce la vista y note que estaba parado delante mio

\- Edward que tal…

\- Garrett no hay tiempo, Bella mi hijo están en peligro, tenemos que buscar un donante, que tipo eres tu de sangre

\- Espera hijo?

\- Te lo explico después que tipo de sangre eres?

\- AB positivo

\- Sirve? – le pregunte

\- No – dijo Carlisle

\- Carajo! – grite y mi molestia se elevo a mil

\- Doctor Cullen – musito un personal saliendo de la sala

\- Si?

\- Necesitamos que venga, es sobre la paciente Swan

\- Que pasa con ella? – pregunte con determinación

\- Sus signos vitales están… cayendo…

\- NO! – grite mientras sacudia al personal, Carlisle y Jasper me separaron

\- POR FAVOR NO! – grito Rene mientras caía pero Andres la sostenia con Sue

Me sentí confundido, me apoye en la pared. Solo hace poco me entero que soy padre y ahora esto. No puede ser. Mi espalda se dejaba caer por la pared y estaba sentado en el piso.

\- Edward! – grito Carlisle – Bella, tu hijo te necesita a ti no a tu desesperación, entiendes?

\- Si – dije tenia razón

\- Parate y ayuda tu familia, Bella me necesita busca el donante, yo la estabilizare

\- Claro corre – dije parandome

Todos estaban preocupados, Rene no dejaba de llorar con Sue. Garrett no dejaba de llamar a los hospitales para saber si tenia sangre A positivo. Yo también no dejaba de marcar a los hospitales. Alice por sus contactos preguntaba si sus amigos pueden donar. Mientras Esme solo estaba sentada llorando siendo abrazada por Rosalie y Emmett mientras trataban de no llorar para ser fuerte. Note a Carlos llamando a alguien me acerque a el y musite:

\- Carlos dime que no estas perdiendo el tiempo

\- Crees que haría algo así? - dijo viendome con molestia

\- Entonces - dije severo

\- Ya viene la ayuda Cullen, no te preocupes

\- A que te…

\- Solo conozco a una persona que puede ayudar

En sus ojos se noto el destello de tranquilizarme y musite al entender esto:

\- Si viene el rescate habrá sido por las puras, no traeras a ese sin vergüenza aquí, ademas el huyo recuerdas?

\- Confie en mi, la señorita Swan lo hubiera hecho

\- Esta bien – musite - y es la señora Cullen

Pasaron diez minutos y Carlisle volvio a salir

\- Ella esta bien?

\- Necesita la sangre Edward, no podrá resistir mas, están muy débiles…

\- La ayuda vendrá en cinco minutos – musito Carlos mientras guardaba su celular. Y se iba.

Yo no entendia porque se iba mientras Carlisle musito:

\- En cuanto tengan el donante, pásenlo a laboratorio para que puedan atenderlo Ok? Diles que vienen de mi parte

\- Si papá – musite para dirigirme por donde se fue Carlos pero Rene me detuvo - Charlie esta aquí verdad?

\- Pero…

\- Es la única que tiene la misma sangre que Bella y conociendo a Carlos, es capaz de traerlo hasta aquí

\- Bueno si - dije con algo confunción

\- Voy contigo

\- Ok

Nos dirigimos donde se fue Carlos y note que había entrado a un cuarto. Rene y yo fuimos hasta ese cuarto, entramos en silencio. La luz estaba prendida había varios tantos medicamentos en mesas y en repisas pasamos por la utlima y estaba Charlie Swan, me abanlace hacia él, lo tomo por la ropa y lo estampe contra una vitrina.

\- Tu eres un infeliz – gruñi

\- Me vas a golpear?

\- Solo necesito tu sangre, te la sacare a golpes si es necesario

\- Cuidado, eres padre de mi nieto pero no quita que no pueda responderte

\- En serio? Crees que me podrás golpearme? - dije al empujarlo con mas fuerza

\- Edward, tranquilo – musito Carlos – lo necesitamos

\- Crees que no me preocupa mi hija y mi nieto?

\- Al parecer no – dijo Rene

\- Que haces tu aquí?

\- Viendo a mi hija en una sala de riesgo por culpa de un padre que no tiene la mas minima afecto hacia su propia hija

\- Crees que no me importa? - dijo molesto mientras me empujaba

\- Entonces? - dijo Rene al enfrentarse

\- Claro que si! – grito – Es mi hija! También!

\- Porque no tomaste el carro que se te había designado? Porque te fuiste con Riley – grite

\- Yo nunca me fui con Riley, no fue mi decisión – se quedo callado – Benjamin me entrego la carta, segui las instrucciones, Carlos me llevo a la carretera le pago al conductor y al entrar al auto Carlos me dejo con un celular me dijo que no lo prendiera hasta en veinte minutos, estaba esperando llegar y el conductor saco un arma, golpee con fuerza y le apunte para que manejara, prendi el celular, me llego un mensaje de Carlos, me comento las cosas que habian estado pasado y su supuesta alianza con Riley, entonces cambiamos el plan rapido. Tratamos de contactar con ustedes pero no se pudo.

\- Que? - me sorprendia esto

\- Si - dijo acomodandose la ropa

\- En donde estaban? - pregunte de nuevo

\- Ese conductor me llevo hasta donde estaba Andres que me esperaba en la carretera donde habíamos quedado pero Andres saco su arma porque un carro mas se aproximo con varias personas armados y Carlos no sabía nada de esto.

\- De pronto recordé la llamada automática de Andres, que se escuchaba disparos y que felizmente pudo salir con ayuda de un guardaespaldas mas y dijo al final que huyo. Pensé que Charlie fue quien disparo pero no fue así.

\- Bella necesita tu sangre ahora, ella no resistirá - comente con dureza

\- Por eso vine

\- Bien ya solo ponte la mascarilla - le dije mientras le tiraba las cosas

\- Si

Estaba vestido de enfermero desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Al salir del cuarto. Note que Charlie se acerco a Rene, mientras este le decía algo para luego abrazarla. Después salimos todos y Garrett me esperaba en pasillo

\- La policía esta aquí

\- Llama a Harris, sabra solucionarlo - le dije

\- Ok

Me fui con el supuesto enfermero para que donara la sangre. Pasaron diez minutos mas y en cuanto pudo donar. Esa sangre lo pasaron a sala de riesgo. Después no supe mas. Carlos estaba escoltando a Charlie mientras Rene estaba abrazada a Andres y Sue. Mi familia solo estaba sentada y yo estaba caminando de un lado a otro. Carlisle no salía y ya había pasado una hora. Estaba a punto de entrar, no podía mas. Hasta que de pronto Carlisle apareció.

\- Papá

\- Edward - musito mientras veía su rostro

\- Bella esta…

Suspiro. Alzo la vista y sentía que el mundo se iba a caer sino hablaba pronto.


	16. NO

CAPITULO: NO

POV EDWARD

\- Respondiendo bien al tratamiento, llego la sangre a tiempo – dijo Carlisle – pero de todas formas tengo que vigilarla se encuentra muy débil…

\- Quieres decirme que puede… - dije viéndolo con preocupación

\- Esta fuera de peligro por ahora pero tenemos que ver su evolución – me sonrio con animo de calmar y suspiro – lo importante es que esta bien y que por ahora tiene los signos vitales mejorándose. Asi que técnicamente esta bien

No pude contenerme más y solo sonreí, lo abrace fuertemente mientras lloraba. Las familias gritaban de emoción, no tenía la forma en agradecerle a todos. Me solte de mi padre y cai al suelo. Estaba llorando mientras todos se acercaron arrodillarse y abrazarme. Senti que mi vida volvia y todo mis fuerzas se recuperaban. Ella estaba respondiendo bien al tratamiento claro que hay sus riesgos pero solo es por protocolo. Estuvimos abrazados así por unos minutos. Los llantos de felicidad no paraban, y yo solo estaba pensando en un gracias a todos por ayudar.

\- Hijo podrás ver a Bella en unos diez minutos – indico Carlisle al tiempo que nos parabamos todos

\- Porque no ahora? – pregunte secándome un poco las lagrimas

\- Dale tiempo que despierte esta muy débil si? – me sonrio y luego me volvió abrazar – te llamare para que puedas verla

\- Ok – dije haciendo un puchero

Todos estábamos mas serenos. Yo me encontraba mucho mas calmado, estaba viendo la forma en que Esme y Rene hablaban, me preocupe un poco porque no sabía que cosas le había dicho Rosalie, lo averiguaría después. Veía el reloj con impaciencia. Diez minutos pasaron lentos, quería quedarme a su lado pero no pude verla estaba dormida. Media hora mas y me impacientaba, pero porque no podía verla? Es mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo sino me dejaban verla demande para que me dejen pasar no me importaba si se enteraban que mi esposa porque apartir de ahora ella es Isabella Cullen. No me di cuenta que ya estaba caminando, ya no aguante mas, me encontraba abriendo la puerta de la sala y Carlisle salio ya vestido con ropa normal.

\- Papá – dije mientras lo veía con ojos determinante – no me ire hasta que…

\- Ya puedes pasar Edward – musito mientras se hacia a un lado para que pasara acompañame – me interrumpi

\- Gracias – musite con paso firme – pero antes, Rene quieres acompañarme?

\- Claro – respondio rápidamente se acerco a mi y entramos

Carlisle nos veía con curiosidad, al llegar a la habitación, note que había un enfermero esperando, se paro derecho al vernos. No vio y musito:

\- Puede entrar con ustedes?

\- Si – dije mientras lo veía con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza pero Isabella querra a ver a sus padres y si quiere eso lo hare sino con gusto lo mando a la cárcel. Al entrar, mi padre lo veía raro pero no dijo nada, después me pedirá explicaciones, eso es seguro.

\- Pasen pero no hagan ruido – nos advirtio

\- Claro – le dije mientras entrabamos en silencio

Estaba tan quieta, sus padres se acercaron un poco. Entonces decidi esperar un poco, se acercaron y le dieron un beso. Después se sentaron cerca dándome el pase para verla. Me aproxime y tome su mano, puse mis labios en su frente y sentí que se removio comenzó abrir los ojos.

\- Edward? – dijo con una débil voz

Mi labios formaron una sonrisa musitando:

\- Amor! - estaba emocionado la bese varias veces. Mientras lloraba y ella también – pensé que te perdería y estaba tan…

\- No digas eso – me interrumpio

\- Amor, amor, amor – musite mientras ponía mi cabeza en su cuello y ella me abrazaba un poco

\- Pero que paso? – musito la vi y suspire

\- Estabas débil y llamamos a la ambulancia, la bala estaba cerca al estomago tu te estabas desagrando hicimos todo lo posible y ahora estamos aqui

\- Te extrañe – musito de pronto mientras acariciaba mi mano

\- También yo – le dije mientras disfrutaba su voz

\- Te amo Edward

\- Te amo Isabella, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra – le dije al verla y sostenerla entre mis manos su rostro

\- No entiendo? – dijo confundida

Sonrie un poco y avergonzadamente musite:

\- Me vas a dar un hijo

Ella sé quedo quieta, abrió sus ojos lloro un poco mientras yo lloraba con ella, sonrio, pestaño varias veces, al parecer ella no...

\- Pero como? – dijo ella mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas

\- Carlisle – le respondi – el lo supo

\- Espera yo no sabía que estaba embarazada – dijo mientras se asombraba

\- Que? pero tu mamá…

\- Mi mamá?

\- Si – dije asintiendo

\- Pero yo solo tenia una sospecha, se lo dije pero espera tu te enteraste por ella?

\- Si, ella practicamente me lo dijo – respondi mientras besaba su mano

\- Hablaste con ella?

\- Si es mas – dijo mientras voltee para verlos

Ambos sonrieron, se acercaron y Bella pestaño varias veces mientras decía:

\- Mamá, papá?

\- Hola – dijeron

\- Pero… pero… tu no puedes estar aquí te pueden detener, además tu te largaste y tu no, por favor estas en peligro…

Se empezó alarmar, y su pulso se elevo. De pronto note que empezó a respirar lento. Y empezó a verse débil, no por favor.

\- Llamen a Carlisle ahora! – grite con mis fuerzas mientras tomaba su mano

\- Si – dijo Rene desesperada

\- Bella?, Bella?

\- Que paso? – dijo Carlisle mientras me hacia un lado para verla

Comenzó a examinarla. De nuevo se quedo dormida.

\- Edward no puede recibir noticias fuertes. Esta muy débil. Vas a tener que esperar a fuera – me regaño

\- No eso no – dije mientras me ponía a su lado y me pare firme

\- Pues solo uno puede quedarse – se puso frente a mi

\- Esta bien que se quede Edward – musito Rene – vernos de nuevo solo se preocupara

Rene había tomado una decisión fuerte, sabia que queria ver a Bella pero ella prefirió que su hija no estuviera bien, quizás la fuerza y tenacidad la saco de su madre y no de Charlie.

\- Ok – respondi a mi suegra que no sabia que es. - En cuanto despierto yo los hago pasar

\- Si – dijeron

Se fueron susurrando cosas, dejaron la puerta abierta y Carlisle musito:

\- Ese enfermero, es…

\- Si – sabia que me preguntaría pero este no es un tema que se hable aquí además no sé que hablo Rosalie

\- Porque esta vestido así?

\- Larga historia – dije con los dientes apretados, eso me hizo suponer que no sabia mucho

\- Ok – dijo serio

\- Solo te pido un favor. No dejes que se vaya y que nadie los vea – le adverti mientras observaba a mi esposa – y una cosa mas puedes llamar a Carlos?

\- Los llevare al despacho de un amigo cerca de aquí y Carlos porque?

\- Solo necesito que venga en dos horas

\- Ok - asintió

\- Gracias

\- Bueno ya sabes, no la alteres – dijo mientras abria la puerta

\- Claro

Se fue no queria asentir que Carlos ahora me daba protección, Harris no estaría tan lejos y vendría para preguntarme sobre el asunto, Carlos podrían verlo, es mejor que estuviera con Bella que es mas probable que cuidara de ella. Mas de dos horas pasaron, Carlos estaba en el sofá viendo tele mientas yo solo estaba a su lado viéndola y notando que a un lado estaba un collar, un celular lo abri y note que estaba nuestra foto, sonreí y se lo coloque pero antes musite:

\- Carlos por casualidad recuperaste el maletín de la señora Cullen?

\- Si claro – sabia que no se ha acostumbrado a que llamara a Isabella asi pero es mejor que se acostumbre - hace poco Garrett me la entrego antes que la vieran

\- Donde esta ahora? – pregunte

\- Lo tiene Garrett – dijo parándose a mi lado

\- Pues dile que te de ese maletín, lo traes y no te despegues de él

Estaba en la habitación viéndola mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, su respiración tan acompasada, todos los instantes de penuria no volveria a pasar algo asi, fue entonces que comprendi que no soy el mismo me siento mas protector. Unos minutos después Carlos tenia la maleta yo la abri y busque algo que supuse. Carlos me vio y musite:

\- De que forma funciona este chip?

\- Pues se activa rápidamente con un ligero golpe cerca del chip, estará prendido por un minuto y medio para emitir señal fuerte, luego manda un leve señal solo un aparato puede ubicarlo

\- Entonces solo funciona al golpearlo ligeramente, se prende y tiene una baja intensidad – musito mientras quitaba el chip y colocaba dentro del collar atrás de nuestra foto. No iba a volver a dejar que la separaran de mi – donde está el aparato?

\- Aquí esta - dijo sacando de su saco un pequeño celular, es un rastreador muy pequeño touch, lo vi mientras colocaba el collar a Isabella. Despues lo tome y musite – nunca vayas a perderlo

\- Si – dijo serio

\- Ok guárdalo – le entregue y me puse al lado de mi esposa que susurraba entre sueños, mi nombre, sus padres y de un bebé. La contemplaba dormir es muy hermosa, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, toque su vientre y di un beso en la mano, ser papá, no podía creerlo, me sentía feliz y a la vez estaba preocupado por saber si voy hacer un buen padre.

\- Usted si va hacer un buen padre – de pronto dijo Carlos capturando mi atención

\- Porque dice…

\- Se merecen la felicidad, veo la forma en que se preocupa por la señorita es sorprendente, yo no lo hubiera cuidado mejor - dijo asintiendo estaba siendo honesto

\- La amo Carlos y amo al bebe que tendremos por eso la cuidare – respondi con determinación luego volvió a su lectura y musite:

\- Que es eso?

\- Son los papeles que había en la maleta de Isabella

Recorde que ella me djio que Riley venia por su maletín, le pedi que me pasara esas hojas y son la pruebas que Isabella buscaba, donde Riley, había hecho movimientos en los bancos a nombre de Hans, y que se había contactado con Aaron y los Vulturis

\- Mejor esto me quedo yo – dije mientras lo guardaba en mi saco no me dijo nada

De pronto, note que estaba removiéndose y la tape. Ya me iba a ir al sofá y su voz me detuvo:

\- Edward?

Su rosto palido me dolia pero al menos respondia bien al tratamiento, pense

\- Amor – dije sonriendo y acariciando su cabello

Me sonrio débilmente, luego se comenzó a preguntar rápidamente. Se altero

\- Dime esta bien? – se alarmo – Edward y mi hijo? Mis papás? Tu?

\- Esta bien amor – dijo mientras tocaba su vientre – esta intacto nuestro hijo

\- Seguro pero…

\- Ya no tienes que preocuparte si? – dije al instante que escuche que su pulso estaba volviendo a latir fuerte.

\- Pero…

\- Están bien, dejame explicarte

Ella volvio a tranquilizarse y pude decirle todo lo sucedido. Escuchaba atentamente y puso su mano en el vientre.

\- El señor Cullen hizo mas que eso señorita Swan?

\- Que hiso? – pregunto Isabella a Carlos con asombro

\- No se despego de la ambulancia, tampoco de usted, consiguió sangre de donde pudo. Es mas hasta la cargo de la ambulancia hasta aquí ya que nos ataco el trafico.

\- Todo eso hiciste? – pregunto ruborizada, es la primera vez que la veía asi, me encanto.

\- Eres mi esposa – respondi encogiéndome de hombros

\- Si – dijo ella mientras me sonreía, después le comente mas cosas, se alarmo un poco pero despues me sonrio al decirle que estaba feliz de tener un hijo con ella.

\- En serio? – pregunto mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella

\- Claro, es nuestro bebé, te amo – le susurre

\- Te amo

Me beso con suavidad, se veía indefensa pero no dejaba de ser fuerte y musite

\- Si te portas bien, los traeré a tus cuarto

\- No llevamos mucho días de casados y me estas mandando

\- A decir verdad no es asi, yo continuo a tus pies pero si estas asi mando yo – ella rio un poco

Salí del cuarto y note que Carlisle salía del despacho, que hacía ahí? lo llame y trajo a sus padres.

\- Amor ya vienen, lista?

\- Si

En unos cinco minutos, vinieron, cruzaron la puerta y se aproximaron. Ella comenzó llorar y los abrazo. Yo solo estaba a su costado viendo que estaba bien y me sentía tan feliz que pudiéramos superar todo. Sus padres se encargaron de contarles la verdad. Ambos estaban emocionados que estuviera bien y yo solo deseaba verla salir de aquí para consentirla en casa. De pronto Garrett me llamo por teléfono. Me ausente por unos minutos para encontrarme con Garrett, pero coloque mis labios sobre mi esposa, diciéndole que pronto la veria.

\- Que pasa Garrett? – dije mientras le hacia frente

\- Charlie Swan esta aquí – afirmo con seguridad

\- Que? – me había olvidado audaz que es Garrett

\- No me mientas

\- Si, Garrett – musite con molestia

\- Tenemos que arrestarlo – dijo enseñándome las esposas

\- Lo sé… pero Garrett, si va a la cárcel, Bella estará en constante peligro, la buscaran – esto realmente me preocupaba – además no sale del peligro, mi padre dice que podría… mi hijo

\- Ok, es tu suegro y tu hijo… - cruzo de brazos y suspiro - lo sacaremos de aquí pero no puede enterarse Harris

\- Si – dije molesto

\- Hablare con Carlos para sacarlo ahora – comente mientras me iba al cuarto

\- Ok, llámame – dijo gritandome

\- Si – dije sobre mi hombro

Se fue y mi mamá no dudo en acercarse con todos antes que alcanzara el cuarto

\- Ya esta fuera de peligro

\- Mas o menos esta en constante observación – dije tenso

\- Tu hijo?

\- Esta bien Emmett – musite aliviado

\- Sobrino consentido - susurro

Me rei y todos me abrazaron.

\- Podemos verla?

\- Alice, esta descansando – dijo Esme

\- En unos minutos mas si? – le dije abrazándola de costado – ya la veras en poco

\- Ok – estaba poniendo su puchero

\- Edward podemos hablar? – musito Rosalie

\- Claro

Nos apartamos, estábamos algo alejado y ella fue al punto.

\- Su padre es el mafioso de enfermero no?

\- Rosalie – dije para ver si alguien escuchaba

\- Tu sabes que estoy al tanto de todo, te dije ese día, nadie en la familia sabe sobre Bella, y yo voy ayudarte

\- Hasta ahora – le dije enarcando una ceja

\- Edward tenia que contarles, por sino sabia esto salio en las noticias me parece muy raro que no hayan venido

\- Hay algo que se llama FBI es probable que estén alejándolo de aquí

\- Bien, si el enfermero es Charlie que vas hacer?

\- No lo sè – dije pasando la mano por el cabello me movia de un lado a otro – estoy pensando en sacarlo de aquí

\- Hoy no – musito Rosalie

\- Que saben mis padres de Isabella? Que exactamente? – pregunte con demanda

\- No es lugar de hablar de eso, ahora que vamos a casa hablaremos de ello.

\- A casa? – le dije sorprendido – mi esposa esta aquí no me voy a ningún lado

\- Tienes que hablar de esto con tu familia, crees que no están preocupado? No es lo mismo que la cuñada hable por su cuenta a que el hijo diga esto – decía en un tono molesta pero trataba hablar bajo

Tenia razón, quien tenia que aclararlo soy yo, Rosalie ya había ayudado, bien comencé a sentir.

\- Esta bien me voy a ir a la casa pero primero hablare contigo

\- Claro – dijo Rosalie mientras su rostro se alejo de mi y vio algo que le llamo la atención

Se trataba de las maquinas alimentadoras, suspire supongo que a pesar de estar en lugar tenso no dejaba de estar embarazada. De pronto rei en el instante que Rosalie llamaba a gritos a Emmett y venia corriendo.

\- Que ocurre? – dijo preocupado

\- Quiero ese chocolate, con esas patas y ese yogurt… pero con el cereal

Emmett suspiro y rio un poco mientras movia la cabeza, yo comparti su risa al ver que caminaba al antojo de su esposa, podía tener mi propia imagen engriendo a mi esposa con las cosas que quisiera.

\- No te rias mucho pronto estarás igual

\- Y podras reírte de mi entonces – dije mientras le daba palmadas en su espalda animándolo ya que la maquina le rechazaba su billete, este toco su frente al vidrio y de pronto lo acepto

\- Bueno voy a verlos – dije yendo al cuarto.

Me fui al cuarto de nuevo, mientras pensaba que podríamos hacer, tenia que sacar a Charlie de aquí pero la forma no la tenia clara, entre y Bella estaba sonriendo, clavo sus ojos en mi y sonreí:

\- Que tal amor? – pregunte

\- Estoy bien – dijo tratando de sentarse pero su rostro hizo un gesto de dolor – ay – se quejo

\- Bella no puedes hacer movimientos, la verdad es que estas en observaciones, mientras menos movimientos mejor – advirtió Carlisle viéndola con… melancolía? Porque? Acaso no me conto todo? Seguro estaba cansado y no estaba viendo bien.

\- Si amor - dije acercándome y dándole un beso – descansa

\- Un rato mas puedo hablar con mi madre? – pidió ella seria de costumbre – a solas

\- Claro amor por favor retírense todos – indique mientras veía que se iban, su mamá estaba a su lado, me acerque y musite:

\- Solo no te agites

\- Amor estoy bien – musito ella con una sonrisa – eres mas efectivo que todos los guardaespaldas

\- Solo por ti – musite dándole un beso

\- Ven en veinte minutos por favor – indico mientras estaba viéndola con ternura

\- Ok amor – la vi a Rene – por favor si me necesita me llama, cuide a mi esposa

\- Claro nuero – dijo ella riendo – recuerda es mi hija

\- Lo sé – musite mientras me iba, estaba tenso, todos estaban reunidos, suspire, me acerque a Charlie que estaba con Carlos.

\- Tenemos que hablar, vengan aquí – dije serio mientras asintieron me siguieron, volteamos la esquina y comencé hablar:

\- Tu sabes que tiene que pasar

\- Arrestame entonces – hablo Charlie mostrando sus muñecas

\- No! – dije gruñendo - no me mal interpretes claro que quiero arrestarte y llevarte a la cárcel pero…- hice un pausa - todo su esfuerzo mi esposa abra sido en vano, además si tu sales arrestado, a ella la perseguirán por el resto de su vida, lo sabes

\- Si… - dijo mientras veía a Carlos que estaba tenso tambien

\- Tienes que tomar una decisión – comento el guardaespaldas

\- Cual? – respondio Charlie

\- Te vamos a sacar ahora, pero tienes que desaparecer para siempre ,Charlie Swan tiene que despedirse de todo esto – dije mientras lo veía

\- Entendiendo – asintió, esquivaba la mirada - me pides que finja que …

\- Tuviste un accidente – me encogi de hombros

\- Ok – dijon frialdad – pero sabes que eso tomara tiempo

\- Si quieres verlas de nuevo tendrás que hacer eso, así nadie te perseguirá tampoco a ella y por unos dos años tendrás que estar lejos de aquí, después acordare contigo para que puedas verlas, si así quieres eso.

\- Edward después de todo esto, solo quiero disfrutar de mi nieto y no quiero perderlas, lo hare. – respondio con determinación, este hombre ya había tomado una decisión de la misma forma yo

\- Bien – me limite a decir, en si se lo debe a su familia

\- Después que me vaya que pasara? – pregunto antes que pudiera irme

\- La interrogaran, ya tengo una cuartada – le conteste rapido

\- Riley tiene que…

\- Pagara, Charlie – dije severo – de eso me encargo yo

\- Ok – estaba frotándose las manos que ocurre? Estaba extraño

\- Bueno, entonces? – hablo Carlos

\- Después yo me retirare de todo esto, Garrett se encargara del negocio mientras yo pongo un negocio mas saludable para poder tener una vida feliz

\- No se quedaran aquí? – pregunto Charlie con intriga

\- En Francia no, estoy pensando en volver a Forks, ella nacio alla, fue feliz así que estoy pensando en abrir un negocio por ahí

\- Sabes cual? – Carlos interrumpio a mi discurso

\- No pero ya pensare en algo.- a que le importaba que negocio ponía es asunto mio y de mi esposa.

\- Me mantendrás informado – comento Charlie

\- Claro, tu por lo pronto arregla todo – conteste mientras me alejaba

\- Ok, se lo… - me detuvo pero respondi rapido

\- No, yo le dire a Bella, tu ya tienes que…

\- Si… - se acerco hasta alcanzarme, escuche claramente que estaban acordando quien se llevaría a Charlie, al parecer sugirieron a Black ya no di importancia, note que mi familia no estaba que raro… abri la puerta de golpe y note que todos estaban hablando con Bella, tenia una sonrisa enorme, al aparecer estaba siendo pasándola bien, nunca la había visto socializar asi, se veía relajada, despreocupada a Bella, me apenaba que tuviera que despedirse ahora de las personas que estaban a su alrededor pero tenia que descansar.

\- Te amo – musite mientras me acercaba

\- Tambien yo impuntual

\- A que te – vi mi reloj me di cuenta que me había tardado mas de veinte minutos – lo siento estaba solucionando algunas

\- Bueno chicos – dijo Carlisle mientras se ponía en la puerta, es mejor que dejemos descansar a Bella, ella tiene que reposar, asi que todos vamos a la casa.

\- Todos? – dije confundido – pensé que tu te quedarías aquí cuidándola

\- Estara bien cuidada hijo no te preocupes, es mas tiene a Johnson de doctor sabra que hacer

Me tense un poco, frunci el ceño y ella musito:

\- Estare bien amor – sonrio para darme seguridad – si hay algún contratiempo Carlisle vendrá, no es asi doctor? – estaba tan segura de si que me relaje

\- Ok – dije mientras me acercaba a ella

De pronto todos se despidieron primero fue mi familia, después Andres con Sue, en la habitación nos habíamos quedado Charlie, Rene, Carlos y yo.

\- Amor se que puede ser difícil pero Charlie se tiene que ir por un tiempo al igual que Rene – musite tratando de sonar tranquilizador

Ella esquivo mi mirada, tomo aire y suspiro, al parecer estaba dolida, quizás le ponía mas triste esta noticia.

\- Con quien se va a ir Rene? – pregunto rápidamente mientras me veía derramando una lagrima pero no se le quebró la voz

\- Conmigo – respondio Carlos – estaremos bien, es mas aquí esta su celular es confiable podrá llamar las veces que quisiera.

Ella tomo el teléfono y abrazo a su mamá, fuerte ella cerro los ojos y lloro un poco, me dolia verla asi pero comprendia lo sé. Al menos no estarían separadas del todo, es por un tiempo.

\- No preguntaras por mi? – hablo Charlie

\- Tengo que? – dijo enarcando una ceja, al parecer había vuelto a su estado de animo hacia su padre – tu te sabes cuidar solo, no me sorprendería que ya tuvieras todo listo

\- Bella – dijo tratando de acercarse

\- Isabella para ti – respondio a la defensiva

\- Es mejor que te vayas – musite parándome hacia el – no quiero que la alteres

\- Bien pero antes de irme, quiero decirte que no tuve nada que ver con Riley y la traición que dijo

Pestañeo varias veces, me vio y lastimosamente asentí.

\- De todas formas estoy aquí gracias a ti

\- Lo sé por eso te pido disculpas, con Edward hemos trazado un plan desaparece a Charlie Swan y por dos años no estare en contacto ya después podre verte

\- Solo si ella quiere – gruñi antes que Bella respondiera

\- En tal caso – dijo ella con hilo de voz, esquivo la mirada – cuídate nos vemos dentro de dos años

\- Si todo resulta bien nos veremos antes – se le acerco y le dio un beso en su cabeza pero ella no aflojo

Me parecio raro sus palabras pero no creo que se refiera a algo mas total hasta donde podria llegar. Suspire y Charlie, Rene se apartaron de Isabella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- En cinco minutos saldré espérenme por favor – dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Isabella

Asintieron y le tome la mano. La vi unos instantes, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, la vi un poco mas y asentí. De pronto comenzó a llorar y me acerque para abrazarla, lloraba fuerte y con todas sus fuerzas, Carlos se ha parto hacia un lado, yo suspiraba y le sobaba la espalda, esto pasara.

\- Pronto tendras a tu madre cerca – dije ella suspiro y asintió

\- Lo sé – se limpio sus lagrimas – solo que ver que se va de nuevo es un dolor que…

\- No va hacer asi – la vi y sonreí – solo por un año hasta que pase todo esto

\- Claro – respiro entre cortado – tu cuidala con tu vida, me oiste?

Carlos asintió y se acerco.

\- Benjamin va a estar con Sue, me acaba de confirmar – reviso su celular

\- Que cosa? Benjamin vino?

\- No amor, me llamo para saber como estaba, no tomo el vuelo entonces quería venir pero podria resultar peligroso asi que le dije que mejor se quede con Andres y Sue

\- Entiendo – musite tome sus manos – ya nos vamos a ir de aquí

\- Si – sonrio con emoción le di un beso – mañana nos vemos ok?

De pronto Garrett me llamo al entrar por la puerta y sabía que llego el instante de que se vaya.

\- Hola Isabella que gusto verte

\- Buenas señor Garrett – ella se sonrio con amabilidad pero sabia que le costaba ser confiada, no es para menos

\- Asi que me va hacer tio – musito sonriendo, estaba siendo gentil

\- Eso parece – respondio cogiendo su vientre – espero verlo durante los meses de mi gestación

\- Claro que si y después de este también, no me perdería por nada del mundo ver a este hombre cambiando pañales – musito haciendo que Bella riera, no sabia de que forma podía hacer caer bien a la gente pero si hizo reir a Bella entonces gano su confianza

\- Porque lo dice? – pregunto con curiosidad

\- Ah pues porque este muchacho es muy uraño y dijo que se casaria años después y ahora esta tan enamorado… si te contara las cosas que hemos pasado

Bella estaba intrigada y eso me divierte… pero sabia que tan imprudente puede ser Garrett y antes que musitara algo vergonzoso me pare pero fue demasiado tarde

\- Cuentame algo entonces – hablo mi esposa

\- Pues si resulta que un día en la preparatoria

Rayos iba a contar historias de esos tiempos, no tendría que desaparecerlo y musite:

\- Ok es hora de irnos

\- Pero

\- Pero nada Garrett tenemos algo que resolver – dije señalando la puerta

\- Ok, nos vemos Isabella

\- Hasta luego Garrett

\- Amor, si te pasara cualquier cosa me llamas, esta mi teléfono ahí? – pregunte a Carlos

\- No es necesario me lo sé de memoria – musito ella sonriente mientras la ayudaba a echarse la abrigue – estare bien

Asenti algo no muy convencido, solo estaría bien hasta verla en casa.

\- Te amo – le di un beso y me acerque a su vientre – y a ti te amo con todo mi corazón pero pórtate bien

Isabella rio un poco y con dolor me fui, Carlos salio primero y segui mientras cerre la puerta, la vi por ultima vez y se me quedo grabado todo de ella.

Garrett ya estaba hablando con Charlie y Carlos, note que todos se despidieron mi familia se me acerco y Carlisle dijo:

\- Nos vemos en la casa hijo

\- Claro – respondi – tengo que resolver algo importante aquí

\- Si – dijo mi mamá – pero no tardes

\- Unos veinte minutos mas – asegure

Me despedi de todos y comenzaron a irse. Fui hacia Carlos, Charlie con Garrett, note que no estaba Rene y tampoco Sue con Andres.

\- Donde esta el resto? – pregunte

\- Estan en la cafetería, ahora les doy el alcance – indico Carlos

\- Ok, bueno – dije poniéndome derecho amarrándome el saco – que vamos hacer?

\- Lo llevaremos a espaldas del hospital – musito Garrett – un tal Black los espera

\- Cuida a Bella – hablo Charlie pero algo no me cuadraba en él

\- Claro que si – me limite en responder – la cuido mejor que tu no crees?

\- Si – respondio algo molesto – espero la sepas cuidar

Me dijo mientras comenzamos a caminar, Carlos escucho esto pero creo que no dio importancia, se fue para sacar a Rene y al resto, me dijo antes que cuidara a mi esposa hasta que llegue ya que también es su familia, yo dije si, no importaba Carlos. Llegamos hasta la puerta, me acorde de las cinco cámaras que nos filmaban tenia que pedir las cintas después. Black estaba esperándonos. Subio al auto y mientras Black se ponía en el asiento del copiloto me miro y musito:

\- Cuidala

\- Si – respondi el salvo a Bella también asi que por ahora me cai bien

Me extendió la mano y yo respondi.

\- Gracias por todo

\- Es mi familia también – dijo

Entro y arrancaron el auto mientras se iban. Garrett se puso a mi costado mientras me decía.

\- Ya vamos tenemos que solucionar las cosas, Harris no tardara llegar

\- Si

Me volví hacia al cuarto donde estaba mi Bella, ya estaba dormida solo queria verla un minuto, Garrett susurro que estará bien, asentí y me fui.

\- Que sabe Harris? – pregunte a Garrett al caminar a las salida del hospital

\- Lo básico, que ella es quien estamos buscando pero no tiene nada que ver con Charlie, se le involucraba por que habían estado en el mismo circulo social pero nada mas, luego le dijimos que es tu novia porque no es tonto…

\- Entiendo – le decía mientras volteamos la esquina y nos encontramos cara a cara con Harris

\- Hijo, que tal – me dijo Harris y note que William venia detrás de él

\- Asi que también esta aquí – musite con sorpresa su rostro lo veía no conforme algo sospechaba

\- Quizo venir por protocolo – me repondió – pero recuerda él es mi subordinado

\- Buenas noches – di mi mano pero no la recibió, entonces me puse serio retirando mi mano

\- Dectetives, asumo que saben porque estamos aquí – hablo fuerte

\- Claro que si – le dije poniéndome a la defensiva

\- Entonces agentes, arresten a Edward Cullen y Garrett Denali por obstrucción a la justicia

\- Esperen que? – musite mientras me ponía delante de Garrett unos agentes vinieron y ya estaban por arrestarnos

\- William que haces? – pregunto su jefe

\- Soy el nuevo director – musito mientras le entregaba una hoja

\- Pero que carajos

\- Fue degradado porque estaban encubriendo a par – hablo serio William no esto no podía pasar

\- Con que pruebas – dijo Harris

\- Si – dije mientras me ponía cara a cara con este imbécil

\- Las pruebas! – grito William mientras y traían un maletín, rayos es mio, hay tenia algunas cosas, lo había dejado en la oficina – reconoce esto?

\- Si es mio – respondi

\- Pues aquí había pruebas qu, es Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan – rayos lo sabían pero no todo estaba perdido podía salvarla

\- Eso es cierto? – musito Harris

Agache la vista, no podía negar asi que suspire:

\- Si lo es

\- Arrestenlo – dijo William

\- Pero tengo las pruebas fehacientes que no estuvo involucrada en nada de esto…

\- No me importa, se lo diras al juez

Me pusieron las esposas, a mi y Garrett mientras un agente me decía:

\- Detectives están acusados de interferir, tienen derecho a guardar silencio, a tener un abogado sino tiene uno nosotros pondremos uno, tiene derecho a realizar un llamada.

\- Voy a ir con ustedes – dijo Harris

\- No puede ya no trabaja aquí – hablo con autoridad William

\- En serio no quieres meterte conmigo – hablo Harris al salir detrás de nosotros, entrando a la patrulla y antes de cerrar la puerta vi con fiereza – espero tengas un buen William mientras pagaras por difamación

\- Si claro Cullen – musito desafiándome cerro la puerta.

Tecnicamente Isabella no tuvo nada que ver con Charlie con la estafa asi que de esta saldría libre es mas haría que Harris tuviera su puesto.

.

.

.

\- Esto es absurdo – decía Harris mientras le gritaba a su antiguo jefe Duncan

Habiamos salido a las diez de la noche del hospital ya son las doce y medía, no me dejaban hablar a mi, a Garrett ya que Harris no dejaba su enojo

\- Absurdo? Pero si el director William encontró las pruebas

\- Pues no son las únicas pruebas – musite mientras cortaba la única llamada que me permitieron hacer que fue a mi abogado para estas cosas solo llama a Jenks

\- Señor Cullen que bueno que hable – dijo recostándose en su silla – estaba muy callado

\- Estaba aburrido – musite encogiéndome de hombros nunca me había dirigido a nadie asi, creo que esto es estilo Bella

\- Aburrido? – se sorprendio – acaso ve aburrido un tema que puedo tener un condena minima de 20 años

\- Pues la verdad si – dije mientras me los veía

\- No veo por que esta usted en esa actitud, luego no que ha opinado nada

\- No tenia nada que opinar hasta que usted comento algo que llamo mi atención

\- Comentelo entonces – hablo mientras ponía atención a mis actos

Me separe de la pared que estaba recostado, me acerque un poco al escritorio y musite:

\- El señor William dice que tengo información de Isabella Swan en el portafolio

\- No digo es asi – se defendió Harris

\- Dice porque no son toda la documentación – me acerque mas y saque los documentos que faltaba

Duncan los tomo y los comenzó a revisar mientras veía con detenimiento entonces sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, yo sonreí presumidamente.

\- Podran ver que no tenia nada que ver, claramente se nota que Aron, Riley y Vulturis tuvieron que ver con esto

Williams se lleno de ira y prácticamente le arranco las hojas de su jefe mientras los veía también

\- No digo que Charlie no es culpable pero de este sonado caso es el responsable – musite mientras me apoyaba en la mesa

\- Pero ahora se escapo – dijo Harris

\- No es culpa mia que no sepan cumplir bien su trabajo – musite viéndolo con determinación

\- La hija debe saber algo

\- No – interrumpi a William – tengo fuentes que dicen que Isabella no ve a su padre por mas de diez años, es mas ella solo ha estado aquí dos meses – dije mientras veía a Garrett

\- Es cierto – afirmo - pueden verlo ustedes mismos en el portafolio de Edward ahí esta

William tomo el portafolio y enseño a su jefe, este se paro, suspiro.

\- Me has hecho venir hasta aquí saliendo de mi casa a estas horas de la noche por nada? – dijo Duncan muy molesto – mi esposa me va a matar si le digo que sali de nuestra cena por algo que no tuvo resultados

\- Señor lo siento es que…

\- Degradado – dijo gritando – señor Harris retorne a su puesto

\- Claro – musito Harris feliz

\- Ustedes ya se pueden ir, testificaran de todas formas

\- Perfecto, gracias Duncan y para usted – musite mientras veía William espere mi defensor mañana, le sugiero que se consiga uno porque estará siendo acusado por difamación y dañar mi imagen

Salimos de la oficina y Garrett musito:

\- Es mejor que ya salgamos antes que…

\- Chicos – dijo Harris

Rayos, tenia que aclararle que es Isabella es mi novia pero en realidad es mi esposa, tengo para una medio hora mas aquí.

Abri la puerta de mi apartamento, me dirigi rápidamente a mi escritorio ahí esperaba Rosalie. La vi y me sonrio.

\- A sido una noche muy agitada

\- No se acaba la noche – musite mientras verificaba algunas cosas en mi escritorio y note que en el sillón estaba mi maleta

\- Carlos los mando – dijo Rosalie mientras se sentaba – me dijo que esta todo y que ya están cambiado los vuelos

\- Gracias Rosalie

\- No tienes de que… ahora tiene que decirles a la familia – estaba algo inquieta

\- Que pasa? – le pregunte al tomar mi maleta

\- Edward les conte que Isabella es hija de Charlie Swan, - cerre mis ojos con enojo, ellos no tenían que enterarse pero no había de otra opción, además no podía molestarme con Rosalie, ella ya habia hecho mucho, por nosotros, suspire y abri los ojos estaba viéndome con un poco de disculpas yo solo asentí y ella continuo- no entendían porque tanto estaba pésimo por el caso entonces, solo le dije que te sentias algo molesto porque no terminaste de acabar el caso y porque Isabella es tu esposa

\- Le dijiste que nos casamos? – musito sorprendido

\- Si claro, además sino hubieran visto al bebe de buena manera

\- Lo tomaron a bien

\- Si… - dijo arrastrando las palabras – pero de todas formas

\- Que ocultas? – pregunte ante ver el nerviosismo en sus manos y voz

\- Creo que a tu padre le cuesta trabajo entender esto.

\- Porque? – pregunte – bueno aparte de lo obvio

\- Es que Edward no ha salido de tu boca, y no le has explicado nada entonces debe ser que entiende del todo.

\- Ok, voy hablar con ellos

Me dirigi a mi sala donde estaban Los Cullen, suspire. Deje mi maleta en el sofá, Rosalie se fue a los brazos de Emmett, me vieron con ojos de saber a que estamos aquí, pero note que papá no esta aquí e inmediatamente, relacione con Bella y antes de preguntar Esme me dijo:

\- Tranquilo, se fue a ver a Bella porque el medico de turno se ausento y prefirió ir

\- Entiendo – dije mas tranquilo – bueno quiero decirles que Isabella y yo estamos muy enamorados, la conoci en mis investigaciones, de todos modo iba a dar con ella, pero no conte en enamorarme, sé que para todos deben estar pensando que no esta bien pero les aseguro que ella no tiene nada que ver con su padre, tengo la documentación necesaria para hacerles ver que es completamente inocente, mas bien – tuve que hacer un pausa no sabia explicar porque estaba lastimada, no me gustaba pero tenia que encubrir una verdad – Bella estaba recibiendo cartas de secuestro – y ahí estaba mi coartada – pensaron que tenia dinero de Charlie, pero no fue cierto, nos casamos en secreto porque ella no quiere una boda grande, yo me rehusó a eso pero asi quiere ella, y también porque yo llevaba el caso de su padre, es mejor guardar perfil bajo, estaba preocupada por mi reputación por eso me fui con ella al aeropuerto, pero nos chocaron – dije recordando todo me tense pero me recordé a mi mismo que ella estaba bien – querían secuestrarla pero no yo lo impedi, en todo el asunto, ella se interpuso entre la bala y yo por eso ella esta en el hospital – Suspire y musite – creo que eso es todo, sabran que me quedare con Bella y que al instante que pueda viajar vamos hacerlo, espero que me comprendan y sino lo hacen con todo el respeto del mundo les dire: Me importa muy poco las cosas que me digan

Todos se vieron, se quedaron mudos, tome mis cosas para ir auto y dormir, pero la voz de mi madre me detuvo.

\- A donde vas?

\- Mi auto – dije recordando que podía usar el volvo

\- Hijo, no te quedaras a escuchar que pensamos?

\- Es que ustedes no dijeron nada – retorne y deje la maleta

\- A mi me agrada Isabella – hablo Alice feliz – es buena chica sino no fuera amiga de Tia y Seth además si Edward dice que no tiene nada que ver en ese crimen entonces le creo

\- Tambien yo – respondio Jasper – por lo poco que escuche y la vi no parece esa clase de persona

\- Porque solo Rosalie solo sabia de esto? – dijo Esme

\- Mamá – dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rosalie y chocaba su frente con la de ella, sonrio un poco, entonces supe que había entendido – Rosalie es la que mejor lleva las noticias, por eso ella nos hablo primero, ustedes solo se hubieran quedado asombrado y papá no hubiera quedado escuchar opiniones y digamos que aquí en la familia le hacen mas caso a Rosalie con temas serios

Definitivamente Emmett no haría que su historia este expuesta, pero tampoco dejaría que yo saliera herido, le agradecia por ser un buen hermano.

\- Entiendo – dijo Esme – Bueno si Isabella es la chica que escogiste solo puedo felicitarte por ti y por tu bebe

\- Gracias – me dio un fuerte abrazo

\- Tu padre te entenderá, pero sí muéstrale los papeles ok? –musito al volver a su sitio

\- Entonces tenemos un miembro mas en los Cullen – dijo Emmett

\- A decir verdad van hacer tres – indico Rosalie

\- Cierto Isabella, tu bebe y el nuestro

\- Ah si es – dije mientras me sentaba al lado de mi madre y la abrazaba

\- Pero ahora donde van a ir? – Alice lucia algo triste al parecer sabia que tendría que irme por un tiempo

\- A Forks – sonreí ante la idea de ver a Bella feliz

\- Nosotros vamos contigo – hablo Esme

\- Por ahora no, pero en unos meses mas si – confirme

\- Porque?

\- Es complicado – dije tratando de sonar bien, Rosalie me vio, y yo hice un gesto de desagrado que mas podía decir que, Isabella y yo tenemos que irnos porque la persigue la policía al menos hasta que salga de todas las cosas?

\- Dime – insistió la pequeña iba hablar

\- Alice, a ella la han querido secuestrar, su padre esta prófugo y no sabemos si ya esta fuera de todo esto hasta dentro de unos meses – sono convencido es verdad no estaba seguro que ya había acabado

\- Pero tu sabes donde esta su padre, captúralo

\- No es sencillo Alice – intervino mi madre – tu padre me dijo que el enfermero fue su papá

\- Si mamá – dije tenso – no había otra persona quien pudiera darle sangre

\- Bueno ella ya esta fuera de peligro y eso es lo único que importa – sonrio mi mamá

\- Que nombre le pondrás? – musito Alice mientras sacaba su celular y decía – te enseño aquí

Tome su celular todos se acercaron a decirme cual les gustaría, de pronto sono el teléfono de casa. Esme se paro y contesto:

\- Alo?

No le había hecho mucho caso hasta que escuche que dijo con un hilo de voz:

\- No puede ser… - estaba llorando

Estuvimos quietos y Esme se volteo, derramo algunas lagrimas sentí que algo se rompió en mi. Su expresión me decía un lo siento.

\- Que pasa? – dijo Emmett dudando si preguntar

\- Edward… - comenzó a decirme pero no pudo mas porque las lagrimas le salían de golpe – Carlisle – logro a decir – tienes que…

Me pare rápidamente y atendí el teléfono, mientras abrazaban a mi madre.

\- Carlisle – musite

\- Hijo, tienes que ser fuerte – que rayos esa frase comenzó terrible – debes venir al hospital… se trata de Isabella

\- Que pasa con mi esposa?

\- Ella…- hizo una pausa – ella no resistio…

Estaba hecha una pieza de pronto todo mi mundo se cayo, solte el teléfono y sentí que estaba en cámara lenta. El teléfono cayo y a lo lejos podía escuchar que mi padre me llamaba por la bocina, mientras Emmett trataba de acercarse para voltearme y sacudirme, pero yo no reaccionaba, me sabe de su agarre y sali por la puerta tropezando con casi con todo, comencé a correr hacia la salida de mi apartamento mientras las voces de mi familia me llamaban alarmados pero no preste atención, tome la escaleras de emergencias, baje tan rápido que no me di cuenta que me seguían. La ruta hacia el hospital estaba a media hora de mi departamento, comencé a correr, no me había a percatado que estaba lloviendo hasta que de pronto me seque el rostro, no sabía si son mis lagrimas, la lluvia me chocaba con algunas personas, en el camino. Mi Bella no puede estar, no, no puede ser, estaba bien, la deje bien. Recorde la ultima vez que la vi y de pronto de mi pecho salio un desgarrador.

\- NOOOOOO! – mientras corria mas fuerte


	17. ESTILO BELLA

CAPITULO: ESTILO BELLA

POV EDWARD

Llegue al hospital, empuje algunos enfermeros en mi camino, rápidamente me dirigi al cuarto de Isabella, estaba por abrir pero la voz de mi padre me detuvo pero no lo suficiente abri la puerta y no estaba, voltee y Carlisle musito:

\- Edward

\- Papá – me aleje del cuarto y fui hasta el – Donde están? Papá dimelo

Dije mientras lo tomaba por los hombros

\- Edward…. Se hizo las cosas que se pudo pero…

\- No, no, no – dije desesperado – deber a ver un error

\- Entre al cuarto y busque hasta mas no poder, entre al baño, al ropero a todos los lugares pero no había rastro de Isabella

Sali y me topo con mi familia viendo a Carlisle a un extremo, yo me aproxime hacia el, volvi a tomarlo por los hombros, mi cabello goteaba por la lluvia y sacudi con fuerza.

\- Dime en donde están

\- Ellos no resistieron, la sangre llego a tiempo pero estaban muy débiles

Escuche un no gritar, alguien que se tapaba la boca pero ya no preste atención ya que mi cuerpo se vino a bajo, solte a mi padre y cai al suelo con mis sueños y esperanzas, todo roto, todo se fue, ella se fue, mi hijo con ella, mi felicidad, solo lloraba y lloraba. Abrace mis piernas y comencé a llorar de la manera que hace un niño pequeño que perdió algo. Ella estaba bien, la vi pero ahora no esta… como? Porque? Que paso?. Senti una brazo fuerte abrazarme. Alce la vista y Emmett estaba viéndome, tenian lagrimas en sus ojos yo no había visto llorar asi a mi hermano. No pude y lo abrace, llore con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que no pude mas

\- Hijo te repondrás de esto, ya veras – musito mientras me decía mi padre al verme asi

\- NO – grite – quiero a mi Bella! A mi hijo! – le dije mientras me paraba y otra vez iba al cuarto donde deslice mi cuerpo hacia la cama vacia – no pudo irse asi de la nada dime exactamente que paso?

\- Edward, la sangre estuvio bien pero estábamos colocándole medicamentos tras medicamentos, al principio estaba yendo bien pero después le dio una leve infección en la herida desatándose todo. Ademas en su estado

\- NO! – dije mientras gritaba, alguien me saco a fuerzas es Emmett con Garrett pero que rayos hacia el aquí?

\- Edward – musito con desesperación Garrett – tienes que tranquilizarte ellos… ya no están… se que es un perdida dura pero ellos se han ido… ahora todos estamos pésimo fíjate en tu madre

Voltee Esme estaba destrozada, Alice lloraba con Jasper, Rosalie estaba sentada mientras trataba de ser fuerte pero se le escapara las lagrimas con un Emmett que estaba destrozado y acariciaba el vientre de su esposa. Me acerque a ellos, me sente, los vi y comencé a llorar. Despues de unos largos minutos, deje de llorar porque no tenia mas lagrimas que botar, tenia la vista perdida, no pensaba en nada solo en Bella y mi hijo, en el futuro que estuvimos a punto de tener pero los medicamentos no ayudaron. Sabía que me hablaban pero no respondía a nadie. Camine por un buen rato distraído me chocaba con la gente pero no reaccionaba, no sabia a donde ir hasta que de pronto escuche a mi padre.

\- Edward, hijo es mejor que nos vayamos – musito mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me conducía a la salida

No sabía la forma en que llegue a mi cuarto pero de alguna manera estaba en mi cama. Me sentí solo, de un instante a otro cerre mis ojos y estuve durmiendo por unas dos horas. Luego de esto, me sente en la silla con una colcha, viendo el panaroma de los edificios las nubes que acompañaba estas mañanas. Estuve pensando en algunas cosas, me sentía destrozado, no queria hacer nada pero estoy seguro que Bella no le gustaría verme asi. Golpee mi almohada al decir esas palabras y algunas cosas salieron disparadas. Note que desordene mi cuarto, vi mi celular, donde tenia una foto de ella, de que forma puedo continuar si tu no estas a mi lado pensé. Estuve sentado en el suelo por varios minutos, recordé el collar que tenia, sus aretes y el anillo que llevaba, minutos antes que me fuera, no debi salir, hubiera podido ayudarla. Es cierto sus cosas deben seguir en el hospital, no queria que estuvieran ahí, me pare, me lave el rosto, me puse una camisa nueva y baje las escaleras, todos estaban en la sala.

\- Edward – dijo mi madre ahora me sentía mas lucido

\- Mamá voy a recoger las cosas de Bella en el hospital – musite mientras note que Garrett también estaba en la sala

\- Vamos yo te acompaño – inquirio caminando hacia mi

Mi padre estaba al teléfono, solo lo vi y musite:

\- Con quien habla?

\- Con el agente de viajes, es mejor irnos por un tiempo – arrastro Alice la palabra

\- Buen viaje entonces – dije para luego ir a la puerta

\- Nos vamos todos – musito mi madre pero no voltee

\- Me quedare aquí, y no me impedirán que hago eso

Sali de la casa, con Garrett, estaba callado en todo el camino, el manejo mientras veía distraído todo, estaba tratando de reponerme pero no iba hacerlo, si ella no esta entonces porque seguir?

Llegamos al hospital y me dirigi hacia la recepción mientras Garrett estacionaba el carro.

\- Buenos días – mi voz es suave, distante y no fuerte a la de siempre

\- Señor en que puedo ayudarlo?

\- Vengo a recoger las cosas de mi esposa – dije mientras el sufrimiento se hacia presente.

\- Claro apellidos?

\- Isabella Cullen – me esforcé en hablar

La señorita reviso y se volteo para buscar algo, me saco una bolsa donde estaban sus cosas, su ropa, sus aretes y el anillo, me entrego una tabla donde tenia que firmar, comencé a leer y de pronto me percate, que no estaba el collar.

\- Señorita aquí falta un collar

\- Eso todo – musito segura

\- Pero yo estoy seguro que llevaba un collar es mas yo mismo puse eso

\- Señor calmese – no me percate que estaba gritando y viendo con enojo – voy a buscarlo unos instantes por favor

Se fue me sentí distraído, me apoye contra la ropa y dos enfermeros se acercaban mientras conversaban de algo hasta me llamo la atención algo que dijeron.

\- Viste la recuperación tan rápido de esas chica?

\- Cual? – dijo el muchacho mas bajo

\- La que estaba con herida al estomago, sano super rápido

\- Herida? – se pregunto el chico – aclaro la que salio de operación

\- Exacto, es hermosa

\- Tiene novio, Alec – musito el chico mas alto

\- Felix, no estes de aguafiestas, es mas me dejo tomarle una foto

\- No te creo – musito el tal Felix

De pronto la chica llego y me dijo:

\- No señor no encontramos nada, lo siento, firme aquí por favor

No preste atención a la señorita y firme rápidamente, tome las cosas de Bella y perseguí al par que estaba yendo a la cafetería privada del hospital donde probablemente no podria entrar, note que uno de los chicos le mostraba a algo en el celular.

\- Hey – grite mientras volteaban los dos

\- Si señor? – dijeron al instante que Alec guardaba su celular

\- Disculpen pero escuche su conversación hace unos instantes sobre una chica

\- Te dije que tenia novio – musito Felix pegándole

\- Oh lo siento señor, en serio

\- Si – dije arrastrando las palabras

\- Pero su novia es muy hermosa – comento de repente lo vi con curiosidad hablo en presente

\- Es hermosa? – pregunte sorprendido

\- Idiota, como se te ocurre hablar asi del paciente – le regaño Felix – discúlpelo no sabe que dice

De pronto note que algo pasaba, necesitaba saber, asi que continue

\- Bueno Isabella es mas que hermosa – otra fuera la circunstancia ya hubiera hecho el alto

\- Ya ves – dijo Alec – tiene suerte de tener a una chica asi

Tener, dijo presente nuevamente esto es raro, tome un poco de aire disimuladamente, esto dolia pero tenia que seguir.

\- Si definitivamente, mas bien me podrías decir sobre su salud

\- Puede consultarlo con los médicos señor – decía Felix

\- Es que ustedes saben, ellos son muy reservados

\- Claro señor entendemos – dijo Alec pero no podemos dar esa información

\- Pense que podrían brindarme esa información ya ustedes son responsable de la vida de los pacientes – musite, seguro con un poco de alago funciona

\- Gracias señor pero no podemos darle esa información – hablo Felix

\- Ok, creo dijiste que tenias una foto de ella no? – pregunte de forma nomal

\- Claro lo tengo en mi celular – afirmo Alec

\- Puedes mostrarme la foto que tienes?

\- Ah no señor además usted la borrara

\- Quizas no sé – dije mientras sacaba de mi billetera veinte dólares – esto es suficiente

\- No aceptamos sobornos – me explico Felix

Hice un gesto y saque mi otro documento de identidad, mi placa y musite:

\- Enseñame esa foto muchacho sino quieres que decomise tu celular

\- Dasela tonto – musito Felix mientras la entregaba y mis ojos se abrieron en par no podía creerlo es Bella, tenia una sonrisa amable pero no reflejaba eso, ella nunca se dejaría tomar una foto asi, en la foto ya no estaba el suero, se le veía agotada pero no del todo, ya no tenia el suero, pero tenia puesto los aretes, el celular que le di, el anillo con el collar que le puse, pero que rayos…tampoco es su cuarto yo no la deje ahí de pronto Alec comento - Ella me dijo que podía tomar la foto porque fui yo quien hizo la transfusión de sangre – hablo con orgullo Alec

\- Si este le salvo la vida – musito Felix

\- A que hora le tomaste esta foto? – le decía al ver la imagen

\- Pues fue a la hora que le cambie el suero, a la nueve de la mañana

\- Aquí ya no tenia el suero… - dije bajo

\- Ah es que fue antes que le cambiara

\- Estaba tranquila? - sus ojos no se veía relajada

\- No solo que tenia frio

\- Te dijo algo mas? – musite mientras le devolvía

\- Que seguro se quedaria un día mas para irse, creo que la iban a trasladar otro lado – ella no brindaría esa información pero… porque dijo eso? Pensé

\- Este no es el cuarto de ella…

\- Ah es que la trasladaron a las once de la noche al área donde los pacientes le dan de alta en pocas horas, en el 401 – dijo algo curioso

\- Ok, eso explica porque no la encontré en su cuarto

\- Pero señor pero usted es el novio? Debería saber no? – pregunto a Felix con curiosidad sabian que iban a comenzar a sospechar entonces suspire - Si es que los padres de ella no me aceptan

\- Ah entonces eso. – dijeron los dos

\- Si – dije mientras los veía – puede compartir esta foto?

\- Claro señor – rápidamente le pase mi numero y me mando la imagen

\- Y me podrias decir donde esta por favor?

\- Claro, vaya de frente hasta el pasadizo después a la derecha pasa la puerta y se encontrara con pasadizo grande donde podrá ver los cuartos, pero hay enfermeras y tendrá que tener cuidado a la jefa no le gusta que visiten a los pacientes que no tienen citas.

\- Ok, gracias y por favor nosotros nunca hablamos

\- Por supuesto señor no se preocupe con la familia de mi esposa fue lo mismo

\- Pero si yo te apoyer

\- Son familia? – pregunte con curiosidad

\- Es mi cuñado – dijo Alec

\- Mi mejor amigo – musito Felix

\- Ya veo… bueno gracias a los dos

Me fui corriendo hasta el estacionamiento, ¿Dónde se había metido Garrett? Estaba viendo a todos lados, de pronto escuchen que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre.

\- Edward – decía mientras corria, busque la foto en mi celular, estaba cerca y le enseñe la foto, se paro en seco

\- Viva? – musito mientras su expresión es sorpresa total

\- Si viva – dije con determinación

\- No es un error? – me dijo – quizás una foto antes que…

\- Conozco a Bella – le interrumpi - no se dejaría tomar una foto y en segundo lugar hable con el enfermero sé donde esta

\- Vamos – musito mientras nos poníamos en dirección, pasamos por todas las áreas chocando con todos hasta llegar a la enfermería donde me detuve y Garrett se choco conmigo

\- Pero que rayos Edward

\- No podemos entrar, no tenemos cita - susurre

\- Esperemos – dijo mientras veía pasar a todas las enfermeras – si esta aquí tu padre nos debe una gran explicación

\- No me interesa quien es responsable ahora, solo quiero saber si ella esta aquí

Se quedo callado, tenia razón si Bella esta aquí mi padre tendrá quedarme una gran explicación. Se voltearon unas enfermeras y busque la habitación pasado dos minutos la encontré, no pedi permiso y entre, mis desilusión cayo por los suelos al ver un cuarto vacio pero mi preocupación subi a flote al ver que este cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, cosas rotas, regadas por el piso, la sabana sucia con polvo, el armario abierto y hasta un poco golpeado, Garrett verifico el baño y musito:

\- Todo esta regado Edward

Yo trague en seco, visualice todo mientras Garrett salía, comencé a pensar algunas y de pronto llegue a un conclusión. Garrett me vio y supe que pensaba lo mismo. Ella fue secuestrada. Sali corriendo y me tope con una enfermera.

\- Señorita, quien puede darme información de la paciente de la 401?

\- Señor, lo siento yo no puedo darle una información pero puede que …

\- Yo Kate Harrinson, jefa de enfermeras – musito una enfermera parada detrás de mi, me fije que tenia una tableta en la mano – y usted señor no tiene cita asi que debe irse

\- Señorita por favor digame donde esta la paciente 401? – le decía desesperado

\- La señorita Swan esta en su cuarto señor y ahora vayase – me grito

\- Pues no hace bien su trabajo ella no esta – le grite de la misma forma

\- Que no esta? Pero eso no es posible – dijo mientras se iba al cuarto a los pocos segundo un grito se escucho en todo el área – la señorita no esta

Corrio hasta su escritorio mientras yo entraba y Garrett estaba pensando en las cosas.

\- Ella ha peleado con todas sus fuerzas, fíjate aquí y aquí – me decía mientras notaba las huellas de zapatos había tres pares.

Me tense peor, mi boca estaba seca y musite con lo poco de voz que me quedaba.

\- Ve con la enfermera, fíjate que esta haciendo creo que llamara a la policía, yo tomare evidencias.

\- Tranquilo Edward la encontraremos – musito mientras se acercaba – ella esta viva

\- Pero no por mucho – musite con rabia

Garrett salio mientras yo inspeccionaba todo, tratate de recrear las cosas pero no podía, decidi tomar foto a todo para analizarlo. Vamos Bella donde me has dejado una pista? Vamos sé que has peleado pero donde?, me decía mientras buscaba pero nada, rayos esto no esta bien, hasta que de pronto algo en el piso me llamo la atención, es un dije, lo tome con un papel y lo guarde, me parece a verlo visto. Estaba buscando mas cosas pero no encontré mas, escuche que algunos pasos, supuse que es la policía cerre la puerta y segui buscando, pero ya no tenia nada mas, golpee la cama con la cólera y sentí algo duro cerca a la almohada, me parecio raro, saque la funda y encontré el celular que Carlos le dio a Bella, lo guarde al instante que el guardia entrara.

\- Quien es usted?

\- Detective Edward Cullen – dije mostrándole la placa

\- Lo siento señor pero aquí hay un caso que…

\- Si sé, dejare hacer su trabajo, compermiso – me fui no podía decirle que es Isabella además tampoco debían saber que es mi esposa no por ahora, al salir Garrett estaba conversando pero se fijo que ya estaba por irme y me dio el alcance – creo que debemos ir a tu departamento esto no es bueno

\- Tampoco la información que tengo para ti

Solo note su expresión, me quede callado caminando, pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado, me pasaba la mano por la cabeza tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica pero nada, nos dirigí hacia el carro donde nos estaba y entramos, Garrett arranco y menos de veinte minutos llegamos.

.

.

.

\- Asi que esta viva – decía Garrett mientras tomaba su taza de café

\- Esto es estúpido – grite con molestia – quien haya sido hare que se pudra en una celda

\- Tenemos varias interrogantes Edward, del porque secuestrarían a Bella? Porque ahora? Y porque tu padre te mintió – el realmente pensaba que mi padre tenia que ver porque?

\- Seguro fue por alguien amenazo con algunos de nosotros – conteste a su pregunta no muy convencido

De pronto sono el celular, es un numero que no conozco, que raro, conteste, escuche personas llorando pero no pude averiguar.

\- Edward?

\- Si – dije seco, su voz me hacia familia, dos segundo después reconoci

\- Soy Carlos, es verdad las cosas que dicen de Bella? – molesto con ganas de destrozar el teléfono, pero no se comparaba a mi enojo de ahora

\- No, pero necesito que actúes de forma verdadera – le dije en susurro

\- Ok, te dijeron algo? – pregunto con tono de nostalgia, mi esposa entro muy bien a sus gente

\- Necesito que vengas al departamento de Garrett, estamos veinte minutos del hospital, es el edificio color plomo con lunas negras, al estar afuera yo los hare pasar

\- Si, bueno ya iríamos, también dare la noticia – me decía mientras me seguía el juego

\- Pero que pasa? – musito alguien que reconoci muy bien

\- Si vas a traer a Rene ten mucho cuidado – musite rapido

\- Si – dijo serio y yo corte la llamada para rápidamente marque un teléfono

\- Que ocurrio? Sabes que ese edificio esta en la esquina del mio

\- No puedo arriesgarme eso y le han dicho lo mismo en el hospital a Rene – No sé porque pero alguien no quiere que estemos juntos, pensé. Estaba esperando que contestaran hasta que dijeron:

\- Hola? – estaba seguro que responderia

\- Rosalie tienes que venir a la casa de Garrett, te paso la dirección ven sola y rápido

\- Por supuesto amiga ahora voy

\- Rosalie quien es? – pregunto Emmett

\- Amor, es una amiga de la universidad tengo que ir por unos papeles – respondio ella mientras anotaba algo

\- Te refieres a los de extranjería?

\- Si amor – dijo ella

\- Esta bien, nos vemos luego

\- Claro – dijo rápido y se escucho que taconeaba fuerte

\- Edward mas vale que todo valga la pena, tienes suerte que mis papeles de extranjería me lo hayan dado hace unos días, mándame la dirección y nos vemos para alla

\- No te llamaría sino fuera urgente

\- De que se trata? – pregunto al escucharse el ascensor

\- Por aquí no puedo hablar, solo ven

\- Ya voy – dijo en cuanto escuche que salía del ascensor y saludo al portero

Corte la llamada, voy a preparar café dijo mi amigo Ingles, coloque todas las cosas en la mesa para que pueda explicarme mejor. Si esto no es confuso entonces no sé que podría ser pero mandare a la cárcel a ese imbécil que hizo daño a mi familia fuera quien fuera

.

.

.

Rene, Carlos, Andres y Rosalie estaban con el ceño fruncido, no creían nada eso es seguro pero que ganaba yo diciéndoles algo que no es? Rene comenzó a llorar, Andres la abrazo Carlos apoyo sus codos en las rodillas y Rosalie tomo el segundo vaso de yogurt que estaba en la mesa. Suspire mientras Garrett tomaba la taza de café esperando que hablara pero que mas podía decir?

\- Es hora que muestres las cosas que tenemos – dijo Garrett – solo para que vean que no estas diciendo cosas que no van

Asenti y mostre la foto de Bella horas antes que llegaramos y las demás fotos. Todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Rene porque? Acaso ella sabia algo?

\- Entonces si esta viva – susurro Rosalie limpiándose

\- Si, asi es – dije arrastrando las palabras

\- Pero quien puedo ser? – hablo Garrett

\- Porque no te diría Carlisle? – pregunto de repente Andres

Rosalie miro algo a la defensiva y preocupada en cuento mencionaron el nombre de mi padre, seguro pensaba que Carlisle también fue amenazado

\- Edward supone que tienen amenzado – respondio Garrett

\- Pues puede ser – solo dijo Rosalie pero no muy convencida - La pregunta no es solo quien pudo ser sino a quien le ocurrio hacer todo esto? – cuestiono Rosalie - si Carlisle esta metido en esto entonces no podemos contarle a nadie de la familia y seguro alguien mas, con mas poder puede hacer todo

\- Hay que hallar la primera pista – musito Garrett

\- No es tan fácil, no sabemos donde buscar – respondio Carlos

\- Soy detective recuerdas?

\- Pero Edward, Isabella actualmente es la persona con mas enemigos aquí puede ser cualquiera – se adelanto Andres

\- No me importa la buscare y hare lo imposible asi me cueste la vida – golpee la mesa

\- Pues, no, no tienes todo ese tiempo – menciono un poco mas calmada Rene, se volvió fría distante, es ver a Bella

\- A que se refiere? – pregunte de inmediato

\- Edward esto es lo mismo que paso al descubrirlo, el desaparecio a Bella, solo se la llevo para alejarla, no me iba a dejar a encontrarla

\- Crees que Charlie este detrás de todo esto?

\- Sé que Charlie no descuidaría y dejaría sola a Bella – dijo mientras se paraba – menos ahora que esta embarazada, si alguien la tiene es el

\- Entonces – musite serio y me acerque

\- Solo tienes plazo de 24 horas máximo para encontrarla, si hasta la una de la tarde de mañana, no la encuentras no podras verla nunca mas

\- Que? – dije dejándome caer al sofá mas próximo

\- Si, solo esa horas para que puedas hallarla, por favor Edward – dijo al estar a mi lado – rescatala no puedes permitir que se la lleven

\- Rene – dije al apoyar una mano en su hombro – la encontrare, en serio que si ahora que esta viva, no dejare que se la lleven esta bien?

\- Entonces a correr – se paro Rosalie para verme y luego a su reloj – todos programen sus relojes solo tenemos menos de veinte y cuatro horas muévanse y ya!

Todos se pararon se dirigieron a la mesa mientras me ponía en la cabecera para explicarles la función de cada uno, acomode todo y comencé a poner las cosas primordiales.

\- Uno tiene que encargarse de los videos de seguridad

\- Yo puedo hacer eso – musito Rosalie al poner el vaso de yogurt en la mesa note que estaba muy segura – que? También tengo mis conocidos – dijo al responder mi pregunta que estaba en mi rostro

\- Ok, Carlos y Andres, estas fotos nos dicen que fue secuestrada debieron ser profesionales pero Bella da lucha – dije con fastidio, Bella es para que este a mi lado

\- Podremos buscar quienes estuvieron trabajando por esa zona, descuida nosotros haremos esto – musito asintiendo con Andres

\- Yo puedo ver sobre este dije – comunico Garrett – solo hay una joyería que hace realiza

Veia con… preocupación? La verdad no sabia interpretar la observación de Garrett pero bueno seguro estaba analizando algo.

\- Ok yo me encargare de analizar las fotos – musite mientras tomaba la computadora

\- Todos tenemos algo que hacer corran que el tiempo apremia – decía la embarazada muy decidida mientras sacaba de su bolso su celular y comenzaba hacer una llamada

\- Te llamaremos al tener información – me indico Carlos mientras Andres se acercaba con Rene y decía – me gustaría ayudar mas pero

\- Has ayudado mucho Rene nosotros la encontraremos

Ella se despidió y en un solo instante solo estaba con Garrett que tenia puesto su saco, yo tome por unos instantes el dije y note la iniciales T.C me parecía raro pero bueno el dije de forma de corazón de color oro me fue arrebatado por las manos de Garrett mientras decía:

\- Hey ese es mi pista, atento, te estare llamando

\- Claro – grite antes que saliera por la puerta

Suspire y comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Abri la laptop y comencé a investigar, me pase viendo con detenimiento pero nada estaba estresado llevaba más de cuatro tazas de capuchino y nada.

2:30 pm Departamento de Garrett, Paris, Francia

No tenía ninguna noticia de nadie, es más tampoco yo las tenía, el tiempo, mi paciencia y la falta de información se hacía más corto. Golpee la mesa, no iba rendirme, iba a estar hallarlos. Comencé a ver de nuevo la foto, ya iba a pasar la siguiente foto hasta que de pronto note algo. En la imagen donde sale Alec con Bella ella sus manos estaban puestas en debajo de la almohada, amplia la imagen y efectivamente su mano derecha estaba oculta, luego recordé que su celular estaba ahí, rápidamente lo tome y trate de prenderlo pero nada, rayos, corri al cuarto de Garrett y saque todos los cajones donde estaba su cargador, encontré uno y conecte al tomacorriente estuve esperando, prendio con rapidez, busque en todos los lados pero nada, no había fotos, llamadas, mensajes, nada… rayos! Vamos amor donde me dejaste una pista? Si tan solo pudiera escuchar tu voz de nuevo… tu voz… espera, rebusque en el celular alguna grabación de voz pero nada… quizás… quite el micro sd puse en laptop y encontré un audio, le di reproducir.

 _\- Edward?_

Prácticamente me abalance hacia la laptop al escuchar su voz, si es ella está viva, es su voz. Muchas emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo, acerque mi oído a los parlantes y una lagrima apareció con suavidad me limpie y continúe el audio.

\- Edward – su voz se escuchaba preocupada - Espero me escuche y encuentres esto, alguien está forcejeando la puerta de mi cuarto, no sé quién es, pero tratare de describirlo… y pase las cosas que pase yo estaré bien.

Se escuchó de pronto que alguien abrió con rudeza. Me tense.

 _\- Estoy despierta, quienes son ustedes?_

 _\- Venimos por ti – dijo una voz ronca_

Dijo ustedes? Mi esposa dijo ustedes?

 _\- Es obvio no crees? Soy la única que está aquí – dijo Bella puede estar en peligro pero no deja de ser ella – quienes los contrato_

 _\- No podemos decirlo pero no le haremos daño, no tenemos permitido eso._

 _\- Permitido? – respondio con ofensa – si quieren que me vaya con ustedes quiero saber quien me quiere secuestrar_

 _\- Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas – dijo un hombre con la voz más pausada pero profunda_

 _\- Espero que su cliente les haya dicho quien soy porque no la tendrán fácil, señores – dijo Bella se escucho claramente que se reclino en la cama_

 _\- No es un cliente, son los clientes – dijo la voz ronca que rio un poco_

 _\- Clientes? Quienes – demando mi esposa_

De pronto se escucho un silencio.

\- _Rayos alguien viene – dijo la voz ronca_

 _\- Señorita Swan por el bien de la persona que vaya entrar no vaya a decir nada_

Se escucho después una puerta cerrándose, y de pronto una voz familiar apareció.

 _\- Paciente 401 buenos días_

Yo reconozco esa voz, ese debio ser Alec

 _\- Que tal… Alec – dijo entre algo amigable_

 _\- Tiene signos vitales estables…_

 _\- Gracias son buenas noticias – estaba intranquila se notaba pero disimulada…_

 _\- Y por eso ya se va a ir su familiares seguro no tardaran en venir_

 _\- Porque me cambiaron de cuarto? – pregunto con curiosidad_

 _\- Aquí están los pacientes que son dados de altas, a usted le darán en un par de horas mas_

 _\- Y el suero? – dijo ella con suavidad_

 _\- Solo uno mas y se acaba esto – rio Alec entendiendo que no le gustaba las agujas_

 _\- Entiendo – no sono convencida – sabe mi familia que estoy aquí_

 _\- Pues sé que la encargada de piso ya le aviso al doctor de esta área es probable que si_

 _\- Ok – no ella no se creía eso_

 _\- Mas bien puedo tomarme una foto con usted?_

 _\- Claro – contesto con amabilidad – pero porque?_

 _\- No debo decirlo pero es usted muy linda además yo fui quien le hizo la transfusión de sangre…_

 _\- Por supuesto – dijo ella siendo algo cordial definitivamente ella quería que alguien supiera que estaba viva lo habría intuido?_

Unos minutos de absoluto silencio y solo se escucho el sonido de la camara

 _\- Despues usted se ira de aquí? Con su familia?_

 _\- Con mi novio a decir verdad – dijo con orgullo me hizo sonreir – pero su voz se apago - Asumo que tendre solo 24 horas para poder salir de todo esto…_

 _\- A todo esto? – musito algo confundido_

 _\- Por el hospital me refier…_

 _\- Esta bien? – dijo Alec ante la voz de Bella, haciéndome ver que también estaba preocupado_

 _\- Si solo el frio del suero – dijo mientras bajaba la voz_

 _\- Ok puedo pasarle un abrigo creo que deje una en el baño_

 _\- NO! – casi grito Bella luego hablo seria – no, estoy bien mejor me voy a dormir un poco mas_

 _\- Claro – dudo Alec – un gusto verla_

 _\- Gracias – se escucho la puerta cerrarse, y abrirse una puerta mas_

 _\- Solo queremos terminar este trabajo señorita Swan – musito la voz pausada_

 _\- Pues su trabajo no es mi problema, chico con tatuaje de estrella y luna – musito rápidamente tome un lápiz y un papel e iba a notando_

 _\- Pues nosotros solo llevábamos los paquetes_

 _\- No me interesa italiano – dijo ella, se empezó a escuchar su voz un poco a lo lejos se había parado_

 _\- Quiere pelear? – dijo el voz pausada_

 _\- Te acuerdas algo asi dijo los señores C que podían pasar_

Tome nota de las cosas que dijo señores C? no se trata de una sola persona pero quien más podría ser? Charlie se alió con alguien más?

 _\- No se los pondré tan fácil – musito Bella – pero antes quienes son los señores C?_

 _\- No diremos nada ahora sinos permite – musito la voz pausada – no le dolerá le quitare la aguja con el catéter_

No se escucho nada hasta que Bella musito

 _\- Sirven para alguien que no les pagara… saben que vendrán por ustedes dos no es asi?_

 _\- Menos preguntas mas acción – dijo la voz ronca – ahora parate_

 _\- Ok – dijo Bella_

De pronto solo se escucho bulla de cosas que empezaron a caer

 _\- Auch me lastimaste con el suero? – dijo la voz ronca_

 _\- Soy capaz de ahorcar con esta misma tira – dijo Bella_

La estaban atacando y yo no estaba para protegerla, No me di cuenta que estaba a punto de romper el lápiz que tenia en la mano hasta que me percato que mi celular le había llegado un mensaje, lo ignore y preferí seguir escuchando.

 _\- No me secuestraras tan fácil_

 _\- Tranquilo – le dijo la voz pausada – tenemos que llevarla viva e intacta sino a nosotros nos costara la vida_

 _\- Carajo – dijo el chico con la voz ronca_

 _\- Sal de baño o rompemos la puerta_

 _\- Hey señorita Swan no creo que quiera lastimarse_

 _\- Porque no vienes y lo averiguas? – dijo de forma retadora_

 _\- Pero que mujer – musito la voz pausada_

Despues de eso solo se escucho mas golpes al parecer la sacaron del baño.

 _\- Pelos negro, no pasan del metro setenta, test morena y blanca, italiano y americano, con tatuajes de luna y estrella, otro sol, ojos marrones._

 _\- Silencio – dijo la voz ronca_

Pasado eso su voz no se volvió a escuchar.

 _\- Debiste ponerle la pañoleta en la boca hace rato antes que nos golpeara con todas las cosas_

 _\- Es fuerte – dijo la voz pausada – pero ya tenemos que llevarla antes que_

Se escucho una voz tercera pero no logre saber de quien podría ser la voz, es mas no entendí quien podría ser.

 _\- Si señor ya vamos amarrarle los pies, no intentes voltear, mas bien quieta o te disparo por la espalda – dijo la voz ronca – ahora callada apoyate a la cama con las manos_

 _\- No tienes que ser rudo – dijo la voz pausada – ya le amarre los pies ahora las manos._

 _\- Ok_

Y de pronto ya no se escuchó mas el audio termino, Bella debido grabar la conversación estaba intranquilo, estaba sentado, atónico, no podía entender quien pudo haberlo hecho. El sonido de mi celular me hizo reaccionar, lo tome, es Carlos

 _\- Edward que pasa que no contestas?_

 _\- Acabo de escuchar un audio de Bella – dije tratando de no ponerme apenado_

 _\- De Isabella? – se sorprendio_

 _\- Asi es ella sigue vive y tengo la prueba que ha sido secuestrada pero hay algo muy importante – musite con mucha tensión – tienes un lápiz y un papel?_

Le dicte todos los datos que pude recopilar de Bella, quizás la búsqueda puede ser mejor, Carlos me dijo que al menos tenía por dónde empezar ya que habían llegado al país alrededor de diez criminales de la mafia y no estaban tan cerca de Paris. Con esta nueva información solo me quedaba esperar. Tome la laptop y me senté en el sofá para poder ver nuevamente las fotos algún indicio mas. De pronto mi celular sono, me fije esta vez rápidamente, es Harris suspire con enojo, y conteste:

4:45pm, oficina de Harris en el FBI, Paris

\- Ya te dije deberias suponer porque estas aquí?

Me dijo mientras yo estaba en el sillón por mas de media hora, tenia la pierna izquierda puesta en la rodilla derecha, había llegado a las tres aquí y no podía irme hasta ahora. Harris me vio y musito:

\- Aquí no hay cámaras Edward

\- Hace mas de una hora me vienes diciendo eso… - susurre algo enojado esta conversación me hacia perder tiempo

\- Es que hace una hora trato de tener una conversación normal contigo pero eres imposible

\- Soy detective que puedes esperar? – dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos para verlo

\- Voy a ir directamente al grano, tu novia ha sido secuestrada no es asi?

Me tense en el asiento, lo vi con firmeza.

\- Debo de decir tu esposa – musito sacando de su cajón algunos papeles, me acerque para verlo

\- Hay alguien que está moviendo sus contactos para que esto no salga a la luz

\- Desde hace cuánto tiempo te enteraste? – musite entre dientes

\- Solo hace unos días…

\- No me arrestaras – dije parándome tomando mi saco

\- Yo no dije arresto Edward – lo vi me decía la completa verdad

\- Porque no diras nada? – seguro algo quiere pero que?

\- Sé que no es mala persona además tu me devolviste mi empleo estoy en deuda contigo

\- Creo que es al revés – musite mientras me sentaba para poder verlo

\- Edward sé que quien eres y no te casarías con alguien que es incorrecto para ti… ahora tienes un problema muy grande y sé que estas estancado

\- El FBI y sus detectives privados – murmure con enojo

\- Tu eres uno de ellos – contesto con una risa – pero no esta vez fue un detective personal… me preocupaste al verte sumamente abatido por la herida de Isabella, no me había comido el cuento de Garrett por eso te fui a buscar al hospital – dijo con voz mas tranquilizadora – dime en que te puedo ayudar?

\- Porque quieres ayudarme, tu y yo sabemos que mi esposa esta involucrada en todo esto, no se supone que me ayudes…

\- Busco a su padre no a ella, a pesar que ella fue la persona que secuestro a Charlie – dijo parándose mientras tomaba un sobre y se puso al frente mio yo lo vi con ojos determinantes – si lo sé Edward

\- Entonces…

\- Ella puede alegar que su padre la obligo con su propia vida, es mas puede decir que Riley lo hizo porque también la amenazo, puedes decirle a Benjamin que también puede alegar que no tiene nada que ver y que Riley tuvo que ver, por cierto esta en el hospital muy mal herido, pero sobreviva

\- Debio estar…- dije golpeando la mesa

\- Bueno ahora concéntrate, que tan cierto es que Charlie esta metido en el secuestro de su hija

\- Mucho – me pare con enojo – tengo algunas pistas que me están ayudando averiguar y solo tengo 24 horas para hallarla.

\- 19 horas – dijo mientras veía su reloj de pared – entonces creo que esto podría ayudar – me entrego el sobre y lo recibi rápidamente

Me quede atónico al ver que su contenido, había fotos algo borrosas de dos personas entrando por la puerta de atrás del hospital. Estos deben ser los infelices que lastimaron a mi esposa.

\- Es lo máximo que pude tener porque luego interceptaron la cámara y no hay mas videos claro que nosotros hemos podido conseguir… tu sabes que sino tengo autorización general no puedo hacerlo y preferí que nadie mas supiera

Yo lo vi y lo abrace con esto podía conseguir mas rápido las cosas. El me devolvió el abrazo y después de unos minutos los solte, solo lo vi y no podía decir nada mas

\- De nada Edward ahora ve y buscala, ya solo tienes menos de 19 horas para encontrarla.

\- Si, claro – dije tomando mi saco de la silla

Vole prácticamente hacia la puerta mientras Harris me decía que si podía ayudarme le dijera. Solo sonreí y me dirigi a mi auto, esto podía encontrar a los sujetos. Tome mi celular capture la foto, le envie a Rosalie, Garrett y Carlos. De todos recibi un mensaje de listo pero de Garrett no. Me parecía muy extraño. Me fui al departamento de Garrett, estaba conduciendo mientras pensaba las cosas que habían pasado, estaba en el semáforo en rojo mis ojos se distrajeron en la foto y note algo distinto en una de ellas, los secuestradores estaban en la puerta abierta pasando pero en la siguiente estaba un mano con una cadena, dos dijes, y la siguiente, la mano no estaba, continue con la siguiente foto y apareció de nuevo pero esta vez solo ya no había la cadena. Me quede viendo esto por un rato no me percate que el semáforo estaba en verde hasta que tocaron el claxon, avance y gire el timón rápidamente me dirigi hacia el hospital quería estudiar el caso. Llegue y estacione a unas calles. Me baje y camine rápido, note que la reja de atrás estaba cerrada, la trepe con habilidad. Me fije desde donde apuntaba la cámara, inspeccione todo el lugar solo habían cajas vacias, residuos, me aproxime a la puerta trasera y solo estaba el polvo, pareciera que no hubieran barrido hace meses, note las misma huellas que en la habitación que vi, suspire y al estar a punto de irme note que algo brillante en el suelo, me acerque y había un poco de polvo, tome un pañuelo y limpie tan solo un poco y ahí estaba, la cadena de plata y brillante, me parecio sumamente extraño esto, al parecer tenia que ver con el dije que encontramos, no estaba muy seguro pero creo reconocer esto. Rayos!

7:15 pm Mi oficina

Estaba con el vaso de café casi vacio, no dejaba de escuchar el audio seguro no había oído algo, estuve asi por mas de una hora, no veía el reloj y tampoco ponía atención, me sentía impotente de tener pistas pero no poder resolver esto tengo pocas horas, no he dormido y no sé si es por el café o si es porque mi cuerpo quiere perder tiempo. Tenia las manos en la cabeza, ya había enviado la foto de la cadena de Garrett pero este no respondia, Rosalie no me tenia noticias estaba haciendo las cosas mejor posibles pero el tiempo se acababa no podía mas tenia que buscar una solución, Carlos y Andres tenia todos los datos para poder buscar mas rapidos pero nada, no sé me ocurrio nada mas que llamar a Rene quizás ella pueda ayudar con algo.

\- Edward? La encontraron? – su voz estaba lleno de angustia

\- No, Rene lo siento pero quería saber si tu quizás recuerdas algo que Charlie pueda hacer

\- La verdad que no Edward

\- Rayos! – estaba molesto veía el reloj con impaciencia

\- Disculpa sino soy de mucha ayuda – estaba realmente dolida

\- La encontrare – dije antes de cortar el teléfono.

Tome la cadena y me dirigi a mi auto para poder ir a mi departamento tenia que sacar un directorio donde podía buscar cada joyero de esta ciudad. Me tomo mas de media hora llegar, estaba Jasper me recibió:

\- Señor que bueno que viniera

\- Que ocurre? – musite antes que Emmett apareciera por detrás

\- Edward dime donde esta Rosalie estoy seguro que tu tienes algo que ver que se haya ido desde la tarde

\- Tranquilo Emmett – musite tratando de bajar la voz – Rosalie… - quería decirle la verdad pero si alguien mas se enterara de esto, y Carlisle en realidad estaba en peligro porque están amenazándolo es mejor que menos sepan – ella esta viendo sobre sus papeles, además le pedi que me ayude con Bella, siento que no te haya dicho nada

Vi que estaba mas relajado, y suspiro.

\- Siento mucho Edward por todo… yo no debi…

\- Te entiendo – musite con algo de molestia – si mi esposa y mi hijo estuvieran en peligro – que realmente lo están – estaría igual que tu

\- Claro yo no debi… yo

\- Edward – musito mi padre detrás ellos solo retrocedieron un poco – donde estabas hijo?

\- Papá, lo siento solo vine a recoger algo nada mas

Musite mientras me iba a mi oficina sin nada mas que decir, pero mi padre no terminaba.

\- Tenemos un vuelo a las 02:00 am nos vamos a Londres

\- Lo siento papá pero no voy a ir – dije mientras lo veía tratando de decirle que no se preocupara es mejor que estén a salvo la familia y él

\- Pero Edward

\- Papá – dije con seriedad al tomar el directorio del cajón y me dirigía de nuevo a la puerta que seguía abierta

\- Estoy seguro que ustedes estarán bien si toman el vuelo, yo necesito quedarme aquí, estar solo para poder pensar – si ellos se iban no correrían riesgos – asi que vayan

\- Pero…

\- Es mi ultima palabra – musite mientras camine hasta la puerta y la cerre con molestia sabia que no los veria por un buen tiempo pero mi lealtad esta con mi familia ahora, y la encontrare.

Escuche que la puerta se abria pero yo estaba esperando el ascensor. El reloj marcaba las 9:33 pm que rápido avanzaba el tiempo.

\- Hijo espera – musito Carlisle

\- Edward hermano es mejor que vengas con nosotros

\- No me ire Emmett – dije molesto soltándome de su agarre de mi brazo

\- Pero tienes que ser razonable Edward – hablo Carlisle – hazlo por tu madre… ella ahorita esta sufriendo mucho

\- Lo sé pero – la voz se me fue, las lagrimas no salían pero el enojo y molestia si, yo imposibilitado de todo y mis amigos tratando de conseguir información… yo no tengo hasta ahora ninguna información…

De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, tenia la sensación que sonaba mas fuerte. Note quien es y no dude en contestar.

\- Edward, tengo noticias para ti – dijo Garrett, su voz estaba preocupado

\- Ok nos vemos en tu apartamento

\- No estas ahí… Edward – dijo gritando pero ya no quería escuchar mas, mi familia se podía enterar, llego el ascensor y me meti

\- Dile a mi madre que no sé preocupe estare bien, cuídense todos, los quiero

Musite segundos antes que el ascensor se cerrara para poder bajar, porque la voz de Garrett estaba alterado que se entero que lo hizo poner de pésimo humor.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y al salir recibi otra llamada. Conteste rápido.

\- Cullen

\- Necesito que vengas Edward – dijo Carlos se escuchaba agitado

\- Pero Garrett me esta esperando en su departamento…

\- Esto es urgente…. – tomo una pausa – quieto ahí, Edward ven ya estoy a las afueras de Paris, toma la vía principal llegaras mucho mas rápido, dobla a la derecha, nosotros estamos en un pequeño bar mejor dicho en el callejón es el ultimo bar de la calle.

Corte la llamada, Garrett podía esperar, me meti al auto coloque quinta y sali tan rápido prácticamente me estaba pasando las luces rojas pero no importaba Bella es mas importante. Mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo es Rosalie, no puedo contestar ahora, tenia que estar concentrado en todo sino podía chocar. Estaba en la via principal, acelere un poco mas pero había donde acabar, veinte minutos mas estaba a mitad de camino, hasta que el trafico me hizo detenerme, note que había una calle libre y decidi voltear, tomaría cualquier atajo, la pista no estaba pavimentada asi que varios tumbos pase antes de volver a tener pista. Veinte minutos mas, carajo que es este lugar, todo oscuro, se notaba que la ley no aparecia por aquí. Busque el ultimo bar estacione el carro un poco lejos, es mejor buscar a pie. Tome el teléfono y llame, a la primera timbrada Andres contesto.

\- Llegaste?

\- Claro que si pero donde…

\- Estamos en la ultima taberna de la calle – dijo algo agotado

\- Voy para allá – musite corte el teléfono y camine lo mas rápido posible note que había una luz muy tenue en un callejón y decidi ir, al voltear la calle me di con la sorpresa de dos hombres viendo la pared, mientras Carlos y Andres los tenían apuntando. Los cuatro voltearon, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse con cada paso dar, no pensaba en nada mas que arrancarles la cabeza si son los chicos que escuche en la grabación, me detuve en seco al verlos fijamente y pararme al costado de Carlos.

\- Que noticias me tienen? – musite definitivamente asi hubiera hablado Bella

\- Ellos tienen algo que contar – hablo Carlos guardando el arma, los hizo dar vuelta y les amarro las manos, eran altos ambos, uno de test blanca, el otro de test morena, lucían agotados se les veía algo abollados, seguro les pegaron. Andres no dejaba de apuntar hasta que hice una seña para que bajara el arma, Carlos los hizo arrodillarse delante de mi y cayeron al suelo.

\- Y bien? – pedi explicaciones

\- Ellos son Demetri – dijo Carlos señalando al blanquiñoso – y este es Paul

\- Este es de Italia y este otro americano – hablo Andres respectivamente

\- Muestrame su mano de ambos – dije Carlos les remango las mangas y ahí estaba el tatuaje de estrella y luna con el sol, no pude evitarlo y le di un puñetazo en el rostro a ambos cayeron al suelo y Carlos con Andres los levantaron

\- Donde esta mi esposa? – hable con enojo

\- No lo sabemos – musito Demetri el tenia la voz pausada – solo la llevamos a donde nos dijeron

\- Callate estúpido – hablo Paul el tenia la voz ronca fue entonces que mi puño impacto contra su rostro de nuevo

\- Dije en donde esta mi esposa? No me hagan preguntárselo de nuevo

\- No lo sabemos solo nos contrataron y listo – hablo Demetri, Paul no pudo decir nada ya que tenia toda la boca destrozada

\- Quien los contrato – demande

\- Solo fueron dos personas, se hacen llamar señores C

\- Charlie Swan te parece? – musite averiguando

\- No te voy a decir eso

Me rei amargamente me puse de cuclillas y lo vi con verdadero desprecio.

\- Ves a los dos hombres que están aquí? – Demetri se limito a verlos – con una orden mia tu y tu amiguito se pueden ir despidiendo de sus vidas, es eso, pero si gustan colaborar solo los mandare a la cárcel.

\- No tienes pruebas – amenazo

\- Crees que no? – sonreir con verdadera soltura, saque mi celular y le hice escuchar un poco la conversación

\- Pero no es posible – susurro

\- Eso señores, es la astucia de mi esposa, se le puede llamar estilo Bella, ustedes no saben a quien han secuestrado pero lo peor de todo no saben con que familia se han metido, señor Demetri, ahora le hare una pregunta mas, donde esta mi esposa

\- NO – grito con enojo

\- Carlos – musite mientras me paraba, Carlos le puso su pistola en la nuca entonces rápidamente aflojo

\- Espera, ok, yo te digo pero no hagas daño…

\- Ok – cuéntame

\- Los señores C que no se quienes son salvo uno que es Charlie Swan no pidieron traerla a ella, no teníamos que hacer preguntas, nada de nada, teniamos que hacer que todos piensen que ella ya no vive porque es dueña de una herencia, Charlie Swan, con una persona mas, nos encargo secuestrarla…

\- Eso también implica hacerla pasar por muerta? – grite mientras le pegaba el estomago

\- Yo… - dijo respirando con problemas – no sabia de eso, pero escuche Swan hablaba con una doctor pero no sé quien es

\- Alguien les habrío la puerta hoy, quien fue? – musite con enojo

\- No sé – musito mientras suspiraba – solo sé que es alto, blanco, no lo note con mucha precisión, con voz pausada, no me dijo su nombre, solo nos hizo pasar al cuarto sabia todo

\- Asi que solo saben una cosa, Charlie Swan que tuvieron que secuestrarla y que hay un socio que no conocen

\- Si señor – dijo algo asustado

\- Mi esposa es muy importante para mi, mi vida, ustedes se atrevieron a lastimarla, crees que tendre algo de piedad contigo?

\- Pero…

\- Shhh – dije viéndolo con enojo – no te reconocerán al terminar contigo, Carlos, Andres ya saben que hacer, contraten a alguien para que haga esto y déjenlos cerca la cárcel, después yo me encargo

\- Claro – musito Andres que llamo a uno de sus contactos, no tardaron en venir, lo vi – los espero en el auto

\- Ahí vamos

\- Una ultima cosa – dije antes de irme - a donde se la llevaron

\- Yo no te dire nada

\- Bien – saque mis pistola y le apunte – tus ultimas palabras

\- Esta bien, la dejamos en un edificio grande cerca al aeropuerto creo que esperaran ahí hasta que puedan irse, solo la dejamos, no esta herida, yo le puse el suero antes que se la llevaran, me pagaron y nada mas.

\- Ok

Guarde la pistola y me fui a mi auto, aquí no paso nada, felizmente tenia la grabadora encendida, la editare para presentar cargos, vi el reloj y note que estaba contra el tiempo. Senti que alguien estaba atrás mio y saque la pistola para apuntar.

\- Somos nosotros – hablo Carlos

\- Ok – dije guardando la pistola – ya entren tenemos un largo camino por recorre , tus amigos se encargaron de ese par?

\- Claro que si - musito con seriedad - ellos los dejaran en la estación de policía mas cercana

\- Eso es bueno

\- Mejor manejo yo – se interpuso Carlos entre la puerta del piloto y yo – estas con los nervios encima además si te llaman es mejor que estes concentrado

No discuti le di las llaves Andres me abrió la puerta de atrás y subi, cada uno se puso en su asiento y arranco.

\- No tuve noticias de ustedes por un buen rato porque?

\- Conseguir a estas personas no son fáciles, Charlie siempre manejaba bien a su gente

\- Podemos confiar en esa información?

\- La verdad – hablo Carlos – si, a Charlie no le queda mucho lugares de refugio

\- Ok – dije mientras veía la luces de la civilación – tenemos que ir ahí

\- No sino tenemos un plan

\- El tiempo se agota, no lo ves? – me exaltaba todo esto

\- Pero es ponerla en riesgo

Mi celular sono, conteste al primer tono.

\- Cullen

\- Donde estas? Ya estoy a cinco minutos – renegó Garrett

\- Llego en media hora – estaba serio

\- Edward

\- Solo esperame – musite y corte la llamada no quería hablar con nadie es para mi algo fuerte que tener que soportar todo esto, no tenia un plan y ya quería ir pero que carajos.

Me quede pensativo todo el camino, el celular vibraba pero lo puse a un costado, tenia la información que necesitaba eso es todo. Media hora paso entre el sonido de los carros y el trafico.

11:45pm departamento de Garrett

Estaba en el ascensor esperando que me llegara al piso, se abrió y camine muy rápido detrás mio los guardaespaldas. La puerta estaba abierto del departamento, inmediatamente tome la pistola y comencé a entrar con cuidado. Escuche la voz de Garrett, y de alguien mas.

\- No sé donde esta, yo acabo de llegar y no esta aquí

\- Pero entonces? Sabes si fue donde su familia? – Rosalie estaba hablando con él?

\- No claro que no, no me dijo nada

\- El no tiene que ir para alla, no ahora

De pronto Garrett volteo la esquina y se sobresalto al verme que estaba apuntando con la pistola.

\- Relajate soy yo – dijo Garrett

\- Lo siento Garrett es que vi la puerta abierta – guarde la pistola rápidamente

\- Edward? Edward? – dijo Rosalie por teléfono

\- Que pasa Rosalie?

\- Donde carajos te metiste? – musito con mucho coraje

\- Acabo de llegar al departamento de Garrett

\- Eso lo sé, esperame no te vayas a mover – hablo con seriedad

\- No tengo tiempo sé donde esta Bella y…

\- He dicho que te quedes esto es muy importante

\- Pero… - dije pero Garrett me interrumpio

\- Yo creo que es mejor que te quedes

Esto es muy raro, suspire y musite

\- Por donde vas?

\- El taxi ya esta a cinco minutos – dijo ella mientras le indicaba que se estacionara

Suspire y corte la llamada, no entendia que pasaba. Me fui a la cocina y me servi un poco de agua, Garrett estaba quieto en su silla no decía nada solo jugaba con un sobre. Me desesperaba, tome el ultimo sorbo deje el vaso en la mesa mientras decía

\- No tengo tiempo me voy

\- Pero Edward – dijo Garrett y justo entraba Rosalie

\- Tu no te mueves de aquí – decía seria pero ella estaba algo mas que eso

\- Bien ya estoy aquí se puede saber que pasa? – musite con desesperación

Rosalie y Garrett intercambiaron miradas, esto no es bueno . Suspire y no dije nada mas.

\- Edward tienes que estar tranquilo, yo averigue la cadena y Rosalie averiguo las cintas

\- Si – dijo Rosalie afirmando las cosas que dijo Garrett – pero las noticias que tenemos para ti no son buenas

\- Es sobre Bella? – pregunte

\- Algo asi

\- Carajo pueden hablar de una buena vez?

\- Edward – me interrumpio Garrett mientras abria el sobre – el dije solo lo hace dos joyerías en esta ciudad, la marca es conocida por varios países, aquí tienen una tienda también, es sumamente cara y el diseño es único, fui a preguntar y encontré al dueño con suerte, averigue las cosas que necesitaba y sé – se interrumpio con rapidez – sé a quien le pertenece este dije pero no tengo nada sino tengo la cadena – yo toque automáticamente y la saque todos se quedaron viéndola, Garrett la tomo y con sumo cuidado la puso en la mesa, estaba impresionado, la cadena tenia una especie de sujetador, unio el dije con esta y engancho exacto, Garrett suspiro y agacho la vista, al igual que Rosalie que desvio la vista.

\- Me vas a decir que pasa? – pregunte

\- Edward, fíjate bien reconoces el dije? – musito con seguridad

\- Creo haberlo visto – musite pero no tan seguro

\- Voltealo

\- Las iniciales estaban ahí pero no lograba entender

\- T.C – hablo Garrett – The Cullen – fue lo ultimo que dijo

Me quede paralizado y Rosalie agacho la vista. Movi mi cabeza

\- No, no , no – dije rápidamente – esto no puede ser de mi familia no te equivocas, no

\- Edward – dijo Garrett

\- NO Garrett – musite gritándole

\- Espera quieres? – hablo – piénsalo quien mas tenia acceso al hospital? Emmett? Alice? Esme? – hizo una pausa – amigo nadie mas tiene acceso al hospital sino es tu padre, el señor de la joyería me dio los nombres de las personas que pudieron comprar el dije, la otra familia no la ven desde hace un año y a los Cullen solo hace menos de un mes, este dije lo mando hacer tu madre para Carlisle recuerdas? Hace un mes fue su aniversario, estuvimos ahí al entregarle el regalo, dos dijes en una cadena de plata, y desde ahí nunca se la ha quitado – Garrett hablo tan rápido que me tomaba minutos asimilarlo

\- No Garrett debe haber un error – musite no creía que mi propio padre hiciera algo asi – NO!

\- Edward dime donde estuviste? – pregunto mientras yo negaba pero no pude hablar

\- Interrogante algunos tipos que secuestraron a Bella – participo Carlos por mi

\- Que les dijeron?

Rosalie estaba callada a un lado yo me sente

\- Nos dieron la descripción de la persona que los ayudaba en el hospital

\- Diganme – hablo Garrett parándose

\- Alto, de test blanca, son dos clientes se hacen llamar los señores C, de Londres uno de ellos, trabajaba en el hospital

Garrett trago saliva, yo lo veía, Rosalie jugaba con su cadena.

\- Las descripción es exacta, Edward – musito Garrett

\- Si fuera mi padre hubieran dicho su nombre

\- Charlie siempre se aseguro que todos tuvieran algún apodo, un sobrenombre, con respecto a tu padre puede ser, es ajeno a todo esto , sino lo conocieron es mejor no crees?

\- No – me pare camine por todo el lugar cogiéndome los cabellos – están equivocados – grite

\- Edward – hablo Rosalie – me temo que no están equivocados

\- Que? Tu también? – pregunte

\- Investigue los videos no fue fácil, los borraron todos pero consegui un copia - de su bolso saco un cd, tomo la laptop y lo coloco, rápidamente busco el archivo y le dio reproducir – en las imágenes se ven a dos hombres hablando ella le puso pausa y musito – los reconoces? – solo asentí

\- Son los chicos que hoy encontramos – hablo Andres

\- Si… eso supuse – indico Rosalie continuo con la reproducción y note la forma en que trataron estaban en una hora donde las enfermeras no estaban mucho en sus áreas. Despues paso Alec al cuarto, posterior a eso note que un hombre con bata blanca entrar estaba de espaldas a la cámara, minutos después la sacaron a ella con una silla de ruedas estaba dormida al parecer, hasta la puerta de atrás entonces un carro las esperaba, bajo un hombre es Black es fácil de reconocer, la cargo y la puso en el asiento de atrás, el hombre con la bata no estaba, me fije la hora todo pasaba al yo estar bañándome en casa. Black le pago a los chicos y estos se fueron, vestían de enfermeros. Rosalie puso una pausa.

\- Eso no demuestra nada – musite rápidamente

\- Claro pero ahora obversa esto – coloco otra reproducción

La cámara filmo un carro estacionarse, bajaron y se notaba que es Carlisle, note la hora, yo estaba detenido recuperando el trabajo de Harris, luego otro angulo filmo que estaba hablando con Alec que le estaba diciendo? Firmo algo y después se dirigio a la puerta de atrás, caminaba y veía para todos los lados, otra cámara filmo al instante que abrió la puerta de atrás y dos personas entraron con uniformes de enfermeros. Son ellos, los que secuestraron a Bella, no podía ser, no podía ser, después Carlisle los dirigio a su despacho, de pronto Carlisle sale se encuentra con Alec que al parecer le grita molesto y se van los dos al cuarto de Bella, pero después Alec se va al parecer Carlisle lo bota, traslada a Bella con una silla de rueda, ella estaba despierta hablaba con èl y nada parecía estar pésima, se la lleva por el pasadizo y entonces le hace entrar a su cuarto que estuve. Despues se ve que esta firmando algo y horas mas tarde se nota que llama a alguien. Solo veinte minutos después me veo entrar por la puerta y el me detiene, se veo todo mi dolor y mi cuerpo cayo, Garrett y Carlos me sostuvieron. Solo horas después, Carlisle se fue con nosotros. En la mañana Carlisle volvió entrar al hospital y se dirigio a la oficina, saco a los enfermeros de ahí estaban caminando hasta llegar al cuarto, pero forcejearon la puerta, entraron Carlisle se fue y a los minutos entraro Alec, salio a los veinte y Carlisle volvió les abrió la puerta, al parecer los apuraba, todo estaba pasaba desde temprano y muy rápido. Despues Carlisle los llevo a la puerta de atrás hablaron algo mas y se fue a su auto, manejo tan rápido para llegar. Rosalie detuvo la cinta y puso la cinta del edificio donde vivo, y se ve a un apurado Carlisle entrar. Por eso al bajar el estaba llamando a la agencia para los pasajes quería huir.

Golpee la mesa y todo vibro, Rosalie agacho la cabeza mientras empujaba con los demos las fotos que tomo, claramente se ve que es el.

\- Si hablan de una cadena – dijo ella – entonces se están referiendo a esto

Ella señalo coincidían con las fotos de Harris, tome la fotos y gruñe fuertemente, las arranque de las mesas, saque el cd, le arrebate la cadena y el dije a Garrett, pase la puerta tan rápido que apenas pudieron seguirme el paso.

\- Edward! Edward! – grito Rosalie – que vas hacer?

\- No es obvio tiene que darme una explicación

\- Voy contigo – dijo ella

\- Claro que no, en tu estado…

\- Emmett estará preocupado al ver que su hermano incremine a su padre de un secuestro tengo que estar ahí asi que muévete – entro al ascensor que ya estaba abierto, Carlos y Andres entraron conmigo mientras Garrett corria para darnos el alcance, logro subir. Los puños están tensos iba a golpear a alguien.

El ascensor bajo muy rápido, sali y Garrett tomo el asiento del piloto, yo el del copiloto, Carlos, Andres y Rosalie atrás, nadie dijo nada en camino a mi departamento, no sabia la forma en que estaba, es mi padre y me hizo esto, no podía permitirlo, de pronto recordé todas las palabras que decía Charlie, no, el no se llevaría a Bella.

1:15 am en mi departamento

Estabamos en el ascensor yo caminaba delante de todos, prácticamente corri hasta la puerta, entre con fuerza, todos estaban en la sala, salvo Carlisle. Mi madre se paro, Emmett corrió hasta su esposa.

\- Hijo pero donde estabas – musito mientras veía los demás

\- Esme yo…

\- Hasta que por fin llegaste – musito Carlisle que venia del despacho tense mis musculos y mi vista cambio hacia el. Ahora me tiene que dar una buena explicación de todo.


	18. INVOLUCRADOS

CAPITULO 18: INVOLUCRADOS

Parado con los puños completamente cerrados, con la mandibula cerrada, solo de expetador ante el principal responsable de esto. Rosalie se puso detrás de mi, ella sabia la forma en que estaba y musito:

\- Con calma

\- Se puede saber donde rayos estaban metidos ustedes dos? – hablo molesto Carlisle – tenemos un vuelo que tomar y estas son las horas de llegar? Ya debemos estar yendo

Queria huir no poner a salvo a mi familia.

\- Yo no viajare, es mas nadie puede viajar – musite con seriedad

\- Edward es mejor que – musito Rosalie viendo a los demás tenia razón es mejor que nadie se entere.

\- Les pido a todos que se retiren y me dejen a solas con mi padre a excepción de Rosalie

\- No – dijo Emmett molesto – pero que pasa?

\- Emmett, amor por favor ve y tranquiliza a todos esta bien? Yo ahora voy con ustedes

\- No entiendo nada – dijo Esme sumamente preocupada

\- Mamá ve con Alice, Jasper y Emmett

\- Claro que no – musito – ustedes váyanse – ordeno Esme mientras los demás obedecían, todos se retiraron a la cocina supongo

\- Cariño ven – musito Esme mientras me abrazaba del brazo pero yo no me movi – entiendo lo de Bella pero tienes que ser fuerte

\- Si mamá, lo sé – musite fingiendo dolor sobre el tema Rosalie entorno los ojos sabia que no entendería pero asi es mejor – es que es tan duro que…

\- Hijo yo entiendo tu dolor pero tienes que reponerte estar aquí no te ayudara entiendes? Tienes un vida por delante – hablo Carlisle

\- Claro papá pero entiendeme también sentí que perdi todo aquí

\- Lo sé pero es mejor que vengas con nosotros

\- No papá pero gracias por todo – le dije fijando mi vista en los de él

\- A que te…

\- Porque tu hiciste todo lo posible verdad? – musite con seriedad

\- Claro que si

\- Si estuviera en tus manos los hubieras salvado no es asi?

Lo rete para saber hasta donde mentiria, trago saliva y cambio de postura, su voz se tenso al igual que su cuerpo

\- Por supuesto hijo – sonrio a medias

\- Bueno entonces no me queda nada aquí supones – sugerí

\- Asi es, aquí esta tu maleta para irnos

\- Esta bien – Rosalie volvió a coger su collar, negaba con la cabeza y suspiro, solo quería que él callera en su propio juego

\- Voy a ir a mi cuarto para sacar algunas cosas que seguro no están ahí en la maleta

\- No creo todo esta – aseguro Carlisle

\- Es que deje olvidado la cadena que me dio mamá en nuestro cumpleaños, ese que tenemos todos los miembros de nuestra familia

\- Donde esta? – pregunto con intriga

\- En mi cuarto al costado de mi mesa de noche, ya sabes para que no se me pierda pero deberías pasarme de todas formas la maleta seguro ya esta puesto

\- Claro – tomo la maleta y no estaba su cadena, me dolio pero que esperaba seguro mi subconsciente no quería aceptar la verdad suspire con enojo

\- Deberias aprender de Edward, Carlisle – musito mi madre

\- Porque dices? – dijo él

\- Pues no creas que note que no tienes tu cadena es mas en tu mandil que envolvía se cayo uno de los dije que te regale descuidado – dijo ella sonreindo Rosalie no agacho la vista, ladeo la cabeza y yo decidi enfrentar la verdad

\- Esme, te refieres a esta cadena? – pregunte sacando de mi bolsillo la cadena con el dije

Carlisle se alarmo su rostro fue impactante, palidecio y cambio de postura.

\- Si hijo, en donde lo encontraste? – pregunto

Rosalie se puso derecha, Esme veía con alegría la cadena mientras unia el ultimo dije y al encajar mi vista choco con la de mi padre y por una fracción de tiempo el supo que yo estaba al tanto de todo.

\- Voy por una cajita que deje en la cocina ya vuelvo

Ella se fue y Rosalie se puso a mi costado ambos nos pusimos firmes.

\- Deberia tener cuidado con las cosas que dejas regadas sobre todo porque son evidencias

\- No sé de que hablas – musito serio

\- Lo encontré en la puerta de atrás del hospital, donde tu dejaste que unas personas entraran para secuestrar a mi esposa – musite de golpe

\- Yo… yo…

\- Me vas a negar que es mentira? – levante una ceja

\- Edward – comenzó a decir

\- Sabes que pensé al enterarme de esto? Pensé que estabas siendo amenazado pero no fue asi… NUNCA FUE ASI – dije mientras tiraba la maleta a un lado

\- Hijo – musito rápido – yo tenia que hacerlo

\- Es lo único que vas a decir? Ayer mori en vida, al saber que mi esposa, mi hijo ya no estaban pero no te importo preferiste aliarte con criminal! – grite poniendo un paso adelante Rosalie aguardo en su lugar

\- Pero protegiste a un criminal acaso tu trabajo no es atraparlo y no encubrirlo? – escupio, sus ojos no denotaban dolor

\- Si pero es la única opción para que no molesten a mi esposa – tense la boca al decir esto

\- Esposa por favor – movio los hombros de sobresaltado - también es una criminal

\- No es cierto – di otro paso mas

\- Bella no tiene culpa de nada, solo fue victima de las circunstancia.

Rosalie le había agarrado un cariño a Bella y me sentía agradecido por todo.

\- La defenderas? – alco un ceja de incredulidad Carlisle

\- Claro que si… - dijo ella con fuerza

\- Pero su padre es

\- No tiene nada que ver los hijos tienen derecho a escoger su propio camino

Sabia bien porque decía eso. Estaba firme ella no retrocedería.

\- Tranquilo por favor – dijo Esme volviendo con la cajita en la mano – Edward entiendo tu perdida pero…

\- No mamá – grite ella tenia que saber todo

\- Pero porque tanto escandalo? – se pregunto

\- Mamá, toma las cosas con calma – comencé a decir

\- Edward no – musito Carlisle

Ya no tenia derecho a pedirme nada.

\- Edward no entiendo? – dijo ella con su rostro lleno de intriga me dolia verla asi pero ella tenia que saberlo

\- Bella esta viva – dije sonriendo pero ella no lograba entender

\- Que has dicho? – dijo Esme mientras lo veía con incredulidad

\- Mamá – musite tomando sus manos, tomate la pausa necesaria para que entienda, me dije – mi esposa esta viva y tengo que ir a rescatarla

\- Edward por favor – dijo Esme sabia que no me creería pero tenia que enseñarle las cosas, le costaría trabajo al igual que yo pero tendría que aceptarlo, voltee a verlo y musite:

\- Secuestraron a Bella con ayuda, inventaron todo para poder llevársela y… Carlisle sabia todo

\- Falso – dijo Carlisle rapido

No pude mas, saque de mi bolsillo todo y tirando las imágenes a la mesa de la grabación musite:

\- El ayudo al secuestro de Bella – dije señalándolo. Rosalie se puso al costado de Esme, ella se acerco a las fotos y vio todas paso uno por uno, veía con incredulidad las fotos y a su esposo

\- Pero – dijo Carlisle – yo mande a borrar las cintas – se dio cuenta que hablo de mas al taparse la boca con una mano para luego formar una línea

Esme escucho esto y dejo caer la cajita que tenia la mano. En ese instante supe que la familia Cullen se había roto para ella, la caja cayo y se abrió, dejando caer la cadena, pero sabia que cayo algo mas que algo material, su amor es una probabilidad.

\- No puede ser tu lo hiciste – musito Esme, dejándose caer, yo la tome por la espalda, al parecer fue algo mas fuerte. – dime que es un error – musito mientras me veía yo negué con la cabeza

\- Esme yo, amor… yo - titubeo

\- Donde esta Isabella – demando ella tirando las fotos

\- No lo sé. Su padre me dijo que se iba con ella

\- Su padre estuvo ahí? – dijo Esme asombrada

\- Si mamá fue el enfermero – respondi mientras Rosalie la sostenia – pero después no sé de que forma se escabullo

\- Ahora entiendo porque estábamos hablando con él – dijo ella para si misma

\- Porque lo ayudaste? - recrimine

\- Es mejor para ella y para ti – dijo de pronto – ella siempre estará en peligro y tu también no quiero que mi hijo este asi

\- Ella es la madre de mi hijo – respondi dando un paso adelante

\- De eso no te preocupes, en cuanto nazca me diran y nosotros lo cuidaremos, eso fue lo acordado con Charlie

\- Con quien? – dije esto es increible

\- Quede con Charlie que podía llevársela para el bien de ustedes dos y por el mundo que llevan y el bebé me lo entregarían después – apretó los dientes al decirlo

\- Y como ibas hacerlo si me dijiste que estaba muerta? – escupi todas las palabras

\- Nunca dije que te entregaría al bebé, pues en cuanto nazca, lo mandaria a un internado, donde alguien pueda adoptarlo. Esme se tapo la boca para ocultar su expresión de horror no pude mas y me acerque, Rosalie me tomo del brazo pero sacudi de este.

Lo tome por el saco

\- Oh no por favor – dijo Esme – Emmett, Jasper vengan – grito con fuerza

Vinieron y me sostuvieron. Me alejaron pero con ayuda de casi todos. Garrett me detenia por adelante, Alice cogia a mamá Emmett por los brazos y Jasper también Rosalie solo estaba a un lado.

\- Muchacho respétame soy tu padre

\- Padre? En serio te haces llamar asi? – dije con enojo

\- Edward Cullen – grito pero ya no tenia ninguna autoridad hacia a mi

\- Que raro porque no tengo uno, esto no le hace un padre a un hijo, y justamente por eso permitiste que me hicieran algo asi

\- Pero que paso? – dijo Emmett – de que estas hablando Edward?

Me solte de un solo movimiento y musite con fuerza

\- Tu padre es complice de un secuestro

\- Que? – dijo Jasper tratando de entender

\- Cual? – respondio Emmett

\- De Isabella – musito Rosalie colocándose a su costado

\- Pero ella no estaba…

\- No claro que no, Carlisle se alio con Charlie para que separaran a mi de mi esposa – dije rápido al acomodarme el saco

\- Es la cosa que te conviene – indico él

\- No, claro que no, - golpee el sofá con fuerza - si hubieras visto los papeles si hubieras hablado primero conmigo esto no hubiera pasado

\- Que tanto hablas de papeles – me respondio

\- Toma – dije tirándolos, cayeron al suelo

\- Entonces los reviso – me vio y estuvo atónico – y esto?

\- Las cosas que muestran que Bella es inocente en todo – musite apretando los puños

\- Pero esto no me dijo Charlie – hablo para si mismo

\- Confiaste mas en ese imbécil – le grite - crees que te dara mi hijo? Dime donde están ahora dimelo

\- No lo sé, no me dijo – musite con fuerza – yo no sabia de esto

\- Ahora lo sabes – suspire ya había tomado mi desición - mañana vendrá mi defensor

\- Edward no – dijo Esme tomándome del saco – por favor – negó con la cabeza luego lo vio – dime que estuviste amenazado no sé, algo te dijeron para que hicieras esto por favor

Rosalie abrió mi maleta y saco la laptop que tenia me extendió la mano y con pesar le di el cd, ella coloco todo el video completo, se podía apreciar cosas que no recepcione al inicio donde Carlisle hablo con Charlie y algunos datos mas.

\- Lo siento – musite mientras mi madre se sentaba en el sofá me puse de concluillas - pero es complice del secuestro de mi esposa, sino esta es por culpa de el

\- Edward – musito Rosalie mientras veía a Alice, Jasper y Emmett – sé que estas enojado pero ponte en el lugar de tu padre solo quiso protegerte

\- La hizo pasar por muerta Rosalie – dije parándome con firmeza

\- Entonces piensa que haría Isabella

Me detuvo eso, entonces respire hondo, la verdad sé que haría pero…. Rayos… vi a Carlisle y musite:

\- Contactate con Charlie no me interesa la forma en que hagas esto pero sino lo haces tendras a mi defensor

\- Edward a donde iras? – me dijo mi madre mientras me detenia

\- A sacar las cosas de ese señor, no quiero que este en mi casa – musite al pararme en seco

\- Pero no… - dijo Esme

\- Yo te ayudo – hablo Emmett soprendiendome por completo no esperaba que nadie me apoyara

\- Emmett – hablaron al mismo tiempo Rosalie y mi madre

\- Lo siento mamá, Rosalie pero si alguien hiciera eso conmigo tampoco podría perdonarlo – lo vio a Carlisle y musito – debería esperar aquí, no tiene la necesidad de entrar a ningun lugar al menos que alguien acompañe, señor Cullen

Sabia que esto le dolería mas Emmett que a cualquier otro miembro pero luego hablaría con èl. No es necesario que haga esto.

\- Es mejor que te contactes con Charlie, mas rápido que puedas – dijo Alice con sus ojos puestos a otro lado

Me fui a su cuarto y comencé a sacar sus cosas, Emmett saco una maleta enorme y puso todo las cosas. En silencio empezamos a empacar hasta que de pronto escuche a Emmett sollozar, me acerque a él y lo abrace.

\- Lo siento Edward en serio

\- No yo lo siento mas – musite con verdadero dolor – no se deberien enterar además se el dolor que tienes ahora

\- Mi lealtad esta contigo hermano, no sabes las lagrimas que bote al saber que tu esposa y mi sobrino no iban a estar aquí, me imagine por un instante si me sucediera a mi y no podría vivir asi, sencillamente no… - se le fue las palabras – Garrett nos comenzo a contar un poco pero mamá llamo y ya no sabíamos nada, Rosalie me consolo después de las cosas que supimos que Bella ya no iba a estar, ahora al saber que alguien la tiene secuestrada con la ayuda de nuestro padre, es insoportable, imperdonable – termino por decir – estoy contigo, si quieres demandarlo para las cosas que quieras hazlo, te apoyare

\- No solo es decisión mia, no creo que Bella este de acuerdo conmigo – musite con total honestidad

\- Tu no pasaría sobre ella

\- Jamas – sonreí mientras metia las ultimas cosas de Carlisle

\- Si tampoco pasaría por encima de Rosalie – musito al cerrar la bolsa que traía, el cuarto estaba limpio. Al bajar el lugar se sentía la tensión. Carlisle estaba solo a un lado, y mi familia estaba lejos de él. Alice lloraba bajo en brazos de Jasper, Esme no botaba lagrimas, solo estaba recostada al lado de una apenada Rosalie, Garrett estaba al teléfono, Carlos y Andres en la puerta, sabia que no es asunto de ellos.

\- Ya puedes irte, Emmett te escoltara al hotel mas cercano para que te quedes ahí, al menos hasta que todo pase. – le dije mientras tiraba sus maletas al piso – no te quiero cerca de mi familia nunca mas, asi que

\- Espera Edward – musito Esme con una voz tan extraña, jamas la había escuchado asi, se paro con impetud– yo tengo que hablar con tu padre

\- No es mi padre – hable rápidamente

\- Tienes su ADN, asi que si lo es – me respondio rudamente – sin embargo no te voy a pedir que reconozcas de tal forma sino quieres pero tengo que hablar con él. Dejenme sola con él. Nadie tiene que estar en esta sala.

Estamos atónicos, nadie se movia.

\- Dije que se vayan – grito con mucho enojo

Salieron todos apresurados. Me acerque a mi madre le di un beso en la frente.

\- Voy a rescatar a Bella madre

\- Traeme a mi nieto – dijo ella con una sonrisa – y a Bella por favor

\- Claro que si – musite le frote los brazos – Emmett tu quédate cerca al terminar su conversación te lo llevas

\- Edward – dijo Garrett mientras tapaba el audicular – es Harris

\- Claro ahí voy, Rosalie gracias por todo – me acerque cuida a mi familia por mi

\- Si Edward ya ve. Son las 2:30am, haz un buen plan

\- Asi hare – dije para irme con Garrett y los demás.

Garrett me paso el teléfono me detuve en la cocina.

\- Harris

\- Y estos dos? De donde sacaste? – sabia de que hablaba

\- Son criminales, acusales de todo por favor luego yo voy a solucionarlo

\- Estos son los secuestradores de Bella – susurro él

\- Bingo – respondi

\- Ok, ustedes dos tienen un gran enemigo – musito Harris hacia ellos – para la próxima vez, hazlo reconocibles no?

\- No han recibido su merecido – dije mientras colgaba el teléfono sentí que alguien me abrazo por atrás, me voltee, Alice.

\- Que pasa?

\- Y me preguntas esto? – musito ella con dolor en sus ojos

\- Lo siento mucho – hable rápido

\- Mi familia esta rota Edward, por culpa de Charlie Swan

\- Pagara por todo Alice, te prometo – la abrace

\- Eso espero Edward – estaba molesta

\- Alice – dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba y la alejaba – Edward se esta retrazando con Bella

\- Cierto – se dio vuelta a la cocina y trajo un pomo – tiene que tomar acido fólico en abundancia no sabemos si ese la ha alimentado bien

\- Gracias – deposite un beso en su frente y me fui con Garrett, Carlos y Andres me siguieron, le devolví el teléfono y salimos del apartamento. Estamos en el ascensor, y sali de mi departamento. Nuevamente todos estuvieron en su lugar, estaba dejando atrás todas las cosas que habían pasado. Mi familia, amigos, hasta mi trabajo pero que mas da, sino tengo lo mas preciado por mi. Suspire mientras Garrett se distraía con el teléfono haciendo algunas llamadas seguro para poder tener algunos refuerzos.

3:15 am departamento de Garrett

\- No podemo atacar por aquí ellos deben saber que estamos yendo – dijo Garrett mientras discutia con Carlos

Me limitaba a ver, estaba pensando un poco, pero sentía que el cuerpo no dejaba pensar con claridad, estaba agotado no había dormido nada pero tampoco podía dormir. Me levante y me tome un café bien cargado.

\- Edward porque no descansas una hora?

\- No tenemos tiempo – dije mientras tomaba un sorbo mas

\- Bella te necesita despierto y descansado, si nadie descansa no podremos estar todos para ella

\- Si – dije con molestia tenia razón – dormimos dos horas pero no mas

\- Claro – dijo Garrett – mas bien ya tenemos el plan perfecto

\- Dimelo

\- Ven – musito mientras me llevaba a la mesa, Carlos y Andres estaban sentados en el sofá estaban pestañando hasta que note que se quedaron dormidos – vamos a ir por esta puerta – indico mientras señalaba el plano – luego tu y yo nos iremos para la izquierda, Carlos estará solo por esta puerta mientras que Andres estará en el carro esperándonos. No dejara a nadie entrar, salir ok?

\- Claro – musite entendiendo

\- Se supone que debe tener a diez hombres nosotros podemos con siete y Carlos dice que también puede

\- Pense que tendría mas – indique al dejar el vaso

\- Ellos afirman que no pueden recopilar a mas gente no les conviene llamar la atención

\- Bien – musite mientras enrrollaba el plano

\- Vamos amigo a descansar – dijo Garrett al caminar hacia su cuarto y yo me detenia en el cuarto de huéspedes

\- Dos horas Garrett no mas

\- Edward descansa y no estes dando vueltas en la cama – me dijo con seriedad – ya la encontramos todo saldrá bien

\- Claro

Se alejo y entro a su cuarto, me fui a la cama, pero me sentía solo, abrace a la almohada estaba pensando y no sé en que instante me quede dormido no si antes colocar mi alarma para dos horas.

.

.

.

6:30 am edificio abandonado, cerca al aeropuerto de Paris.

Las nubes cubrían el cielo de Paris, gris y fuera de color. Estabamos en el auto apunto de llegar a ese edificio que tanto nos costo salir, la vida de mi esposa y la desesperación mia por querer sacarla de ahí. Me había levantado mas rápido que todos, es mas le había ganado a la alarma. Estaba equipado por varias pistolas, y municiones. Andres estaciono el carro con sumo cuidado evitando el ruido pero inmediatamente pusimos un pie, las balas no se hicieron esperar. No creo que tenia diez hombres quizás cinco mas. Sali del auto, disparando y escondiéndome en la primera pared que pude. Garrett se quedo conmigo y también disparo, entre los dos desaparecimos y bajamos a cuatro hombres, mientras que Carlos se escudo con el auto y se bajo al ultimo que quedaba. Bajamos el arma y Garrett musito:

\- Saben que estamos aquí

\- No, ellos sabían que íbamos a venir – musite mientras respiraba

\- Carajo – dijo Garrett

\- Movamonos – musite mientras con cuidado caminábamos

\- Debe estar en la primera plana, en el cuarto donde Riley se escondia hay una puerta trasera

\- Ok yo voy para alla – indique

\- No es parte del plan

\- Garrett es mi esposa, no la dejare sola – indique al seguir caminando – ustedes vayan por la puerta de la izquierda

\- Bien – hablo Garrett corrimos por todos los pasadizos y patios grandes. En el camino uno que otro hombre nos atacaba pero podíamos con ellos, encontramos el pazadizo que nos dividia, suspire confirme y se fueron yo apuntaba a todo hasta que llegue a la puerta, escuche algo de pasos, hasta que de pronto se escucho con violencia que Garrett y Carlos entraron en ese instante también ingrese yo y un fuego de valas comenzaron por toda la sala, golpe algunos hombre mientras Carlos disparaba, al acabar con todo, note que había una puerta, ahí debe estar Bella, solo nos dividia una estúpida puerta, la tumbe y no había nadie. Pero que carajos, entre y solo había una nota.

Caiste, ella no esta aquí. Por tu bien no la busques mas, desaparecemos por siempre mientras mas lejos estemos y a la vez cerca para vigilarte nadie mas saldrá herido. Suerte con tu padre. Dile que note dare a mi nieto.

Atte. Charlie Swan

\- CARAJO! – grite – ME LAS PAGARAS CHARLIE SWAN, NO ME INTERESA EN DONDE TE ESCONDAS, TE ENCONTRARE Y ACABARE CONTIGO.

Esto se volvió personal por completo, lo lamento por Bella pero desaparece a este desagraciado. Patee la sillas, la mesa todas las cosas que habían en el cuarto. Garrett solo movia la cabeza mientras Carlos se acercaba para ver la nota.

\- No puede ser – musito Garrett – estábamos completamente seguros que iba hacer aquí

\- Charlie Swan es asi, esto fue una trampa para todos – musito Carlos

\- Trampa – grite con rabia – una estúpida trampa – decía mientras me apoyaba en la pared. No podía creerlo estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. De repente todo paso muy rápido, me acerque a Carlos le arranco la nota, y lei nuevamente. Entonces me tomo unos segundos entender.

\- Que hora es?

\- Las 8:00 de la mañana – musito Garrett

Entonces corri hacia el auto, había algunas personas mas nos dedicamos a disparar y avanzar.

\- Edward que pasa?

\- Charlie Swan nos dijo donde están – le indique mientras golpeaba a uno, me están retrazando – tenemos que llegar con Andres

\- Doble la puerta a la izquierda es la salida mas rápida

\- Ok Carlos – le dije mientras golpeaba a otro

Este atajo nos llevo al patio que corrimos rápidamente solo dos vueltas mas y estaría en el auto, sin embargo nos detuvimos al ver que habían cinco hombres con pistolas apuntándonos. Carajo, no podía detenerme, asi que corri directamente hacia ellos comenzaron a disparar pero yo les gane, Garrett me cubrió la espalda disparando alguno de ellos al igual de Carlos, sentí que una bala me roso, me ardio pero no estaba pensando en ello. Llegue a ellos y comencé a golpearlos, al igual que Garrett, no iba a permitir que Charlie ganara.

Nos tomo casi media hora salir de todo esto, y escuche que habían mas hombre siguiéndonos, volteamos las dos esquinas los tres y corrimos hacia el auto, donde Andres estaba siendo atacado por los aires, entonces salimos disparando hacia arriba.

\- Sube al auto – grite mientras todos me hacían caso, prácticamente me trepe, Andres arranco, coloco quinta y salio abajándose una reja que habían puesto. Me encontraba en el copiloto. Estabamos agitados y musite:

\- Todos bien? – pregunte mientras cortaba un poco de mi camisa y me amarraba el brazo al cubrir la herida

\- Si algo parecido – dijo Garrett no me di cuenta que le habían disparado en la pierna, no es grave felizmente pero no podía caminar asi.

\- Amigo te pondrás bien – le asegure

\- Claro soy de roble

\- Necesitamos a alguien mas – dijo Carlos

\- A donde estamos yendo? Y Bella? – pregunto Andres

\- La nota decía cerca y lejos, no tienen mucho escondite asi que es probable que estén en la casa donde encontré a Bella, no hay otro lugar donde pueda estar

\- Claro asi podría vigilarte – musito Garrett

\- Asi es, estando cerca porque seguirían en Paris y lejos porque esta a una hora de aquí

\- Crees que nos esperen? – pregunto Carlos

\- De Charlie esperamos todo – comento Andres – creo conocer un atajo para esto

\- Ya estamos contrareloj, 8:45 am – grite

\- No podemos ir asi no mas, debe tener un arsenal de hombres Edward antes de llegar a su cuarto si quiera, ellos ya estarían embarcándose para ir a otro lado entiendes?

\- No se iran – musite con furia le respondi a Carlos

\- Claro que no, llame apoyo recuerdas? – me comento Garrett – dame un instante

Saco su celular y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

\- Dame la dirección ahora

No dude y se la entregue, mando el mensaje.

\- Sé que no son tus mejores amigos pero son los mejores en combate

\- Brandon y Cooper

\- Claro que si – contesto – además yo estoy herido

\- No te preocupes – musite entre dientes

Andres manejaba lo mas rápido posible media hora iban pasando, mientras que nos poníamos de acuerdo de la forma en bajar. Preocupado note el reloj, 9:30 am, ya falta poco. Pasamos los arboles y note que un carro se apareció de pronto, voltee y Carlos musito:

\- Deten el auto tenemos que dejar que se acerque

Le hizo caso, me preocupe pero una vez que divise la placa me quede asombrado. El chico bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de atrás para subirse, sonrio abiertamente y musito dentro:

\- No creen que iba a dejar que rescaten a mi hermana solos no?

\- Benjamin? – dijo Garrett – hermano de Bella? Edward?

\- Larga historia – respondi al estar nuevamente en camino – no pensé que había llamado a él – le dije a Carlos

\- Estuve al tanto de todo – respondio Benjamin – no iba a dejarla sola, no después que voy hacer tio. Ya tienen un plan?

A menos de veinte minutos, le explicaron todo, Benjamin entendio todo, dudaba que se supiera defender pero toda ayuda es buena. A cinco minutos de llegar Andres paro el carro.

\- Garrett no puede entrar asi

\- Tiene razón – hablo Garrett antes que yo pudiera decir algo – déjenme aquí, en unos instante Brandon y Cooper vendrán yo podre guiarlos si me dicen por donde es.

\- Pero…

\- Edward no hay tiempo entiendes? Solo díganme – comento con fuerza Garrett

\- Solo den la vuelta a la derecha ahí esta – hablo Carlos mientras ayudaban a bajarlo

\- Yo me quedo con él – se ofrecio Benjamin – ya llegan a sus refuerzos?

\- Si están a veinte minutos – indico Garrett – ya son las diez de la mañana, solo tienes tres horas para encontrarla sino lo haces no la veras nunca mas, ve – me dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca que había Benjamin estaba de pie

\- Tienes que volver – musite mientras volvia a treparme al auto – ok?

\- Guardame un poco de diversión – dijo antes que Carlos subiera al auto y arrancara.

Volteamos la esquina fue entonces que aquí se reducia todo, dos hombres estaban al frente de la reja

\- Definitivamente están aquí – musito Carlos – Andres tiene que arrollarlos

De pronto comenzaron a disparar. Andres se agacho coloco cuarta y piso el aceledarador, nosotros nos agachamos y hasta que Carlos dijo

– Saltemos ahora

Saltamos y rodamos para ponernos de pie y notar que el carro choco con violencia ante las rejas que dieron paso abrirse, el carro no se detuvo hasta chocar con la fuente que adornaba la entrada, nosotros nos paramos, rápidamente corri hasta el auto mientras disparábamos a todas las personas que salían, no importaba nada mas que Bella, conocía a cada guardia que estaba aquí, lo había visto pero no podía tener piedad por ellos, estaban a favor de Charlies y eso ya los vuelve mis enemigos, escondido en la pileta comenzamos a disparar.

\- No duraremos mucho tiempo – dijo Andres

Observe todo el escenario, estaba una reja abierta, le pase la voz a Carlos

\- A donde se dirige esa puerta?

\- Cuarto de empleados es un pasadizo largo Edward – decía agitado

\- Sino hay otra opción – musite – a la cuenta de tres nos vamos

\- Ok

Suspire y comencé a contar, en el instante que dije ya, corrimos entre las balas hasta llegar a la reja entramos y, Carlos se puso delante de nosotros, disparo algunos mas y de una patada abrió una puerta, de pronto me quede asombrado de encontrar a todos los empleados sentados en el piso. No estaban amarrados solo asustados. Se acercaron a Carlos y Andres yo inultilmente cerre la puerta utilice una silla que estaba ahí para trancar la puerta.

\- Que hacen aquí? – les dijo Carlos

\- Solos nos pusieron aquí, interserctaron el hospedaje donde estábamos y nos trajeron de nuevo aquí – le hablo un mayodormo

\- Les hicieron daño?

\- No Carlos, claro que no – respondio confundido

\- Diamante? – pregunte mientras apuntaba a la puerta – la han visto?

\- Si señor Gold – trago saliva no estaba bien - pero ella esta amarrada en la plana alta, en el ultimo de los cuartos.

\- Amarrada? – musite con enojo

\- Si el señor Charlie no deja que nadie se le acerque, solo una persona

\- Quien? – musite mientras baja el arma

\- Yo – musito un hombre que estaba sentado con las manos atadas al voltearme me di cuenta de quien es, inmediatamente me aproxime para pegarle

\- Edward espera – hablo Carlos – no puedes hacerle daño, si Black esta herido, Charlie se preguntara que paso, sabran que estamos aquí – dijo deteniéndome Black con las manos atadas las alzo

\- Yo sé que estas furioso conmigo pero tiene que escucharme

\- Habla sino te rompo la cara – gruñi

\- Charlies me mando a trasladar a Bella, yo no quería pero no me escucho, me iba a despedir si no le hacia caso, pero no es importante para mi es

\- Entonces? – pregunte con las ganas de querer pegarle

\- Pense que si me quedaba podía hacerla escapar pero al primer intento, me mando aquí amarrado

Suspire, bueno Black es un aliado mas entonces, me acerque y le solte la soga, Andres le dio un arma.

\- Tienes que llevarnos hasta ella

\- Lo sé – dijo Black – en menos de dos horas se la llevaran para irse a otro lugar

\- Ok – me tense pero sabia que la recuperaría

De pronto alguien comenzó a girar la puerta, nosotros nos ocultamos entre los empleados. Entro un hombre alto, con traje vio a Black con el arma y rápidamente le apunto nosotros tres salimos y lo golpeamos, no podíamos dispara llamaríamos la atención. Salimos con cuidado, viendo por todos lados, no había nadie. Los empleados se quedaron en su lugar, cerramos la puerta y Black nos hizo correr por las escaleras pero me detuve al ver que la ventana dada un camino, había un carro, la abri.

\- Edward que haces? – dijo Andres

\- Hay un auto aquí

Me agache al ver que estaban caminando dos personas hacia el auto y de pronto me quede congelado, Bella estaba siendo sujeta por un que la traía, al parecer la habían amarrado por las manos. No pensé mas y dispare a uno de ellos.

\- Nos atacan – grito uno que saco su arma a mi dirección, Isabella volteo y por unos segundos nuestros ojos chocaron, me agache y la bala impacto contra la ventana.

\- Estan en la planta baja – grito la voz que mas quería atacar, Charlie Swan – atraigan a mi hija para aca, póngala en su habitación, podemos retenerlos en la casa

\- Sabia que vendría – escuche a Bella su voz hizo latir mi corazón

\- Callate – le grito a Charlie – tu no volveras con ese

\- Me lo vas a impedir? – grito Bella

Pero ya no pude escuchar su voz. Nos escondimos, Black me vio y musito:

\- Saben donde estamos tenemos que movernos

\- Entonces? – grito Carlos

\- Hay que llegar a la habitación antes, vengan por aquí – nos grito para poder bajar las escaleras y llevarnos por otro pasadizo. De la pared abrió una puerta secreta y nos hizo entrar pero Carlos se detuvo.

\- Es mejor que Andres y yo nos quedemos, sino ellos llegaran antes

\- Pero que haces? – dije mientras lo veía

\- Solo llega a ella – me empujo con Black y cerro la puerta, minutos después se volvieron a escuchar disparos habían escalera se podía escuchar todos los pasos quedaban. Corrimos prácticamente, nos topamos con una puerta, la abrió y esta es una habitación, entramos y Black nos hizo entrar en un enorme armario, tenia la puerta entre abierta, lo necesario para ver y no que no me vean .

\- Silencio tenemos que estar quietos – me dijo Black

Se oian disparos y gritos minutos después la puerta se abrió con violencia, entraron ocho hombre, uno de ellos con Isabella y la solto tirándola a la cama, ella cayo, tomo una lámpara y se la tiro por la cabeza.

\- No me toques, estúpido – grito ella mientras un hombre detenia la mano del sujeto que quería pegarle

\- Estas loco? Quieres que Charlie Swan venga y me diga que te mate por golpear a su hija?

\- Pero esta mujer me ah – se estaba quejando con rudeza

\- Solo es un raspon, ve a lavarte mientras yo la amarro – dijo mientras sacaba una soga y dijo – no hagas enojar a alguien que realmente puede lastimarte la próxima dejare que hago eso – la amenazo, ese imbécil esta amenazando a mi esposa? Si Black no me detiene en ese preciso instante ya hubiera salido

\- Crees que no le diría que tu también me golpeaste? – le dijo ella – a Charlie no le importas asi que lastimame para que de una vez pueda ver que el mismo te mande a desaparecer

\- Que mujer – dijo este muchacho minutos antes que Carlos y Andres estuvieran empujándolos hacia el cuarto y cayeron al suelo.

\- Aquí te traigo esto, el intento de rescate – estos se rieron y Bella trato de ir hacia ellos pero no pudo. Gruño

\- Dejalos aquí no mas – le dijo el otro hombre de pronto Charlie apareció gritando

\- Es posible que ustedes quieran traicionarme? – dijo enojado poniéndose de espaldas a mi escondite

\- Querias quitarle su hijo separarla de una familia de nuevo – susurro apenas Carlos

\- Familia? Eso no sirve Carlos, porque has venido? Con Andres? No ven que tengo muchos contactos? Puedo hacer las cosas que quiera – dijo Charlie mientras sus manos ponía en su cintura movio la cabeza – el estúpido de Edward debe estar por aquí, es mejor que yo mismo me encargue de esto, ya déjenlos y vámonos – musito al ver a los chicos que estaban vigilando a los guardaespaldas, de pronto vio a Bella y musito:

\- La has empujado a mi hija? – se encontraba enojada

\- No señor, solo fue que… estaba

\- Tu arma – le grito al chico mas cerca, se la lanzaron y la cogio y no teniendo reparos le disparo, se escucho la queja automática del hombre que cayo cogiéndose el brazo – tocas a mi hija una vez mas y esa bala no va a ir a tu brazo, levántate y curate eso, ya vámonos – dijo tirando el arma de nuevo al guardaespaldas.

Todos salieron y no me di cuenta que Black prácticamente estaba tomándome del saco para no salir, suspire. No espere mas y prácticamente arranque la puerta para salir, Black se dirigio hacia sus compañeros y yo a Bella, camine hasta ella, me detuve a p3ocos centímetros de ella, no podía creer que estaba ante mis ojos, no podía creer que solo unos centímetros me separaban de ella, cai de rodillas a sus pies, alce la mano y con lentitud me aproxime hacia ella, me regalo una sonrisa, yo automáticamente correspondi pero no creía que fuera real, mis dedos se aproximaron un poco a su mejilla, logre alcanzarla y cerre mis ojos para sentir cada centímetro de su terso dorso, sonreí al fin y abri los ojos, ella estaba viéndome con emoción y felicidad, tristeza algo de comprensión, mis dos manos tomaron su rostro y susurre:

\- Estas viva

No espere mas, y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, el corazón me salía del pecho, podía estallar en ese preciso instante. Ella es real, esta aquí conmigo y no pienso dejarla sola nunca mas. Me aparte lo necesario para poder verla.

\- Edward – dijo ella mis oídos gozaron con su voz

\- Por un varias horas crei que tu… tu…

\- No es propio que tartamudees – musito suavemente – pero entiendo… yo pase lo mismo

\- A que te refieres? – le dije mientras la veía confundido

\- Me dijeron que no ibas a venir a rescatarme porque te habrían secuestrado para no hacerlo… no les crei pero – desvio la vista – las horas pasaban y yo…

\- Jamas deje de buscarte, asi me hubieran secuestrado

\- No quiero interrumpirlo pero tenemos que irnos… - hablo Black

\- Claro – saque mi navaja suiza para comenzar a cortar la soga que tenia sujetada con fuerza.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndonos parar abruptamente. Charlie con cinco hombres entraron armados a la habitación, vi a su alrededor y musitaron:

\- Asi que tu estas aquí

\- No me ire al menos que Bella venga conmigo, sino va hacer por las malas – musite con seriedad

\- Crees que saldrás? – respondio el

\- Ya llegue hasta aquí no crees? – le indique – no hay reto que no pueda superar

\- Bravo Cullen – dijo aplaudiendo – pero hay un problema – chasquio los dedos y musito – crees que estoy solo con cinco hombres?

Se escucho que venían mucho mas. Sonrio un poco y musito:

\- A ellos

Los hombres comenzaron a disparar, todos los demás nos empezamos a cubrir Black con la puerta, Andres y Carlos con las sillas que estaban ahí. Yo tome rápidamente la almohada grande que había y nos cubri a Bella con conmigo.

\- Estupidos no disparen mi hija esta ahí – musito quitándoles las armas

Carlos aprovecho esto para poder salir de la silla y empujar a uno de ellos, mientras Andres se abalanza hacia otro, Black no dudo en disparar al tercer guardaespaldas, Carlos con un buen golpe logro noquear a uno de ellos, para encargarse del cuarto hombre mientras yo me daba vuelta para cortar la soga, sin embargo la pierna de Bella me sorprendio empujándome por un lado para luego poder impulsarse y empujar con sus dos pies al ultimo hombre que se aproximaba, este cayo lejos y al intentar aproximarse yo lo empuje desde la cintura llevándome de encuentro un poco la cama, cai casi encima de él, su cabeza golpeo el filo y se desmayo, me pare rápidamente y note que los hombres de Charlie estaban entrando por la sala previa que había en el cuarto. Escuche que alguien grito:

\- NO!

Bella decía con fuerza, no entendí que pasaba hasta que note que la pistola estaba en mi nuca.

\- Alejate de él – grito Bella – imbécil lo tocas y acabare contigo

\- Bella deja que mi guardaespalda haga su trabajo – musito Charlie desde la puerta

Me pare y me di vuelta para encararlo, es el chico que amarro a Bella a la cama.

\- Ves Edward esta es mi casa, y nunca estoy solo – note esto al ver que tenia varios hombres que nos rodeaban, suspire de frustación hasta que note que detrás de todos ellos, alguien apareció, trate de ver disimuladamente, y note que los refuerzos llegaron, sonreí y musite –

\- Grave error Charlie – dije viéndolo – nunca debes de subestimarme

Cooper entro a disparar seguido por Brandon con Benjamin. Todos los guardaespaldas se dieron vuelta y dispararon, algunos se terminaron las balas y comenzaron a pelear, al igual que yo que aproveche el descuido del guardaespaldas para golpearlo el arma cayo incluyendo la mia cerca de Isabella con mi navaja. Entre golpes estábamos, Carlos siendo hábil de la misma forma que Andres, Brandon teniendo agilidad en velocidad aprovecho para acabar a dos guardaespaldas, Cooper teniendo balas seguía disparando mientras se cubria con una mesa que volteo para defenderse. Black no dejaba de pelear, golpeando con la base de la pistola al acabarse las balas, estaba en medio de golpes que van y vienen mientras me percate que Charlie se acerco a Bella, directamente a la soga.

\- Black – grite antes de que me golpearan estaba mas cerca que cualquier otro pero Benjamin se le acerco y cogiéndole desde atrás lo jalo con fuerza.

\- Pero que haces? – musito Charlie al pararce

\- No dejare que dañe a Bella

\- Fui un padre para ti, es mas soy tu padre – musito con brusquedad

\- Solo de papel – le dijo al dar el primer golpe

Yo peleaba con fuerza tenia que acabar con esto, le di un golpe en el estomago, cayo y no se levanto. Benjamin propinaba golpes al igual que Charlie, me para e inmediatamente me fui hacia Charlie pero note que un guardaespaldas se estaba poniendo de pie, Benjamin vio esto y me hizo una seña, cualquiera que fuese su plan contaba conmigo. De pronto note que se dejo golpear cayendo al suelo, Charlie se acerco y lo levanto por la solapa.

\- Estas acabado – musito con verdadero enojo

\- Crees en serio? – le respondio Benjamin mientras sonreía y con su mano me lanzaba la pistola que tomo mientras cayo al suelo

Cogi la pistola en el aire y rápidamente dispare al guardaespalda que se había levantado, me di vuelta para ver a Bella que trataba de tomar la navaja con su boca para poder alcanzar la soga. Volvi para poder disparar a alguien mas que venia mientras sentí que al tirar la ultima bala, este impactara contra un chico, el mismo que lastimo a Bella empujándola, me acerque a èl y le di un buen golpe en el estomago:

\- Esto es por lastimar a mi esposa

Solo pudo dejarse caer para sobarse, me volvi a mi sitio pero sentí que alguien me daba vuelta y me propinaron un buen golpe en el rostro, cai y al ver se trataba de Charlie, de la misma forma que Bella golpeo al guardaespaldas, hice lo mismo para luego pararme y ponerme al filo de las grandes puertas que habían, teniendo la pistola a la mano lo apunte, pero un guardaespaldas que no conte salio de la nada quitándome la pistola, y dándosela a Charlie pero logre golpearlo, Charlie no dudo en apuntarme.

\- NO CHARLIE – grito Bella – no le hagas daño yo me voy contigo pero déjalo

\- Despide Cullen – susurro

\- Anda dispara – dije confiado

\- NO – grito Bella con mucho dolor

Charlie tira del gatillo pero me rei al ver su rostro al darse con la sorpresa que ya no tenia balas la pistola, sonreí y musite:

\- Eso pasa al instante que alguien pelea tus propias batallas, que ya no notas la diferencia entre un arma cargada y una no cargada

Benjamin por atrás lo voltea para darle un buen golpe mientras cae, note que alguien me estaba apuntando, yo me habente al suelo a un costado, la voz de Bella me llamo voltee y con su pie me lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas mi pistola, la tome y apunte al chico que me tiro una bala, dispare y este cayo, sabia que un golpe no detendría a Charlie que ya estaba de pie mientras seguía con Benjamin. Dispare muy cerca con signo de advertencia y detuve el golpe que iba a proporcionarle a Benjamin. Se detuvo al igual que todos, Charlie volteo, le arrebato un arma a un chico y al apuntarme alguien mas apareció.

\- No lo intentes – dijo mientras disparaba cerca de el con advertencia se dio vuelta y me sorprendi de verlo parado

Garrett esta apoyado a la pared pero apuntaba bien, Charlie lo vio y me pare velozmente me acerque a èl, y lo apunte en la nuca.

\- Perdiste Charlie Swan – dije agotado

Charlie se dio vuelta para quitarme el arma, pero yo lo golpee primero y el arrebate la pistola que me quito para apuntarle en la cara.

\- Ya detente, dile a tus hombres que bajen sus armas

Este suspiro con total frustación

\- Ahora! – grite

\- Ya bajanla

Todos sus guardaespaldas lo hicieron, vi a mi alrededor, por fin este se había rendido.

\- No pensé que vendrías – le dije a Garrett mientras Andres amarraba a Charlie

\- Te dije que me dejaras un poco de diversión

Solo sonreí que estaba mejor y al ver que ya no había peligro, le entregue mi arma a Benjamin, me voltee para ver a Bella, corri hacia ella y le ayude quitarse de una buena vez esa soga que estorbaba. Al soltarse se sobo la muñeca y por fin pude abrazarla. Con todas mis fuerzas, no me importaba que más pasara a mi alrededor. Ella estaba conmigo eso es lo único que me importaba, la cargue, me sentía mas seguro que estaba ahora a mi lado. Me quite el saco, al notar que estaba con un blusa delgada con una falda que cubria hasta la altura de su rodilla. Ella me sonrio y note que no lleva su collar.

\- Que pasa?

\- Tu collar? – le pregunte mientras recordaba que nunca sono la alarma

\- Charlie se encargo de destruirlo – musito con mucha pena

\- Yo te comprare todos los collares que quieras – dije besándole el hombro

\- Estamos desempleados los dos – dijo riendo un poco

\- No es del todo cierto

Ella me sonrio y me quede prendado por su sonrisa, su rostro y no pude mas y llore. Me abrazo, ya podía estar tranquilo, ella estaba a mi lado. Note que todos estaban amarrados, entonces me pare, es hora de irnos. La vi que estaba algo agotada.

\- Vamos a un hospital, donde mi padre no tengo influencias

\- Infuencias? – dijo ella tomando mi mano que ofreci

\- Ahora te comentare todo – le dije mientras la ayudaba a pararse, estaba algo débil se notaba

Salimos hasta la sala donde estaban todos los guardaespaldas incluso Charlie, pero no contamos que uno se levanto y me empujo haciéndome soltar de Bella, yo voltee, ella lo vio y se le iba aproximar entonces ella tomo su brazo con la mano derecha se dio vuelta para impactar su codo con el rostro haciéndole caer mientras colocaba su brazo hacia atrás. Me di cuenta que se trataba del estúpido que la amenazo.

\- Soga! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, Carlos no pensó y le entrego

Ella amarro la soga fuertemente, mientras musitaba:

\- Estupido, no lastimes a alguien que pueda hacerte daño porque la próxima dejare que mi esposo lo haga

Se paro y le pateo su estomago, me pare en el instante que ella se tambaleo. La sostuve mientras me veía con curiosidad:

\- Que?

\- Pues… eres… asombrosa – dije riéndome – me había olvidado que tan ruda eres

\- Es lógico, no me has visto pelear por completo – susurro ella despues noto que teníamos audiencia

\- Y ustedes que miran? Se les perdió algo? – dijo dando una orden

\- Bienvenida Jefa – dijeron Carlos y Andres

\- Es hora de irnos – musite serio al sentir que Bella nuevamente se agarraba de mi, estaba agotada, y seguro mareada, no habrá comido bien

Bella paso por el costado de su padre, pero no se detuvo, ella no quería hablar con nadie. La voz de Charlie, hizo que por unos segundos se parara.

\- Bella, hija…

\- Se equivoco señor, yo no tengo padre – musito pero no se dio vuelta continuo caminando – a propósito, su trabajo se disuelve aquí y ahora, dañaste una familia, no dañaras la mia

\- Pero… quería protegerte

\- Me ibas a quitar a mi bebè, y eso no…. – hizo una pausa – que disfrutes la cárcel

Despues de eso, no me detuve hasta la puerta principal, el sol nos sorprendio con unos rayos fuertes, nos tapamos la vista, bajamos las escaleras con cuidado, y de pronto llegaron las unidades especiales, Harris bajo del primer carro con un chaleco, me vio y sonrio.

\- Eres de hierro chico – dijo mientras me veía algo moreteado, y quizás con algunos cortes en la cara pero nada grave

\- Algo parecido – musite con una sonrisa – por mi esposa soy hasta Superman

\- Por cierto un gusto señora Isabella Cullen – Harris pronuncio con propiedad

\- El gusto es mio Harris – hablo débilmente

\- Tu como conoces a Harris? – le pregunte con curiosidad

\- Mi trabajo fue saber todo recuerdas? – me respondio siendo obvia

\- Bueno muchachos, tengo que dejarlos a ver que cosas me encuentro a dentro

\- Charlie Swan esta en la planta alta solo necesitas ir y encerrarlo – respondi mientras cargaba a Bella ya que note que no podía mas

\- Eso hare pero tendre que tomar la declaración mas tarde

\- Por supuesto Harris, llame a mi esposo y nosotros iremos – le contesto Bella quedanse un poco dormida

\- Llevala a un hospital, solo necesita que se recupere – comento Harris ante una dormida Bella

\- Si nos vemos despues – le dije

Carlos, Andres, Benjamin con ayuda de Black cargaban a Garrett también para ser atendido. Carlos se me adelanto y me abrió la puerta del carro con que vinieron Benjamin, mientras Garrett también entraba, yo me acomode para el lado de la puerta con Bella en mi brazos, a mi costado, Garrett y Black. Carlos manejo mientras Andres estaba sentado en el copiloto, pasado cinco minutos ya estábamos en camino. Me sentía superagotado pero quería ver el rostro de Bella por todo el camino.


	19. TU Y YO

CAPITULO 19: AHORA TU Y YO

POV EDWARD

Verla dormir es algo muy relajante, tenerla en mi brazos lo es mas, sus cabellos castaños se veian hermosos, con el reflejo del sol, su rostro tan suave que me inspira tocarlo, su respiración acompasada y con un latio tan suave y lleno de calma. Carlos que iba adelante coloco un poco de música, de pronto se escucho por la radio una canción tan suave y emocionante, su letra me capturo en el instante que recordé todas las cosas que había pasado con Bella, sonríe y una sonrisa en sus labios se formo. Acaso escucho la canción? Imposible esta dormida, pero note que se suavizo mas. Suspire, no había renconres, no me importaba nada, ella en mis brazos es la única felicidad que quería por siempre y para siempre.

Estabamos cerca al hospital, entonces note que todos me estaban viendo. Garrett musito:

\- Con tan solo verte, la miel que botabas, se me paso el dolor de la bala que tengo en la pierna.

\- Muy gracioso – dije volteando los ojos – vas bien? Le pregunte preocupado

\- Soy fuerte, duele mucho, pero estare bien… ella esta bien no?

\- Si – dije sonreindo

\- El que no esta bien es él – comento Benjamin – Cuñado esta bien, solo necesita comer

\- Claro – dije tratando de sonar tranquilo pero no lo logre

Carlos estaciono el carro para ingresar al hospital, no dude mas y abri la puerta del carro, para poder bajar con Bella que se encontraba dormida, espere que Garrett pudiera bajar y lo cargaron también.

\- Con que uno me sostenga esta bien – se quejo

\- Garrett deja que te ayude Black y Andres. – le dije con un poco de humor

Mientras íbamos caminando a la puerta, veía a Bella y le dije:

\- Amor, ya despierta

\- No… - dijo muy débil – es temprano

\- Lo sé cariño pero despierta para que te vea el doctor – susurre a llegar hasta la puerta donde se deslizaron para poder entrar.

\- Doctor… - susurro – doctor… Doctor?

De pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, para verme y ver a su alrededor.

\- Doctor! – dijo un poco alterada – oh rayos, bajame Edward

No quería luciar débil ante nadie, me rei un poco y la baje con cuidado, y se mareo un poco, la sostuve fuerte y preocupado a la vez. De pronto Garrett entro con ayuda de los chicos. Los enfermeros vinieron directamente a nosotros, se dirigieron a Bella que se encontraba de pie a mi lado, vio a Garrett que tenia la bala en la pierna y suspiro con enojo.

\- El no debio recibir esa bala – susurro un poco antes que el enfermero se le acercara

\- No a mi, yo solo necesito una revisión rápido, atiendan a él, los necesitan mas – dijo ella preocupada

\- Señorita ya hay enfermeros que se están ocupado de èl, ahora nos permite a nosotros atenderla?

Bella me vio y yo conteste por ella

\- Si, pueden hacerlo – sonreí por la ternura que emanaba mi esposa.

El enfermero trajo una silla de ruedas y ella se sento regañadientes. Note que un enfermero de Garrett pregunto que paso y rápidamente saque la placa, el enfermo realizo un gran oh y lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones, mientras que a Bella la llevaba a los chequeos generales. Por unas horas me divida para saber de ambos, preocupado por mi amigos, por mi esposa no tenia descanso, aproveche en llamar a Rosalie, esta vez el hospital estaba mas lejos asi que tardaron casi cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar. El sentir de nuevo el hospital y las cosa que pase, me hacían sentir tenso, no podía entrar hasta donde se encontraba Bella por razones del doctor, asi que fue a ver al doctor y practicmente implore que me dejara estar con ella en todas las cosas que necesitara, no iba a dejarla sola por ninguna sola vez. Pero solo pude conseguir estar con ella en los exámenes básico después de eso tuvo que entrar sola pero esperaba en la puerta, y cada vez que la trasladaban a otro lado iba con ella. Me quede esperando en la puerta donde le sacarían la sangre. Me encontraba bebiendo un café al sentir un brazo fuerte que cogia mi hombro. Yo voltee rápidamente es Emmett. Sonrie al pararme y abrazarlo. Me fije que no estaba solo, Esme con Rosalie venia.

\- Ella esta bien? – pregunto mi hermano

\- Si lo esta – sonreí – solo le están dando un chequeo muy rápido

\- Que bueno hijo – me dijo mi madre que estaba triste y sus ojos hinchados, de llorar seguro

\- Asi que la encontraste – sonrio Rosalie al ponerse al lado de su esposo

\- La encontramos – dije suspirando – te debo la vida Rosalie

\- Hummm bueno puedes pagarnos un viaje a un crucero, por dos semanas mientras te encargas de cuidar a tu sobrino

\- Emmett – le regaño Rosalie

\- Que?

\- Porque pides eso? Eso no se hace? – le dijo Rosalie viéndolo con una sonrisa

\- Ay amor solo es una broma

\- No – dijo ella – se piden tres semanas – le dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza

Todos nos reimos y Emmett le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ahora entiendo porque se juntaron.

\- No Edward en serio – dijo Rosalie – que bueno que todo esto paso

\- Si lo sè… y… - no quería pronunciar su nombre

\- Lo acompañe hasta un hotel, nadie quiere verlo tampoco mamá

Note que Esme se había apartado para poder hablar con una señora que no note quien es, hasta que ladee la cabeza. Rene aquí? Suspire. Carlos seguro.

\- Edward? – dijo un enfermero antes que vaya a ver a Rene

\- Si?

\- Ya puede pasar – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Tiene que hacer un examen mas? – pregunte mientras veía serio con algo de preocupación en mi tono

\- No, pero la van a trasladar a una habitación queremos que venga para que la acompañe por su solicitud

\- Claro – dije al enfermero que dejo la puerta abierta para nosotros

\- Es en serio hermano? – hablo Emmett antes de entrar – estuviste en todos sus chequeos?

\- Ya la deje sola una vez Emmett esta vez no pasara de nuevo

\- Ok tranquilo, no me gruñas – dijo Emmett apartándose un poco

\- Lo siento

De pronto vi a Bella que salía con una silla. Sonrei estaba con un poco el ceño fruncido pero se le ilumino el rostro al vernos. Extendiendo una sonrisa nos dijo:

\- Han venido?

\- Eres familia – se encogio de hombros Emmett – eso y porque Edward nos amenazo sino veníamos

Ella me vio y yo negué con la cabeza, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente, el enfermero comenzó a empujar la silla, le di mi mano y ella la sostuvo, hasta que Rene logro ver a su hija, que se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

\- Hija yo pensé que nunca mas…

\- Tranquila mamá eso no pasara – decía sin soltar mi mano – Edward ahora nos esta protegiendo

\- Asi es – musite con una sonrisa

\- Edward no sé que decirte?

\- Nada – musite mientras ella me abrazaba – lo importante es que ella esta con nosotros

\- Si… - musito mientras se apartaba el enfermero sigo su camino, mi madre se puso a mi costado hablando un poco con Bella, diciéndole que se sentía tranquila ahora que estaba bien. Al llegar al cuarto note que este es muy grande. Y también me percate que había una segunda cama. Estaba molesto yo pedi un cuarto independiente. Entramos Bella a regañadientes subio a la cama, le colocaron un suero y se quedo semi rescotada, el enfermero se fueron mientras yo voltee a verla.

\- Ocurre algo? – pronuncio con su voz un poco mas fuerte

\- Es que esta habitación son para dos personas yo pedi una

\- No te dijeron… es que yo… - comenzó a decir

\- Tranquila no te preocupes si? – dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le acomodaba su cabello – amor tengo que ver a Garrett si?

\- Claro pero antes…

\- No te preocupes yo ahora vuelvo – le dije antes de darle un beso mas y decirle a Emmett que nadie salga de aquí

Corri para llegar hasta la sala de espera pero no vi a ningun doctor me acerque a la señorita de recepción para preguntarle, me dijo que todo fue un éxito y que ya estaban llevándolo a su habitación. Me indico que podía darle el alcance porque recién se había llevado, volvi a correr en la dirección que me dijo, solo unos minutos después lo encontré pero no podía gritar en el hospital entonces lo segui a un paso mas lento. De pronto note que estaba llevando por todo un pasadizo, me extraño porque es el mismo pasadizo donde estaba Bella, lo hicieron entrar por un gran corredor donde yo no tenia acceso pero sabia donde daba salida, corri rápidamente pase por unas puertas y al voltear la esquina note que la puerta de la habitación de Bella estaba abierta saliendo varios doctores, me preocupe por un instante me tense, nada pudo haber pasado, mi familia esta ahí.

Entre con desesperación, todos voltearon, mis ojos buscaron hasta chocar con Bella, estaba en el mismo lugar, me acerque y la vi.

\- Estas bien? – le pregunte para verla por completo

\- Si amor

\- Pero los doctores? – le dije con alarma

\- No vinieron por mi, sino por el – me señalo con su dedo a un hombre que estaba recostado en una cama, le había terminado de poner todas las cosas que necesitaba, me quede asombrado al ver que es Garrett, el doctor me vio y sonrio:

\- Señor Cullen, que tal soy el doctor que opero a Garrett

\- Que tal – me acerque para estrecharle la mano

\- Podemos conversar afuera si gusta

\- No hay problema, ellos son mi familia – le dije con orgullo

\- Claro es que nosotros solo damos información a la familia del paciente

\- Tranquilo doctor, el es mi cuñado – dijo Bella con un sonrisa y con una voz fuerte que el doctor asintió

\- En ese caso – vio sus papeles – el esta fuera de peligro, la operación no tardo mucho, esta ahorita dormido en una hora despertara

\- Ok, gracias por todo doctor – le dije – no sé de que forma pagarle

\- No se preocupe señor suficiente con ayudarlo – dijo para acercarse a Bella – señorita en su caso el doctor de cabecera me dijo que estaba bien, aquí le doy sus análisis, en una media hora vendrá para darle algunas especificaciones

\- Gracias – sonrio y me vio

El doctor se fue y me acerque a Garrett que estaba dormido.

\- Saben porque trajeron a Garrett aquí?

\- Yo si – dijo Bella mientras me acerca a ella – yo pedi al doctor que me veía que si podían poner a Garrett conmigo para que asi tu no estes preocupado por estar de aquí para alla con todo – sonrio encongiendose de hombros

Me coloque a su lado y le di un beso, no me importo quienes nos veian, la bese con la fuerza que quería y ella correspondio el beso. Hasta que un garraspada de garganta nos hizo separanos pero no mucho.

\- Niños estamos en un hospital – dijo Emmett fingiendo la voz de Esme

\- Yo no hablo asi – le dijo mientras le daba una jalada de orejas suave a Emmett que vio rápido a Rosalie, ella se rio y musito:

\- No me digas nada, te lo mereces

Nos reimos y entraron Benjamin, Andres y Carlos. Los tres rodearon a Bella para conversarles y saber que tal estaba. Todos estuvimos conversando hasta que Garrett se deperto.

\- Quien dejo la luz prendida? – susurro

\- Hola hermano – indique mientras le sacudia un poco el hombro

\- Edward? Oh rayos me volvi a quedar dormido – susurro para luego estirarse un poco – ya ahorita investigo el caso

Me rei fuertemente, comenzó a abrir los ojos, me vio sorprendido, volvi a pestañar y le tomo unos segundos decir.

\- Y Bella? Esta bien? No me digas que…

\- Esta bien… es mas ella – dije para darle paso a que la vea, ella estaba riendo y le saludo con la mano

\- Que bueno es saber que esta bien – susurro

\- Me sorprendi que preguntaras por ella – le dije sonriendo y poniéndome a su lado para sentarme

\- Es que si tu estas aquí y no con ella es que algo paso, me iba a levantar y asi volver a buscarla… - dijo para verme encogiéndose de hombros

\- Gracias Garrett por todo… - le dije tratando de transmitir todas las cosas que podía

\- No te preocupes solo me debes dos semana en el caribe

\- Ponte detrás de nosotros que también estamos en la lista – dijo Emmett gritando un poco para reírse, Garrett también se rio y yo musite mientras me paraba y me sentaba a lado de Bella

\- Que tiene un crucero y el caribe que todos quieren ir? – me pregunte realmente, me acurrque al lado de Bella, ella me toco los cabellos y me dijo:

\- Sol, arena, distracción, y el mar… - su voz me hizo que me acomodara mas a su costado, también percibi que su voz cambio algo mas relajado al pronunciar lo ultimo, haciéndome tener una idea

Conversamos una hora mas mientras Garrett se bromeaba con Bella y le decía que fue ella quien pidió las habitaciones. Todos lucían mas tranquilos, salvo Esme que a veces la veía ponerse algo mas triste, me dolia verla asi tendría que hablar con ella pero después. El doctor vino por la tarde, donde solo nos encontrábamos Bella, Garrett y yo, los demás se habían ido para poder descansar y comer, Esme se llevo a todos incluyendo a Carlos, Andres, Benjamin y Rene para poder conversar.

\- Signos vitales estables, hare que te quiten el suero, y si felicidades todo indica que si van a tener un bebé

\- Doctor – le dije mientras ponía frente a èl – el bebé ha sufrido algo?

\- Pues es muy pronto para decir si sufrio algo o no, decimos que Bella esta embarazada porque en el análisis de sangre nos dice que hay hormonas de embarazo presentes pero yo sugiero que esperen una semana para poder hacerle los análisis correspondientes – dijo mientras firmaba una orden

\- Entonces no sabemos si vamos hacer padres? – dijo ella asustada

\- Son altas las posibilidades de que es un si, van hacer padres, asi que por favor no se alarme, alimentence bien porque su hemoglobina ha bajado un poco, recupere un kilo de peso y eso es todo, en quince días tiene que venir para hacer la ultima revisión, no sé preocupe si va sintiéndose un poco pésima es normal… la operación desgasta… además si va hacer algo no lo haga sola… trate de estar acompañada… alejese de tensiones y preocupaciones…

\- Ay doctor que mania de hacerles esperar… claro que esta embarazada – dijo un despreocupado Garrett, Bella lo vio confundida haciéndola sacar de su tristeza y preocupación automática

\- Señor Garrett no sabia que es doctor… - dijo riéndose el doctor

\- No, no lo soy, pero sé que Bella esta embarazada – voltio para vernos – no le hagan caso

\- Ok prosiguiendo – reviso su historia clínica - y para su…

\- Hermano – dijo ella un poco distinta la voz sabia que se iba a preocupar por eso pero Garrett hizo que volviera a sonreir, sigo en dueda con él

\- Señor tiene que quedarse por mas tiempo, una semana y media minimo para que pueda salir, esta bien?

\- Pero tengo cosas por hacer…doctor no hay forma de que…

\- No señor Garrett por su bienestar no – dijo riendo un poco – me retiro que pasen buenas tardes.

El silencio se quedo en la habitación, Garrett hablaba y hablaba sobre su escapatoria mientras que Bella solo sonreía para ser cortes. Media hora después, el enfermero vino para quitarle las cosas a Bella para poder irnos. Ella se levanto y con mi ayuda se puso lo zapatos. Se fue al baño para cambiarse por la ropa limpia que había traido Esme para ella.

\- Edward – susurro Garrett al ponerme al filo de la puerta para esperarla

\- Que pasa?

\- Tienes que darle animos, si tendrán al bebé, es mas ya tiene las hormonas de una embarazada crees que no esta?

Suspire sabia que le preocupaba eso, pero tenia que tener paciencia, para al menos darnos la confirmación de esto. Vi a Garrett y trate de sonreir.

\- Gracias yo tratare que pueda pasar esto muy rápido

\- Es una mujer algo difícil – musito Garrett comodandose

\- Un mujer encantadora – dije riendo un poco

De pronto Bella salio, estaba con una falda y una blusa que le ceñia el cuerpo, le sonreí y ella devolvió la sonrisa. La traje con mi cintura y le quite la bolsa para llevarla yo. Se acerco a Garrett y le dijo:

\- En serio estamos en deuda conmigo

\- Despreocupate cuídate y a mi sobrino esta bien? - sonrio

\- Garrett – susurro ella – ya escuchaste al doctor

\- No – dijo determinante – solo cuídate ok? – dijo el con firmeza

Bella sonrio con firmeza, y volvió a ser la misma. Tomo su postura y se despidió de él. La tome por la cintura note que Carlos nos estaba esperando en el estacionamiento. Bella llevaba el rostro mas relajado y sereno, al poner un pie fuera del hospital ambos sentimos una brisa fresca, sonreímos y notamos que del auto bajo Benjamin que vino directamente a abrazarla. Es muy raro que Bella permita, y sobre todo que mostrara en su rostro felicidad, comparado con unos días atrás, ella misma hubiera hecho el alto. Su hermano la llevo hasta el auto, la hizo entrar primero, luego se dio vuelta para entrar por el otro extremo, Carlos iba a tomar el volante pero antes de hacerlo me dijo:

\- Hoy llamo un señor Harris, al parecer quiere hablar con todos – dijo el preocupado – no dije nada para que la jefa no se preocupara

\- Yo me encargo – susurre antes de entrar al auto

De alguna forma sentí que la actitud de Bella la tomaba yo, duro, un poco frio quizás, pero Bella tenia la sonrisa mas real que haya podido dar, no creo que los papeles estén invertidos pero si creo que Bella me ha ayudado a no ser tan confiado con las cosas.

\- Esta todo bien? – pregunto ella con una voz tierna

\- Claro amor – le dije entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella – esta todo perfecto

\- No tengo que preocuparme por nada entonces? – dijo ella sonriendo

\- No – dije sonriéndole

\- Carlos arranca el carro – musito Bella volviendo a ser un poco a la de antes

Hemos ido conversando en el auto por un buen tiempo mi departamento quedaba muy cerca asi que, logramos llegar en un pestañar. Bajamos con cuidado del carro para ayudar a Bella, que no dejaba de quejarse. Subimos por el ascensor el cual al salir la mareo un poco ya que note que me tomo de la mano con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

\- Esta bien? – me alarme

\- Perfecta – dijo seria para volver a caminar sola

\- Segura que no necesita a nada? – pregunto Benjamin por el otro lado

\- Dije no, suficiente para que ustedes se tranquilicen y yo para no gastar saliva en vano

Se paro derecha y avanzo, no, ella seguía siendo la misma. Sonrei ante la idea, asi la conoci y asi me gusta que este, pero con la sonrisa de hace unos instantes. Me adelante tan solo un poco para poder guiarla al departamento, ella sonrio amable y yo saque las llaves, al entrar todo estaba en silencio, es muy raro que eso suceda asi que me aproxime un poco mas con Bella y al entrar a la sala, salieron todos gritando bienvenida. Bella estaba asombrada y rio un poco. Los demás ingresaron para formar parte de la fiesta.

\- Que tal Bella te gusto la sorpresa?

Decia Alice antes de llevarse un gran pedaso de pastel a la boca.

\- La verdad no me gustan las sorpresa pero esta me gusto mucho

\- Que bueno que si porque Alice nos tuvo locos con todo esto – se quejo Emmett tomando un poco de agua.

\- Siento si causo problemas – se disculpo de forma sincera Bella

\- Descuida, ella siempre es asi – musito Jasper – por cierto yo soy el novio de Alice

\- Un gusto – decía Bella mientras los veía a los dos

\- Es bueno verte ya en casa – comento Esme – es un tranquilidad

\- Gracias es muy considerado de tu parte Esme – contesto con cordialidad para luego tomar un poco mas de agua

\- Hija, estas palida – le indico Rene

\- Soy blanca madre, es normal que este palida – musito con verdadera ocurrencia

\- Lo sé pero no es mejor que vayas a descansar? – recomendó mientras la veía

\- En unos instantes – le dijo tranquilizándola

\- La verdad ha sido un día muy agitado – comento Rosalie – nadie a podido dormir bien – de pronto aboteso con fuerza, contagiando a Bella

Yo rei y la abrace, tome su plato vacio y para luego dejarlo en la mesa. Comentabamos un poco mas de las cosas, hasta que de pronto el teléfono sono, Jasper que estaba mas cerca se acero a contestar, no estaba atento a la llamada hasta que pronuncio mi nombre, me pare con pésima gana.

\- Es Harris

\- De acuerdo, gracias – se volvió a sentar

\- Harris buenas tardes – comencé diciendo

\- Tenemos que hablar Edward, no quiero incomodar pero el proceso de todo esto es largo y tenemos que acortarlo

\- Lo sé pero no podemos esperar? – pregunte

\- No mucho

\- Bella acaba de volver a casa, dame hasta mañana para que se recupere, no quiero estresarla con tanta noticia

\- Ok – suspiro – solo hasta mañana por la tarde, pasare a verlos

\- Claro – conteste seguro – nos vemos mañana

Corte la llamada, y me dirigi a mi familia, Bella que no me quitaba los ojos de encima pregunto quien había sido, le dije que Harris pero nada que preocuparse volvimos a la conversación hasta que Alice menciono el baby shower de Rosalie, haciendo que ella pusiera cara de suplicio para no hablar de eso pero ya Alice estaba decorando de forma verbal las sillas.

\- Para el baby Shower de Bella tiene que ser igual

Mis ojos se fueron rápidamente a su rostro para ver alguna pizca de dolor pero nada ella estaba feliz se toco el vientre automáticamente y asintió una sola vez. Al parecer Garrett le había dado la seguridad que por unos instantes perdió, si ella estaba segura también yo . Unas horas mas y Rosalie se había quedado dormida en el sofá, Bella estaba en camino, Jasper solo abotezaba.

\- Es hora de descansar – musite mientras veía el reloj marcando las nueve de la noche

\- Si ya es hora – indico Emmett mientras se levantaba y tomaba a su esposa en brazos para llevarla a su cama – con permiso me llevo a Rosalie para dormir

\- Claro hermano, nos vemos – dije antes de que se vaya

\- Hija te dejo descansar – hablo Rene al instante que Benjamin, con Carlos y Andres se paraban para irse

\- Donde se quedaran? – pregunto soñolienta mi esposa

\- En mi casa – comento Benjamin para su tranquilidad

\- Ok, me anotas tu teléfono, tu dirección en una hoja, quiero saber a que hora llegan esta bien? – ordeno3

\- Si jefa – le dio un abrazo

Bella acompaño a su madre a la puerta mientras aprovecha en decirles que venga a las tres de la tarde puesto que vendrá para hablar con nosotros. Asintieron y comenzaron a irse uno por uno. Alice, Jasper y Bella recogían todas las cosas mientras yo lava los platos, a pesar que tenia personas para eso, decidi hacerlo yo mismo. Todos nos fuimos a descansar. Bella y yo estábamos en mi cuarto, echados en cucharita tranquilos respirando, con ropa de piyamas, yo con un pantalón delgado y un polo manga corta, Bella con un short de seda y con un polo de tiras también de seda descansaba a mi lado. No tenia mucho sueño asi que abrazado a ella prendi el televisor, se movio de pronto para mi lado.

\- Tu no tienes sueño – dijo sonriéndome

\- Pero tu si – le dije besándola en la frente

\- Porque no puedes dormir – susurro

\- Estas a mi lado y es fascinante verte asi – le dije con total honestidad

\- Te extrañe – me solto de pronto

\- Yo también te extrañe

Deposite un beso en sus labios tan hermoso, para minutos después decir.

\- Es mejor que duermas

\- No tengo sueño – la note preocupada ella se puso boca arriba y se toco el vientre – tu crees que nuestro bebé este aquí?

\- Opino igual que Garrett, nosotros tendremos un hijo – dije con firmeza

\- No es que dude, es solo que ha pasado cada cosa que me da la preocupación – contesto, apague el televisor porque supe que necesitaba de mi atención, ante las luces de las calles y la iluminada torre Effiell, me quede viendola

\- Has cambiado un poco sabes? – le dije con suavidad

\- Las personas cambian – contesto rápido

\- Pero ya no tienes esa actitud tan seria

\- Tengo una familia Edward, la tuya, la mia y la nuestra, que este accesible un poco mas que antes no dice que no este igual – sonriendo volviendo a ser aquella mujer de impetud y postura fuerte

\- Entonces señora Cullen?

\- Entonces, soy igual solo que trato de ser mas amable no tan cortante, me sale bien al parecer – sonrio para soltar algunas risitas – pero me gusta ser fuerte, que mis decisiones se hagan y cumplan es algo que me acostumbre no podre y tampoco quiero cambiarlas

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo rápido

\- Pero de ti si note cambios, eres mas… - se tomo una pausa – yo

\- Tu? – rei un poco ante la privacidad de nuestro cuarto musite – eso creo

\- Lo digo porque has cambiado eres un poco mas duro al hablar, también lo soy yo pero en tu caso es mas notorio

\- Solo defiendo a las personas que quiero – dijo frotando su vientre

\- Si eso crei – dijo con un suspiro – pero no te vuelva piedra, yo estoy cambiando porque permito que entren en mi vida solo las personas que conozco y nadie mas Edward

\- Ok, entonces me servirá tus consejos – le dije atrayéndola hacia a mi

\- Que te pasa Cullen? Se te perdió algo? – me dijo con esa voz sensual que tenia

\- Nada señora Cullen, solo quería tenerla mas cerca – rei al pronunciar

\- No creo que este asi solo por eso – dijo mientras tocaba un poco de mi ombligo para abajo

\- Digame porque entonces? – la rete

\- Usted sabra – contesto para luego irse pero antes la tome y la bese con pasión, no pude mas y me acosté encima de ella es entonces nuestro beso se intensifico mas y con cuidado estuve encima de ella.

\- Creo que el doctor dijo reposo – sonrio dándome una alegría enorme

\- El doctor Garrett dijo que el otro doctor se equivocaba

Isabella rio un poco y fue suficiente para mi para besarla dejándonos llevar para toda la noche. Quizas no pude hacer todas las cosas que quería pero al menos sentirla es especila.

Estaba agotado pero feliz, me estire un poco para poder disfrutar de toda la cama hasta que no sentí a Bella. Me quede quiero con los ojos cerrados, estire mi mano un poco mas pero nada. Me levante de golpe, no había rastros de Bella, tenia puesto solo mi bóxer, no ha podido ser un sueño. Me levante y toque la puerta del baño, es probable que quisiera ir al baño, espere a que me contestaran pero no paso nada, decidi entrar, no hbaia nadie, me fui a la ducha pero tampoco estaba. Sali rápidamente, tome mi pantalón gris que estaba encima de la silla mas cercana con el colo blanco de cuello en V, camine con desesperación a la puerta mientras me ponía el polo, tome el cerrojo, estaba por abrirlo entonces unas voces proveninentes del pasillo me detuvieron.

\- Ese color te asienta – decía mi hermana mientras reia

\- No dudaría de mi futura socia

\- Gracias Bells

Abri de golpe la puerta para verla, estaba de pie con el vestido azul en la mano, Alice solo tenia su celular y un conjunto sobrio. Ellas voltearon sorprendidas. Alice me vio preocupada mientras Bella me sonreía.

\- Te levantaste… no quería despertarte… solo

No pude decir mas, ya que mis brazos la rodearon con fuerzas para traerla hacia a mi. Suspire con alivio.

\- Lo siento pensé que… tu…

\- Estoy bien – dijo ella con tranquilidad

\- Pero que paso? Te dolio algo? Sabes que no puedes andas sola

\- No esta sola – musite Alice colocando sus manos en su cintura haciéndome percatar de su presencia.

\- Alice, estaba preocupado…

\- Lo sé, no te excuses – me sonrio mientras ponía su palma en mi cara para callarme – bueno Bells te dejo para que te pruebas el vestido con los zapatos.

\- Claro – respondio ella con agrado, dándome unos golpecitos para que la soltara

\- Apurense – dijo Emmett de pronto, volteamos y no te que Rosalie, estaba prácticamente arrastrándolo por adelante, caminaba derecha, por poco corria, estaba pasando por nuestro lado musitando – familia permiso, mujer embarazada pasando

\- Pero que ocurre – pregunto Bella preocupada

\- En algunos meses mas sabras – dijo Emmett mientras abotezaba pasando velozmente pero antes de bajar las escaleras se volteo para solo articular con su boca – antojos

Tratamos de sofocar unas risitas. Alice nos dijo que bajaramos rápido. Nosotros asentimos, cargue a Bella al cuarto, para que no se agitara. La sente al borde de la cama, me vio algo confusa.

\- Que pasa? – le pregunte con asombro mientras tomaba su ropa y le ponía en la cama

\- En serio me haras todas estas atenciones?

\- Porque? – le sonreí mientras le quitaba mi polo que se coloco para dormir ella se cubrió sus senos

\- Porque no estoy enferma Edward, solo operada – dijo deteniendo mis manos en su truza – puedo cambiarme sola

\- Lo sé – suspire poniéndome encunclillas – pero el doctor dijo que nada de esfuerzos y que no hicieras nada sola

\- Ayer hice un leve esfuerzo – musito sonriendo

\- Tecnicamente no, yo hice que note esforzaras además no hiciseras nada sola – sonreí un poco para luego verla preocupado – por favor solo necesito que estes a salvo, me preocupado que te lastimes por hacer algún movimiento, tienes la operación recién…

\- Pero Edward…

\- Te acuerdas al enviar a Richard para cuidarme a pesar que no quise? – le dije mientras la veía a los ojos con firmeza

\- Claro pero…

\- Fue por mi bien – le dije interrumpiéndola mientras le sonreía – esto es similiar

\- Ok, solo por quince días, nada mas – musito mientras se paraba para permitirme bajar su truza, Me rei un poco, sabia que le costaría adaptarse que alguien mas cuidara de ella pero tenia que aprender rápido. La cambie, le puse el vestido, estaba apunto de retroceder pero ella tomo la bata y se cubrió – hey pero que pasa?

\- Pasa que apartir de aquí me arreglo yo, ahora ve darte un baño, yo lo hice mientras dormias, yo termino de alistarme

Sonrie es un trato justo, le di un beso en la frente, luego fui al baño para poder hacer las cosas que me pidió. Una hora mas tarde, nos encontrábamos con mi familia en la mesa desayunando. Bella tenia el vestido azul con unos zapatos bajos, su cabello suelto y ondulado, amarronado, un maquillaje suave, al igual que la veía, con aretes pequeños. Su sonrisa es la mas contagiosa, nunca la vi asi, relajada despreocupada, disfrutando, quizás los tiempos difíciles ya estén pasando... pero sé que ella seguirá siendo esa mujer que conoci, es mas sigue demostrando que es al contestar con habilidad las bromas subidas de tono de mi hermano. Una mañana exquisitas. A lo lejos sono un teléfono, no quise arruinar el instante y por eso no me pare, pero la ama de llaves hizo que salía de mi burbuja, me disculpe y tome la llamada en la cocina, es Harris.

\- Edward tenemos que hablar…

\- Lo sé – dije mientras que las yemas de los dedos frotaban mi frente – pero Bella sigue en descanso

\- No puedo esperar, quizás unos días… es un caso nada complicado entiendes? – musito por teléfono en respuesta me quede en silencio, sabia que significaba – aquí por ahorrarse tiempo solo mandaran a todos a la cárcel. Eso incluye a…

\- No – grite en un susurro me pase la mano por el cabello – que te parece si me dejas recolectar información… de todas formas tengo que tener algo para defendernos… comenzamos entrevistándote con los guardaespaldas, su testimonio servirá

\- De acuerdo pero trata que esto no se alargue.

\- Ok – me quede pensando – esta bien te tengo noticias por la tarde

Corte la llamada y me quede algo preocupado, no es que Bella no tenga que enterarse pero necesito que este tranquila por el bien de su salud, del futuro de mini Cullen y por el mio porque si le pasaba algo yo no iba a estar bien. Suspire, creo que ahora sé toda la tensión que tenia Bella solo por protegerme. Coloque el teléfono donde estaba, me disponía a salir, voltee y me tome con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate algo curiosa.

\- Amor – musite dándole una sonrisa – ya terminaron de desayunar?

\- A decir verdad si – dijo mientras veía el teléfono – quien llamo?

\- Nada solo de la oficina, querían saber su voy aceptar un caso mas…

\- Ya veo – dijo levantando una ceja, no, ella no creía ninguna sola de mis palabras – voy a ir con tu madre a ver la decoradora junto con Rosalie y Alice, temas del baby shower

\- Las llevo – musite rápido

\- Claro que no, Jasper se ofrecio primero pero gracias – dijo para después voltear y caminar para la sala. No podía estar molesta conmigo me adelante y la abrace por detrás.

\- Bella? – le dije con cuidado

\- Si? – dijo ella pero no me vio

\- Estas molesta conmigo no es asi?

Suspiro.

\- No lo estoy. Es solo que creo que me subestimas en muchas cosas…. Pero – dijo para darme una enorme sonrisa – confio en ti

Se volteo para darme un beso y luego irse. Rayos Bella sabia que algo ocultaba, tenia que apresuarme para poder hallar las pruebas que necesitaba.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, cada vez se hacia mas difícil distraer a Bella, me veía trabajar en la oficina, podía intuir de que se trataba pero nada mas que intuir. Rosalie también tenía sus sospechas pero se mantenía al margen, además con todo y su baby shower la distraía lo necesario a Bella. Me reuna con Carlos, Andres y Benjamin que paso ahora a ser mi abogado. Estaba tenso con todas las cosas, todos estábamos tratando de ver la manera que Bella no se viera involucrada con nada de esto. El tiempo que manteníamos en estas conferencias solo duraban cuatro horas al día, y no podíamos avanzar con tranquilidad. Con las llamadas insistentes de Harris no podía concentrarme en nada mas que no fuera a proteger a Bella. Trataba de mantener perfil bajo al estar a su lado, yendo al parque para que pudiera respirar, no la hacia caminar mucho porque recién se estaba recuperando, eso y que íbamos casi diario para hablar con Garrett acompañado de Rosalie y mi hermano. Rosalie, Bella y Garrett se volvieron buenos amigos, podíamos verlos reir por horas, al parecer Bella le ha garrado un cariño enorme y eso me hacia sentir feliz. Por otro lado me quedaba las noches para avanzar son las pocas veces que podía comunicarme con los tres ya que Bella se quedaba dormida a mi lado, sin embargo en el día ocho Bella comenzó a sentirse pésima. Al parecer los pocos medicamentos que tomaba le cai pésimo al estomago porque comia de todo y a las horas, se iba al baño con sensasiones de vomitar. Nadie sabia de esto, tampoco yo hasta que la escuche en la madrugada un sonido del baño, me levante con rapidez para ver que se trataba, al abrir la puerta la encontré vomitando, le tome el cabello por mas que me pedia que me retirara, paso cinco segundos para que se sentara encima, pasando el baño, la ayude apoyarse en el lava manos. Se cepillo los dientes y luego la vi palida, la cargue hasta la cama. Me explico que no es la primera noche que pasa, me tenso, ya iba a llamar al doctor pero me quito el teléfono, me aseguro que si pasaba de nuevo ella misma iba, entonces le dije que mejor no tomara las pastillas, ella me dijo ok y con eso nos basto para dormir. Ya estábamos en el día doce y esto se volvia una tortura, la ultima llamada de Harris nos dijo que teníamos que actuar rápido, yo no había podido hablar con Bella sobre su testimonio y tampoco de mi padre pero no quería alarmarla, tres días mas y pudiéramos ir al doctor para ver que sucedia, por muchas noches me ponía a pensar si estaba haciendo bien no diciéndole nada a Bella mientras acariciaba sus cabellos por las tardes que últimamente había tomado de tres a cinco para dormir. Suspire un poco.

\- Edward nos ayudas a bajar estas cosas? – dijo Emmett con unas cajas vacias

\- Claro – dije al acomodar la almohada de Bella para ayudarlos

Sali de la habitación para ayudar a Emmett bajando por el ascensor.

\- Ya esta todo listo para que Garrett venga hoy

\- Gracias Emmett – dije con una sonrisa – Seguro que puedan traerlo Jasper y tu?

\- Claro, además Rosalie también esta durmiendo y no quiero despertarla porque se pondría de pésimo humor

\- Entiendo – sonreí al salir por el ascensor – Alice va acompañarlos?

\- Eso nos dijo – musito al dirirgirse a su coche para guardar algunas cajas en la maletera yo le segui – has visto a Esme?

\- No – sabia que estaba muy triste hasta donde sabíamos Carlisle a tratado de acercarse a ella sin embargo no lo ha aceptado – tendría que hablar con mamá

\- Creo que debes hacerlo después de la demanda que vas a ponerle a Carlisle

\- Lo sé – de pronto fui interrumpido por las tres personas que estaba esperando se nos acercaron y los salude – chicos pueden subir al despacho ya saben

\- Bella? – pregunto Benjamin

\- Esta durmiendo pero no la despierten

\- Claro – comprendio Andres al irse todos por el ascensor

\- Bueno hermano – le dije al poner las ultimas cajas – llevalas esto a mi oficina por favor, después ve por Garrett

\- Por supuesto – cerro la maletera para abrir la puerta del piloto

\- Jasper te va a esperar en el hospital?

\- Si, me dara el encuentro alla porque esta haciendo algo para Alice, ya van a cumplir un mes – se rio fuerte y suspiro – por favor si Rosalie se despierta dile que no tardo y que vengo con los dos litros de yogurt que quiere

\- Dos litros? – musite asombrados

\- Si – cerro la puerta para verme por la ventana que estaba entreabierta – se los acaba en una semana cada mes un antojo diferente

Se rio y se marcho, yo coloque mis manos en los bolsillo y asi tome el ascensor, estaba algo tranquilo por las cosas pero preocupado por las demandas. Cerre la puerta con un suspiro y con poco animos me dirigi a mi cuarto quería ver a Bella antes que la reunión, pero no estaba, frunci el ceño seguro estaba en el baño pero tampoco, me tense por unos instantes, corri a la cocina pero tampoco había nadie, cerre mis ojos al solo suponer una sola cosa, arratre mis pies con verdadera lentitud a mi despacho. Estaba la puerta cerrada, con suavidad abri la puerta, y mi tensión subio por todo lo alto, al notar que Bella estaba sentada en mi silla con los brazos cruzados, su actitud es seria, molesta creo que hace mucho tiempo no la veía de esa forma, recordé por unos segundos esas horas que pasábamos en su despacho hablando de Riley y Hans. Entre y sus ojos se clavaron en mi, chasquee los dientes, sabia que esto no estaba bien.

\- Pasa – me dijo seria con su voz dura

Si me traía recuerdos, suspire y cerre la puerta me sente en el sillón al costado de Benjamin.

\- Se puede saber que día me ibas a decir que ocurria? – dijo ella media soñolienta, recién se había levantado

\- Si alguien la despertó yo… - dije molesto

\- Nadie me despertó – aseguro parándose con un poco de apoyo por la mesa

\- Es cierto – dijo Benjamin parándose – ella estaba en el escritorio al nosotros llegar

\- Genial – susurre – me levante y me puse al lado de ella con cuidado – Bella… amor… necesito que me escuches

\- Lo estoy haciendo ya Edward – dijo mientras se alejaba de mi para tomar asiento en un sillón apartada, vi a la audiencia a la expectativa y a la vez distraída

\- No me van ayudar no? – susurre para ellos

Respondieron, evadiendo las miradas, con algunos silbidos.

\- Gracias – musite encarcando una ceja

\- Y bien? – dijo ella mientras movia la pierna que la tenia cruzada

\- Ok, ok, ok, de acuedo – me sente con ella y comencé a explicarle todo, de las cosas que han sucedido, del porque no le comente nada y la demanda que pondría a Carlisle. Ella lucia con expresión de sorprendida, confudida a veces, notaba a Benjamin que solo asentia, mientras volteaba para verme y en sus ojos podía notar que me estaba perdonando al culminar diciéndole.

\- Amor no quise preocuparte esa es la verdad, el doctor dijo que no podias tener tensiones por tu salud, si te pasa algo, entonces no podía estar bien

\- Debes confiar en mi asi yo confio en ti – susurro para colocar sus manos en mi rostro – esto te estaba atrasando solo porque tu no podias estar con todo, además necesitamos mi testimonio para seguir…

\- Lo sé – musite mientras la veía apenado – confio en ti pero primero es tu salud

\- Esta bien – comprendio a mi alivio, ella comprendio – pero no tiene que pasar esto de nuevo y me refiero a todos ustedes, si algunos se le vuelve a ocurrir, tan solo ocultarme un párrafo de algo, hare que no se vean culpables hasta mas no poder – dijo seria, la Bella de antes volvió algunas personas sonrieron y solo asintieron – ok hagamos que esto se apure, necesito acabar con todo de una buena vez, los papeles ya

Carlos le pasó los papeles mas rápido y estuvimos analizando el caso por horas, paramos solo hasta llegar Garrett y porque Bella estaba agotada a pesar que dijera no.

\- Para terminar podemos, primero hacer hablar a Carlos y Andres, luego a Sue con los demás empleados, siguen en contacto con Tyler y Richard? – pregunto antes de abotezar

\- Si – respondio Benjamin – están con los demás empleados bueno, cada uno de ellos esta cutodiados en sus casas con sus familias

\- Ya hemos ido – dijo carlos para tranquilizarla – todos estan a favor con las cosas que le digamos, ellos se presentaran al juzgado para hablar ante el juez

\- Perfecto – dijo viendo los documentos y anotando otros – a todo esto… quien esta defendiendo a Charlie? – su voz es aspera, seca al pronunciar su nombre, ella desconocia a Charlie por completo, distante su voz, y su mirada tan lejana de un cariño, no para nada, ella no sentía tal sentimiento por su padre… y yo estaba sintiendo lo mismo por el mio… sacudi mi cabeza en el instante que tocaron la puerta. Garrett ya estaba en el departamento, Bella no dudo en posponer la reunión para mañana y darle la bienvenida a mi amigo

\- Carlos llama a Harris – dile que vamos a tener todo listo para paso mañana

\- Bella espera – dije mientras le tomaba la mano – pasado mañana es tu chequeo general, la herida ya cerro – le puse la mano con suavidad en la venda – no quiero que te altere nada además la cita es temprano… y si te manda a descansar después de eso?

\- Pues Carlos programalo por la tarde – dijo severa – sino puedo asistir que venga aquí pero no pospondremos nada

\- Pero Isabella – le dije algo serio – tu salud

\- Edward si me hubieras hablado de esto antes no tendría que estar mas preocupada por ordenar todo mas rápido, a Charlie lo van a sentencear y sino reuno las cosas necesarias todo y todos nos vamos a la cárcel – dijo parándose molesta apartándose de mi lado – esto involucra a Harris que la verdad… no sé la forma en que corrió la investigación

Ella tenia razón debi confiar mas en ella y poder decirle las cosas a tiempo ahora estaba mas preocupada por todo. No pensé en eso. Suspire ella me vio, quizo acercarse pero Jasper golpeo la puerta.

\- Chicos disculpen pero Garrett no deja de preguntar por ustedes

\- Ya vamos – respondio ella con amabilidad, Jasper sonrio y se fue mientras Bella caminaba hacia la puerta – Benjamin escribe las cosas que diran cada uno de los sirvientes, Andres tu encárgate de las evidencias elimina todas las cosas que puedan incriminarnos y Carlos tu asegúrate que Harris venga mientras elaboras una cuarta con Edward que seguro ya lo tienen… bueno es hora de irnos – dijo poniéndose al costado de la puerta mientras sus ojos se clavaron en mi – vendrás?

\- Te alcanzo en unos instantes – le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en la frente, ella asintió y se fue. Voltee para ver a la audiencia.

\- Que? – dije con severidad

\- Te dije mil veces Edward, no le ocultes – Hablo Benjamin al ordenar las cosas en su maletín

\- Es lo mejor para ella – me tense

\- Bella a pasado por varias cosas, no le gusta que le oculten nada, recuerdas de que manera comenzó su padre? – hablo Andres

\- Cierto, Bella tenia una salud muy delicada, su padre no resistio y realizo estos negocio ocultándole todo, tu sabes la historia Edward – hablo Benjamin al dirigirse a la puerta

\- Lo sé… alguna idea para que no este enojada conmigo?

Todos comenzaron a reírse, Carlos trato de respirar para decirme.

\- Bella no esta molesta… es mas nunca la has visto realmente molesta Edward

\- Si – dijo sobándose su estomago Andres

\- Quiere iniciar una nueva vida, una nueva historia contigo, la familia que realmente anhela formar – hablo Carlos – ella no dice eso pero Andres y yo sabes que por años quiere eso.

\- Cierto y mucho – comento Benjamin – Es mejor que nunca la veas molesta y con respecto a tu pregunta pues… realmente dile de corazón las cosas que pensaste – dijo al encaminarnos por el pasillo – tu excusa de ahora no fue tan convincente Edward

\- Ok – respire y bote el aire con un poco de desanimo – le explicare ahora en la noche de seguro se quedara despierta analizando todo esto

\- Es probable… mas bien ella esta bien? – pregunto viéndola que reia con Garrett y con toda mi familia

\- Si – menti la verdad es que Bella no quería que nadie se enterara que no dormia bien por las noches – solo necesita mas descanso eso es todo

\- Correcto – dijo tratando de convencerse Benjamin de mis palabras

Llegamos a la sala, Garrett nos vio mientras sonreía, Bella estaba en el sofá frente de él, donde estaba Rosalie que trataba de estar despierta al lado de un Emmett que servia agua a Garrett

\- Parece que todos se han reunido para verme

\- No es para menos – dije contestando a Garrett, Bella deslizo sus ojos para verme, no llevaba una sonrisa pero tampoco estaba seria, tenia que acabar con esta tensión ahora, no soportaba esta asi con ella. Estaba a su lado mientras Garrett no dejaba de hablar de algunas ocurrencias en la universidad, y las cosas incomodas que pasamos, creo que fue buena idea, al menos la veía reir, me puse a su lado ella se quedo quieta. Suspire.

.

.

.

\- Bella… amor puedes abrir la puerta del baño? – pregunte mientras apoyaba mi frente en la puerta, suspiraba porque Bella no me había dirigido la palabra en casi toda la cena – quiero hablar contigo amor, si es necesario me quedare aquí toda la noche

De pronto la puerta se abrió y yo casi pierdo el equilibrio. Ella me vio y puedo asegurar que vi una ligera sonrisa pero paso de frente mio hasta detenerse en la cama. Yo la tome de la cintura para ayudarla a sentarse y felizmente ella me dejo, hasta que coloque mis ojos frente a ella y la vi con tristeza.

\- No, no, no – comenzó a decir mientras se quitaba sola el zapatos – no me pongas esa cara

\- Solo escucharme si? – musite poniendo un puchero

\- Diez minutos, solo diez minutos – dijo mientras veía su celular, es mi instante asi que me sente en el suelo estando a sus pies

\- Sabes el temor que me da perderte? No tienes idea – dije tomándome un pausa – al ver al doctor decir todas esas cosas, solo quiero que estes bien, Bella si te oculte es porque quiero que estes bien – dije mientras me acercaba a su vientre y le dejaba un beso – quiero que tengan la mejor familia, con cero de preocupación, de tensión, yo realmente te iba a decir todo esto pero después de los quince días, hasta saber que realmente estes mejor…. Todas estas cosas que han pasado, tu herida, tu desaparición,la búsqueda, los pocos minutos que estuve apunto de perderte… yo… simplemente yo – musite mientras tensaba mis puños y fruncia mi ceño con enojo y frutración – Harris me llamo hace unos días para que vayamos a formar parte de los testigos, el caso de Charlei no es tan complejo, pero son las personas que están involucradas en y yo sabemos quienes forman parte de esto y porque, yo solo quiero que te exoneren de cualquier cargo que te puedan acusar, no quiero que vayas a la cárcel y tenia que reunir toda la evidencia hasta que puedas estar mejor…

\- Pero necesitabas de mi ayuda, necesitabas que yo te diga que posibilidades habían… no puedes hacerlo solo…

\- Si claro, entiendo eso… no te estaba excluyendo solo estaba tratando de tener las cosas para que… Bella – musite mientras tomaba sus manos – amor no quiero que te pase nada puedes entender eso?

Ella suspiro, me vio con ojos de comprensión y solo asintió para acercarse a mi un poco. Me sonrio un poco y luego dijo:

\- Puedo manejar la preción Edward – se rio un poco – pero sé porque hiciste esto… al salir de todo esto podremos estar mas relajado

Me dio un beso para luego alzar una pierna y le quitaba su zapatos, me permitio cambiarla, poco a poco se acomodo en la cama, prendi el televisor, ella estaba observando con determinación los documentos mientras se escuchaba películas, estuvimos hablando de las posibilidades y los contra, evaluando. Si Bella no podía dormir antes, ahora con esto solo dormia tres horas a lo mucho. El día del medico llego, estábamos en consultorio esperando los resultados, me tenia nervioso pero ella no. Al menos eso pensaba.

\- Bien chicos aquí tengo los resultados, Bella te has recuperado no al 100 por ciento pero si un 50 en 15 día mas estaras mejor

\- Y el bebé? – pregunte con nerviosismo

\- Pues yo soy medico general Edward y esos exámenes les sugiero que pasen con el ginecólogo de turno, es muy bueno pero viene en 15 días es mejor que programes con la asistente, descuiden si Bella esta bien también estará bien el bebé

\- Entonces tenemos un bebè?

\- Bella por favor es mejor que esperen si? Pero has tomado tus pastillas? – pregunto el doctor mientras anotaba algunas cosas

\- Si doctor pero ella no ha podido dormir, ha estado vomitando

\- Debilidad – musito rápido el doctor tomo una hoja y anoto algunos medicamentos – puede tomar esto, solo son vitaminas le ayudara mucho

Bella recibió el papel un poco desanimada, note que estaba algo deprimida pero no tenia que preocuparse, yo sabía que un pequeño Cullen estaba por venir solo teníamos que esperar.

.

.

.

En casa con los días pasando Bella dormida mejor, yo vigilaba sus sueños, tenia hambre un poco mas, siempre la veía comer casi todas las cosas, es mas hasta en las reuniones que teníamos con Harris comia, es bueno porque podía tomar las pastillas mejor pero su temperamento volvia hacer el mismo en cuanto se entero la demanda contra mi padre. Cortesia de Harris.

\- Pero Edward, no puedes… esto es mi culpa…

\- Bella amor – dije tomando una pausa – te conte que hizo Esme hasta ahora no habla con Carlisle, la familia no quiere que regrese

\- Pueden ser una familia, pueden hablar hizo para protegerte – se paro caminando de un lado a otro

\- Ya Benjamin se ha encargado de eso, tiene todo listo, con pruebas y todo.

\- Edward

\- Te lastimo, te secuestro, se alio con Charlie, es un criminal

\- NO! – grito por todo la sala boto los papeles en el escritorio – Quita los cargos con Carlisle

\- Es una decisión tomada Bella, continuare con esto

\- Que te pasa? – dijo mientras apoyaba su manos en la mesa – es tu padre

\- En serio? – musite ironico – por el padre de quien estamos aquí?

Ella se quedo en silencio, sabia que me pase de la raya por completo. Baje la mirada porque me había equivocado. Su voz fue la que me hizo paralizarme

\- Bien al parecer, no solo quieres ser duro al igual que yo sino quieres paracerte a mi… perfecto espero puedas con eso, felicidades ya tienes un padre que estará en la cárcel, con permiso

Ya se iba a ir pero le tome la mano, pero se solto. Se volteo para verme.

\- No testificare contra Carlisle, me oiste?

Su voz es determinante, cortante y fuerte

\- Porque ayudas a alguien que nos separo no entiendo? – musite mientras me tomaba el cabello tratando de enterderla

\- Porque por mi padre estamos todos aquí, solo utilizo a Carlisle, y Carlisle trato de cuidar a su hijo – se toco el vientre – tu, yo hubiéramos hecho igual

\- Bella, tu no eres un peligro – dije mientras le tomaba el rostro – el penso que si, te paso por… casi te pierdo, acaso hubieras podido soportar eso? Yo no. Sino te encuentro no estuviéramos hablando aquí y ahora, entiende la situación

\- Edward – me dijo al tomarme las manos – tienes una familia, no quiero que la pierdas, al menos por ahora no para el proceso habla primero con èl, puedo asegurarte que no has hablado con Esme

\- La verdad si – dije suspirando mientras frotaba mis ojos, recordé cada lagrima que derramos, su voz fría y distante viendo siempre la ventana – Esme no quiere verlo en la cárcel que solo pague una fianza y que firme mensualmente…

\- Entonces hazlo por favor, no dejes que esto siga – imploro Bella, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir

\- Pero no llores – dije besándo su rostro – esta bien, esta bien pondré una pausa con el proceso pero si se acerca a nosotros mandare una orden de restrinción para todos nosotros ok?

\- Gracias – dijo sonriendo mientras lloraba

\- Disculpame por hace unos instantes me altere no debi decirte eso

\- Pues la verdad de esto, es que no tienes la culpa de tal cosa, es cierto estamos aquí por culpa de Charlie y espero también que todos salgamos de una vez de esto para descansar del tema – suspiro para luego abrazarla, todos nos vieron y Garrett lanzo la primera broma que se ocurrio, nuestra primera pelea y que si sobrevivi es que podre con las demás cosas.

\- Ok caballeros solo una cosa mas – musito Benjamin parándose, estaba algo callado en toda la sesión muy raro en el, podía notarlo tenso – en quince días mas se llevara el juicio, asi que es probable que tu proceso contra Carlisle frene un poco en la decisión del juez pero Charlie si testificara en contra de este… quizás no dañe mucho en sentido de mandarlo a la cárcel pero si en su reputación sin embargo a decidido no decir nada de esto a cambio de… - se quedo callado con los puños cerrados

\- Benjamin ya dilo – musito Bella con severidad

\- Charlie no dira nada al menos que hable con…

\- No – grite mientras interrumpia a Benjamin – no pasara eso, Bella tiene una salud que recién se ha recuperado que hable con ese no va ayudarla

\- Pero sino hace eso tu padre Edward – comento Harris mientras trataba de tranquilizarme

\- Es que recién ha salido de todo esto, no dejare que…

\- Lo hare – de pronto las palabras de mi esposa me tomaron por sorpresa – cualquier cosa que diga no podrá hacer que hagan su juicio.

.

.

.

Estaba callado en todo el trayecto, es tarde y Bella tenia que descansar, ella veía la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos, sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, Bella es fuerte pero no quería que su padre le ocasionara un malestar asi que la única manera que vaya es que este en la misma habitación a un lado. No intervendría por supuesto pero de todas formas estaría cuidándola. La familia supo por parte de Garrett esto, la única que estaba ausente es Esme. Solo escuchaba y no opinaba, todos nosotros comentaban que no debería retirar los cargos pero Bella se encargo de mostrar del porque se ha tomado esa decisión: "no es un problema de ustedes en manera general, es un tema que solo concierne a Edward y a mí" Las palabras de Bella no fue refutada, después de ello solo se hablo de algunas cosas menos importantes. Suspiraba por los días que pasaban Bella ahora vomitaba en las noches, dormia mas y se levantaba con mas energías. Se notaba su recuperación, en el transcurso fuimos al ginecólogo, no hicieron las pruebas pero teníamos que esperar un poco más. La espera del juicio, la sentencia de Charlie, y los resultados hacían que me estresara cada vez más. Bella terminaba despierta revisando los documentos mientras mi cabeza se quedaba en su regaso durmiendo. Harris venia a la casa porque a veces Bella se sentía muy agotada, conversábamos de todo hasta que Benjamin nos dijo que día podemos ver a Charlie.

\- A dos días de la fecha del juicio? – dijo Carlos sorprendido

\- Es claro quiere algo – dijo Bella mientras me veía

\- Pero que? – pregunto Harris

\- Que este a su favor, no podrá – comento Bella parándose mientras note que se apoyaba en el respaldar del sillón, me puse a su lado y le tome la mano

\- Hey no es necesario que te pares tan rápido – dije con ternura

\- Estoy bien – sonrio para luego ver a los demás – tranquilos yo hablare con Charlie, sigan con las cosas que hemos dicho

Se aparto de mi y se fue a su cuarto, estaba muy agotada se notaba que esto la cansa y yo empezaba a preocuparme cada vez por su salud. Despues de eso, Bella solo se levantaba para comer y ver algunos papeles para después entrar en un profundo sueño de prácticamente màs de dos horas.

.

.

.

Dos días antes del juicio. Sentado tratando de controlar mi enojo para no molestar a Bella, que ya estaba sumamente molesta por la situación que tenia que afrontar. Una puerta de metal nos separaba del miserable que nos hizo todo esto. Los minutos pasaron y entramos primero a petición mia. Bella se sento y yo me coloque detrás para verlo directamente. La puerta comenzó a abrirse para darnos a ver a un Charlie sumamente golpeado y confiado a la vez. La sonrisa se le apago al ver a Bella con unos papeles, sabia porque estaba aquí, ella no iba a negociar con nadie.

\- Hija

\- Señora Cullen para usted – hablo con determinación

\- Eres una Swan – pronuncio con molesta

\- Swan? – dijo mientras ponía sus codos en la mesa – se equivoca he dejado de serlo hace mucho – musito con distancia – para que me cito?

\- Sabes para que – hablo con presunción

\- No, no sè – dijo mientras veía los papeles – tampoco me importaba pero quiere acaba con Carlisle y eso si me compete

\- Carlisle – me vio – tu padre si que es un tonto

Me iba a ir hacia adelante pero Bella me detuvo.

\- Tonto? – rio – tonto usted, Carlisle nos brindo información suficiente para poderte hundirlo

\- Que infomación? – replico

\- Digame para que me cito no tengo humor para escucharlo

\- Podrias disculparme por todo esto? – pronuncio de pronto

\- No – la respuesta es tan rápido

\- Pero

\- Nada – contesto tajante – sabes las cosas que me hiciste? Me mantuviste lejos de mi madre, me metiste en esto, me separaste de mi esposo, le mentiste, me querias quitar a mi hijo, y me ibas alejar de toda mi familia disculparte… es simplemente – contuvo las palabras solo para pararse

\- Mi nieto quería alejarlo de todo esto, por eso hice esto, y tampoco quiero que te cases con Edward porque es un policía

\- Es mi esposo. No necesito tu aprobación – dijo viéndolo con molestia, pero sabia que nada podía hacerla cambiar de parecer

\- Solo iba hablar contigo – dijo al verme

\- Edward esta donde yo estoy. No tienes nada que decirme me voy – nos fuimos hasta la puerta para irnos

\- Bella si te vas, hundiré a Carlisle hasta lo mas profundo de todo esto – hablo con tanta determinación que Bella contesto

\- Y yo hare eso contigo

\- No puedes negar que soy tu padre

\- Pero puedo negar que fui parte de todo esto – dijo con seriedad

\- Si te vas te encontrare y te llevare conmigo a ti y a mi nieto para que estes conmigo

Bella se detuvo, toco su vientre y su rostro cambio por completo, se dirigio a Charlie se le aproximo para verlo con enojo.

\- No saldrás y me encargare de eso, no me amenaces con Carlisle porque tengo protegido si llegas a salir deberías cuidarte tu porque puedo atraparte tengo los medios, si te acercas a mi familia, no la contara entendistes? Charlie Swan? Puedo darte caza al igual que un perro, para que no te vuelvan a encontrar porque no te mandare a la policía.

Ella se volteo, tomo su cartera al costado y nuestras manos se juntaron.

\- Abrire el caso nuevamente

\- Es de suponer – dijo mientras chocaba su mento con su hombro

Despues de eso, se dio vuelta para irse y yo con ella, suspiro. Salimos del lugar, no dijo palabra alguna, al estar en casa, solo se fue a la habitación. Sabia que le había afectado todo esto, solo dos días mas y terminaría con la pesadez que sostenia en sus hombros. Garrett, Andres y Carlos estaban en la sala hablando conmigo, me moria de ganas de estar con ella pero sabia que necesitaba de su familia ahora que es Rene y Benjamin. Los últimos detalles estaban listos. La hora de dormir llego y yo me dirigi hacia la habitación traía un chocolate caliente, su favorito últimamente. Ante de su subir, pedi que nadie nos interrumpa. Al entrar estaba sentada viendo la ventana, me aproxime a ella, me sonrio y tomo la taza. Me acomode en el sillòn. Asi nos pasamos toda la tarde.

\- Los protegeré – susurre mientras la besaba

\- Si y yo a ustedes – musito mientras se quedaba dormida

.

.

.

Sentado en el estrado diciendo las cosas que me pregunta el abogado de Charlie, es una reunión muy tensa. Hablaba y sentía que mi voz se perdia, los ojos de mi familia estaban puestos en mi, los del jurado y los de mi esposa. Mentia, sabia que estaba mintiendo en algunas cosas por ejemplo al encontrar a Bella, al decirle que solo es diseñadora que no estaba metida en esto pero que mas podía hacer, Bella es inocente solo actuo para defenderse, no tenia oportunidad. Por culpa de un padre que no le importaba nada mas que solo sus negocios. Me baje del estrado al terminar el interrogatorio, Charlie tenia razón abri el caso, ys que si es cierto no se le acuse del delito se le otorgo una condena minima, con que motivos no lo sabemos con exactitud, me coloque al costado de mi hermano, Emmett, mi esposa estaba en la mesa continua de Charlie. Sentada con una real presencia, se veía tan hermosa pero seria. Quizas no podía llamarla señora Cullen porque no es bueno que se sepa por ahora pero le sonreí para darle fuerza. Sabia que Bella estaba detrás de algunas cosas pero mentiría por ella, no solo porque la amo y es la madre de mi hijo sino porque sé que nada de esto tenia que ver con ella, es tan inocente en todo esto. De pronto Charlie subio nos vio con tanto enojo, que después solo deposito sus ojos en mi esposa, quería alejarlo de ella pero tenia que esperar.

\- Señor Swan – hablo Benjamin – usted sabia de todas las cosas que hacia Riley y Hans?

\- Son mis socios, hasta tu sabia que hacían – contesto con molestia – fuiste mi abogado

Quería acabarlo pero Benjamin sonrio para decirle.

\- Solo en temas legales, señor Swan nunca me llamo y tampoco preste mis servicios para estas clases de negocio, tales son, lavado de activos, secuestros, duplicados y tantas cosas mas – dijo al jurado mientras mostraba los papeles – pero no divagemos, conteste, sabia de todas las cosas que hacia Riley y Hans?

\- De Hans si pero de Riley no. – contesto rápido

\- Ok, entonces no supo sobre el secuestro de mi clienta la señorita Isabella Swan?

\- No claro que no, de haberlo sabido yo nunca hubiera permitido esto – hablo viendo a Isabella, pero que raro note un extraño brillo en sus ojos quizás quería llorar

\- Que parentesco tiene con mi clienta? – pregunto Benjamin

\- Es mi hija

\- Y siendo esto porque usted la secuestro? Hace poco? – hablo Benjamin apoyándose en el barandal

\- Ella tenia que estar a lado de su padre

\- Pero para que? – pregunto con intriga – No le basta los negocios de tantos años?

\- Objección su señoria – se pronuncio el defensor de Charlie – no tiene nada que ver con el caso original. No se le acusa de secuestro

\- Ahora si – dijo Isabella con determinación

\- Consedido, señor Swan conteste – hablo el juez

\- De todas formas hubiera contestado – comento Charlie – quiero a mi hija, solo quería protegerla, quería a partarla de todo esto. Ademas es mi única familia – su voz se apago al decir esto ultimo pero a Bella no dejo su rostro de molestia, ella no quería nada, su padre solo es una persona mas.

\- Ok, entonces Isabella Swan no tiene nada que ver con sus negocios? – Benjamin lanzo la primera pregunta clave

\- No, no tiene nada que ver – dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento mientras garrapeaba con la garganta viendo a Bella

\- Entonces el secuestro solo fue para protegerla

\- Si – dijo con molestia pero se le escuchaba sincero

\- Y Riley con Hans, usted conocía estos negocios incluyendo con los de Aron

\- No sabia nada – grito de pronto – yo no firme esos documentos, pueden verlo. Ademas el caso se cerro me absolvieron claro con una condenada de cinco años

\- Pero se aperturo de nuevo por los motivos de su escape – indico Benjamin mientras mostraba los papeles – eso y porque ustes también solitico, si usted no es culpable de esto quien lo fue?

\- Los Vulturis con Riley – comento de repente

Todos se sorprendieron, yo no pensé que dijera a carta abierta ese detalle pero si es la única forma de hacer una evación a todas las cosas entonces que bueno.

\- Porque no dijo esto antes? – pregunto de pronto Benjamin debo de decir que me intrigo. Hasta Benjamin se quedo sorprendido tampoco sabia el.

\- Porque mi hija estaba en peligro no lo iba a delatar hasta eso

\- Eso es falso – grito uno de la audiencia voltee para confimar mi suposición y efectivamente el mayor de los Vulturis hablo parándose mientras veía al publico atónico.

\- Entonces eso es cierto – dijo Benjamin viendo al juez, luego vio a Charlie – algún motivo mas?

\- No tenia pruebas ahora las tengo – dijo mientras veía a su defensor, este tenia un maletín donde saco unos papeles y mostro a toda la audencia.

\- Alguien mas estuvo involucrado? – hizo la segunda pregunta clave

\- Si claro que si – comunico mientras veía a Isabella a mi, alternaba las miradas, sentía la tensión en la sala

\- Puede decirnos si esta en esta sala? – señalo a todas las personas

\- Si esta – dijo mientras nos veía a los dos, rayos que pretende ahora?

\- Ok eso es todo su señoria – dijo Benjamin mientras se iba

\- Espere no quiere saber quien fue? – intervino Charlie

\- Puede esperar, para la siguiente sesión – comento Benjamin sabia que podía delatarnos, sobre todo a la persona que Bella trataba de proteger, mi padre, a nuestro hijo y a mi

\- No claro que no, de esto también pariticipo Aron

De acuerdo esperaba todo menos esto. Nos quedaron callados, Bella me vio, sabia que sentía pésimo. Se cogio del asiento, no pensé que Aron tenia que ver con esto, pero en un instante comprendi. Mientras Charlie se paro y comenzaba hablar, Aron que estaba escondido en la parte de atrás se paro también intercambiando miradas con Vulturi.

\- El sabia puesto que depositaron el dinero antes para poder incrementarlo, yo no iba aceptar nada pero ellos planearon

\- NO, cállate Swan – decía Aron pero seguía hablando Swan

\- Las pruebas las consegui gracias a que ustedes al hacerme firmar yo había cambiando meses antes una leve línea mi firma por eso al colocar mi firma en la hoja que ustedes me dieron esa noche yo traía una verificarlo, tenia una rubrica distinta siempre hay algo que no pueden falsificar – grito Charlie, Bella solo podía verlo atónita estaba algo confundida pero trataba de estar despierta

\- Charlie tu me engañaste a mi – musito Aron – con Vulturis

\- Que? - ,dijo el ofendido

\- Me engañaron – declaro Aron

\- Engañaron? – rio Charlie – tu empresa esta casi en bancarrota, necesitabas que te robaran ese dinero para poder cobrar el seguro de este dinero y asi tu empresa se salvaría – todos lo vieron – si tus libros contables al parecer tienen un buen acceso

Se comenzó a hacer bulla en la sala. Benjamin se acerco al defensor de Charlie comprobó algunas cosas de pronto alzo su voz y dijo:

\- Estan aquí, puede comprobarlo usted mismo – dijo al entregarle los papeles al juez, este solo reviso brevemente y musito

\- Señor Vulturi y señor Aron queda detenido por el robo a la empresa, oficiales deténganlos

\- No claro que no – decían ambos al ser arrestados

Todos se levantaron Bella veía por todos lados buscándome mientras había un alboroto me acerque a ella, se sobresalto al verme tan cerca de ella, el juez golpeo el pequeño tablero

\- Todos orden, tomaremos un receso, continuaremos en unos minutos, con el caso del robo para poder dar sentencia con el secuestro de la señorita Swan, esto prosigue no es asi? – todo el mundo se quedo callado, yo me aparte un poco, Bella me vio para luego ver a Benjamin con suspiro vio a Charlie, pero solo esquivo la vista para verme con furia a mi.

\- Señorita Swan esto no es un juego no puede retractarse a los cinco segundos de afirmar algo, entonces…

Bella vio por ultima vez a su padre, me parecio extraño su mirada, estaba dudando? Es muy lógico, de todas formas es su padre, quizás solo quiere acabar con todo esto de una vez, quizás la mirada de su padre le respondería esa pregunta silenciosa que se realizaba, con esa tenciòn su padre no volvió a verla entonces ella pestañeo y con tan solo eso supe que había tomado una decisión.

\- Continuo con ese proceso.

\- Perfecto, orden en la sala, tienen cinco minutos de receso no mas.

Rapidamente sali caminando por no decir corri, estaba esperando que pudiera hablar con ella pero no podía acercarme, Carlos, Rene y Andres la tenían protegida, ella solo volteaba para verme, mientras yo sufria por no poder abrazarla, Emmett y Garrett con suma paciencia trataban de controlarme solo duro cinco minutos, hasta que de pronto no aguante mas y marque el numero de Carlos, este contesto rápido y me paso con Isabella.

\- Amor estas bien?

\- Claro todo esta bien

\- No pensé que Charlie va a decir las cosas de Vulturi

\- Manotazo de ahogado, sabe que de esta nadie salvara

\- Sabia las cosas de Aron? – dije mientras caminaba por el corredor

\- No pero es lógico, no sé de que forma consiguió las cosas desde la cárcel pero me preocupa que si puede hacer eso puede realmente perseguir a mi hijo

\- Esta bien que sigas el proceso? – me tome un pausa para apoyarme a la pared

\- La cárcel, podrá mantenerlo quieto, no saldrá, eso es seguro pero no me confiare para nada, no dejare cabos sueltos

\- Te note un poco pésimo, estas bien? No quieres una taza de chocolate? Ya estamos en invierno, no quiero que te pongas pésimo

\- Estoy bien, solo que…

\- Dimelo sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

\- Pienso que Charlie hizo lo mismo que Carlisle, actua por ser padre, no sabia si seguir con el proceso pero sino pudo enfrentarse a mi en esos precisos instantes es porque piensa de alguna manera estar cerca de mi, no puedo permitirlo, además Benjamin pudo parar el proceso contra Carlisle pero no sé si el abogado logro saber eso

\- Es probable que si

"Señores, se reanudara el proceso con Charlie Swan por el secuestro de Isabella Swan pasen por favor"

\- Voy a sentarme en la segunda fila para que puedas verme, cuídate, te amo

\- Tambien tu, te amo

Corto la llamada y me dirigi al asiento que le indique, mostrando mi placa pase a la sala, reporteros con todas sus cámaras querían pasar pero esta vez va hacer privado, agradeci enormemente que pasara eso, no soporto que todo esto se vea envuelto en un escandolo. Suficiente con la tensión que tenemos aquí para que reporteros estén en nuestras caras al menos no en la audiencia. Cada uno ocupo su lugar, ahora estaba Vulturis, Aron se sentaba en la misma fila que Charlie acusados de un crimen. Podia notar que Bella no le molestaba esto, su rostro tenso y firme tomando fuertemente el lapicero anotando las cosas que decían.

\- Señores tienen el veredicto?

\- Claro – contesto un señor parándose – señor juez, esta corte encuentra al señor Vulturi y Aron responsables del robo y fraude a la empresa Aron Company. Con las pruebas sustentadas por los abogados.

\- Pero señores, yo no pude defenderme, tengo derechos.

\- Señor Vulturi sus hermanos y usted pueden traer al mejor abogado del mundo pero no podrá salir de esto, si gusta puede acercarse a ver las pruebas, esta todo aquí firmas, sellos, acuerdos

\- Pueden falsificarlos – hablo Aron

\- Muy cierto su señoria – hablo una persona que entro a la sala, genial, este tenia que ser el defensor del caso

\- Quien es usted? – pregunto el juez quitándose los lentes

\- Señor soy defensor de Vulturi junto con Aron, ambos los defiendo en este caso – musito al entrar y acercarse al estrado

\- No tengo tiempo para alargar esta sesión, señor…?

\- Wickham – musito con orgullo, este no me caia nada bien que este aquí tampoco es bueno

\- Ok, la sentencia ya esta dicha, asi que…

\- Señor Juez sino deja que mis clientes se defiendan no podrá hacerse justifica, es mas podrá quedar estipulado que los derechos humanos ha sido pasado por alto. No creo que su record de implecable conducta se vea envuelto en un escandolo asi – aseguro con determinación, rayos que molesto es

\- Solo tiene veinte minutos para mostrar algún indicio que pueda refutar las pruebas, de no ser asi, su cliente se va a ir a prisión por unos buenos años y usted no podrá ejercer su carrera por un año por interrumpir esta sala y por alargar una sentencia además por citar los derechos humanos en un caso que estoy dirigiendo yo

\- Entendido señor juez

\- Ya ubíquese y hable rápido el tiempo corre – musito al ver su reloj

Wickham paso cerca a Bella, la quedo viendo y se puso de frente a ella.

\- Señorita Swan que gusto es conocerla

\- Por supuesto, créame al decirle que el gusto es solo suyo – dijo con seriedad, yo rei un poco ante su comentario.

\- Que pena escuchar eso, estoy seguro que después de esto, su percepción cambiara – que arrogante es Wichham me daban ganas de decirle aléjate de mi esposa imbecil, pero Garrett me codeo para poder respirar y relajarme

\- Solo alejese de mi camino – sonrio mostrando un rostro de "lárgate"

\- Rudas palabras para una delicada e indefensa dama, claro viniendo de la cuna de un criminal todo es aceptable

Bella se paro e instintivamente yo también estaba apunto de hacerlo pero Garrett me detuvo jalándome con fuerza el saco y sentándome de nuevo. Emmett también veía con desprecio a este.

\- Viniendo de alguien que su sueldo lo costea dos criminales, y que ha defendido a mas de uno de su estilo, no tiene mucha importancia sus palabras para mi, es mas no creo ser la única que proviene de tal cuna no es asi, Wickham – musito Bella con determinación este se quedo callado, yo estaba justo al frente de este me separa una sola persona, quería golpearlo en serio que quería hacerlo pero no podía. Wickham solo abrió su maletín no hizo esperar a nadie.

\- Señores les traigo los documentos de otros tratos que ha tenido mi cliente Vulturi con el señor Charlie Swan

Le entrego al juez algunas hojas mas. Mientras yo solo veía con atención el rostro de Bella estaba tranquilo, por ahora.

\- Pueden ver que las firmas aparentemente son iguales pero comparemos esto con las que presenta el causado, no tienen mucha relación noten la ligereza del lápicero aquí, todos sabemos en esta sala que al firmar un documento, un papel cualquier informe siempre utilizamos el mismo pulso, hice un estudio de esto señores y definitivamente no fue mi cliente quien firmo estos voucher para retirar el dinero – hablo con determinación

\- Las firmas solo son la punta del iceberg señor Wichkam – musito con confianza Benjamin – aquí hay mucho mas enjuego, el dinero perdido no esta mas que en su cuenta

\- Cuenta que si pueden ver a la fecha no se ha registrado nada, no hay ingresos no hay egresos

\- Se registro un dinero Wichkam, es el mismo monto que fue robado

\- Pero no en la cuenta de mi cliente Aron – hablo con rapidez contradiciendo al defensor de Charlie – tampoco en mi cliente Vulturi, las pruebas que dice tener Charlie Swan no es nada mas que papeles antiguos, las firmas las fechas todo, son negocios de antes de esta negociación estaban en acuerdos y aquí le traigo el documento que firmo el mismo criminal sentado ahí – señalo mientras pasaba su prueba por toda la sala

\- Objeción su señoria – dijo el defensor Hurts – ya se mostro que ese documento tuvo la firma falsificada de mi cliente Swan que no tiene nada que ver con esto, el dinero nunca tuvo lugar en sus cuentas.

\- Claro que no tiene nada que ver – sonrio mientras se dio vuelta para ver a la audiencia – porque las cuentas que aparecen son las de Isabella Swan

Todos nos quedamos atónicos, esto no vi venir voltee para ver a Bella, pero ella estaba relajada no tenia preocupación alguna. Wichkam se le acerco mientras ella reia burlonamente.

\- Señorita Swan a su cuenta llego un monto muy similiar en esas fechas

\- Yo no estoy en el estrado – contesto ella

\- Eso se soluciona sencillo – musito Wickham – Juez que pase al estrado la señorita Swan

\- Su señoria no puede pasar al estrado esto no tiene nada que ver con mi clienta

\- Por supuesto que tiene que ver – comento Wichkam

\- Señorita Swan quiero terminar esto por favor

Ella se levanto airosa y camino hasta el estrado. Suspiro y coloco una mano en el barandal para apoyarla

\- Prosiga entonces – hablo con determinación

\- Recibio ese monto?

\- Si – hablo con confianza

\- Acepta entonces que ese dinero fue depositado en su cuenta – hablo soncarron este estúpido

En la sala se escucho un silencio, estaba preocupado pero verla tan confiada me hacia relajarme.

\- Claro que si es mas permítame, Benjamin – el se paro y le entrego los documentos que solicito, se los entrego a Wichkam – compruébelo

\- Señor juez es correcto – hablo Wickham al ver los papeles – Isabella esta admitiendo que es culpable por haber recibido

\- Error Wickham – comento sumamente seria, enarco un ceja y sonrio, ok algo tenia bajo la manga – revise los papeles antes que acuse a usted y su reputación por difamasión – Wichkam comenzó a leerlo pero su rostro cambio enormente la sorpresa, enojo, malestar pasaba por todo el rostro

\- Señores para hacer un incapie – comenzó a decir Bella – las cosas que esta hablando Wickham y que no se atreve a decir, por vergüenza – se encogio de hombros – no es nada mas que los papeles que efectivamente yo recibi un monto muy similar pero no fue por un robo, yo recibo una herencia de parte del abuelo paterno, todos los años recibo un monton a mi cuenta por esas fechas para que yo disponga de las cosas que me plasca por ello salio mi boutique de modas y otros lujos que no debo justificarlos, aclarado esto señor Wichkam – musito Bella parándose saliendo del estrado – No vuelva a levantar alguna acusación sino tiene algo mejor sustentable

Se paso por su costado y Benjamin se paro rápidamente mientras se ponía enfrente:

\- Señor Wichkam bien jugado pero ahora respóndame un cosa, si sus clientes son inocentes, cosa que no es asi entonces digame porque sus clientes estaban reunidos en el restaurante de un hotel muy costoso y conocidos?

\- Que? – dijo el señor Wichkam con desconcierto

\- Efectivamente al igual que mi colega – comento Hurts – aquí hay fotografías que fueron tomadas después de la sentencia de Charlie Swan – les paso las copias tanto al defensor y al juez – nosotros si presetamos pruebas fiable

\- No prueba nada – comento rápido

\- Claro que si – comento Benjamin – porque se reunirían? No se supone que todos estaban involucrados? Porque solo Vulturi no fue sentenciado? Aron siguió con su vida de empresario y Riley en un hospital trasladado después a la cárcel

\- No sé dígamelo usted – hablo con molestia

\- Por supuesto, Hurts – se hizo a un lado para ponerse sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Porque Vulturi y Aron planearon bien las cosas, primero Charlie luego las firmas, documentos mientras Charlie combatia todo eso, Aron recibia su seguro, Vulturi viajaba a Londres para poder terminar el negocio que estaban haciendo con ayuda de Riley, el abrir un casino apunto de estrenarse haciéndoles mas factibles el lavado de dinero pero que pena que este ya no podía seguir con ustedes – de pronto Bella saco el portafolio de abajo movio algunos papeles, estab inquieta también yo, pero que rayos sucedia? Se dio vuelta y Carlos se acerco, el fruncio el ceño y salio de la sala por unos instantes, Hurts seguía hablando, pasaron unos diez minuto. Carlos regreso con un maletín donde le paso a Bella, ella apresurada abrió y de pronto comenzó a buscar fue entonces donde sonrio me quede de una pieza, que tenia Bella? Seguro algo muy bueno me volvi a concentrar – Despues se repartieron el dinero para ambos logrando que el seguro de Aron fuera reinvertido, asi ya no hay quiebra – comento Hurts

\- Pero para hacer negocios fuera de la ciudad se necesita un registro literalmente legal para poder hacer factible eso

\- Y en eso entraba Charlie swan – comento Benjamin – el señor es tan astuto con eso pero lastima que no quería ayudarlo no es asi?

\- Por eso necesitaron que firmara antes negocios nacionales – afirmo Hurts

\- Ganandose su confianza para todo

\- Pero Benjamin de todas formas necesitan el documento que estén las firmas de los tres, y eso no hay señor, legalmente no hay

\- Eso creo señor Wichkam? – comento Bella parándose – señor juez pido la palabra

\- No es defensora señorita Swan – hablo el juez poniéndose los lentes

\- No sino esta al estrado

\- Pido a Isabella Swan que suba – es el turno de Benjamin en entrevistar a alguien, con el apoyo apresurado sabia que Benjamin confiaba en absoluto en Isabella

\- Porque cree que Wichkam esta equivocado

\- Por el día que me quisieron secuestrar el primero – comento Isabella

\- Primero? – hablo hurts

\- Por supuesto, no quería saber nada de mi padre, pero no dejaba de ser mi padre asi que trate de ver en que puedo ayudar entonces, encontré algo muy interesante, estaba tomando la autopista y un carro me investio, el culpable Riley

\- Porque su objetivo fue usted? Sino no tenia nada que ver con el negocio? – hablo Wichkam confundido, Benjamin se dirgio a el para luego ver a Bella

\- Sencillo – sonrio mientras colocaba algunos papeles sobre el barandal – por esto.

De pronto comencé a recorrar todo de ese dìa. Paso por paso, no recordaba hasta que dijo.

\- Yo llevaba conmigo unos papeles en un maletín, los consegui por medio de un descuido del Riley

\- Usted tenia contacto con Riley – se apresuro en decir Wichkam

\- No, es todo lo contrario, investigue por varios medios legales y me tope con una documentación que no dude en venir a presentarlos pero me quisieron secuestrar y por eso no llegue, me halle en el hospital.

Hospital, hospital? Y llego a mi el recuerdo del día que estaba ella tendida en la cama y yo viendo su portafolio.

"Recorde que ella me djio que Riley venia por su maletín, le pedi que me pasara esas hojas y son la pruebas que Isabella buscaba, donde Riley, había hecho movimientos en los bancos a nombre de Hans, y que se había contactado con Aaron y los Vulturis"

Sonrie ampliamente si pudiera, me pararía y aplaudiría a mi esposa, la mujer mas brillante. Benjamin tomo los papeles y se los paso al señor juez, el vio con determinación cada pagina. Bella se paro y camino hasta la mesa para ver la cara de Wichkam mientras el juez movia la cabeza en forma de si. Wichkam con toda falta de autoridad le arrebato los papeles al juez y se quedo asombrado, estaban las pruebas, esto se dio por finalizado, el caso ya se había terminado. Vulturi y Aron se quedaron de una pieza, no podía creerlo, Wichkam solo estaba atonito, parado viendo con enojo de pronto, la sala comento fuertemente algunos se pararon, este se le acerco a Bella con rapidez, venia con todas las intenciones de querer hacerle algo pero yo me adelante, no me contuve, me pare, prácticamente pase por encima de todos, salte por la barrita de madera que me separaba y me interpuse en medio de los dos.

\- Alejate imbécil – musite gruñendo mientras Vulturi y Aron gritaban su inocencia Wickham me veía con furia

\- Detective Cullen, es mejor que se retire de aquí

\- Estas acabo Wichkam, lárgate, no te acerques a Isabella porque a la primera mi puño se va ir dirigido a su estomago y definitivamente no parare

\- Amenaza un defensor, en un sala, llena de testigos? – susurro Wickham

\- Fijate a tu alrededor Wickham nadie nos esta prestando atención

Todo estaba hecho un alboroto, no sé pero la prensa entro, el juez de paro mientras ponía orden, Wickham me vio con molestia y se aparto de nosotros para dirigirse a su escritorio provisional. Me volteoo para ver a Bella quería tocarla, abrazarla pero no podía. Ella me sonrio y asintió.

\- Gracias por defenderme señor Cullen – me tendio la mano

\- Es un placer, señorita Swan – conrespondo su mano para estrecharla

De pronto se acerco a mi, aprovechando el alboroto, se aproximo para decir:

\- Te amo

\- Yo también te amo

El juez hablo mas fuerte retiro a toda la prensa, todo volvió a su orden. Los oficiales ya tenían custodiados a todos, Vulturi, Aron y Charlie, Wichkam solo estaba sentado, ya no tenia nada que decir. Bella suspiro y el juez musito:

\- Bueno este caso esta aclarado – hizo un pausa – señorita Swan con respecto a su secuestro, puede proseguir

\- Mi defensor continuara – comento rápidamente volviendo a esa mirada dura.

\- Señor Swan pase al estrado solo falta solucionar esto

Charlie se paro a regañadientes y Benjamin comenzó acercarse.

\- Señor Swan, porque?

\- Porque? – dijo no entendiendo

\- Si, usted ama a su hija, porque separarla de todo? – musito viendo a Isabella – no ve que ella estaría mejor sino esta a su lado?

\- Señor Benjamin, no tiene hijos, no sabe la preocupación que uno siente

\- Eso es falso – comento Isabella – no tuviste preocupación por mi

\- Mi clienta tiene razón, se puede mostrar su preocupación de varias maneras, no es muy habitual la suya

\- Señor juez – comenzó a decir Swan – usted tiene hijos, eso creo, todas las personas que tenemos hijos, queremos que tengan los mejor de todo, que no se lastimen que nada les pase, eso quería hacer yo... – se tomo una pausa – soy consciente de que mi trabajo no es digno si ella estaba peligro mientras yo estuviera en la cárcel, podían hacerle cualquier cosa solo yo podía protegerla… por eso escape y también por eso hice aquello, deben comprender las cosas que hice

Realmente dejo perplejos a todos. Las caras del jurado se parecían a comprender una situación asi, Bella no estaría feliz con esto. El juez se quito los lentes y comenzó a sobarse los ojos.

\- Un receso de cinco minutos – concedio Hurts

\- Claro – hablo tan rápido el señor juez parecía que estaba apresurado en salir para poder respirar de todo.

Bella se paro y fue la primera en salir de la sala. La prensa la esperaba pero Carlos ya estaba con ella con Andres, yo también salir acompañado de Emmett y Garrett.

\- Eso debe ser fuerte para ella – comento Garrett

\- Cierto debe estar pasándola muy pésimo – hablo Emmett

Yo estaba tomando un poco de agua, la veía estar parada, hablando con Rene, su rostro, su preocupación. No soportaba verla asi, ella quería que fuera preso por su secuestro, es normal, estaba muy enojada. No es para menos bueno Charlie podía tener un rostro aquí pero no olvidare su actitud de hace menos de un mes, no podía confiar en el alguien asi, podían absolver de este caso y Bella estaría preocupada, tomo un poco de agua, y decido enviarle un mensaje a Isabella, le di en enviar y escuche esa canción del auto, el día que la encontré, voltee para ver por todos lados de donde provenia esa música, me sorprendio ver que fue el timbre de mensaje de Isabella, lo note al ver que contesto mi mensaje ya que me reenvio otro, sonreí por el contenido, le mande le mensaje y volvió a sonar la música, de pronto supe que todo saldría bien.

.

.

.

\- Quiere añadir algo mas? – pregunto el juez a Benjamin

\- Señor Swan, entonces solo es por defenser a Isabella?

\- Si – estaba agotado se podía ver – lo hice por medida desesperada, nada que solo no puediera hacer

De pronto Charlie se quedo callado. Benjamin le insistió una vez mas. Tenia que quedar estipulado que Charlie trabajo solo.

\- Entonces esto hizo todo esto solo?

\- No – dijo mientras veía a su defensor

\- Quien mas ayudo? – arrastro las palabras Benjamin

Bella se tenso, su cuerpo se adelanto un poco tomando el asiento del respaldo de los brazos, si decía el nombre de Carlisle iba hacer el fin de él. Podia notar la tensión en el aire. Yo estaba intranquilo pero no por mi padre sino por mi esposa. Benjamin estaba con los puños cerrados moviendo su cabeza, Charlie vio a su defensor pero clavo los ojos a Bella, ella tenia el rostro de incertidumbre, angustia y preocupación. Mi hermano no dejo de estar tenso mientras Garrett suspiro. Es hora que Charlie hablara, si decía Carlisle, la pelea interna de Bella habría sido por las puras, sus esfuerzos y todas las cosas de mas. Charlie tomo aire y hablo.


	20. PARA SIEMPRE

CAPITULO 20: PARA SIEMPRE

Todos esperábamos la respuesta. Bella y yo, Charlie nos vio y musito de pronto:

\- Las personas que contrate

\- Tienen esos nombres? – sabia que difícil se le estaba haciendo

\- No – dijo al fin Charlie

Bella cerro los ojos y apoyo su espalda en el respaldar, y boto el aire que tenia contenido por algunos segundos. Su respiración se acompaso. Benjamin asintió y musito:

\- No hay tengo mas preguntas señor juez

\- Ok, señores del jurado ustedes han tomado una decisión?

Uno de ellos se paro con un papel en la mano, comenzando a decir el veredicto.

\- Los señores Vulturis, el señor Aron, y el señor Riley son responsables del robo, el señor Charlie Swan queda absuelto de esto, sin embargo se condisera responsables de actos de mafia, con junto con el secuestro de su propia hija. Creemos en el amor de padre pero no podemos estar ciegos que fue un secuestro

\- Ok – contesto el señor juez

Me tense con todo mi cuerpo, Bella estaba igual. Emmett y Garrett me pedia que me relajara pero yo ya no podía esto estaba por terminar.

\- Bien señores, la sentencia entonces va hacer, señor Vulturis, Aron y el señor Riley que se encuentra en el hospital tienen una sentencia de 35 años por robar la empresa, que quede estipulado que al señor Riley tiene una sentencia previa de 30 años mas por secuestro de la señorita Isabella Swan y por el negocio que llevaba con el señor Charlie Swan – tomo un pausa – con respecto al señor Swan, esta sentenciado por ser dueño de la mafia una de las mas grandes, debo decir que tendrá mucho años en la cárcel, 25 años para ser precisos, por lo pronto por el secuestro de su hija, va a tener ocho años mas

El secretario comenzó anotar todo, el señor hurts se sentecia satisfecho de alguna manera esa condena pudo ser peor. Hasta Charlie pudo verse tranquilo, claro que sus compañeros no estaban del mismo modo.

\- Y para el señor Wichkam, un año señor no podrá ejercer su profesión espero tenga otros ingresos, bueno eso es todo

Golpeo el martillo contra el pedazo de madera y todo el mundo se paro por fin, todo termino. Fue el sonido que todos esperaban. Bella se paro, Benjamin guardo las cosas en su maletín. Yo no podía acercarme hasta ahora pero entonces solo sy un expectador, Wickham salio mas que molesto, se aproximo a Vulturi y Aron para gritarle, seguro no sabían que el documento de tanta importancia, tenia Bella. Su carrera se hundio, su reputación se esfumo. Eso le pasa por meterse con mi esposa. La prensa todo el mundo se aproximaba a Bella pero ella no quería hablar, sabia eso solo quería estar tranquila, note que Charlie la veía, ella por instante también hizo lo mismo y sentí que estaba olvidándose del problema, es posible que para ella se hizo justicia. Carlisle debio estar agradecido y hasta sorprendido viendo el juicio, de seguro en su habitación de lujo aquí en Francia, su nombre no fue mencionado. El idiota debe sentirse aliviado, estupido por completo. Pero fue Bella quien quizo que esto no pasara a mas. Todo acabo, Garrett no dejaba de estar feliz, Emmett marcaba a Rosalie para poder contarle las buenas nuevas, y yo solo veia a una apenada y aliviada Bella que comenzaba a recoger sus cosas. Suspiro, tomo su maleta y la vi que se fue escoltada por su familia, yo rápidamente me fui hasta el estacionamiento. Una vez en casa, Bella y yo pudimos estar un rato a solas en nuestra habitación, claro despues de nuestra breve celebración en la sala organizada por Alice con ayuda de Jasper.

\- Estaras agotada

\- La verdad es tranquila – musito mientras nos sentamos en el pequeño sillon que daba a un gran ventanal viendo la torre eiffel

\- Ahora todo estaremos mejor – dije con abrazandola fuerte

\- Mucho mejor – hablo para luego ver el anocherse, un suspiro salio de mi pecho mostrando que ya es hora de comenzar el plan que tenia para nosotros, en si para todos.

.

.

.

A los pocos días, las cosas en las noticias comenzaron a tranquilizarse. Bella tuvo razón, las cosas fueron para mucho mejor. Garrett ya pudo caminar por si solo. Emmett con Rosalie se preparaban para comprar las cosas del bebé. Llevaba cuatro meses y su hijo comenzaba a darse de notar. Esme se podia ver mejor, salia con sus cuñadas para distraerse y se la pasaba con sus hijas para poder verlas y ayudarles con las cosas del bebé. Por otro lado, Alice y Jasper empezaron a ver departamentos para él en Londres creo que ellos se mudaran para allá en verano. Carlos, Andres, Rene y Sue se mudaron a la casa enorme de Benjamin, los empleados se fueron cada uno a sus casas con una buena cantidad de dinero, cortesia de Bella. Richard, Black y Tyler decidieron quedarse con nosotros trabajando. De cierto modo la herencia del abuelo Swan dejo bien parada a la familia de Bella. Ella anualmente recibia del banco una cantidad de dinero muy fuerte, que decidio repartir a todos, y comenzo a invertir en su boutique, el unico lugar que realmente se siente especial y deseaba conservar. La sorpresa fue mayor para Alice al instante que Bella, le comento que queria tenerla de socia, junto con Tia. Ese día, Alice no dejo de abrazar a Bella al igual que Tia. No se desprendian de ella, hasta yo no pude abrazarla por mas de cinco segundos.

.

.

.

\- Tortolos – hablo Garrett que estaba mejor bueno ya había pasado una semana después del juicio., todos respiramos después de eso, en la noticias no paraban y yo trataba a toda costa que ya no escuchara, quería que estuviera tranquila es mas, es tanto asi que ya estaba planeando algunas cosas, volvi a poner mi atención a Garrett que garraspeo – cine hoy por la tarde? Palomitas

Senti a Bella retorcerse. Hum algo seguro le incomodo, ya estaba por preguntarle pero se me adelanto.

\- Palomitas? No se me apetece por ahora – hablo un poco asquienta

Esas pastillas que tomo seguro le esta afectando al estomago porque no rechazaría las palomitas. Me empezaba a preocupar

\- Entonces solo cine?

\- Puede ser – contesto mientras sacaba su celular para ver la aplicación del app que películas estaban en cartelera

\- Chicos que hay para hoy? – entro diciendo Emmett acompañado de Rosalie y un enorme plato de frutas, note que Bella paso de su celular a ver el plato de frutas, me rei un poco y entonces entendí que debería ir a la cocina. Pasado cinco minutos le traje a Bella su frutas preferidas, fresas, sandia y platano, cortadas y puestas con fougue de chocolate. Ella sonrio y me recibió el plato gustosa. Volvi a mi lugar y ella se acurruco

\- Ya fue el cine – dijo mostrando falsa tristeza

\- No cuñado ahora vemos – contesto Bella comiendo la sandia

Yo sabia que esto no iba a pasar, a Bella se le daba por comer y dormir mientras esto pasaba yo me quedaba a su lado viéndola, y acariciando su estomago. Termino la bandeja y comenzó acomodarse, se estiro al estilo de un gato y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida. Rosalie paso lo mismo, Emmett acostumbrado a esto la tapo con una manta y la abrazo.

\- Ya se durmieron – musito Garrett – entonces nos quedamos los tres

\- Netflix? – se apresuro en decir Emmett

\- Si! – dijimos emocionados todos

\- Que hacen? – pregunto Alice tomada de la mano de Jasper

\- Netflix – comento Garrett bajito

\- Apuntados – hablaron

Entonces toda la familia se paso por la sala para algunas películas. La tarde fue buenizima, Esme se había ido de compras con sus cuñadas, que estaban animadola en todo el proceso. Despues del juicio el nombre Carlisle no se volvió a pronunciar, no solo yo consideraba que no tenia padre, sino ninguno de mis hermanos. Ver a todos reunidos, me hacían sentir tan tranquilo, ahora es instante de hacer el plan que tenia en mente hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

\- Porque tardan tanto? – se decía Bella al caminar por el despacho del doctor

\- Amor relájate ya estamos aquí

Le dije mientras le invitaba a sentarse, saque de mi maleta un tomatodo de aluminio que contenia chocolate caliente, abri el seguro y se lo di.

\- Relajate, esto te ayudara

Ella sonrio, olio el aroma y se relajo por completo, comenzó a tomar el liquido y su cuerpo se veia mejor. Esto me hizo sonreir que ganas se tomaba el chocolate caliente, hasta a mi me provocaba tomar un poco. Felizmente es invierno y esto le ayudaba bastante puesto que tiene bajo de presión. De pronto el sonido de la puerta se abrió. El doctor llego.

\- Buenas tardes, familia Cullen – sonrio – tengo noticias de sus análisis

Se puso en su escritorio y nos vio sonriente. Estaba esperando esto desde hace mucho casi dos meses. Bella dejo el tomatodo y tomo mi mano, la cogi con fuerza. El doctor empezo abrir el sobre, sentia que pasaba en camara lenta, queria arrebarteselo para verlo yo mismo, vi por un lado la actitud de Bella estaba igual. Suspire al notar que el doctor comenzo a decir.

\- Bueno chicos todo va bien, hemoglobina, anticuerpos, esta todo correcto… y si, definitivamente ustedes estan embarazados

Mi sonrisa no pudo ser mas grande, Bella simplemente estaba quietecita, no reaccionaba. Senti que se congelo, ya iba a decirle algo pero se llevo una mano a su vientre y la otra a su boca; un sollozo de felicidad emono de su cuerpo. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas, entonces ella me conrrespondio el abrazo. Le di un beso en la frente. El doctor nos dio rapido las indicaciones.

\- Entonces todas las noches que dormias bien, los antojos, las horas de siesta… fue por el bebe

\- Correcto señor Cullen por eso se le receto pastillas que no dañarian al bebe por si hubiera embarazo – comento el doctor anotando algo – ha tenido vomitos?

\- Si – logro decirle Bella con un hilo de voz

\- Bueno bienvenidos a la maternidad señores Cullen

Nos llevo despues de esto a ver al bebé, tan pequeño, tan indefenso. Bella solo lloraba y yo le daba besos en su frente.

\- Te amo – musite dandole un beso

\- Te amo – sonrio ella en el instante que se escucho por toda la habitación un sonido tan extraño

\- El corazón de su bebé – respondio a la pregunta en silencio que teniamos Bella y yo

Es tan hermoso, debo de admitir que tambien llore un poco. Por fin tendriamos una familia. La familia que queria con Bella desde que admiti que la amaba.

.

.

.

\- Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo – le dije mientras la abrazaba y cargaba. Dandole vueltass en todo el pasadizo del hospital

\- Edward – dijo con un hilo de voz – Edward – me alarme y la baje para asegurarme que estaba bien

\- Que pasa? Te duele? – me fije para ver si estaba el doctor

\- Estoy bien solo que me mareaste mucho – sonrio al sentirse estable

\- Señor Cullen – comento el doctor al pasar por nuestro lado – tenga cuidado, su esposa no es un costalito que pueda cargar – sonrio antes de entrar a su oficina – los espero cada semana ok?

\- Si – dije tomando un sobre que me dio – nos vemos

Caminamos tomados de la mano, abrimos el sobre y es la foto del bebé. Sonreimos, y nos metimos al carro. Minutos despues toda la familia estaba embelesada con la foto. Garrett abrazaba a Bella diciendo que nunca dudo que tenia un sobrino mas. Ahora todo es perfecto. Estaba en la puerta viendo todas las emociones que pasaban, se reflejaban, las lagrimas sentimentales de Rosalie que contagiaron a Bella, Emmett y yo comenzamos hacer nuestro labor. Abrazarlas y calmarlas. Rosalie con su yogurt y Bella con su chocolate caliente.

SIETE MESES DESPUES…

\- No, claro que no – dijo Bella encerrandose en el cuarto, estaba furiosa conmigo apoye mi cabeza contra la puerta del cuarto, se habia encerrado

\- Bella cariño, amor – comente mientras tocaba la puerta. Emmett y Rosalie pasaron por mi lado riendose bajito

\- Te dijimos que no compraras esa cojin para que descansara, ella no le gusta sentirse enferma – comento Rosalie mientras le pasaba el biberon a Emmett que se encargo de agitarlo, Rosalie ya habia dado a luz, a una hermosa pequeña de test blanca y bello rostro. Definitvamente salio a la madre.

\- Que paso? – hablo Garrett mientras traia una fuente de helado de vainilla con fougue de chocolate

\- El cojin – comento Emmett riendose

\- Ahora si que no la tienes facil

\- Gracias Garrett – comente enarcando un ceja de pronto recorde una forma de que saldriera

\- Amor – musite despacio – tengo algo aquí que realmente que te puede gustar

\- Largate con tu cojin – hablo furiosa desde adentro

\- Es comestible – sonrei un poco mientras Garrett y mi hermano con su esposa me veian raro

\- Comestible? – pregunto con suma curiosidad

\- Si, ahora solo quita el cerrojo y podras verlo – comente suavecito al parecer comenzo hacer efecto ya que escuche que se aproximaba entonces un segundo antes de que abriera la puerta, le arrebate la fuente de Garrett con la cuchara, Bella abrio la puerta y musito:

\- Edward Cullen es mejor que… - deslizo sus ojos hacia abajo y sonrio – chocolate, helado! Eres el mejor – lo tomo y se fue escaleras abajo dando la sala

\- Hey! – musito Garrett

\- Por favor – le susurre – logre que salga del cuarto

Emmett y Rosalie no paraban de reir, Garrett rodeo los ojos y suspiro.

\- Ok, todo por mi sobrino

Sonrei y corri hasta Bella dejando las risas de mi familia, estaba viendo la televisión. Apoyada en el respaldar de las manos y sus pies estirados encima del sofa, disfrutando su helado, me acerque despacio esperando que me recibiera bien y ella alzo la vista y me sonrio. Estaba bien ella se le habia pasado el enojo.

\- Amor – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado – disculpa que comprara el cojin es que el doctor dijo que deberiamos tener mucho cuidado y que reposaras todo el tiempo, el cojin solo es para que estes comoda

\- El doctor quiere que este quieta y no puedo estar quieta. Es cojin solo va hacer que me quede inmovil, no estoy enferma Edward solo embarazada. – su punto es cierto, estaba exagerando

\- Ok, esta bien – sonrei mientras le acariciaba su vientre, tan redondito, y bonito, me acerque a darle un beso – me disculpas?

\- Pues le has quitado la comida a Garrett… asi que…

\- Supuste que es de Garrett? – me quete asombrado a mi esposa no se le escapa nada

\- Escuche que Garret se quejo al final – se rio un poco

\- Todo mi esposa – sonrei contagiandome el humor – entonces?

\- No sé… Edward te la has pasado en estos ulitmos meses cuidandome hasta donde me paro, las cosas que como, donde me siento y hasta las peliculas… siento que estoy siendo una carga para ti…

\- Pero es que lloraste mucho por una semana… fue un documental donde el oso tenia que buscar refugio algo asi – decia mientras trataba de recordar un poco

\- Es que iba a estar solo, estaba buscando una cueva y no la encontraba y estaba lloviendo… y… y… - dijo mientras a sus ojos querian aparecer las lagrimas

Rapidamente comence a buscar el oso que le habia comprado, un mediano de color blanco, la pille viendolo por la repisa, no me habia dicho nada, espere que llegaramos a casa para salir y comprarlo, desde ese día no ha soltado el oso. Mataria a Garrett por hacerle ver el documental, y eso paso hace cuatro meses. De pronto lo encontre al pie del sofa, me pare con rapidez y me puse detras del respaldar, frente a ella, su carita comenzaba arrugarse para botar las lagrimas entonces musite:

\- Amor adivina quien ha venido a visitarte…

\- Quien dijo? – dijo en un hilo de voz

Poco a poco comence aproximar al peluche, una oreja y lo escondia, luego otra oreja y lo escondia en el sofa, ella se puso curiosa y comenzo aproximarse y dejar la fuente. Ya tenia su atención, entonces comence a volver a sacar el peluche poco a poco y lo volvia a esconder, ella comenzo a reirse como una pequeña. Entonces saque el rostro del peluche y yo me escondi detrás del sofa mientras movia por debajo la pata del oso para que se sobara su carita, vi un poquito y Bella ya estaba avanzando un poco mas con cuidado para que no se lastimara. Reapareci con el peluche y movia sus patitas para saludarla y decirle.

\- Osito, ha venido a saludarte – le dije y al fijarme ella ya habia llegado hasta donde yo estaba, me encontraba arrodillado moviendo al oso detrás del respaldar de manos. Ella sonrio y musito:

\- Osito! Damelo – me exigio con un puchero

\- Solo sino lloras – le dije mientras me sentaba a su costado

\- Si,si,si – se apresuro en decir

\- Y si me disculpas – hable rapido

Ella se cruzo de brazos y enarco una ceja. Entonces movi mas al osito.

\- El osito no quiere que peleemos – comente poniendo un puchero

Lo penso y sonrio afirmando entonces le di el oso, ella lo abrazo tan fuerte, parecia que nunca lo hubiera visto. Me delite viendola, el embarazo habia cambiado a Bella tan solo un poco, estaba mas cariñosa, amorosa, engreida de buena manera. Estos actos solo se mostraba cada vez que estabamos completamente solos, al estar en familia se comportaba diferente, amable y seria a la vez, la misma Bella que conoci. Al parecer no queria mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie solo a mi, asi que eso me hacia sentir especial, fuera de la Bella seria, decidida, toda una mujer, habia una mujer sensible y con ganas de ser dulce. Acariciaba sus cabellos y musite:

\- Nunca mas digas que eres una carga – estaba serio porque queria que realmente no se sintiera asi. Ella acaricio al oso entonces ella hablo de la manera que solia ser, decidida.

\- Edward – comento mientras su vista se fijaba en mi, definitivamente es serio. Estaba acostumbrado a esto, ella siempre va hacer la Bella que conoci – realmente crees que ese cojin me ayudara a mi?

\- Porque lo dices? – me parecia raro que me habla de eso, deber ser serio

\- Es que… sé que con todo el embarazo no he podido tener un humor fijo, yo no me reconozco, no soy asi de cambiar de humor tan drastico

\- Amor esto pasaria – tenia que relajarla – es normal que estes feliz, triste, con antojos

\- Lo sé pero me refiero a que – algo le sucedia pero que fue? – en estos meses no he dejado de pensar que vamos despues que nazca nuestro hijo

\- Inmediatamente encargar otro – rei un poco

\- Amor – me dio un codazo – tu sabes a que me refiero, me has estado cuidando todos estos largos meses, desde mi dolor de espalda hasta mis antojos

Sus antojos me habian hecho sufrir, a las tres de la mañana queria sandia, a veces pastel. Se despertaba en ocaciones a la una, para prepararse sopa, una vez recorde que me desperte abruptamente al notar que Bella no estaba. Me parecio raro, me pare y la busque en todos lados, me choque con Emmett en la sala que tambien buscaba a Rosalie, nos miramos y rapidamente llamamos al portero, no habian salido felizmente, una vez lo hicieron solo por un antojo y nos preocuparon bastante. Estabamos mas aliviados y hasta que de pronto escuchamos sonidos y risas en la cocina, entonces nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que ellas habian hecho todo un festin de comidas. Bella tenia en la boca una cucharada llena de crema de mani mientras que Rosalie se habia capturado el pomo de crema de chantally. En la mesa, habia pollo frito, ensalda, huevos revueltos, baicon, helado y los inflatables pomo de chocolate caliente y yogurt. Emmett y yo nos quedamos boca abiertos, inmediatamente nos dirigimos a ella y le quitamos todas las cosas. Sus antojos se habian desbordado, practicamente las sacamos arrastras hasta la sala, ninguna de las dos quizo soltar su alimento asi que sentararon en el sofa y mientras nosotros ordenabamos todo, pero antes nos sentamos a comer un poco, ellas nos pillaron y al final todos comimos un poco luego nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, claro que se quedaron semidormidas entonces las cargamos le queriamos quitar el tomo de crema de mani y el chantally pero no se dejaron. Es extraño porque a ninguna de ellas les gusta esas cosas. Las llevamos a dormir y entonces al día siguiente ambas dieron el grito de sus vidas corriendo de la habitación y todo porque el olor de la crema de mani y el chantally se habia derramado en los cuartos entonces todo volvio hacer a lo de antes. Bella volvio al chocolate caliente y Rosalie al yogurt. Volvi a concentrarme en las cosas que decia Bella al notar que su rostro se entritecio

\- No queria el cojin porque me hacia sentir debil, tan debil como el día en que fui a dar al hospital por la bala – se sobo la cien con sus manos, ya no habia tristeza en su rostro pero si preocupación no habiamos tocado el tema. Suspire para abrazarla

\- Que te preocupa realmente? – comento poniendo toda mi atención

\- Que Charlie quiera arrebartarme a mi pequeño – se abrazo a su vientre, realmente estaba preocupada – en un dos meses mas no vamos hacer dos, sino tres… al enterarse él quedra… no sé… buscar la forma de… quizas Paris por ahora no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros…

Asi que el cojin le hizo pensar en eso, seguro tenia pensando eso hace meses pero no me dijo nada para preocuparme felizmente yo ya tenia un plan. Pero queria que ella estuviera tan tranquila.

\- Crees que estoy siendo sobreprotector? – le comente para poder salir de este tema

\- No, amor no es sobreprotector – hizo una pausa – ademas no estoy enferma… asi que no es sobreprotector… solo es… cuidadoso… - me sonrio para abrazarme y dejar a Osito cosa muy rara. Le di un beso en sus cabellos.

\- Has botado a Osito para rodearme con tus brazos – sonrei – que bueno me estaba poniendo…

\- Solo es un peluche

\- Dormiras abrazada al pelucha mas que a mi – comente rodeandole los ojos ella rio suficiente – Bella no te preocupes, amor todo va a salir bien ya veras.

De pronto llego Emmett con Rosalie y noto al peluche, y comenzo hacer sus tipicas bromas, Bella regreso a su humor de antes y con unas cuantas bromas sarcasticas salio ganando. Por la tarde, me habia dado el encuentro con Benjamin, necesitaba hablar con el sobre algunos temas para poder realmente estar tranquilos, Bella tenia 28 semanas de gestación con solo dos meses mas seremos padres y su preocupación aumentara.

\- Ok, que haces pensado hacer? – me pregunto Benjamin mientras esperábamos a las chicas en la cafetería

\- Antes de saber que Charlie ahoria algo asi, le comente mi plan de ir a Forks. Bella es de ahí y quería vivir en ese lugar pero ahora no creo que pueda ser seguro para nosotros.

\- Entiendo – tomo un sorbo de su café y yo de mi frapucchino – que lugar es adecuado?

\- No lo sè, no quiero separar a Bella de nadie pero por ahora es preciso – comento un poco molesto, en serio nos quería que nadie se separar de ella pero solo por unos meses hasta que nadie nos siga el paso

\- Quizas podemos hacer algo… - saco un bolígrafo con una hoja para anotar – yo puedo irme con Rene y sue, sabes que son mi familia también. Tengo negocios en Nueva York, pienso ir para allà.

\- Tienes que irte con unos guardaespaldas… solo por siacaso – pronuncie encogiendome de hombros – llévate a Richard y Tyler, están en Paris, siguen trabajando para nosotros

\- Ok, con tu familia que vas hacer? – me pregunto al anotar las cosas que estábamos acordando

\- Sigo pensando en eso – musite de pronto fui interrumpido por Garrett que se aproximaba hacia nosotros con varias bolsas. Se sento a mi costado y alzo la vista para que pudiéramos verlo

\- Estoy agotado con tantas cajas y bolsas

Benjamin y yo nos vimos y musitamos la mismo tiempo encogiéndonos de hombros.

\- Alice…

\- Si, la pequeña compra y compra… no se detiene – musito mientras dejaba a un lado cajas y bolsas – las chicas se quedaron con Carlos, Andres y Emmett… - coloco sus manos en la mesa y musito – lei tu mensaje y vine lo mas rápido que pude

\- Con todo y bolsas – me rei un poco

\- Si – dijo con un suspiro – que pasa?

\- Bella esta a punto de dar a luz, en dos meses, y de alguna manera ella esta de acuerdo conmigo en irnos de aquí – pronuncie viéndolo un poco fastidiado

\- No lo sabe no es asi? – comento para negar con la cabeza – Edward en serio…

\- Espera, no. No lo sabe, pero después que hagamos el baby shower, se lo comentare sino esta de acuerdo buscaremos alguna manera

\- Esta bien – asintió, ladeo la cabeza, fruncio el ceño y musito – entonces para que me has hecho venir?

\- El negocio que tenemos aquí, la surcusal… alguno de los dos tenemos que quedarnos – trate de transmitir las palabras exactas para que entienda a que me refiero

\- Edward no es necesario que alguno de los dos nos quedemos, necesito unas vacaciones después de esto – comento mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldar – yo creo que es mejor que vayamos juntos total, Bella necesitara a alguien conocido a parte de ti

\- Tiene razón Edward, tu veniste Londres con Garrett por este tema – movio el café – pueden volver a Londres

\- Si lo sè – comente mientras tomaba el frapucchino – eso pensaba hacer, Londres es una ciudad mas tranquila, podemos seguir trabajando desde allì

\- Claro – participo Garrett – que has pensado de tu familia?

\- Hummm – estaba pensativo en ese tema – por las cosas que sé, pues Alice y Jasper se van a quedar aquí, Bella le propuso ser socia junto con Tía entonces se quedaran en mi departamento

\- Jasper me comento que tenia un negocio familiar restaurantes no es asi? – hablo Benjamin yo solo asentí

\- Emmett y Rosalie se van de vuelta a Seattle, por el trabajo de Emmett ahora le toca esa surcusal, además Rosalie tiene que volver a dictar clases, y con su hija tendrá que tener tiempo para ellos. – decía mi celular sonaba, el timbre de Bella, saque el celular y comencé a leer

\- " Ya compramos todo, nos vemos en el estacionamiento, y nuestro hijo quiere chocolate caliente"

Me rei un poco y sonreí mientras sonreí

\- Chocolate caliente en camino

Rei un poco mas y comente que teníamos que irnos, me aproxime al mostrador y pedi un chocolate caliente para llevar. Entonces, salimos tiritando de frio un poco, caminábamos hacia el aparcamiento mientras les comentaba las cosas que planeaba hacer, y ayudaba con algunas bolsas.

\- Escuche que le vas hacer a mi hermana una sorpresa – anuncio Benjamin

\- Asi es – dije sonriendo – va hacer en las playas de Francia

\- En serio? en el sur de Francia? – comento Garrett tratando de caminar con todas las bolsas

\- Si, en Niza, además Alice se empecina que hagamos el baby shower ahí, me gusta la idea – me encogi de hombro

\- Creo que estamos invitados, no es asi? – se apresuro en decir Garrett al voltear la esquina en el estacionamiento

\- Por supuesto, es mas si gustan pueden acompañarme a comprar algo que necesito

\- Algo? – hablo Benjamin algo pensativo – bueno si claro que día?

\- En esta semana tiene que ser además, el viaje se tiene que dar ya a finales de este mes, el doctor dijo que Bella podía viajar hasta ahora. Despues ya no

\- Ok, esta semana vamos – dijo Benjamin

Estamos entre risas hasta que de pronto alce la vista, las bolsas se me calleron de las manos, al ver que Bella estaba sentada en el auto con la puerta abierta, una mano estaba en la puerta y la otra mano en su vientre, mientras Alice junto con Andres le indicaba que respirara suavemente, Rosalie estaba cargando a su hija, tratando de calmarla con la ayuda de Tia, porque estaba llorando desfrenadamente, estaba detrás del auto, caminaba de un lado a otro para ver a Bella y también le indicaba que respirara. ¿Pero que rayos? ¿Dónde estaba mi hermano? Voltee hacia el lado izquierdo. Entonces note que estaba increpando a una persona, solo me tomo un segundo saber de quien se trataba. Comence a correr en dirección de mi hermano, que estaba siendo sujetado por Carlos y Jasper mientras Esme se ponía en medio para poder parar a Emmett, pero no este no decistia, sabia que Garrett y Benjamin comenzaban a gritar mi nombre pero no respondi. Pase por el lado de Andres, que trato de determe pero no lo

\- Tu! Te dije que no te acercaras a mi familia – musite con enojo y fuerza – si le hiciste daño a Bella, a mi hijo, a mi madre, te juro que de esta no te salvas – le iba a propinar un golpe, Andres estaba atrás mio, Esme quiso acercarse y de pronto Bella musito – Edward! Para!

Las palabras de mi esposa fueron suficientes para poder detenerme a pocos metros de Carlisle. Si estiraba mi brazo, fácilmente podía pegarle, pero guarde compostura y cerre mis puños con mucho coraje; ya que estaba muy tenso. No podía dejar de verlo.

\- Edward – musito Garrett mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro – Isabella te necesita

Voltee rápidamente para dirigirme hacia ella, la veía respirando agitadamente, me arrodille y musite:

\- Bella, mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa? Es por culpa de este imbécil?

\- Edward, por favor ten calma – musito relajándose ahora un poco mas – estoy bien solo fue la impresión es todo

\- Deberiamos llevarte al hospital – comento Rosalie mientras logro calmar a su hija – Emmett! Ven para aca

Emmett gruño a Carlisle y se voltee para ir con su esposa, cargo a su hija y se dirigio a la parte de atrás

\- Ve a calmarte por favor – le dijo Rosalie – llévate a Alice con Jasper, Tia ellos no tienen que quedarse aquí

\- Espera – musite mientras lo veía – amor, quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?

\- Me calmaría gracias, pero pensé que la tenias – sonrio débilmente

\- Lo tire, es que no sabia que pasaba – le di un beso en las manos, ella acaricio mi cabello – Emmett toma ve a comprarle eso

\- Esta bien hermano – le dio un beso a su esposa mientras se acerco a Bella – hermanita, tranquila, ese no se va acercar a ninguno de nosotros esta bien?

\- Lo sè, gracias hermanito – contesto ella sonriendo pero algo seria – Benjamin – pronuncio un poco fuerte

\- Si? – se acerco con rapidez

\- Ve con ellos vuelvan en unos cinco minutos

\- Estas…

\- Si – contesto tajante

Emmett se fue con mi hermana y su novio. Benjamin y Tia se fueron caminando. Carlos, Andres se colocaron a los extremos de Bella, mientras que Garrett se ponía en medio de Carlisle y Esme. Suspire con fuerza.

\- Amor entra al auto te llevaremos al hospital

\- No – musito mas tranquila – me siento bien, ahora que estas aquí

\- Tengo que hablar con este… - hable con aborración

\- Carlisle no solo vino a hablar contigo – me corrigio para luego verlo

\- No entiendo?

\- Edward – pronuncio mi nombre con… tristeza? – esperaba hablar con Esme, Isabella y contigo primero

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – musite parándome – además alteraste a Bella y esta con mi hijo

\- A decir verdad, Carlisle no fue quien me altero – comento Bella respirando mejor – fue Emmett

\- Que? – comente sorprendido

\- Es que… no quería que se pelee con Carlisle, se iban agarrar a golpes y de pronto me sentí pésima

\- Ay amor – la abrace para sostenerla con fuerza – vamos al hospital

\- No Edward – dijo con enojo pero luego suspiro mientras me veía y me abrazaba. Despues se paro con mi ayuda y se acerco hasta Carlisle – No soy quien para no hablar con usted, pero creo que primero debería hablar con Esme

\- Pero – dije sorprendiéndome

\- Edward, amor ellos tienen que hablar claro si asi Esme quiere

Ella estaba dolida sabia eso, pero no parecía que se quería negar del todo, suspiro entonces Bella asintió y respondio algo que no entendí

\- Señor Cullen – dijo ella aclarándose la garganta y yo acomode su vestido – conoce la dirección de su casa, puede venir con nosotros. Ahora.

\- Isabella…

\- No desaproveche esta oportunidad, no creo que vuelva a terner otra y tampoco creo que a mi esposo le guste la idea

Bella encarco la ceja y se dio vuelta para subir al auto, yo la ayude y cerre la puerta despacio. Al verla comoda en el asiento del copiloto. Me acerque a ellos, note que Carlisle estaba callado.

\- Es mejor que le hagas caso a Bella, si te permito venir es por ella no por mi. Mamá vámonos – pronuncie mientras le jalaba el brazo suavemente para subirla al auto

En esos instantes Garrett comenzó a colocar las bolsas en la maletera, con mi ayuda. Carlisle se quedo apoyado en su auto manteniendo su distancia. Fue entonces que llegaron mis hermanos y amigos.

\- Ya nos vamos – comunique con seriedad Emmett se acerco a Bella, le entrego el gran vaso de chocolate caliente, ella sonrio y se lo tomo.

\- Edward nosotros nos vamos en nuestro auto con Alice y Jasper, acompañados con Benjamin y Tia – hablo Rosalie acunando a una dormida bebe

\- Nosotros los seguimos en el auto – anuncio Carlos con Andres – podemos llevar a alguien mas – sabia que se referia a Carlisle pero no es necesario

\- Asi estamos bien pero los quiero cerca de Bella

\- Si, señor – musitaron

Despues de todo, los guardaespaldas volvieron a firmar contrato para nosotros, de la herencia de Bella y mi sueldo les pagábamos para que seguían con nosotros pero sabia que es por lealtad mas que por dinero.

.

.

.

\- Quisiera que se fuera de una vez – comente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, Bella corto la llamada y puse el teléfono a un lado

\- Edward no te preocupes, el doctor me dijo que es por la emoción, eso es todo

\- Segura? – pregunte al abrazarla y darle un beso a nuestro bebè

\- Si, ya me siento mejor pero no ayudas con toda esta… situación – hablo parándose y yo la ayudo

\- Pero no es el único que esta molesto – anuncio Alice moviendo su pie

\- Alice – renegó Bella – niña tienes que tener en cuenta que es tu padre quien esta hablando – le regaño un poco Alice hizo un puchero – entiendo la molestia de ustedes pero escuchenme, antes de llegar la familia recuerdo que fueron una gran familia, y yo… quería algo asi para mi, lo tienen lo siguen teniendo y si esta en mis manos volverlos a unir pues que asi pase. Voy a ser madre y no quiero que mi hijo no tenga su familia completa

La comencé a escuchar algo agitada entonces suspire y la abrace.

\- Nada de emociones fuertes – comencé a decir al sobarle la espalda y darle un beso

\- Entiendo

\- Bella discúlpame – se abrazo a ella con fuerza – no quiero alterarte

\- No lo haces pequeña – comenzó a decir le acaricio el cabello – escuchen a su padre

\- Si – dijeron todos los involucrados de mi familia y me sorprendi hasta yo al decirles esto

\- Cambiando de tema ya saben que es el bebé?

\- Nop – le contestamos a Rosalie mientras intercambiábamos miradas traviesas

\- Si saben – comento Jasper riéndose

\- Pues no, Bella y yo queríamos que fuera sorpresa – sonríe abrazándola

\- Sorpresa pero el baby shower…

\- Alice saldrá bien – interrumpio Bella mientras hizo un gesto de dolor

\- Amor estas bien? – pregunte muy preocupado

\- Si, solo que me duele la espalda un poco

\- Ahora es donde querras el cojin – comente tratando de no sonreir

\- Esta bien, pásamelo

Le comencé a pasar el cojin y dos personas se acercaron a la sala, donde estábamos solo mi familia, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, los demás fueron prudentes y decidieron retirarse, claro a excepción de Carlos y Andres que pasaron a estar en el comedor. Minutos pasaron hasta que salio Esme con Carlisle, yo no quise verlo pero Bella me tope con su mirada suspire, si es hora de hablar.

.

.

.

\- Fueron las horas mas terribles de mi vida – comente mientras tomaba mi cabello con molestia – hoy la vi pésima en el asiento la vida se me iba… no creo que entiendas eso – susurre con dolor mientras me sentaba en el sillòn

\- Hijo… Edward – me vio para luego ver a Emmett, Alice y Rosalie que fuimos los únicos que estábamos en la sala, ya que Bella decidio comer un poco en la cocina a lado de Esme junto con Jasper – yo sé que ninguno entiende pero soy padre, haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos, no fue mi intención lastimarlos asi… claro que siento lo mismo Edward – suspiro con enojo – nunca antes me he separado de tu madre… pensé que estaba en mi correcta posición hasta que recibi en el hotel los papeles de divorcio

Alce la vista no sabia que Esme había hecho algo asi, pero tenía sus razones. Emmett trataba de analizar mientras acariciaba la mano de Rosalie, Alice solo veía a un lado, podía notar que le dolia hasta que musito:

\- No fue Isabella, Edward, por las cuales, Esme tomo esa decisión… papà – menciono esto con tristeza

\- Que te dijo mamá? – pregunto Emmett volviendo su rostro hacia el tratando de no notar sus ganas de querer llorar

\- Tu madre… no quiere saber nada… - entonces puse atención en su voz, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ellos, realmente estaba arrepentido, no había duda, su voz, su actitud mientras se sentaba en el sillòn abandonándose y colocando sus codos encima de sus rodillas y llevándolas a su cabeza sus manos, queriendo desesperadamente solucionar las cosas. Conocia ese sentimiento – no quiero perderla, es mi razón de ser, aparte de ustedes, claro, pero ella…

Me pare de pronto y me acerque mis puños estaban cerrados pero solte un suspiro. Bella tenia razón, Charlie manipulo a todos aquí, esto incluyo a mi padre. Solo quería salvarme también a Bella pensó que hacia lo correcto entonces, coloque mi mano en su hombro.

\- Voy a ser padre – comente en un susurro alzo la vista – mi hermano ya es padre con su esposa, si bien es cierto Alice algún día va hacerlo pero sé que todos nosotros queremos que nuestros hijos tengan a su abuelo a su lado para que puedan ser consentidos y encubrirlos por alguna travesura que hicieran, no solo por su abuela sino también por ti

Carlisle se levanto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas para poder abrazarme y romperse en mil pedazos. Note que mi hermano fue el primero en unirse para abrazarnos con fuerza, estábamos llorando un poco entonces Carlisle vio a Alice, le tendio la mano, ella dudo un poco, vio a Rosalie, ella asintió pero no quería acercarse, entonces desvio la mirada hacia alguien en la puerta, alce mi cabeza, mi esposa estaba apoyada en la puerta, le sonreía y entonces Rosalie le sobo su espalda y Alice vino corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos para abrazarlo. Los tres abrazábamos a nuestro padre con todas nuestras fuerzas. Rosalie se acerco con Bella, entonces Carlisle las vio y sonrio débilmente.

\- Gracias a las dos por hacer que esto sucediera

Emmett y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, nos vimos y tratamos de entender. Bella sonrio un poco y comento.

\- Hable con Rosalie para poder solucionar esto de una buena vez

\- Si, me parecía terrible que estén separados, además deben estar juntos siempre – comento Rosalie – nosotras llamamos a Carlisle solo que no pensamos que iba hacer hoy

\- Exacto, creo que alguien ya no soporto esto – comento mi esposa al ver a Carlilse

\- Lo siento, quería tener cerca a mis hijos – sonrio mientras nos veía – Bella nuevamente lo siento y gracias

Ella negó mientras le alzaba la mano. Se tomo una pausa y comento.

\- No sé confunda Carlisle – su voz es tierna pero a la vez algo tajante – Rosalie ya disculpo esta situación porque fue un dolor ver a Emmett pésimo por esto pero en mi caso es otra cosa que quiero para disculparlo…

Todos nos vimos con asombro, me acerque a Bella y ella me sonrio.

\- Usted casi me separa de mi familia, sé porque hizo todo esto, yo ahora estoy muy feliz, porque de nuevo puedo sonreir pero me siento incompleta – sostuvo mi mano, no entendia nada pero sabia que quería llegar a un punto

\- Pero Bella pensé que ya me había disculpado…

\- Claro pero no del todo... – ella solo rio un poco – usted me alejo de mi familia ahora yo necesito que usted me la vuelva a entregar tal cual, la deje…

Entonces entendí a que se referia, Esme. Bella clavo su mirada en Carlisle este entendio todo y asintió. Despues de este suceso, Carlisle comenzó a frecuentar la casa, para hablar con Esme y ver a su nieta, también a Bella. Yo me pasaba en el regazo de mis esposa, sobándole su vientre mientras ella me leia sus libros. En el cuarto nadie nos molestaba, hasta que llego el día que Alice grito por toda la casa, fuimos con un poco de susto para ver que paso y ahí estaba ella, agitando unos papeles.

\- Listo! Todos alisten maletas, nos vamos al baby shower de Bella

\- Que rayos? – comento ella al ver los boletos de avión – no que iba a ser en el restaurante italiano

\- Cambio de planes – musito Alice con una sonrisa complice con la mia

\- Tu sabes algo de esto? – me sonrio y yo trate de no hacerlo pero solo logre reprimir una risita

\- Esta bien, alguien mas sabe de esto? – anuncio mientras ponía sus manos en tetera

\- Yo no sabia hermanita – comento rápidamente Emmett

\- Menos yo – musito Benjamin dejando su libro

\- No sabes mentir – enarco una ceja Bella

\- Soy un defensor – sonrio con presunción

\- Soy tu clienta, hermana, no olvides eso tu – respondio ella sarcásticamente

Me rei un poco fuerte y Alice comenzó a ordenar todo para ir a las playas de Francia. Mas especifico Niza. Viajabamos ese mismo día por la tarde. Saque las maletas del armario y Bella renegó casi todo el trayecto porque yo ya tenia todo preparada y bueno no solo yo. Mi familia entera ya estaba lista. En el avión sabia que después de esto, todos nos íbamos a dividir pero por ahora no es bueno pensar en eso. Bella estaba sentada a mi lado, tomando su taza de chocolate, me hacia sonreir hecho un tonto cada vez que la veía, es tan tierna y fuerte. Al aterrizar Bella le tomo un poco mas de tiempo pararse, lo tomasmo con calma y con ayuda de Garrett la bajamos. Salimos directamente hacia los autos que nos esperaban. Estabamos en camino hacia la gran casa que tenemos en Niza, yo manejaba con una mano en el volante y la otra puesta en el vientre de mi esposa. Sonreia mientras disfrutaba el viento, minutos después pasamos las grandes rejas, y estacione el carro con todos los demás. Al bajar recordé que la última vez que vinimos fueron dos años antes. El lugar no cambio mucho claro que ahora se ve distinto, tenemos más miembros en la familia. Me sorprendio ver quien nos recibia es mi tia Carmen, hermana de Carlilse.

\- Chicos que bueno que llegaron, estaba organizando todo, donde esta Alice?

\- Tía Carmen, ella esta – dije al ayudar a bajar a Bella mientras volteaba al ver que Alice corria rápido a la casa y Jasper cargaba sus maletas

\- Tìa, vamos tenemos que terminar los últimos detalles – comento poniéndose a su lado

\- Espera deja que te presente a Bella – musite mientras mi Tìa se acercaba a Bella para abrazarla y saludar – la nueva miembro de la familia, hola corazón, sè que has estado muy ocupada es mas, mi asistente es la que te conocio primero – rio un poco yo no entendí nada, Bella sonrio un poco y musito – Amor, todo la organización se iba hacer con tu tìa Carmen pero estaba muy ocupada… asi que aceleramos todo esto con su asistente

\- Asi es – sonrio mi tìa

\- Ok – me limite en decir, negando con mi cabeza sorprendido de que la organización es todo un éxito

Entramos a la casa, Bella dormia en su recamara, mientras yo comencé a ordenar todo, necesitaba descansar, mañana va a tener muchas emociones. Baje para ayudar a mi familia, entre risas y bromas, un Alice apurada con todo y una tía Carmen que estaba en el mismo nivel de estrés que ella. La noche se paso entre ensayos de mi parte y con toda mi familia, mas la llegada de algunas cosas que pidió Esme. Suspire y miraba la ventana quedaba hacia nuestro cuarto. Note que son las diez y media entonces decidi, acabar el ensayo y entrar a la cocina, la ama de llaves, me saludo y le pedi que me prepara por favor un tazon con frutas, sandia y fresas con fougue de chocolate. Ella preparo al instante, yo servia un jugo de limón y puse en una mesa de madera. Subi al cuarto poco a poco para que no se me cayera nada.

\- Edward! – gritaron de pronto yo me quede en una pieza, voltee para ver a mi hermano Emmett con una caja grande llena de telas… creo

\- Que pasa? – musite no tan fuerte

\- Sabes donde pongo esto? – se pregunto mientras un tela se le caia a un lado

\- Hummm si son las telas blancas, llevalas a Alice, si son las telas cremas llevalas a Carmen pero si son las telas, blancas con adornos entonces a Esme

\- Son todas… - me contesto, estábamos sorprendidos por tantas telas y nos reimos un poco – se los voy a llevar a Alice

\- Si mejor… hasta mañana – le dije subiendo las escaleras

Subi y Bella ya estaba despierta viendo una película, volteo para ver mi bandeja y musito que ya había extrañado eso, sonreí pero unos minutos después supe que había dicho a la bandeja de frutas, rei un poco, sabia que a estar horas se le antojaba esto. Sè quedo despierta un poco y nos fuimos a dormir. Espero que le guste la sorpresa de mañana, abrazándola nos deslizamos en un comodo sueño.

.

.

.

POV BELLA

\- Ya estoy lista – le dije Alice mientras trataba de levantarme pero no me dejaba

\- Espera no tienes que ser impaciente, solo un poco mas de maquillaje y listo – musito poniéndome un poco mas de labial y felizmente termino, me solto para verme. Me quede sorprendida por el trabajo excelente que había hecho Alice conmigo, ella me sonrio con un "de nada" en su rostro

\- Se ven muy lindas – comento Esme entrando en mi cuarto para darnos unos abrazos fuerte

\- Lo sé, lo sé – contesto Alice mientras alisaba mi vestido largo azul que Edward me había escogido, mis cabellos rizados caian por un lado.

\- Y yo? Soy una madre muy regia – señalo Rosalie al salir del baño para poder mostrarnos su vestido que le quedaba muy bien

\- Obvio te vesti yo – anuncio Alice al acomodarle el cabello un poco – bueno vamos todas abajo, salvo tu Bella quédate por unos instantes hasta que Benjamin venga por ti para que te ayude a bajar

\- Pero Edward? – pregunte con preocupación

\- Tranquila, es mejor que te reciba en la puerta delante de todos.

\- Esta bien – conteste no muy convencida

Se fueron y yo me quede en la ventana, viendo ese calido mar azul, toque mi vientre, recordé todas las cosas que habían pasado, el rescate, el juicio, ahora el baby shower. La mañana fue muy agitada, en cuanto se despertó Alice, comenzó a darnos indicaciones, claro que Edward la frenaba un poco para decirnos que íbamos a caminar un poco por la playa y las tiendas. Ella accedió, entonces Edward me alejo de todo el stress de la fiesta. Por fin un instante solo para los dos, camine por la arena, jugando un poco con mis pies en la orilla del mar, al menos sabia que tenia mis pies ya que no podía verlos. Comimos helados y todas las cosas que quería, mi esposo no dejaba de sonreírme y consentirme, hablábamos sobre los nombres que íbamos a ponerle al bebè pero ninguno nos parecía convencernos. De pronto me dejo por unos instantes sola en la tienda de ropas al parecer tenia que recoger un encargo de Alice, no quería que me agitara entonces aproveche en llamar a Garrett para saber si tenia el recuerdo que le pedi, es un collar, mejor dicho un relicario de nosotros dos, Benjamin con Alice se habían encargado de sacarnos fotos a cada rato asi que le pedi una a mi hermano entonces asi se me ocurrio la idea. Despues nos fuimos a la casa para dormir un poco, Edward se acostumbro al ritmo de dormir y ahora parabamos durmiendo para todos lados. Ahora siendo las tres de la tarde, estaba lista para por fin hacer la celebración de todo. En serio pude tener mi familia, no creía que todo esto fuera posible pero ahora estoy en Niza, celebrando la llegada del futuro Cullen. Mi familia estaba reunida abajo que mas podía pedir, tengo un esposo que me muestra que mi vida es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa, y que siempre estaría a mi lado. Suspire con una sonrisa mientras una brisa impactaba a mi cara con ternura. Mi bebè se movio un poco y rei un poco mas

\- Si bebè ya vamos a bajar quédate quietecito para poder caminar.

Solo dio un empujon y se detuvo en cuanto la puerta se abrió y note que es Benjamin. Despues de intercambiar halagos con mi hermano, salimos del cuarto. Bajando la puerta, note que nadie estaba en la sala, Benjamin solo sonrio y entonces al bajar las escaleras, note que la tarde se pronunciaba de una forma lenta y eso me hizo sonreir. Cada paso que estaba dando solo simbolizaba el comienzo de mi vida con el hombre que amo. Pase las telas que colgaban me quede con la boca abierta al notar que se trataba de un patio enorme donde tenia la vista despejada hacia el mar y la arena, replazaron el techo por unas luces delicadas que caian con un destello precioso, para el lado derecho daba para las puertas deslizables de vidrio y para el lado izquierdo a la misma forma, las mesas con las sillas estaban puestas en la arena, decoradas de un blanco y amarillo suave. Note que Edward se acerco por otro lado, lucia tan guapo con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros. Se acerco para acariciarme el rostro y depositar un beso suave mientras Alice musitaba:

\- Un aplauso para los futuros padres

Todos comenzaron aplaudir y nadie mas nos importo en ese instante. De pronto escuche algunos garraspones de gargantas y nos tuvimos que separar un poco. Edward me tomo de la cintura y yo sonríe.

\- Felicitaciones – menciono Emmett con Rosalie al cargar a su hija mientras nos saludaban con un sincero abrazo

\- Gracias por todo – le dije a Rosalie que me tenia abrazada hasta que Carmen se acerco con un señor de la mano

\- Bells querida que linda quedaste, te presento al tìo de Edward – dijo aproximándose con una sonrisa, yo tome mi típica postura y sonreí

\- Un gusto Isabella soy Rafael – hablo muy amable entonces correspondi el saludo

\- Que tal Rafael – estreche la mano y Edward después le dio un abrazo

\- Es bueno verte tìo

\- Bien sobrino, asi que nos daras un Cullen mas – dijo para verme el vientre

\- Si – contesto orgulloso – un nuevo Cullen se aproxima

\- Claro la familia siempre tiene que crecer

Con esto los demás comenzaron acercarse, me lleve una sorpresa al notar que Tia con Seth habían venido, seguro Alice se encargo de eso, también note que Garrett se encontraba de lo mas conversador con una de las primas de Edward, Leah, que la conoci en la fiesta. Renee estaba hablando con Sue de lo mas relajadas. En otra mesa, note que estaba los enfermeros que ayudaron a Edward para encontrarme con sus respectivas esposas. Esme se encontraba hablando con Carlisle, al aparecer estaban mejor, se les notaba con mas animo y menos tristeza, de vez en cuando salían a bailar. Eso me alegro. La familia de Edward entre tios y tias, primas y primos se lleno la fiesta. Personas que recién conocía al parecer les caia bien ya que querían tomarse fotos a cada rato conmigo, mas las hermanas y hermanos de Rene que habían venido de Forks. No los había visto desde los quince años. Nuestros guardaespaldas por hoy solo son invitados, me sorprendio que Tyler trajera a una amiga, Angela y Black también con una chica, al igual que Richard acompañado. Carlos se encontraba bailando con una prima mia y Andres platicando con la hermana de Jasper. La fiesta estaba de lo mas animada, bailando Edward conmigo que siempre me tenia que rescatar de la familia para poder estar con el; ya que me preguntaban porque la decoración no lleva un solo color y es porque no queriamos saber que sexo es el bebè. Reia mucho hasta que sentí que tenia que caminar un poco, Edward quizo acompañarme pero quise un instante estar sola, el me sonrio y me dio un beso, entonces sali del patio poniendo mis pies en la arena para caminar hacia la orilla del mar, me sentía dichosa. Queria que esto se alargara por mucho tiempo, sonreía mientras acariciaba mi vientre, voltee para notar que todos se divertían, entonces suspire porque supe que este es el comienzo de mi nueva vida. De pronto Alice venia corriendo hacia mi lado.

\- Esta bien? – pregunto preocupada

\- Si claro solo quería caminar – sonreí entonces note que me estaba jalando de la mano para encaminarme hacia la casa, abrió la puerta que se deslizaba por un costado y con sumo cuidado me hizo subir las escaleras, la casa estaba llena, de todos los invitados ya que no había espacio para todos. Entonces me di cuenta que Alice me puso en el barandal botando a todos los chicos que estaban ahí. La música sonaba fuerte desde el primer piso.

\- Hay una sorpresa para ti, asi que quédate quieta aquí – me dijo con un dedo dando una orden

\- Esta bien – me encogi de hombros entonces yo voltee para ver el patio, se veía despejado con todos bailando, hasta que de pronto la música paro. Espera si es una sorpresa, pensé ¿Dónde esta Edward? Voltee por todo lados y no me vi nada, asi que me fije en la pista de baile y se apago las luces. Una música suave a punto de guitarra comenzó a sonar, solo me tomo unos segundos identificar la música, me lleve a la mano a la boca es la canción del tono de mi celular, no sabia donde la había escuchado pero la letra es muy parecida a la historia con Edward, la busque y en la radio la encontré, no dude en bajarlo y tenerlo de tono. Entonces las miradas se concentraron en mi y en la única luz tenueque iluminaba desde el segundo piso tan suave y de repente una voz comenzó a sonar en medio la multitud haciéndose paso. Edward venia con una guitarra caminando mientras me veía y cantaba la primera parte.

How long can I hold on?

When my feelings are growing strong

For you, for you

Me quede de una pieza llena de emoción, no podía creerlo. En que instante sabia que amaba la canción. De pronto se paro y me veía, me estaba dando una serenata.

When you smile, yes I notice

For a while when show me

Your heart, your heart

Que romantico es, estaba encantada viéndolo, no le daba crédito.

And know it feels right

Everytime

I knew that someday you'd be mine

Rei un poco con la ultima frase entonces de pronto algunos invitados comenzaron aplaudir mientras el cantaba con mas emocion el coro.

Found love, the right one

The king of that I really want

That night, I felt free

I know what you mean to me

You mean love, love, love

So much love, love, love

You mean love, love, love

To me

Recorde nuestra historia juntos, y me apoye en el balcon con los ojos de amor viendolo, mientras mi corazón elevaba mi pulso.

How far can we take this?

It's getting hard to resist it

I want you, I want you

Sabia a que se referia con eso, fue la vez que descubri que estaba atraída por el. La vez que no quería que se fuera de la casa pero tenia que hacerlo, sonreí.

You can try to ignore this love

But you know there's a chance for us

For good, for good

Esa frase es porque trataba de alejarlo despues de ese beso pero no podia soportar estar lejos de el.

And know it feels right

Everytime

I knew that someday you'd be mine

Estaba concentrada en esos ojos y sonrisa, en la manera que toca la guitarra y llevaba los compas al cantar.

Found love, the right one

The king of that I really want

That night, I felt free

I know what you mean to me

You mean love, love, love

So much love, love, love

You mean love, love, love

To me

Se preparaba para mi parte favorita le sonrei con ternura y emocion.

Ask yourself what do you want

You never know

Need to take a chance

Till you find the one

I'll tell you what I really want

Claro que si necesitabamos una oportunidad y la tome al aceptar ser su esposa, claro que legalmente no esta pero si.

All I need is you

I really fell for you

And this feelin's true

Esas palabras definitivamente son de Edward, pareciera que la canción fue escrita por el. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, musite encuanto el pronuncio la segunda línea al mismo tiempo. La musica se fue apagando para entrar en la parte donde solo cantaba el con la suave melodia de la guitarra.

Found love

The right one

Su voz se apaga al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la guitarra, dejándose llevar

That night

Felt free

Volvio hacer lo mismo pero aumento el sonido de la guitarra al final de la ultima frase entonces sentí los mismo, aquella noche que nos vimos ya me sentía libre por saber que el me haría feliz. De pronto toco el coro con mas energías y deslizo sus ojos hacia los costados brevemente mientras la familia Cullen salía de cada lugar con una vela en las manos formando un corazón alrededor de el que se apreciaba desde donde lo veía mientras hacían de coristas en la parte donde se cantaba so much love, love, love

Found love, the right one

The king of that I really want

That night I felt free

I know what you mean to me

You mean love, love, love

So much love, love, love

You mean love, love, love

To me

Edward comenzo animar a todos y comenzaron acompañarlos los demas con aplausos, haciendome sonreir con ternuera.

You mean love, love, love

You mean love, love, love

You mean love, love, love

To me

De pronto el sonido de la guitarra fue lo ultimo que se escucho. El solo me sonrio mientras recibia los aplausos de todos incluyendo los mios. Me sentía atrapada por su mirada, le dieron un microfono, se puso la guitarra atrás y me vio.

\- Amor, sè que nuestro comienzo tuvo varios obstáculos pero no pude imaginar un inicio mejor que este… te amo con todo mi corazón, y mi ser. Amo a nuestro hijo que esta en tu vientre… y todas las personas que estan presentes son testigos del enorme amor que nos tenemos… es por eso que… - de pronto saco un cajita que comenzó a jugar entre sus manos arrancando muchos suspiros, principalmente el mio, el va, el va, se arrodillo mientras sonreía para verme, entonces Benjamin le sostuvo el microfono – Bella te prometo un para siempre, una vida con emociones, y el amor mas inmeso que un ser humano pueda tener… hazme el honor de casarte conmigo… - me lleve una mano hacia la boca tratando de controlar mi emoción yo sabia que nuestro matrimonio no había pasado legalmente por todo el problema que hubo no pensé que me propondría ahora– te amo y quiero cuidarte con todo mi ser Isabella Marie Swan… quieres darme el honor de casarte conmigo?

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en mi y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, tenia muchas emociones juntas, y quería tenerlo a mi lado. Al instante que mis brazos se estiraron hacia el, ya se había parado en medio de los si, y aplausos, subiendo las escaleras para correr hasta a mi. Al voltear, estaba moviéndose entre la gente y llego a mi para decirme.

\- Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo – deslizando el anillo de compromiso. Este al menos lo conservare, en mi dedo.

\- Te amo – le dije mientras me besaba y todos nos aplaudían después de esto nos quedamos abrazados. Mientras los demás comenzaban la verdadera fiesta. Si, doble celebración. Me lleno de besos para luego ir al primer piso. Su familia nos felicito uno por uno entre abrazos y risas vi a Edward y le pregunte de que manera supo que me gustaba me conto la breve historia mientras me sentaba y le pedia la guitarra ya que quería aprender a tocar. De pronto Emmett vino a interrumpir.

\- Bells necesito que me prestes a Edward

\- Para que? – pregunto mi prometido

\- Hay que festejar por todo lo alto, ya es hora – musito mientras atrastaba a Edward con Jasper y todos los demás, Alice ocupo el lugar de Edward y nos acompaños mientras reíamos a cada rato y yo no paraba de comer todos los bocaditos. Pasaron las horas y Edward estaba mas que ebrio, Alice me decía que jamas había tomado asi. Yo solo rei y le dije que yo jamas había comido tanto tampoco. Mi prometido estaba fuera de sus cinco sentidos pero me trataba como un caballero. Su rostro se le veía feliz y eso me importaba mas. En un instante a otro Edward venia a buscarme para bailar. Al igual que todos los ebrios de mi familia.

\- Amor creo que estoy un poco… - decía Edward con la lengua a dormesida

\- Si es por eso que Carlos te esta cargando – comente riéndome un poco, ay amor

\- Pero hoy dormiré en el shofá? – pregunto tratando que no sonara a un trabalenguas

\- No pero si dormiras solo en la cama – comente mientras me llevaba un bocadito a la boca, que rico estaba

\- Porque? – dijo mientras me sonreía y se me acercaba un poco

\- Porque estas ebrio – le dije mientras le ponía una mano en el pecho para que pueda estar derecho

\- Hey! Hey! – decía Emmett con una fuerte voz – epera, epera

Otro ebrio. Me rei un poco ahorita llega Rosalie nos detuvimos.

\- Hermano – le decía Emmett que se interrumpia para poder decir algo – hermano porques te vash? Onte te vash?

\- Hermano – musito Edward con seriedad comencé a reirme– ya mi esposa me dice que es hora de irnos a casa

\- A casa? – hablo a medias Emmett – a que? no estábamos en casa? – decía al ver la casa

\- Bueno si estamos en casa no? – hablo Edward tratando de entender

Comence a reirme fuerte entonces intervine.

\- Emmett estan muy borrachos, tu, Garrett, Benjamin, y todos ustedes, los únicos que estan sanos son Carlos y Andres

\- Eso no es del todo cierto yo he tomado pero entre al reto – comento Carlos sosteniendo y dándole un fuerte brinco a Edward para que pueda agarrarlo tu

\- Ashh pero jip! – se interrumpio – pero con cafesito se le pasa jip! – mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de Edward – no hermano?

\- Claro con cafesito pasa todo… no?

\- Edward?! – musite algo seria negué con la cabeza

\- No hermano jip! – decía mientras se soba el rostro para verlo con determinación – mi esposa hablo!

\- Emmett Cullen! – gritaba Rosalie desde la puerta

\- Ups! Carlos escóndeme no le digas que estoy aquí shhhh – se escondio detrás de una cortina, el cree que nadie podía verlo Rosalie llego y lo saco de las orejas

\- Carlos te dije que no dijeras nada jip! – puse sus dedos en sus propios labios diciendo – no sabes que es shhhh?

Comence a reime mientras le decía a Carlos que llevara a Edward a la recamara, total las chicas nos íbamos a pasar las horas hablando y luego seguro yo dormiría a un costado seguro.

\- Amor – dijo poco antes de dormirse – yo duermo en el sofá tu en la cama no quiero que te lastimes

\- Dormire a tu lado pero en un rato – musite para darle un beso

Sonrio y se quedo dormido hasta el dìa siguiente. Yo me la pase en risas y bromas con las chicas mientras veíamos que algunos ya se iban a sus hoteles, asi estuvimos hasta que despedimos al ultimo invitado. Al dìa siguiente, Edward se despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte al igual que todos los hombres de la casa, a excepción de Carlilse que estaba tranquilo. Deje que se bañara y tomara dos pastillas de aspirina, eso le ayudara. Sentada con mi familia, nos reiamos un poco con la proyección del video que Alice se encargo de grabar, los rostros de mi cuñado mas, los de mis amigos se veian avergonzado, Rosalie no dejaba de reir y Emmett se sentía super avergonzado. Comenzaron los chistes y los chicos no podían rebatir nada. Pasaron las bromas y Tia hizo un comentario que llamo mi atención.

\- Edward ha cambiado antes fue un chico muy despreocupado pero desde que espera a su hijo esta muy sobreprotector

\- A que te refieres? – dije mientras colocaba el jugo en la mesa

\- Despues de las cosas que han pasado… Edward no te deja sola en un instante no lo notas? Si te mueves el se mueve si te quejas de dolor esta ahí, te acompaña y si realmente no puede ir alguien tiene que acompañarte. Esta muy sobreprotector

\- Es comprensible pero hablare con el – musite mientras terminaba mi fruta

\- Estan hablando de mi? – decía Edward mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza

\- Claro que si de lo sobreprotector que te pones con Bella – comento con imprudencia la pequeña Alice. Si es mi familia la quiero pero a veces la quiero ahorcar

\- Sobreprotector? – se dijo Edward

\- Asi es

\- Tu crees eso? – musito viéndome y tomándo su asiento a mi lado

\- La verdad no me había percatado pero entiendo que es comprensible han pasado ocho meses del secuestro y la sentencia de Charlie

\- Quiero que todos sepan algo, Bella es mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos he pasado un dolor terrible al ella no estar aquí conmigo y no estare tranquilo hasta que nos vayamos de Paris y podamos estar tranquilos. Asi Bella podrá realizar sus cosas con tranquilidad, pueda caminar libre, pasear con nuestro hijo

\- Edward – musite con prisa – amor siéntate

Le sonreí y tomo asiento se calmo y se toco la cabeza, sabia que estaba con el dolor. El me hizo caso y yo tome la palabra, vamos Bella calma los animos, sè lo mas diplomática posible

\- Yo apoyo a Edward bastante y creo que esta cuidando de mi y a su hijo bien. El hara las protecciones que vayan a ser necesario. Asi que por favor – trate de sonreir un poco – tomemos las cosas con calma, me encanta que me cuides asi de bien amor

El sonrio ampliamente y felizmente todos asientieron. Tia ya estaba enterada de una parte de la historia, asi que se podía hablar con una ligera libertad. Suspire porque logre disipar lo tenso que estaba la situación. Despues de esto todo volvió a la bromas. No paso más de tres días en que volvimos a Paris, prometiéndome a mi misma que volveríamos de nuevo.

.

.

.

\- Pero que molestia decía – mientras me sobaba la espalda, ya nos encontrábamos en Paris, en el comodo sofá de los Cullen

\- Estas bien? Ahora si deberíamos ir al hospital – decía Edward parándose de la cama, el tiempo se paso rápido estaba en la semana que cumpliría los nueve meses, y algunos dolores ya estaban muy molestos

\- No claro que no, el doctor dijo no desesperes, mas bien pásame ese cojin – le dije mientras le señalaba con dificultad

\- Claro – se apresuro en decir – tranquila estaras bien mi amor, es cuestión de respirar un poco

\- Si – le sonreí me acomode y el dolor se me paso rápidamente entonces comencé a comer mis palomitas mientras disfrutaba una película en la sala. Emmett se encargo por hoy del bebé; ya que Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie habían ido a comprar los viveres para la casa. Es bueno saber que ese par este mejor ahora, sonreí al pensar que pronto íbamos a ser familia de nuevo. Jasper y Alice se encontraban en la cocina, según ella cocinado y según Jasper ayudando, claro que es completamente al revés pero para que molestarse. De pronto se me antojo un pomo de chantilly con unas fresas redondas. Me quise parar pero Emmett me lo impidió.

\- A donde vas Bells?

\- Comida – sonreí mientras ponía mis pies en el suelo

\- Espera, Edward! – grito un poco para llamarlo ya que se había ido a supervisar a su hermana con la cocina

Cruzo la sala tan rápido que no vi nada.

\- Que paso? – musito preocupado

\- Bells quiere algo – dijo riéndose por la preocupación de su hermano, Edward suspiro y me vio

\- Sucede algo preciosa?

\- Si, tu hijo quiere un pomo enorme de chantilly y fresas muchas fresas

Suspiro con mas esfuerzo y sonrio:

\- Emmett puedes cuidar de ellos? No hay chantilly, voy al minimarket que esta a unas calles de aquí – comenzó a buscar las llaves y Emmett estaba viendo su maletín y encontró una cámara grabadora, se encogio de hombros y la destapo para responder la pregunta de Edward

\- Claro – dijo confiado – Bella – llamo mi atención y puso la cámara para grabar – teniendo los nueves de embarazos que le dirias a tu bebé?

\- Pues – me lo pensé un poco, sonreí de forma tierna había tantas cosas que queria decirle pero justo ahora queria seguir viendo mi película, entonces Edward encuentra las llaves se voltea para verme y yo sonrio a la cámara y digo – bebé lindo, la única cosa que quisiera decirte es – musite con dulzura para luego enarcar una ceja sosteniendo mi pomo de palomitas – a que hora naces? Que ya estas pesando mucho?

Edward y Emmett comenzaron a reírse fuerte mientras yo solo sonria

\- Sobrino, ya sabes esa es tu madre – le tire un almohadaso a Emmett que esquivo

\- Ya vuelo amor – musito Edward con ternura, dándome un beso en la frente, tomo sus llaves y salio corriendo

Sonrei entonces comencé a sentir un dolor en la espalda, algo molesto. Suspire, me acomode pero no pasaba, me relaje y paso un poco, segui comiendo las palomitas mientras veía la película con Emmett que nos comenzamos a reir. Paso media hora y Edward no venia, seguro ya no tarda en llegar, deje el pomo de palomitas, entonces Emmett vio esto y me pregunto si queria mas, asentí y se fue a traer un poco mas. Note que osito estaba al pie del sofá entonces me agache para recogerlo, limpie un poco las patitas y lo puse contra mi pecho, fue en ese instante que un dolor me golpeo la espalda con molestia, rápido quise tomar asiento pero Emmett entraba y dejo el pomo a un lado para colocar su mano en hombro.

\- Bella que pasa?

\- Ah – grite un poco mientras tocaba mi espalda y veía su rostro

\- No puede ser, esa cara la conozco perfectamente bien – contesto algo tembloroso – Alice, Jasper vengan, Bella, Bellita respira por favor, Edward ya viene

\- Que pasa? – decía Alice mientras respiraba y el dolor volvia me vio y su rostro se lleno de preocupación

\- Bella va a tener el bebé

\- Que? Aquí? Ahora? – hizo las preguntas tan rápido

\- Si – grito Emmett mientras sacaba su celular para llamar

\- Ay, Bella, Bells, Belita no, no, no hagas esto por favor, soy solo una adolescente prácticamente – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, y respiraba conmigo

\- Lo siento – dije mientras me movia – creo que se me rompió la fuente

\- Que?! – grito Alice – Emmett, Jasper hagan algo ya!, Bellita veeme respira, uno, dos,tres

\- Si, lo sé – el dolor pasaba un poco – Jasper saca el maletín que esta en mi cuarto, Edward y yo lo preparamos con todas las cosas

\- Claro ya voy – me respondio mientras trataba de pararme pero no podía recordé las forma en que fue con Rosalie todo programado, a ella le comenzó a dolor y no espero se fue a internar al hospital tres días después ya estaba dando a luz y a los días ya estaba en casa, pensé que iba a ser fácil pero no fue asi

\- Y Edward no contesta – dijo Emmett hablando con alguien por teléfono – si nos encontramos en el hospital… pero… lo sè… amor… haber… - note que apretó un botón en el celular y se escucho una voz – Bella? Bella puedes oírme?

\- Si Rosalie – musite sonriendo, es la única que me puede ayudar ahora

\- Bells escúchame tienes que respirar poco a poco, no te pares relájate, las contracciones van a ir pasando, tranquila… ahora Emmett! – grito mientras note que su esposo estaba caminando de un lado a otro tratando de ordenar un poco

\- Si? – dijo un poco avergonzado

\- Deja de ordenar, calmate – suspiro un poco – Alice pegale a Emmett en la cabeza

Alice lo hizo y se relajo

\- Alice llama a Edward nosotros vamos a ir al hospital ok? Pero no cuelges

\- Ok – Alice saco su celular y comenzó a llamar

\- Bella a donde fue? – musito Rosalie mientras se escuchaba entrar en un auto

\- Se me antojo chantilly con fresas, fue a comprarlas aquí en el minimarket

\- Ah entiendo – dijo mientras reia un poco – Bells respira ya paso las contracciones?

\- Si, bueno si son las contracciones – musite dudando un poco

De pronto la puerta se abrió, diciendo algo.

\- Preciosa te encontré varias pomos no sé que marca que gusta entonces… - se detuvo de golpe en cuanto me vio tratando de pararme, un Emmett quieto, una Alice que se sacaba su celular de la oreja y Jasper bajando la maleta, para luego verme, solto de golpe la bolsa y se fue directamente hacia a mi ocupando el sitio de Alice – pero amor que paso?

\- Ya por fin – grito Rosalie por teléfono – donde estabas?

\- Esa es Rosalie?

\- Si tarado soy yo por teléfono – grito un poco

\- Pero que paso? – volvió a preguntar tocándome el vientre

\- Te hemos estado llamando y llamando al teléfono – hablaron Emmett y Alice al mismo tiempo

\- Es que no sentí – se defendió me vio con preocupación – amor dime que pasa?

\- Vamos a tener un bebé – musite mientras sonreía débilmente por los dolores

\- No… puede… ser… ya?! – grito un poco entonces el dolor vino de nuevo, escapándome un grito

\- Tarado – hablo Rosalie fuerte – Alice pegale a Edward

\- Hey! – se quejo Edward mientras se sobaba – pero que rayos?

\- Edward, a Bella le va afectar los sonidos esta sensible, ahora Bells estamos mejor? Puedes andar? – se apresuro en decir

\- Si Rosalie – me puse de pie con ayuda de Edward y Jasper

\- Ok, chicos cargenla, nos vemos allá – Rosalie corto el teléfono entonces Edward me alzo en brazos, Jasper tomo el maletín, Emmett tomo a su hija, con su propio maletín mientras que Alice tomaba las llaves de la mesa, mientras llamaba a todos.

.

.

.

\- Ya enciende el auto – decía Edward desde el asiento de atrás donde estaba yo con Alice y la pequeña Rocio

\- Pero no me pongan nervioso – hablo Emmett mientras trataba de poner la llave en el auto

\- Genial – dijo Alice molesta – Jasper cambia de asiento

Jasper se bajo y se coloco en el asiento de Emmett, se trepo a su lado del piloto, encendio el auto, y comenzó a manejar. La media hora mas larga de toda mi vida, me instalaron en una habitación con rapidez y ya estaba con la bata y las almohadas cerca a mi. Los dolores venían un poco, de pronto Emmett me dijo:

\- Bella lo hicimos bien, no? – lo vi con furia porque el dolor avanzaba mas, tome la almohada mas cercana y se lo tire por la cabeza, el esquivo con avidez y musito – Edward te hablan…

Alice con Jasper se comio una risita y Edward se me acerco un poco mas.

\- Ya pasara amor – se le veía muy angustiado

\- Tranquilo – le dije en el instante que me venia otro dolor me tomo de la mano y el doctor entro

\- Bella que tal?

Alce la vista, estaba muy molesta por el dolor.

\- Ok, alguien no la esta pasando bien, déjame revisar – musito mientras me examinaba – pero Bella que haces aquí en la habitación, ya deberías estar en la sala de parto, estas en nueve de dilatación en menos de una hora estaras en diez, ya te trasladan

\- Amor escuchaste eso? – dijo Edward tomándome de la mano viéndome con ojos llenos de emoción juntando nuestras frentes – vamos a tener a nuestro bebè

\- Estaras conmigo? – le pregunte agitadamente tomando aire

\- Siempre mi vida – me dijo con mucha emoción

Vinieron las enfermeras con todo lo necesario, me trasladaron a la camilla mientras a Edward le alcanzaban la ropa para que entrara, Emmett buscaba entre las cosas y la otra cámara de grabar, no me había dado cuenta que estaba grabando, salimos por todo el pasillo entonces me encontré con toda mi familia entrando por la puerta del hospital. Rosalie se puso a mi costado.

\- Bella respira, ya pasara, en todo caso puedes culpar de esto a Edward – se rio un poco mientras Edward la veía con furia pero luego rio de pronto se acerco Rene, es increíble seguro la llamaron rápido – Cariño, tranquila, ahora podras tener a tu bebè en tus brazos – sonreí con esfuerzo porque los dolores – en eso note que Emmett se aproximo con la cámara – Bella ya vez, querias que tu bebé nazca te hizo caso y muy obediente no crees? – rio fuerte y sonreí para decir – Rosalie! – Ella le jalo y musitando – dejala tranquila por ahora, eso me relajo un poco entonces antes de entrar a la sala, Benjamin, Garrett, Sue y Carlos con Andres me gritaban suerte. Yo solo asentí, sabia que esto no duraría mucho. Edward estaba completamente tapado coloco la cámara donde podía grabarse todo entonces se dirigio a mi lado. Me tomo de la mano, el doctor se aproximo con todas las enfermeras y me reclinaron entonces comenzó a decir:

\- Bella ya estas en diez, es ahora… con todas tus fuerzas empuja – dijo dándome la fuerza para hacerlo un grito salio de mi boca mientras empujaba, estaba traspirada y precionaba la mano de Edward con mucha fuerza, entonces volvi a relajarme

\- Vamos amor un poco mas – dijo animándome mi esposo me dio un beso en la frente, tranquila si?

\- Bella es ahora – dijo el doctor – empuja! Un grito salio mas fuerte de mi boca, carajo duele mucho, entonces mi espalda choco el respaldar con un poco de agitación Edward se acerco a ver entonces sentí que se estaba perdiendo las fuerzas

\- Edward! – le dije agitada pero no respondia que rayos había visto? – Edward? – le volvi a pasar la voz pero nada sentí que su mano se queria alejar entonces grite – EDWARD! – se volteo para verme entonces el doctor se rio un poco y musito

\- Vamos bien Bella, Edward tu también – yo ladee la cabeza – Edward acaba de ver la cabeza del bebè – entonces entendí y musite agitada – me duele mucho Edward, no te perdonare si me dejas sola con esto – esta molesta el me vio de pronto

\- Amor – dijo reaccionando y dándome muchos besos en las manos, en la frente – te admiro eres fuerte – tomo aire para musitar – vamos bien preciosa un empujon mas si?

\- Bella aquí vamos un poco mas, ahora! – grite de nuevo empujando con todo, Edward volvió a ver y su expresión de sorpresa no tenia precio, estaba empujando pero a la mitad me volvi a rescotar, no podía mas estaba muy agotada

\- Son solo cinco minutos Bella – dijo el doctor

\- Los cinco minutos mas largos de toda mi vida – le grite al doctor que reia un poco, pero porque rayos se reia no veía que duele mucho?

\- Amor, escúchame – estaba agitada, ya no queria mas, solo descansar, estaba pegajosa y muy adormilada – tienes que resistir, ya falta poco

\- Ok,ok, ok – dije mientras ponía un poco mas de mi parte – solo un empujo mas no doctor?

\- Casi ya tengo la cabeza aquí una vez que salga ya tenemos todo

\- Esta bien – respire un poco mas – vamos entonces

\- Ok, vamos todos – entonces comencé a empujar con todas mis fuerzas y de pronto grite apresionando la mano de Edward

\- Vamos Bella sigue tengo la cabeza aquí – Edward rápido se volteo para ver y note su expresión me vio por unos segundos que no entendí que pasaba y junto su cabeza con la mia, al estar empujando y musito – Amor estamos haciendo esto los dos, quiero que sepas que me siento el hombre mas afortunado porque me has iluminado con tu amor, tu voz, tu piel – tomamos un poco de aire y volvió a decir - hoy es un buen día para decirte que es para mi un honor que me amas también, es un buen día para contarte que para mi y nuestro hijo son los mas importante y cada vez te admiro mas como mujer – fueron las palabras que necesitaba, porque tome aire y de pronto empuje con todas las fuerzas que quedaba y sentí que todo paso, el doctor musito:

\- Ya lo tengo aquí esta – también hablando un poco agitada y aliviado entonces escuche una llanto con tanta pasión y dolor que vi a Edward y los dos comenzamos a llorar mientras nuestras frentes se juntaban y mi mano lo jalaba por la nuca para acercarse y el susurro

\- Cada vez te admiro mas como mujer

Llore como nunca antes había llorado, soltando toda la emoción de felicidad, estaba aquí a mi lado con nuestro hijo, el doctor hizo las cosas que tenia que hacer con el bebé, musitando mientras nos aproximaba a nuestro hijo para verlo mejor.

\- Disfrutenlo es un él

Ambos sonreímos, mis manos anhelaban tocarlo, me lo entregaron y Edward me abrazo por un lado para poder observarlo, el llanto fue bajando en el instante que mas hablábamos los dos. Que día mas hermoso para nosotros tenia a mi bebé, mi esposo, nos sentíamos afortunados, de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe y nos quedamos boca abiertos al notar que no solo tenia mi test palida sino que tenia los ojos verdes de Edward, nos vimos y entre los dos supimos que nombre iba a tener nuestro hijo. Me dio un beso largo y profundo para luego ver a su hijo y darle un beso en su manita. De pronto me recosté un poco y sentí que mis ojos se cerraban, escuche a lo lejos que Edward gritaba mi nombre y el doctor se acerco para decirle.

\- Tranquilo, solo esta agotada, dormida por unas horas

\- Seguro? – dijo alarmado

\- Claro que si – rio un poco, yo sonreí un poco y con un poco de esfuerzo musite a Edward

\- Solo quiero dormir un poco amor – abri mis ojos para asegurarle que esta bien solo que agotada

\- Esta bien amor – me dio un beso en la frente – descansa un poco

Sonrei y me quede plácidamente dormida, soñando y confiando que Edward estuviera pendiente de nuestro hijo

.

.

.

Desperte al rato, donde ya estaba en mi habitación con Edward al lado y sonriéndome, mientras me daba un beso, yo me estire un poco y le sonreí. Suavemente me sente y note que mi hijo estaba en sus brazos entonces le pedi que me diera a nuestro hijo para observalo entonces, toda la familia entro con una bulla increíble, Edward y yo rápidamente nos llevamos un dedo a los labios para decirles shhhh, entraron en silencio y yo sonreí.

\- La hubieran visto – dijo Edward contando con emoción a todos, una vez que estuvimos en el cuarto y yo despertando de un sueño de cuatro horas por todo lo agotada que estaba. – Fue tan fuerte, valiente, tan fuerte, verla empujar y poder ver todo eso – definitivamente esta impactado mi esposo me rei un poco y yo musite – tu también estuviste bien, amor

\- Gracias pero no tanto como tu – dijo viéndome con ternura – pero familia en serio estaba magnifica es tan… tan… fuerte mi esposa

\- Ya le contaste la parte que te tuve que despertar? – dije enarcando una ceja

\- Que tu que? – dijo Emmett

\- A Edward casi me dejaba sola en plena acción

Emmett rio un poco y Rosalie se cruzo de brazos para decirle

\- No te rias mucho que tu si te llegaste a desmayar y la enfermera tuvo que darte una cachetada para hacerte reaccionar

Edward y yo nos reimos un poco fuerte con todos. Entonces la enfermera entro musitando

\- Señor y señora Cullen, felicitaciones el doctor estará en pocos minutos para que puedan evaluarla

\- Gracias – dijimos los dos

Al retirarse Alice me pidió cargarlo entonces se lo dimos, con mucho cuidado, Edward y yo no apartábamos la vista de Alice mientras hablábamos, Esme se reia con Carlisle.

\- Te acuerdas de nosotros? – dijo Esme mientras ladeaba la cabeza entonces note que Carlisle la tomo por los hombros y suspiro

\- Si, siempre atentos de nuestros hijos para que no le sucediera nada – rio un poco y yo adore que ellos por fin comenzaran a estar juntos, claro que esto paso desapercibidos por todos.

\- Campeòn, tu y yo tendremos unas historias – dijo Emmett viéndolo mientras Garrett se le acurrucaba – y unas travesuras inolvidables pero shhh no le digas nada a tus viejos

\- Hey! – nos quejamos los dos mientras los demás se rian

\- No te preocupes Bella, el tìo responsable esta aquí – hablo Benjamin – sobrino conmigo aprenderás a ser responsable

\- Responsable? – dijo Emmett sorprendido – si hace ratito estábamos apostando que si es hombre, quien de nosotros le íba a enseñar hacer travesuras con las cosas y que las tareas se pueden hacer ya después.

Yo enarque una ceja mientras los tres se quedaban en una pieza, Edward se rio al abrazarme y yo musite:

\- Emmett ya eres padre, nada de travesuras, Garrett tu no deberías apoyar las cosas de Emmett y Benjamin en serio? Ya deberías estar buscando a alguien para no sé formar familia? – le dije mientras le sonreía y veía a Tia

\- Si creo que ya estoy en eso – musito viendo a Tia también

\- Entonces chicos felicitaciones – dijo mi mamá y Sue mientras se acercaban a abrazarnos después Carlos y Andres

\- Nosotros si le enseñaremos a ser responsable – dijeron entonces asentí

\- Sé que va hacer asi

Alice se acerco con el bebé y el doctor entro para saludarnos y a decirnos que todo estaba bien que podía irme a casa hoy mismo por la tarde. Despues se retiro entonces Garrett nos llamo la atención y dijo:

\- Chicos buenos quiero decirles que… - de pronto saco un presente de la bolsa que estaba detrás de ellos – tengo un presente para el miembro Cullen

\- Hey – gritaron todos con un poco de molestia

\- Que pasa? – dijo Garrett defendiéndose

\- No es justo, nosotros queríamos darle primero su regalo – hablo Rosalie

\- Ah lo siento les gane yo

\- Pero dijiste que eso no es para el campeón – se quejo Emmett cargando a Rocio

\- Pues ya ves que si – sonrio mientras se acercaba y lo abulleaban – chicos queria decirles que me siento muy feliz de que tengan a su hijo, te acuerdas Bella? – susurro – yo sabia que iban a ser padres, es mas tenia que ser un precioso hijo – yo le sonreí, si tenia razón – entonces aquí les traigo su primer regalo sé que no es mucho pero aquí esta

Edward comenzó abrirlo y nos quedamos sorprendidos a ver que se trataba de un carro plateado, me quede con la boca abierta y musite:

\- Un mini Porsche 911 Carrera Gt?

\- Tu conoces de autos? – me pregunto sorprendido Edward rei un poco y asentí

\- Si, bueno en si me gustan los buenos autos – conteste avergonzada

\- Yo la culturice – musitaron Benjamin y Carlos

\- Pues si Bella asi es – rio un poco – este carro alcanzara en su mano al cumplir los cuatro seguro

\- Garrett – musito Edward dudando – esto que esta aquí es…

\- Si unos cuantos diamamentes en las ruedas para que le de un toque único en las esquinas de la luna pueden verlo y en la parte de atrás

Nos quedamos con la boca abierta, es completamente extravagante le codee a Edward entonces musito:

\- Es muy caro no podemos… - ya iba a decir algo y Garrett nos interrumpio

\- Por favor acéptenlo en si quiero que tenga mi sobrino esto por favor, en serio no me costo mucho – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Estamos hablando de diamantes – hable asombrada

\- Para que le dure – dijo mientras reia, vi el carro y note que Garrett en serio queria dárselo entonces suspire, Edward asintió y dijo

\- Hermano gracias – lo abrazo y yo también lo abrace con fuerza después de estos comenzaron a llover los regalos de parte de todos, entonces Edward garraspo la garganta y llamo la atención de todos – bueno yo tengo un regalo muy especial para mi esposa e hijo, Jasper? – mi cuñado se acerco con una caja de porcelana, me puse a pensar que es eso? – te acuerdas que en Niza te dije que iba a recoger algo para Alice?

\- Si claro – musite sonriéndole mientras cargaba a mi hijo

\- Pues en si – abrió la cajita para mostrarme dos collares – es para mis dos amores – saco los collares mientras me mostraba que se traba de un relicario, tenia nuestra foto del día que me decido la canción donde me daba un beso me quede sorprendida, entonces me lo coloco, y note que al reverso tenia nuestras iniciales, después le puso uno nuestro bebé, lo abrió y había una foto la cual nos tomamos en la playa, recuerdo que Alice se encargo de esa foto – no te molestes pero mi regalo es de plata y tiene algunos diamantes bueno en si la joyita de forma de corazón que tiene arriba del relicario de ambos son de diamantes

\- Edward – le dije al sonreírle mientras le daba un beso – te amo, y solo por esta vez no me voy a molestarme porque yo también te tengo un regalo, Alice – susurre mientras ella me entregaba el regalo – ábrelo, espero te guste – entonces al abrirlo sonrio con tiernamente – el mio también es un relicario adento tiene nuestras foto – noto que es la foto que nos tomamos en el parque, un día que nos fuimos de paseo y yo estaba antojada de todos los helados y el comprando los sabores que se me ocurriera, un día de picnic muy bello, note que una lagrima se aproximaba a sus ojos entonces me adelante en besarlo, me correspondio – este tiene también un poco de diamantes

\- Lo sè amor – rio un poco – me gusta que nuestros nombres estén aquí pronto estará el de nuestro hijo – dijo mientras lo cargaba y levantaba hasta el techo reimos un poco, Alice de pronto saco una cámara y musito:

\- Ya tienen el nombre nuestro campeón? – dijo poniendo la cámara delante de nosotros

\- Si – dijimos los dos, al instante que Edward traía nuestro hijo

\- Entonces acomódense para tomarles la primera foto familiar y en ves de chess digan el nombre nuestro sobrinos 3…2…1

Sonreimos y ampliamente dijimos en coro el nombre de nuestro pequeño y para nuestra sorpresa abrió los ojistos antes que Alice oprimiera el botón. Soy muy feliz mucho, nos quedamos viendo a nuestro hijo, yo abrazandolo mientras Edward me abrazaba y besa mi frente.


	21. EPILOGO

EPILOGO:

POV: X

Con tan solo la yema de mis dedos tomaba la foto desde la esquina. Pase mis dedos por encima para tratar que de ese pedazo de imagen me transportara a las emociones y felicidades que en ese instante nos invadio a los tres. Sonrei de forma tonta por ser tan cursi pero amo a mi familia mas que nada en este mundo, sé que tenemos muchas fotos juntos pero esta especial porque marca el inicio de una vida llena de felicidad y tranquilidad, que admirable y ejemplar familia somos. Reoje una vez más el álbum Cullen, el titulo se lo debemos a Esme que estaba empeñada junto con Alice para que pudiéramos tener todos los recuerdos necesarios. Pero yo me acordaba de todo, no necesitaba de esto, sin embargo me agrada de otras personas puedan verlos y a otras personas me refiero a amigos del trabajo, por supuesto que en mi billetera llevo dos fotos, una de los tres, y una de toda la familia, que si que somos grandes. Suspire para alejarme del álbum para ponerme el saco color oscuro que Isabella me escogio. Sino iba bien vestido me iba a regañar, eso y que tiene un carácter muy fuerte además no quería que se molestara. No hoy, sino alguien me llamaría muy fuerte la atención. Una vez listo, tome el álbum y me dispuse a bajar antes que…

\- Escuchen familia sino bajan ahora no tendrán ningun pedazo de pastel – comunicaba Alice mientras sus tacos sonaban cada vez mas fuerte.

\- Ya bajamos – gritaba Rosalie que bajaba con Emmett, me apresure y llegue a la cocina, la casa estaba llena de mozos y bocaditos, ricos bocaditos. Una fiesta a lo grande, de pronto me tope cara a cara con Sue.

\- Muchacho ¿Qué haces que no estas afuera atendiendo a los invitados? – indicaba con una sonrisa

\- Pues tengo hambre Sue, quería comer un poco – le dije mientras le hacia una carita con puchero, enarco con una ceja y comenzó a reir para decirne – nada de comida hasta el almuerzo además te están esperando

\- Lo sé – dije disimuladamente al cogerme un bocadito y entonces alguien por atrás me arrebataba el álbum, y voltee – ¡Hey, pero que rayos!

\- Que tienes aquí? – comento Elizabeth mientras jugaba con el álbum – de nuevo el álbum familiar? – decía la pequeña a la cual le ganaba en tamaño

\- Si, traviesa – me acerque para darle un fuerte abrazo no la había visto en todo un mes que se fue de viaje con Rocio, la hija de Emmett con Rosalie, mas la hija de Tia con Benjamin, que les lleva meses de edad, Giselle, por vacaciones a Nueva York, ella me devolvió el abrazo y fue entonces que le arrebate el álbum

\- Oigan ustedes dos compórtense – decía Rene que pasaba por nuestro lado acomodándose el vestido – que tienes en la mano? – me pregunto con intriga

\- Ese álbum viejo que Bella y Edward conservan – hablo Sue al indicarle a los mozos en que instante tenían que pasar.

\- Pasamelo por favor – dijo Rene sonriendo un poco, sabia el significado de esto para ella, se lo entregue y vi el reloj – ya me tengo que ir tengo que recoger a Brianna del aeropuerto

Tome mi chaqueta y en el instante que me iba al auto, Alice me grito desde la puerta:

\- A donde crees que vas?

\- Tengo que recoger a Brianna – le decía al abrir el auto

\- Pero muchachito te dije que fueras desde hace rato, lo novios van a llegar y tienes que estar aquí para recibirlos

\- Por supuesto, no me lo perdería, además quien tomaría las fotos – le sonreí para que se tranquilizara, coloco la manos sobre su vientre, al parecer ese hijo suyo estaba que la alteraba, felizmente su hija ya había llegado a la casa sino estuviera muy inquieta.

En la carretera mas tranquilo pude manejar, llego a la hora que había quedado con mi novia, si mi novia, hoy le propondría delante de todos que se case conmigo, sé que soy muy joven pero no quiero esperar más, sabia que es ella. Ademas recordé la conversación de hace un año con Edward, sentados en el sofá, celebrando la navidad.

" Si estas seguro, estas seguro – afirmo

\- Lo sé, pero antes quería hablarte de esto, tengo mi elección hecha, no hay nadie mas para mi pero me refiero a que ella quizás quiera esperar, a que termine los estudios, y es que es tan terca a veces

De pronto rio muy fuerte. Entonces clavo sus ojos en Bella. Llenos de amor.

\- Sabes? A veces para nosotros es difícil, hacerles ver las cosas que queremos transmitir por que ellas de algún modo ya saben las cosas que va a pasar pero también nos comprenden, si ella quisiera esperar es porque también quiere formar algo propio es normal, Bella también es asi, le gusta su independencia y es por eso que me enamora de ella porque a pesar de ser fuerte y decidida sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo, porque yo siempre estare para ella, a su lado no importa que, solo importa que ella lo sepa siempre."

Es conversación me hizo sentir mas fuerte con las cosas que quería y yo la quería a ella. Estaba apoyado en el auto hasta que la vi salir con las maletas, inmediatamente fui disparado hacia ella para abrazarla y besarla, ella me correspondio después de un tiempo, la ayude con la maleta. Subimos y con rapidez maneje sino llegaba Alice me mataria y Jasper me querra matar por alterar a su esposa.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado de la mano con mi novia, radiante al igual que el sol, no podía dejar de verla. Ella reia con todos, con Elizazbeth, Rocio, Giselle, Rafael y Carmen que estábamos acompañando por unos minutos, me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo entonces recordé que no solo yo me sentía asi. Se anuncio que los novios llegaron y todos nos paramos rapidos para aplaudirlos. Entonces aparecieron sonreí con emoción al igual que Elizbeth, que todos a decir verdad. Edward la llevaba del brazo, a su esposa caminando con orgullo y presunción al tener la novia más bella del mundo. Bella tenía solo sonrisas caminando con tanta elegancia y firmeza. Son simplemente perfectos. Si, mi padres simplemente son perfectos. Al llegar a la pista de baile, Edward le hizo una revenrencia, todo el mundo solto risitas, cuándo no, tratándola como su reina. Ella le seguio y comenzaron a bailar. Sus miradas se podía notar el amor que tenían, después de estos veinte y tres años, ellos se amaban mas que nadie en este mundo. Verlos me hacían entender que el amor es lo mas fuerte de este mundo y que a pesar de la complicaciones ellos siempre estuvieron muy unidos y juntos.

Nunca me quisieron contar la verdadera historia de como sé conocieron, soltaban risitas para contarme una historia muy elevorada, yo solo asentia hasta que decidi no molestarlos mas. Pero sé que ellos tienen una historia mas profunda que cualquier otro y eso me conmueve. Tome a mi novia por la cintura, mientras abrazaba a mi hermana, para darle un beso en frente. Bella daba vueltas por toda la pista, Edward la hacia ver mas bellísima, su primer baile se termino en el instante que Edward decidio cargarla y ella tenia sus brazos estiradas y sus manos puestas en los hombros de su esposo. Luego la bajo suavemente y se dieron un beso. Despues de dar unas breves palabras de cariño comenzó el verdadero baile, entonces ellos decidieron seguir bailando, me divertia siempre los veía bailar, cada vez que yo llegaba a casa, ellos estaban en el patio con música mientras bailaban de todo desde rock hasta vals. Sino es eso cantaban, Edward venia con una música en la cabeza y Bella le seguía. Yo me apresure y solte a mi hermana para tomarle la mano a novia y llevarla a la pista de baile. Estabamos en un ritmo increíble, claro que la atención es para Edward y Bella, entonces de pronto nos encontramos cerca de ellos y me acerque un poco.

\- Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo, Nicolas – dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba con fuerza yo me agache para darle un beso en su frente, si yo tenia el tamaño de Edward

\- Ya ves amor – le dijo Edward para darle paso y darme un abrazo de oso – no tenias que preocupar, yo sabía que iba que el muchacho tenira venir a tiempo

\- Por supuesto que iba a venir, jamas me perdería de la fiesta, con toda la familia – le dije con una sonrisa para verlos – no vine solo… mamá, papá les traje a Brianna

\- Señor y Señora Cullen un gusto verlos nuevamente – le decía mi novia abrazandolos

\- Niña, no te había dicho ya, que nos llamaras por nuestros nombres? - le decía mi madre reindo un poco

\- Si, eso de señores no nos vas – le decía Edward que me veía con ojos de " hoy es el día"

\- Si, lo siento, no me acostumbro – se excuso Brianna – pero empezare a serlo Bella, Edward

\- Eres extraordinaria – le dije a Brianna para sonreírle entonces Bella rio un poco.

\- Lo sabemos, hijo – me dijo mi madre que estaba siendo abrazada por mi padre hasta que mi hermana con su voz chillona se aproximo para abrazarlos fuertes

\- Mamá, papá se olvidaron que tiene una hija también? – les decía con un enorme puchero

\- Claro que no princesa – le decía mi mamà con una sonrisa en los labios

\- Que tal tu viaje hija? – le decía Edward a mi hermana que ya estaba a mi costado

\- Perfecto, me encanta Nueva York, mis primas y yo las pasamos espectacular.

\- Que bueno cariño – le respondio entonces intercambie miradas con mi padre, pero como siempre mi madre entendía mas rápido

\- Brianna, Elizabeth, acompáñenme a ver a la abuela Esme con el abuelo Carlisle, seguro deben estar charlando de lo mas lindo con Rene y Sue – hablo Bella mientras tomaba el vestido hacia arriba, que Alice le segurio que usara

\- Si mamá, además la tia Rosalie y la tia Alice no dejan de hablar de lo divertido que la pasaron en Mexico – decía Elizabeth mientras se iban con Brianna

Edward y yo caminamos hasta el despacho y cerro la puerta, suspiro y dijo:

\- Hoy se lo vas a proponer? – hablo rápido con una sonrisa

\- Si – conteste rápido – estoy algo nervioso

\- Es normal – dijo encongiendose de hombros – me hace feliz que escogieras el aniversario de tu madre y yo para que te armaras de valor

\- Pues, no quiero robar la atención a la fiesta de aniversario, solo que pienso que es mas romántico asi – dije mientras sacaba el anillo para mostraselo, el rio un poco para ver, asintió

\- Una joya muy valiosa – musito al final me daba su aprobación – yo sé que todo saldrá bien hijo, ella te ama se nota

\- Al igual que tu y mamá? – pregunte porque sabia que cada vez que no estaba con ella la extrañaba

\- Por supuesto al igual que tu madre y yo – dijo sonriendo para luego abrazarme – ya eres todo un hombre Nicolas, te hemos criado bien tu madre y yo, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, sé que Brianna tiene la talla para ser tu esposa y tu mucha suerte para que una jovencita asi te diga si, ya sabes

\- Lo sé papá – dije abranzandolo fuerte – la mujer decide…

\- Exacto, tu madre me eligio, yo al igual que tu no dude ningun solo segundo al verla por primera vez supe que ella iba a estar por siempre en mi vida y no iba aceptar un no como respuesta – rio con esas ganas que me hacia entender que es un chiste privado – al inicio tu madre se enterco pero sabíamos que nuestro amor siempre y va hacer mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, ahora te toca a ti vivir tu historia, ya sabes – me dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta y yo guardaba la cajita en mi bolsillo – tratala siempre con delicadeza, una reina, porque eso son, unas reinas, quizás mas adelante tengas problemas, pero recuerda que superarlos juntos es la única manera de seguir, y en la medida que este a tu alcanze siempre hazla feliz – me dijo en el instante que estábamos afuera de su despacho

\- Hoy mamá esta radiante – musite al verla conversar amenamente con mi novia

\- Bellisima – contesto el enamorado – pero sin duda debe estar agotada

\- Si? – le pregunte asombrado porque no estaba cansada

\- Claro desde la mañana tus tias no dejaban de acosarla con todo esto y yo solo quería que esta tranquila, que nada la altere. Entre el trabajo y la organización, no tuvo tiempo de dormir un poco y eso que yo estuve todo el tiempo a su lado

\- Entonces, mis tias están metidas en todo esto, definitivamente esta cansada pero debo decir que disimula muy bien, a mi parecer esta con llenas de energia

\- Pues eso te pasa en el instante que conoces muy bien a tu mujer – rio mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro – ya no tardes antes que otro quiera quitar a Brianna

\- Nunca lo permitiría – dije un poco serio el sonrio y negó con la cabeza

\- Tu madre tiene razón, en el aspecto de sentimientos tu eres muy parecido a mi

Me rei un poco y de pronto nos fuimos a la cocina por un poco de champang, donde notamos que Emmett estaba comiendo los bocaditos a escondidas.

\- Hermano! – dijo mi padre regañandolo un poco

\- Que? – se quejo mi tio para vernos – tengo hambre y Rosalie con Alice no quieren servir nada

\- Eso es porque todo esta coordinado – comento mi padre para ponerse a su lado

\- No me regañes entonces por tener hambre – decía mi tio mientras comia un pedazo de pollo

\- No te regaño por eso – comento mi padre mientras tomaba un poco también – sino por no avisarme que venias a comer

Me rei este par son un verdadero espectáculo y que decir los días que se juntan con Garrett y el tio Benjamin

\- Disculpen estoy buscando a la feliz pareja están aquí?

Todos volteamos y yo respondi con amabilidad, que tan payaso puede ser? Pensé

\- Esta el novio - bromee

\- Sobrino estas enorme, que tanto has crecido

\- Tio Garrett me viste la semana pasada – musite para reir un poco si puede ser muy payaso

\- Garrett como siempre vienes para comer – comento mi padre para hacerle un espacio

\- Ya ves, el si que viene solo a comer – decía mi tio Emmett cogiendo varios palitos

\- Oigan que hacen aquí? – se quejo Elizabeth que venia para regañar a todos – no se coman nada eso es para los invitados

\- Yo soy invitado – hablo Garrett

\- Tambien yo – musito Emmett escondiendo varios bocaditos

\- Y yo con tu madre pagamos esto – pronuncio mi padre

\- Suficiente aléjense – hablo Elizabeth botando a todos

\- Calma enana, hay de sobra – musite sabiendo que se iba a molestar, entonces se voltio para ver mi papà

\- Papá porque no pude deshacerme de mi hermano mayor?

\- Porque es tu hermano, Elizabeth – decía Edward mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- Rayos, no es justo, y todo porque la tia Alice y tu no se pudieron deshacerse del tio Emmett yo tengo que soportar a mi hermano

\- Que? – dijo Emmett rápido

\- Elizabeth – hablo mi padre tratando de no reir

\- Señorita, no hable de eso – decía Alice entrando rápidamente a la amplia cocina

\- Pero tía – se quejaba Elizabeth haciendo un puchero

\- Ya ves sobrina no se habla asi – comento Emmett sonriendo – por eso Aice te rergaño

\- No claro que no es por eso – afirmo Alice entonces nos quedamos intrigados

\- Entonces? – pregunto Garrett

\- Es porque el plan sigue en pie – dijo pasando por las fresas y cogiéndose una, nos hechamos a reir fuertemente

\- Que?! Edward – se quejo el grandulón parándose mi padre negaba con la cabeza y Emmett ponía pucheros, de pronto llego el tio Jasper con Rosalie

\- Amor, diles que no se coman, las cosas – decía Alice en el instante que Jasper se apoyaba en la puerta

\- Pero amor, tu estas comiendo uno – hablo amablemente su esposo

\- Es el antojo de tu hijo

\- De acuerdo – suspiro – Señores, por favor comprendan a mi esposa, esta embarazada… apiadanse

\- Esta bien, esta bien – decía Garrett mientras salíamos todos

\- Emmett que pasa? – pregunto Rosalie mientras lo abrazaba

\- Se quieren deshacer de mi – dijo como un niño… es en serio?

\- Quienes amor? – enarco una ceja Rosalie

\- Mis hermanos – decía fingiendo tristeza… esto es un verdadero expectaculo

\- Ay rayos, Edward! – le grito mi tia

\- Que? – decía mi padre levantando las manos – fue Alice

\- Ahora le digo a Bella, Bella! – grito Rosalie mientras mi padre trataba de ocultarse

\- Rayos Rosalie que yo no fui – se excusaba mi papá comiendo el ulitmo bocadito que tenia en la mano

\- No me importa

De pronto mi madre apareció por la puerta, tratando de caminar con el vestido, nos estaba viendo un poco preocupada

\- Que pasa Rosalie?

\- Tu esposo, le hizo sentir pésimo a Emmett porque sencillamente se quieren deshacer de él

\- Edward! – le decía llamándolo la atención, pero mi padre ya sabia escondido detrás de la cortina, sin embargo mi madre se dirigio hacia él y lo saco de la oreja. Garrett y yo nos comenzamos a reir fuertemente viendo

\- Amor en serio yo no fui, Alicie comento el plan – decía Edward parándose a su costado y abrazándola en el instante que mi madre soltaba su oreja

\- Edward ya le dije a Alice y a ti, eso no sé puede hacer – negó con la cabeza – por mas que queramos hacerlo, no se puede

De pronto, no pude mas y rei mas fuerte. Mi madre también quería botarlo a Emmett. Garrett estaba tratando de respirar mientras Rosalie le daba un pequeño golpe a Edward y le daba un leve codazo a Bella, que no para de reir.

\- Ya esta! – comentó mi madre recuperando el aliento – Emmett nosotros te queremos mucho además sino fuera por ti, la familia estaría aburrida – le dijo mi madre con ternura volviéndole el animo a Emmett la abrazo fuerte y luego le dio un beso a su esposa

\- Ves amor? – le dijo Rosalie, sin embargo algo me parecía raro, mi tía no defendería a Emmett tan rápido porque lo habrá hecho? – ahora vamos a conocer al enamorado de Rocio nos esta esperando en la sala

\- Que su que?! – grito Emmett, ok ahora sabemos porque – Rosalie ya te dije que no tiene edad para tener pareja

\- Tio yo tengo 23 – musite alzando mi mano mientras mi madre dismiluadamente me hacia bajar la mano negando con la cabeza

\- Y eso que tiene que ver? – decía refunfuñando cruzándose de brazos

\- Que Rocio es mayor que el por meses es normal que tengo una pareja

\- Pero es mi princesa, no puede no – grito un poco

\- Emmett Cullen, vamos a conocerlo ahora mismo, te comportaras – le dijo Rosalie mientras lo llevaba arrastras

\- Hermano ve a conocer el muchacho seguro es ideal para Rocio

\- Edward tu tienes a Elizabeth – dijo Emmett mientras se resistia a ir – debería estar de acuerdo conmigo

\- Lo estoy, nadie nunca va a ser bueno para mi hija, por eso solo tengo que decirle, que sé manejar armas – respondio con una sonrisa mi padre mientras mi madre se cruzaba un brazo haciendo que el codo izquierdo se apoyaba en su mano derecha mientras que sus dedos se colocaban en la cabeza para suspirar y negar

\- Ah buena idea – dijo Emmett mientras seguía siendo arrastrado hasta que ya no lo vimos

Mi padre tenia razón, yo también me pondría algo protector con Elizabeth, ahora que los dos hermanos de Rocio vengan, Christian y Roberth, ya los quiero ver.

\- Señora y señor Cullen – decía Carlos que estaba acompañado por Andres

\- Hoy no, nos llames asi – comento Edward – son familia

Los guardaespaldas de mi familia, los conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, no entendia porque estaban con nosotros pero siempre los quize, además mi madre comenzó a ganar fama en la boutique, y mi padre trabajando en el negocio de detectives, claro que después que naci yo, el prefirió optar por trabajar desde su escritorio con Garrett derivando los trabajos pesados a los empleados que estaban muy bien calificados. Por precausión a ambos trabajos y seguridad de nosotros, Carlos, Andres, Richard, Tyler y Black están con nosotros, claro con diferentes personas de mi familia pero todos estaban aquí. Lo importante es que hoy son familia y no empleados.

\- Gracias señor – le dijo Carlos – los están buscando para poder hacer algunos brindis

\- Por supuesto – hablo mi madre para tomar a mi padre de la mano entonces me dijo – Suerte amor! Sé que te dira que si

\- Gracias mamá y… - me detuve para verlos y musitar – gracias por enseñarme todo y transmitirme tanto amor, al igual que ustedes se tienen

Mis padres se vieron y sonrieron, con ternura. Para luego abrazarnos, después se fueron hacia todos los invitados. Suspire y me puse en marcha para poder hacer mi propuesta.

.

.

.

POV. EDWARD

La veía hermosa, radiante, magnifica y única. La mejor esposa que hay en este mundo. Su sonrisa, su mirada, la forma en que me conversar. Me transmite toda esa sensación de amarla, al igual que el día que la encontré. Estaba conversando con mis hermanos mientras yo trataba de entablar conversación con algunos familiares. No pude mas y me excuse, para luego acercarme a ella, tomarle de la mano y llevármela, escuche en el instante que Bella decía ya vuelvo. La lleve escalera arriba y la encerre en nuestro cuarto.

\- Edward pero que estas haciendo? – me pregunto en el instante que la abrazaba – están los invitados abajo

\- Que importa ellos – le dije al juntar nuestra frente, rayos me hacia sentir todas las clases de sensaciones

\- Son familia – me dijo en un hilo de voz, sabia que estaba igual que yo

\- Solo por unos minutos estemos los dos – le dije mientras juntaba sus labios con los mios, después de todos estos años la sentía mia, tanto asi que hasta celoso estaba cada vez que iba a trabajar pero confianba en ella siempre. La amaba y ella a mi. La tumbe a la cama y le acaricie todo el cuerpo quería tenerla ahí en ese instante, ella me empezaba a desabotonar la camisa mientras yo le desajustaba el vestido, nuestras manos estaba inquietas hasta que de pronto alguien toco la puerta:

\- Chicos sé que están ahí, bajen para despedirse de todos – grito mi cuñada, gruñi un poco, Bella reia y nos separamos, la ayude a acomodarse y yo suspire

\- Tranquilo – dijo ella sonriéndome y abranzandome – dentro de poco tendremos nuestras propias vacaciones, solo unos minutos mas

\- OK, amor – le dije al darle un beso en la frente – pero después no te escaparas

\- Claro que no

\- Ya salgan – decía Rosalie que se escucho que luego bajo

Nos separamos y yo le tome de la mano para salir, abri la puerta y vi para todos lados, no había nadie entonces salimos corriendo hacia las escaleras nos escabullimos y riéndonos pasamos entre las personas. Carlos y Andres traían nuestras maletas, las pusieron delante de nosotros y mientras Bella se despedia de las personas mas cercanas Carlos se aproximo.

\- Seguro que no quieres que vayamos con ustedes? – pregunto algo preocupado

\- Para nada, disfruta de tu esposa con tus hijos – le dije mientras le extendia la mano, se despidió – Andres tiene vacaciones este mes asi que tu ve con Elizabeth mejor asi, además Nicolas va a volver a Washington mañana con su prometida, si se da cuenta que Black esta detrás de ellos se molestara y Bella estará inquieta

\- Claro señor, disfrute de su viaje si necesita de algo, llámeme – musito con seriedad para luego despedir a Bella que estaba siendo abrazada por Benjamin

\- Hermano te vas, mi hermana sabe a donde? – comento Garrett, la trataba asi después de todas las cosas que pasamos

\- No, no lo sabe, espero le guste la sorpresa – musite mientras le daba la despedida

\- Hijo, el jet privado esta a tu dispoción – me dijo Carlisle acercándose mientras estaba abrazando a Esme, a ellos les tomo un poco mas de tiempo estar juntos, después de un año, él logro conquistarla de nuevo y ya no se separaron, tenia que agradecerle a mi Bella por esto

\- Papá, mamá – dije mientras los abrazaba ya no tenia palabras para ellos – gracias por todo en serio, por favor cuiden a Elizabeth

\- Claro que si hijo, nuestra nieta estará con nosotros en la casa de Nueva York

\- Volveran para alla? – pregunte con asombro

\- Bueno si, es que tu madre y yo decidimos mudarnos por alla por un tiempo – me dijo Carlisle, sonreí y los abrace una vez mas

\- Amor, ya es hora – dijo Bella para luego despedirse de mi padres que le agradecían todo

\- Mamá, papá esperen – decía mi hija Elizabeth, cada vez que ella venia me hacia sentir que es la pequeñita que estaba entre mis brazos y que ahora es toda una señorita, aquella vez que Bella me dijo

"En unos meses mas vamos hacer tres y que vamos hacer?

\- Encargar otro inmediatamente"

Me rei al recordar que asi fue, después de un año, la pequeña Elizabeth, que es nombre de mi abuela, estaba en camino. Nicolas ya tenia un año y medio de nacido, nosotros estábamos en Londres con Carlisle y Esme. Mientras que Alice y Jasper se quedaron en Paris. En esos años Rosalie y Emmett regresaron con Rocio que ya daba sus primeros pasos, Benjamin con Tia se había comprometido y ya estaban embarazados. Los años pasaron para todos y hasta Garrett encontró pareja, tenía su hijo de la edad de Elizabeth que a decir verdad la frecuentaba mucho. Nosotros comenzamos a trabajar mucho y asi los negocios fueron creciendo, Bella después del embarazo volvió hacer la misma, al menos en el trabajo, para con nosotros, es la madre y esposa amorosa y perfecto, en algunas ocaciones, la encontraba tomando una taza de té en el balcón de nustra habitación, casa que ahora esta repleta de familiares y amigos celebrando algo intimo. Nuestro aniversario, me sentía tan feliz estando a su lado. Dos hijos preciosos, y una vida amorosa.

.

.

.

\- Estas bien? – me pregunto en el instante que me veía sentado en el coche del taxi y perdiéndome en su mirada. Ya habíamos bajado del jet, no sabía en donde estábamos.

\- Claro mi amor – musite abrazándola – ya sabes donde estamos?

\- No, la verdad no recuerdo mucho

Ah pasasdo mucho tiempo, pero sé que le gustara.

\- Hemos hecho dos viajes – musito ella acomodándose el cabello – tiene que ser algo hermoso no?

\- Si – rei un poco para luego sacar una pañoleta

\- Y eso? – me pregunto con curiosidad

Mi Bella tan curiosa siempre.

\- Cubrire tus ojos, solo hasta que lleguemos – sonrrei para ir poniéndole ya que estamos cerca, el carro volteo y paso las rejas, se detuvo a los cinco minutos. – Llegamos lista?

\- En serio? – dijo sarcástica

\- Ya esta bien – me baje del carro y mientras el chofer colocaba las maletas en la puerta yo acompañe a Bella hasta estar dentro, donde el mayodormo con los demás empleados trataban no hacer ruido.

\- Solo estate aquí y no vayas a moverte ya vuelvo

\- Edward! – grito mientras corria para acomodar las flores y los enormes globos que había alrededor de ella en el patio de nuestra casa, prendi las luces entonces le dije

\- Quitate el pañuelo

Ella comenzó a quitárselo, y entonces se quedo viendo todo, noto el lugar y jadeo de sorpresa. Las olas del mar se escuchaban reventar, mientras la brisa nos cubria y ella volteo a ver todos los globos que estaban a su alrededor y supe que me estaba buscando entonces.

\- Sigue mi voz – le dije mientras le indicaba por donde ir y de pronto salio de los globos y me vio en la arena con un peluche enorme casi de su tamaño, lo mande a confeccionar porque no había el tamaño adecuado para ella puesto sentado en una gran manta, cubierto por una enorme tienda forrado con telas blancas. Yo me encontraba dentro y le extendi la mano, ella me sonreía y me tomaba de la mano. Entro en la ernome tienda y yo baje las telas para que cubriera esa área y se forma una pared, se sento en la almodas que habían al costado de la mesita donde había muchas cosas para comer, note que estaba muy feliz.

\- Feliz aniversario amor – le dije al abrazarla y besarla

\- Sorprendente, no puedo creer que hemos vuelto a Niza – susurro viendo el mar yo servi dos copas de vino tinto, su favorito – gracias – contesto – quería volver aquí hace mucho, pero no atrevia a pisar Paris

\- Tecnicamente estamos en Niza, asi que Paris esta muy lejos de nosotros, no te preocupes – musite mientras ella entendio el doble sentido de mi palabras

\- Ver el mar a tu lado con todo esto, me hace sentir afortunada – me dijo mientras tomaba unas fresas para comer y luego tomar chanpang

\- Me siento completo a tu lado Bella, estamos juntos desde que nos vimos por primera vez – musite mientras tomaba un poco – no me separare de tu lado

\- Gracias por entrar a mi vida, nunca pensé que podía darme la oportunidad de tener mi familia – me sonrio al instante que una lagrima cai por su rostro, le limpie dándole besos

\- Nada de lagrimas – musite para verla un poco mas, que preciosa estaba – Eres mi vida

\- Lo sé – rio un poco mas, se estaba sonrojando, el efecto del vino, que bien se me hace conocerla tan bien – bueno señor Cullen que vamos hacer después?

\- Bueno nuestros dos hijos, están grandes, Nicolas ya esta comprometido, Elizabeth pronto tendrá lo va a estar… - musite mientras compensaba la idea, siempre va hacer mi princesa pero tenia que tener su propia familia

\- Ya te hablo Patrick de ello? – comento mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa para verme con esos encantadores ojos chocolates

\- No, pero lo hara pronto – musite sabia que haría eso, después que Elizabeth nos presento a su amigo – casi novio en su cumpleaños supuse que en algún instante llegaría

\- Es un buen chico – pronuncio ella viendo las olas – en su instante lo fuiste tu también, no interfirieron nuestros padres

\- La verdad si – dije con algo de pesar por recordar nuestro inicio – pero al menos todo eso paso ya,,,

\- Claro que si – sonrio con esa amabilidad que ahora tiene – adenas Elizabeth es una mujer fuerte escojera a la persona que mejor se adecue a ella

\- Al igual que tu a mi? – baile mis pestañas haciéndola reir entonces ella se paro y salio de la tienda

\- Tu, me conquistaste de otra forma, recuerda que por poco digo no – musito mientras se alejaba un poco por la arena, lo sabía que quería jugar y si quería eso se lo dare

\- En serio? – dije mientras la rodeaba parecía la presa ella ahora – yo creo que también estabas rendida ante mi

\- Señor presumido – dijo para alejarse un poco mas divertida – eso cree? Le recuerdo que usted me buscaba

\- Por un caso que estaba en mi manos

\- Si – dijo riéndose – repítetelo varias veces hasta que te lo creas

Me rei cual adolescente y ella musito de pronto:

\- Tu me buscabas y no solo fue por un caso ahora si quieres algo de mi tendras que atraparme

Corrio por toda la orilla y yo comencé a seguirla, se divertia, sus cabellos en el viento me podía quedar viéndola con esa sonrisa tan relajada que muy poco nos brindaba. De pronto estuve por casi cogerla y ella paro súbitamente haciéndome que yo me detuviera a dos pasos de ella, entonces ella se me abalanzo por la espalda, se reia con gracia, se bajo y me di vuelta, entonces ella aprovecho en hacerme una llave y cai, ella encima mio.

\- Una vez mas deje me encontraras – susurro muy cerca a mi rostro la envolví en mis brazos

\- Y agradezco que lo hicieras – una vez mas me dejo en claro que yo seguía siendo el raton y ella el gato – gracias por todos estos años juntos y quiero mucho mas – la bese con demanda y ella accedió, nuestras manos comenzaron a bailar, puse de tomo mi autocontrol para no tenerla en esos instantes, la cargue y me la lleve a la tienda, tomamos un poco mas, mientras comimos y después nos quedamos viendo el mar con todo su esplendor y ya no resisti mas, la bese con esas ganas de nuestra fiesta, y la hice mia varias veces. Disfrutando nuestro tiempo a solas…

.

.

.

Pov Bella

\- No contestaron – me decía Alice mientras movia con la cuchara mi tè – me preocuparon

\- Estabamos haciendo cosas mas interesantes – susurre por teléfono mientras Edward salía de la playa para reunirse conmigo en el patio, tape el audicular y le dije Alice, el sonrio y me dio un beso

\- De todas formas debieron avisar pero ya cuéntame que romántico te hizo – voltee para ver que Edward se iba a nuestro cuarto para cambiarse entonces deslice mis ojos hacia el enorme oso de peluche que es mas grande que yo al estar de pie – que te digo un oso extremadamente grande y globos con una tienda

\- Eso suena muy bien – decía Jasper por atrás

\- Buenas tardes Jasper – musite al reirme supuse que estaría en alta voz

\- Tus hijos ya están en sus casas, Elizabeth dice que tiene algo que contarte

\- Boda? – pregunte apresurada viendo si Edward venia

\- Eso parece, no quiso decir nada porque Patrick quiere hablar con Edward primero y contigo claro

\- Alice eso es boda – musite mientras tomaba un poco el té para ver que Edward se ponía a mi costado

\- Esperemos, bueno ya te dejo Jasper me llevara de compras pero esta vez de comida – pobre Jasper si su hija no la dejo enbancarrota su hijo si lo va hacer

\- Claro hablamos después saludos a todos

Corte la llamada y Edward me sonrio mientras nuestro mayodormo le servia un entremes.

\- Que pasa?

\- Nada, Elizabeth esta bien con Nicolas – me debatia a decirle sobre su princesa pero bueno tenia que saberlo

\- Eso es bueno y que eso que no quieres decirme? – me pregunto, sabia que no podía escaparle nada

\- Patrick quiere hablar con nosotros – susurre

Edward se tenso un poco me vio y luego se relajo para decirme con una sonrisa.

\- Te lo dije, la princesa se va a casar – musito con una sonrisa amplia, si esta de acuerdo con el muchacho

\- No lo sé, quizás – me encogi de hombros para tomar otro sorbo de té

\- Quieres apostar? – decía Edward mientras comia un bocadito de mi plato

\- Edward! – le dije divertida – amor como se te ocurre

\- Veinte a que Patrick nos pide la mano de la princesa – musito mientras se reia

\- Edward por favor – le dije encarcando una ceja

\- Ok, esta bien – me vio un poco de duda – Cincuenta? – susurro haciéndome reir

\- Edward que te pasa? – deje la taza para acercarme a él – Es nuestra hija que estamos hablando – de pronto hizo un gesto – Cien – susurre divertida y el rio mas

\- Por eso te amo – sonrio para acercarse y prácticamente hacernos caer con toda y silla por las cosquillas que me hacia.

.

.

.

\- Ya tenemos que volver? – me decía Edward mientras me abrazaba al terminar nuestra cena en el restaurante que había reservado

\- Amor, estamos aquí quince días – susurre al tomar el chanpang

\- Te dije que te secuestraria – sonrio para darme un beso

\- Por cinco días no quince – me rei al pedir la cuenta el mesero me vio un poco deslumbrado y Edward inmediatamente alzo su anillo haciéndole saber que estábamos casados, siempre celoso, el chico desvio su mirada y entonces se concentro en la conversación

\- No quiero irme – me decía mientras ponía su rostro en mi cuello

\- Claro que si Garrett necesita pasar tiempo con su familia también y no andes mostrando el anillo a cada rato – rei un poco para darle un beso

\- No esta pésimo hacerles recordar que estamos casados

\- Esto a tu lado – dije mientras me acurrucaba a él

\- Y yo contigo – me sonrio para de pronto sacar la tarjeta y pagar la cuenta mientras tomaba mi bolso y mi abrigo, nos paramos y me coloco en ponerme el abrigo, nuestros vuelos a casa ya estaban listos, a las once ya estaríamos viajando. La noche se paso en caricias y algunas cosa mas, por no decir que casi no dormi. Estabamos en el aeropuerto esperando que le jet estuviera listo, Edward se fue a comprarme unas papitas en la maquina que estaba casi al frente mio y de pronto recibi una llamada.

\- Isabella Cullen – musite decidia mientras sacaba mi pasaporte

\- Jefa disculpe que la interrumpa – es angela mi asistente personal – pero ya llegaron todas las muestras que pidió de Italia solo esperábamos su aprobación

\- Ok, mandolo por fotos, al aterrizar me voy para la oficina – musite al anotar algunas cosas – te envie el correo, responde por ese medio y además sepárame un día libre voy a ir a ver a Elizabeth a Nueva york

\- Por supuesto señora Cullen – dijo mientras se escuchaba que anotaba todo – algo más señora Cullen?

\- Si, que los vuelos estén para mi esposo también, el señor Cullen, comunícate con su asistente, Banner

\- Esta bien, señora Cullen – me dijo al terminar de anotar

\- Hasta luego Angela – comente al corta la llamada, tenia que recompensar es una buena trabajadora, tome la cartera y en el instante que acomodaba mis cosas, se me cayo la pulsera que mi madre me había regalo, decía Rene, Isabella Swan poe siempre, la iba a tomar en el instante que unos dedos se aproximaban, alce la vista y me di cuenta que es un señor, al lado de una señora que me sonreían.

\- Señorita debe tener cuidado con sus cosas – me dijo el señor que tendría la edad de Carlisle

\- Si gracias – le sonreí amablemente pero algo en ellos me daba curiosidad

\- Es una cadena preciosa – hablo la señora que debe ser la esposa

\- Un regalo familiar – dije al instante de pararme – gracias por ayudarme a recogerla

\- Un gusto – contesto la señora y al instante de entregarme quedo viendo la pulsera para luego verme a mi con asombro

\- Es acaso usted la señorita Isabella Swan de Paris? Isabella Marie Swan? – me quede quieta, tensa algo fría, hacia años que nadie me llamaba asi, menos por mi nombre completo, entonces tome mi postura de seria y reasia algo natural, no es que haya perdido eso pero ahora lo sentía mas, mi primer pensamiento en estos instante fue mi familia, mi grande familia.

\- La verdad no sé de que me esta hablando – musite mientras me daban la cadena, si la evación siempre es buena

\- Bueno es que nosotros somos los Jhonson – me dio la mano y yo dude en estrecharla pero no tenia que mostrar eso a nadie entonces le recibi el saludo algo breve

\- Soy la señora Cullen – musite con claridad y firmeza – porque me preguntaron si…

\- Hace algunos años atrás, nosotros recibimos a un chico de intercambio su nombre fue… fue… - dijo el señor mientras trataba de recordar entonces la señora sonrio y musito

\- Benjamin, querido, Benjamin Swan, un joven adorable – me quede helada, mi hermano Benjamin en casa de estos señores, de pronto llego Edward con varias bolsas mientras me decía

\- Disculpa amor pero sé que te gustan las papás, de todo tipo asi que mejor te traje todas las cuatro – yo voltee a verlo mi boca estaba abierta, se sentía algo seca de pronto me vio preocupado entonces me apresure en decir

\- Mi amor, te agradezco, esta perfecto las papás, siempre piensas en todo – le sonreí, sabia que entendería nuestra clave, la inventamos en el instante que nuestra familia comenzaba a crecer y por si algún motivo estábamos en algún peligro, utilizaríamos esto para poder entendernos, es algo no que había utlizado jamas pero ahora es necesario, muy necesario. Sabia que entendio en el instante que se tenso pero dismulo muy bien, los vio por un breve segundo, luego a mi y luego a ellos con la sonrisa que menos tensa posible.

\- Te presento a los Johnson – Edward les dio la mano – ellos me comentaban que conocían a Benjamin Swan – de pronto se tenso y con el su sonrisa, se volvió algo fingida. Se incorporo a mi costado y coloco su mano en mi cintura, típico de mi esposo cada vez que quiere defenderme, mostrar protección

\- Un gusto – musito algo serio pero ya teníamos años de experiencia en estas cosas… si, años

\- Igualmente – intervino el señor que no parecía tener un doble sentido en su voz o la manera en que se comporta, yo podía detectar eso de cualquiera. – le comentábamos a su esposa del joven que sé quedo en nuestra casa hace años, estudio leyes y fue un extraordinario joven, es mas mi esposa tiene su foto, amo muéstrale, muéstrale – decía con animos el señor, apresuradamente me mostraron la foto y no había dudas es Benjamin, mi cuerpo se tenso, varias cosas se pasaron por mi cabeza en menos de un segundo, Edward solo me tomo con mas fuerza, ¿teniamos que huir? Me preguntaba en el instante que los veía pero había algo en ellos que no me hacia salir corriendo, tome aire y solo musite

\- Es probable que se tratase de mi hermano – musite de pronto mientras Edward me abrazaba con fuerza – mi apellido de soltera fue Swan, y él solo se fue al entrar a la universidad

\- Si, nos ayudo mucho y a nuestros dos hijos – comento la señora con una sonrisa feliz en sus rostros, estas personas son ajenas a todas las cosas de Charlie…

Hace tantos años que no pronuncio su nombre… es extraño.

\- De pronto, un día el tuve que volver a Paris, ya tenia tiempo en querer ir, sin embargo de un instante a otro Benjamin se fue apresurado creo que le había salido su primer caso, su despedida fue tan repentina – decía la señora – días después unos hombres vinieron a la casa buscando a Benjamin pero ya se había ido y en los próximos días un dinero con una suma tan grande llego a nuestras manos, el remitente fue para nuestra sorpresa el padre de Benjamin, nos mando esto por haber cuidado bien de su hijo y que èl ya se encontraba en casa… además creo que Benjamin les comento que no teníamos la forma de pagar la universidad de nuestro hijo mayor porque en la carta decía que utilizaramos el dinero para eso, y para otros gastos

¿Qué cantidades de veces pestañee? Charlie teniendo caridad?

\- Por supuesto colocamos un negocio este surgio y ahora estamos esperando nuestro vuelo – termino por contar el señor.

\- ¿Y como asi se encuentran en Niza? – pregunto Edward ya que yo no decía nada

\- Pues tenemos una hermana, aquí es sirvienta en una casa muy bonita, se llama Terehsa

\- Terehsa Johnson? – pregunto este con desconcierto

\- Si ella – respondio con mucha amabilidad

¿Terehsa? Pero si es nuestra ama de llaves, pensé. Acaso Charlie planeo esto? Porque ahora? Porque de nuevo?

\- Bueno espero hayan tenido una reunión familiar muy amena – comento Edward sabiendo que fue mucha noticia para mi

\- Si lo fue – de pronto el celular de Edward sono, el reviso y me sonrio amablemente

\- Tenemos que irnos pero fue un gusto conocerlos

\- Claro por favor, señorita… perdón Señora Cullen puede decirle a Benjamin que lo extrañamos mucho y que si puede venga a los Washington para poder hablar – musito la señora, con una añorazansa, rodee los ojos y note que fue sincera, suspire, seguro Charlie solo quizo tener algo de nobleza, sonreí genuinamente y le respondi

\- Si, señora Johnson yo se lo hago saber.

.

.

.

\- ¿Creen que esto afecte mucho a Bella? – le oi decir a Carlos mientras yo estaba al frente de con la puerta abierta en mi sala, tratando de leer mi libro. Edward estaba tratando de mantenerme por alejada del tema. Suspire con enojo. Me levante del sofá, y camine hasta llegar a la puerta.

\- No, no me afecta – interrumpi mientras pasaba de largo Edward se paro rápidamente para darme mi lugar en el asiento del escritorio, se puso a mi lado y me dio un beso para luego sentarse al frente de Carlos y Andres

\- Pues parece que si – comento Andres mientras me veía con cautela

\- No se trata de eso – dije tratando de escoger mis palabras, pero suspire me apoye en el escritorio – no es que me afecta pero hoy bueno…

\- Se cumple la primera sentencia de Swan – musito Benjamin mientras se ponía a mi lado – Acabo de recibir noticias de Francia

\- Hummm – contesto Edward poniéndose a mi lado y me tomo de la mano

\- Sueltalo ya – hablo Carlos algo inquieto

\- Le van bajar la condena a cuatro años – suspiro – el señor hurts me llamo para decirme que después èl se mantendrá alejado de todo y… todos…

\- A veces siento que Charlie sabia que pasaría todo esto – mascullo con enojo para pararme y colocarme en el balcón

\- Tranquila hermana – me dijo desde su sitio Benjamin – no pasara nada

\- Lo sè – solo movi mi cabeza en su dirección pero seguía viendo el jardín que Edward mando hacer para mi – pero esto pasa en el instante que me encuentra los que acogieron a Benjamin y pareciera que…

\- Hubiera planeado esto para hacerte ver que siempre va estar ahí

\- Exacto – dije contestando a la afirmación de mi hermano – tu volviste tres meses antes aquí y fue todo por influencias de Charlie parecía que planeo que vinieras porque esto iba a pasar.

Escuche un suspiro de mi parte acompañado de un silencio de mi familia.

\- No permitiremos que nada le paso a la familia – contesto con rapidez Carlos

\- Ellos están y seguirán estando bien – comento Andres

\- Hermana no te preocupes. Solo se cruzaron

\- Cruzaron? – musite molesta – Benjamin esa familia tiene contacto con la ama de llaves de nuestra casa en Niza

\- Lo sè pero no tiene relación te aseguro eso – su voz sonaba sincera

\- Ok hermano, solo que es algo que ya no pasaba pero bueno

\- Tranquila, estamos todos unidos

Me puse pensativa. De pronto sentí varios pasos alejarse, abrirse y cerrarse la puerta. Minutos después unos brazos fuertes me rodearon la cintura mas un beso en mis cabellos.

\- Amor, estamos juntos nada mas importa que eso, contamos con amigos molestos y apreciados. Unos hijos maravillosos y una familia que nos hacen recordar que juntos no nos pasara nada

Siempre sus palabras me hacían sentir bien, me despeje de toda duda entonces sonreí.

\- Si – me deje abrazar – es mejor seguir con nuestra historia

\- Te amo Isabella Cullen – musito mi esposo mientras se paraba frente a mi

\- Te amo Edward Cullen

Junto nuestras narices y luego los labios. Entonces supe que ya toda preocupación no tenía que afectarnos. No ahora, que ya tengo las cosas que mas quería. Una familia.

 _ **Gracias chicas por todo su apoyo con el fic. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y sus likes en los casos del Facebook. A sus comentarios en FF. Tambien quiero agradecer a Emi que esta historia fue un regalo para ella. Espero que te haya gustado mucho. Bueno quiero mencionar a todas las chicas que me han apoyado: Marbelle Gutierrez,**_ _ **Yaratzed Campos Mercado, Sharon Jazmin Sanchez, Brenda Defaz,**_ _ **Claudia Andrea,**_ _ **Gabriela Rodriguez,**_ _ **Mireya Nallely Enriquez,**_ _ **Anna Solís,**_ _ **Montse Trejo, Claudia Perez,**_ _ **Maya Masen,**_ _ **Nelly Masen Marie,**_ _ **Ana Victoria Vite,**_ _ **Milagro Salgado, claudia andrea,**_ _ **Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Maria Esther, Esther RS, Cary Castilla, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Claudia Perez, Montse Trejo, a todas las chicas del fb fanfiction twilight SOS, FFAD (Twilight), Universidad Fanfiction, Elite fanfiction, Fanfiction Planet, Fanfiction Twilight, Recomienda o publica tus fics... Muchas Gracias, tambien a todas las lectoras que siguieron la historia de todas partes del mundo.**_


End file.
